


Interspecies

by newtntommy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire Newt, War, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Thomas, Werewolves vs Vampires, basically everyone important is a werewolf cause newt is kidnapped, had to make it make sense, human brenda, im sorry, it's so slow, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 96,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this idea from someone so I'm going to just reword it. Terrible at writing summaries, sorry.</p><p>In a world where Vampires are fighting Werewolves who are both fighting Humans & Hunters. Newt's family attacks a group of vampires, and Newt is caught and sentenced to death, but Thomas bites his neck before they can. It leaves Newt stuck in a pack full of werewolves which he hates. He spends his time yelling at anyone who tries to get close to him until the mark on his neck makes it impossible to stay away from Thomas. No one will tell him anything important and he just wants to go home. What makes matters worse, the werewolves aren't the only ones he should be worrying about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm terrible at writing summaries lol ANYWAY  
> I will be posting a chapter every Monday.
> 
> I got this prompt from [Afuri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Afuri/pseuds/Afuri). Thank you so much for the prompt. I wanted a prompt so bad because I was desperate to write supernatural au with newtmas. I love you and I hope you enjoy it ! :) 
> 
> My wonderful editors include: Rie: [Tumblr](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/) [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative) Carolina: [Tumblr](http://aoncetoldstory.tumblr.com/) Julie: [Tumblr](http://sterekandothergayships.tumblr.com/)

Newt watches everyone’s movements the closer they get to their destination. He walks by Alby’s side with pure vigilance in every step. He senses everything around them in a fifteen-foot radius, not letting anything go by unnoticed.

The memory of Mark’s cold-stoned face, blood streaming down it flashes in his mind. They had been talking strategy when suddenly Mark was shot dead. Newt had glanced up toward the trees just in time to see one of the enemies running off into the woods. He knew it had to be a werewolf. He had ran right away to Alby to inform him of the loss of Mark, and their plan of attack was formed in a day. Mark had been everyone’s friend and they had grieved.

Newt stops when he hears someone call out, meaning that they felt something. He looks around with Alby. The dark-skinned man rolls his eyes with a shake of his head.

“We’re passing human territory. It’s just them. Keep walking,” Alby braves on with a quick gesture. 

Newt knows the map of the area like the back of his hand. Them and the werewolves are separated by two human territories and a witch territory. They pass the witch territory unscathed and now they are just two miles away. The humans live peacefully, the white flag hanging from a tree in front of both territories. Alby is always nervous about them, flag or not, so they never interact with them. What they hate, though, were the werewolves. Werewolves and vampires had been at conflict for hundreds of years. They’ve been against each other for so long that hardly anyone can explain why they fight in the first place. It is just instinct to hate each other.

They make it past the first human territory and now they’re halfway past the second. Newt hears the heartbeat of every human with clarity. There are a few with rapid heartbeats, but they are probably just guards watching them walk by. They’re talking to each other in peace. They show no alarm as they walk, and Newt is thankful. He doesn’t want more bloodshed than there needs to be.

There is one human sitting just at the edge, just calmly situated there and watching them make their way past. Alby glances at Newt and the blond shrugs unconcerned in return. She is barely visible in the darkness, but her heartbeat is steady and shows no sign of wanting to harm them. They keep on, now smelling the stench of werewolves. They are so close now and it makes Newt sweat. He chants to himself about how much Mark meant to them, how he hadn’t done anything wrong. What is odd though, was how he had been the only one to get killed. No one else was harmed. The person had just shot Mark and ran off. It left Newt bewildered.

The closer they get to wolf territory, the more nervous Newt became. The purpose of their travel was to avenge Mark’s death, but everything about it is so confusing. 

Newt’s stomach drops when he hears something surf through the air towards them. He doesn’t have time to stop it before screams erupt in the cool air. Zart goes down like a rock and everyone takes defensive positions. Zart had been shot with an arrow, dipped in dead man’s blood. Newt peers behind them just in time to see that girl from earlier. The human girl had just shot Zart.

“Let’s go!”

The declaration of war rings in Newt’s ears as they all run toward the werewolf territory with their weapons up. Guns and bombs go off once they reach the area. The weres come out from the buildings and tents with claws out and growling. The fact that it’s nighttime and that the vampires had reached the area so silently has the weres struggle to fight back. Eventually each werewolf and vampire fight with intensity and anger. Newt watches Alby fight off two weres. He has always been one of the strongest of their group. Newt goes around, his job in the front of his mind, and heads straight for the wooden building where the leader has to be. He slides easily under a werewolf who tries to attack him from above. Another vampire, Ben, takes the fight away from Newt as he was ordered to. Newt’s ears are now ringing from the closeness of the explosive guns. They don’t have access to silver bullets, so they have no other choice but to stick with normal metal bullets. It would bring a werewolf pain long enough to help hold them back. Newt spots some drop their guns, deciding to do hand combat instead. Guns are less efficient anyway.

Seeing werewolves again after so long shocks Newt as he runs over to the building. They are huge, seven-foot tall at least. He dodges some of them before he finally makes it. He runs in and up the stairs with his plan in mind. He feels his strength grow with his anger the closer he gets to the door. No one is guarding it, which is worrisome, but he decides to ignore it.

He bursts through the door, surprising the dark-skinned man inside. The were instantly grows claws and swings at him, and Newt easily dodges it. The height and the built of the were makes Newt hesitant, but he wills himself to take an offensive stance. They share the same style, both taking thought-through and clever moves. But Newt’s strength is not enough to beat the alpha were. Newt swings back at him, throwing the man back against the wall. Newt feels his fangs and his own nails grow and sharpen, small in comparison to a were’s claws. He is then punched hard in the stomach, making him groan, but he recovers easily and jumps on the man planning on twisting his neck. He curses when he’s knocked into the wall and falls onto the floor. Newt kicks the man in the groin and jumps on top of him, landing punches on him. He watches as the bruises slowly go away but he keeps at it. He hears bone cracking and he must’ve broken the man’s nose. One minute he’s swinging punches, but the next minute he’s being thrown off, and he cries out when the man grabs his leg and breaks it. Annoyance fills Newt when he sees the man’s nose is as good as new, and the man goes to attack him again. The quick healing of a wolf is envied by many, Newt is not an exception.

The were grabs his shirt and he’s thrown across the room. His head hits the wall harshly and he can’t help but whimper at the jolting pain. It was childish of Alby and him to think that one can take on the leader of werewolves. It’s just, they have no other choice.

He’s taken by surprise when he’s picked up and carried off somewhere. Someone picking him up is a strange concept that leaves Newt speechless at first. Once the blond realizes what’s happening he tries to struggle, but the still throbbing pain of his leg makes him yelp. From the excessive amount of heat radiating onto him, Newt knows this person is a wolf. But this is a different one — not the leader he was fighting only a second ago. The hold doesn’t hurt, yet it makes Newt nervous. Why don’t they just kill him? Where are his friends? What’s going on?

Suddenly, he’s being put down carefully on a bed. The tenderness of it makes him feel belittled, like being put into timeout. He whips around at the were and sees a boy around his age with brown messy hair and brown eyes. The boy’s eyes are wide and his lips are parted, as if surprised by what he’s looking at. It makes Newt freeze in confusion. Then the brunet is off and the door closes behind him. Newt races after him – ignoring the pain in his leg – but the door is locked. In his weakened state, he isn’t able to get the door open by force. He bangs on the door, yelling for someone to open up, but no one responds. He hears screams from outside, and he rushes to the window to look out. There are fires scattered all over the grass like a warzone. He sees Aris fighting someone all by himself. There are bars on the window that Newt knows he can’t break through in his state.

He sighs when he sees no bodies on the ground, which only means that no one has died, but the fight is over. There were no victories or losses. Newt doesn’t know if this is a comforting fact or not. He falls to the ground with his head in his hands. He can’t believe he’s stuck here like some dog, which those animals are. The place stinks like a zoo. Why isn’t there anyone coming to get him? Do they think he’s dead?

One more montage of screams and shouts, then it turns quiet for the rest of the night.

**

Newt is jolted awake when the door opens, revealing two boys near his age. They grab at him and force him out of the room. He tries to get out of their hold, but their hands are like steel around his arms. His leg is almost completely fine, but he still feels a light throbbing. Either way he kicks at the guy on his right, hitting his leg, but it does little. The guy on the right had to be five inches taller than him. The other is his height and Asian. Both are extremely strong, and he knows he isn’t going to get out of their hold.

There’s a crowd outside that Newt knows must be nothing but werewolves. His friends are gone and he has no idea what happened to them. He hopes that they all got away. But he also wishes that maybe one or two had stayed behind to rescue him.

There’s loud yelling all around him once he reaches the crowd, and he’s forced down onto his stomach with his arms turned in a painful way behind his back. The grip is so tight, he fears they’re going to break his wrists. People are yelling insults at them, and some are even yelling for his death. He hasn’t felt scared in a while, and right now he’s beyond terrified. He is at their mercy and they hate him. He is dead already.

The crowd goes silent as their leader walks up. Newt peers up at him with watchful eyes, trying to read his demeanor. The man is looking at him with hard eyes, his hands balled into fists. His expression has Newt wanting the ground to open up and take him away. His breath disappears when he hears metal on metal. It had to be knives or a machete. His fate is right in front of his eyes. They are going to cut off his head and then light him on fire, and he can’t stop them.

The leader clears his throat before speaking. His voice is laced with a sort of hispanic ethnicity. 

“We’ve got ourselves a vampire. One of the vampires that came to attack us last night.”

Newt feels his eyes water without his permission. The crowd goes back to yelling and cheering. Half of it are screams for his death, the other half cheering for his capture in general.

This whole thing had been a mistake. He should’ve stated his confusion at Mark’s murder, and perhaps they would’ve never attacked. He wouldn’t be in this situation if he had just said something. Now he’s going to die and he can’t do anything about it.

“This ambush had no reason behind it. They attacked us when we didn’t do anything wrong–“

“You killed one of our men!” Newt barks from the ground, knowing it’s useless but he had to fight for his life. He grunts when he’s kicked hard on the lower back. The man snorts in disbelief. 

“For a good purpose, I assure you, hermano. You vamps had no reason. You didn’t even think about why we would do that, did you? We could’ve killed you all, but we didn’t. We had no reason to.”

Newt lay silent. He knows that he’s right. Now he must die for their wrongdoings.

“His death will mark our comeback. His death will show others that we shouldn’t be messed with.” And with that, the man moves away with a nod.

Newt shouts for their mercy, admitting that the werewolves were right and the vamps were wrong for not thinking about their actions. That he had been suspicious of why they had only killed one man. But the weres didn’t listen now. Someone grabs his hair and his head is forced upwards. A machete is placed under his chin threateningly. Newt closes his eyes, tears escaping them. He shivers as the cold metal touches his skin.

Then, all of a sudden there’s rowdy arguing around him. His eyes are so foggy by the tears that he’s unable to see anything. He’s only aware that something’s going on when he’s pushed onto his back and the most excruciating pain he’s ever felt in his life erupts inside him. He feels two incredibly sharp teeth dig into his neck, and he screams as the pain sweeps in. The pain shoots through his body and he loses control of himself. He pushes against the person and arches his back, mindlessly trying to get away from the pain. It feels like fire running through his veins. The pain worse than dying. It feels like being set on fire.

Shocking pain pulses through his neck as the sharp teeth slide out of him. He grabs for his neck and curls his body into a ball. He whimpers when he brings his hand to his face and sees blood. He can feel his body fight to heal itself, but the bite did serious damage. All senses come back to him and he catches the smell, remembers it. It’s the guy who locked him in that room. He bit him.

“I bit him! I placed my mark on him. He belongs to me. You can’t put a finger on him now! Let him go!”

The two who had been holding him down let him go as if he burnt them. Arguments form in the crowd, but the guy who bit him is quiet. He stays on his knees, eyeing Newt, and the blond wants to kill him. How dare he bite him, and then proclaim that Newt belonged to him? Like he had a right to do that? 

“Quiet! It has been done! This vampire will not be touched for as long as Thomas lives.”

“I don’t want..” Newt breathes out with a grunt.

He fights against the hands that touch him, but they’re relentless and Newt has no strength left. He’s unable to stop the boy, Thomas, from picking him up and making him lean against him. His arm is placed around Thomas’s shoulder and it brings relief to the aches all over his body. There are people all around them but Thomas makes his way through them, a path opening up as he walks. Newt’s unable to focus on anything as they walk. He feels bipolar as he pushes Thomas away from him. He doesn’t want to fall, but he also doesn’t want Thomas touching him. Insults roll out of his mouth and minutes later they’re heading in another direction. The surroundings darken and he has no idea where they’re going. He relies on Thomas when they start going down a flight of stairs.

“I want to go home… let me go home...” Newt grumbles in the dark. “I hate you for doing this...”

His words are unheard and he’s put in a cell. There are two people standing over him in front of the cell. Thomas and the Asian boy who had taken him there to kill him. He glares at them both before looking over at Thomas. His vision is so foggy, he doesn’t know how he could look at him. He’s unmoving though, like he’s frozen in that spot. Newt gathers every bit of hatred and anger he’s feeling into his look and words.

“I hate you. I hate you for doing this to me,” he growls out with all his pent-up anger. His eyes focus enough to see Thomas’s face go completely pale.

“I hope you die.” 

**

Three days pass and Newt is still in his cell, with the only entertainment being the Asian boy from earlier whose name is Minho. He’s a sarcastic and snarky bastard, but he’s all Newt has.

_Newt jumps when suddenly something slams against the metal poles. Newt whips his head around and sees that it’s a metal plate with a good amount of food, and the boy from earlier is there with a simple grin on his face before sitting down against the bars. Newt scoffs and puts his arms around his knees._

_“I’m not eating that garbage. It reeks of poison.”_

_“You caught us. We lock people up and then poison them so they’ll die,” the boy speaks up with a chuckle. He turns his head to look at Newt. “That’s no fun anyway. We’d make it a little more interesting.”_

_Newt groans at the boy’s cocky comeback. He’s now leaning sideways against the bars like he is expecting to have a nice chit-chat with him. Not a chance._

_“What’s your name anyway, shank?”_

_Newt decides to ignore the name that the boy gives him, figuring he’ll just call him that again. It must be a substitute for a bad word, a silly one, but after all these years of no normalities like schools he should expect some different ways of people communicating.  
He knows he should just give a false name. Being here’s going to be temporary. His family is going to get him out of here. He believes it. Giving these people his real name is only going to give them personal information about him and a way of stealing him back. Him being forced to be here and admitting his real name is also a sign of giving up, like he’s giving himself up to them._

_So he doesn’t know why his mouth opens and he releases his real name. Maybe it’s because if he dies here, a false name would go out. His family is surely going to be waiting for news that he had been killed, and he will never be avenged if he lies about his name._

_“I’m Minho. Nice to meet you, bloodsucker.” And with a wink, Minho goes back to his own food like it was going to run away from him. Newt sighs and puts his head in his hands._

_“Dog.” A laugh rings in the halls._

Newt grows cautious when he hears a faraway door squeak open, causing echoes to play through the hallway. When seconds go by without anyone coming, Newt tosses a ball into the air.

_“Hey!” Newt yelps out when something hits him in the side of his head by surprise. He looks down and finds a blue, bouncy ball rolling away from him. He looks up and sees Minho sitting against the wall parallel to the cell bars. He rubs his hands together like he’s getting ready, a grin on his face. Newt raises an eyebrow at the boy._

_“You seriously want to play catch with me? I am thinking of so many dog comments right now,” Newt says with a dark smirk of his own. Minho rolls his eyes but keeps his hands up, ready to catch._

_“Just throw it.”_

_Grudgingly, Newt gets up long enough to sit comfortably in the middle of the cell, facing Minho. He tosses the ball to him and Minho returns it easily._

_“This is the last thing I expected to be doing stuck in here.”_

_“You’re lucky I’m just bored.”_

_It only takes five minutes before they get bored with simply throwing the ball, so they end up playing a round of Would You Rather. The questions are serious and thought-through, but they eventually get stupid and childish._

_“Lose a limb for a chocolate bar or become deaf for a chocolate bar?” Newt asks and throws the ball over. Minho catches it and then sits there with a thoughtful look on his face._

_“Definitely become deaf. Who wants to lose a limb? Plus I’ve got my nose.”_

_“You seriously are testing me on these flawless dog comments I could be making.”_

_“You say one and I leave you here to rot.”_

_“Ouch.”_

Newt stands up when he hears footsteps coming straight for him, the ball completely forgotten. He grabs hold of one of the bars when he’s hit with dizziness. The lack of blood is getting at him, and he’s growing weaker every day. It’s been a week since he had a drink and he’s never tested how long he could make it without. 

The smell has him staring with wide eyes until the person walks into his line of vision. It’s the girl. The human girl who had shot Zart in the woods, taking them all by surprise. Newt holds the bars in a death grip. The girl has long, dark brown hair with brown eyes shining in the dark. Why is she here if she’s human? She looks petite, but Newt knows that looks can be deceiving.

“Come on. You’re coming to dinner tonight,” the girl says as she opens the cell door and starts to head down the hall. Newt stays inside.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m fine here, thanks,” Newt retorts causing the girl to turn around and look at him. Annoyance radiates off her in waves.

“The pack wants to see you. They think you’re dead.”

“I don’t care what the pack wants,” Newt bites back. What made her think that he cared?

The girl crosses her arms and cocks her hip, glaring bullets into Newt. Newt has to admit this human girl has courage and she looks pretty damn tough. “You stay here and I’ll get others to drag you out by your pretty hair.”

The words anger Newt and he knows the girl isn’t lying. She doesn’t look like much of a liar. Newt reluctantly exits the cell and trudges over to her. She smirks at her victory and begins to walk down the hall again, before she stops and looks over her shoulder at Newt with that smirk still there.

“Don’t worry. You can leave your things.”

“You should be a comedian.”

Her laughter dies the farther they walk. They eventually reach the exit and Newt wills himself up the stairs. He’s so thirsty that he’s starting to shake, and he can feel how weak he is. The fresh air around him is amazing though, and he winces at the small light from the moon in the sky. He follows the girl all the way to a large patio where everyone was eating. There’s a roof over the patio for rainy days, and there’s a wide opening shaped like a rectangle on the side of the building that faced the patio. Newt peeks over and sees people inside cooking up food. It would be a nice scenery if everyone there wasn’t staring at him.

The girl steers him over to the short line near the building. He keeps his head down, knowing that people are still staring at him. He sees that a lot of them are looks of hatred, but there’s a handful of them that are looks of shock, like they hadn’t expected that he was still there and alive. He feels like total prey as he gets his tray of food, after ignoring the surprised look of one of the cooks, and follows after the girl to a free table. He wishes Minho was here. He was fine with Minho. They are... acquaintances.

He plays with his food, not really wanting any of it. Food can’t satisfy his hunger in the least. He hunches his shoulders, trying to hide himself.

“I’m Brenda by the way.” Newt looks up at the girl, who’s eating like she hadn’t said anything. Seeing her here is still bizarre. She’s eating comfortably in front of these werewolves as if it’s normal for her. Newt’s not seen interaction between two species in a long time. It’s weird to watch.

“Why are you here?” Newt finally asks. Brenda’s looks up at him with her eyebrows shot up at the question. She places the half eaten chicken down and cleans her hands with a napkin.

“I live here, obviously,” she retorts with a short laugh. She studies him as he thinks of another question.

“But you’re human! Why are you living with a bunch of wolves? It’s dangerous,” Newt questions her like she was mad. How could she be comfortable living here?

Brenda grabs at her chest with her jaw dropped. “I’m human? What!? I swear I thought I was a werewolf this whole time!” The sarcastic and demeaning tone she uses makes Newt roll his eyes. He’s beyond frustrated.

“Did they tell you to kill one of us?” Newt hisses at her. Brenda freezes in her tracks like he had slapped her.

“I didn’t kill anyone last night–“

“You killed Zart. You shot him with an arrow covered with dead man’s blood!” Newt shouts, no longer caring who’s listening. He balls his hands wanting to display his anger. He hates being here. He hates everyone here. He hates the person who bit him the most. The person who is making him stay here against his will. That reminds him.

“Where is the bastard?” Newt growls as he stands up from the table.

Brenda and the people at a nearby table stand up in alarm. It only frustrates Newt more. He grabs his plate and flings it across the patio. He hears shouting around but he doesn’t care, choosing to keep walking through the crowded area. No one gets up to stop him as he storms to the building from before. He flings the door open and runs up the stairs. A dark-skinned girl stands in front of the door and eyes him as he gets closer. He ignores her asking him what he wants, going for the door behind her. He starts yelling incoherent things as he’s pushed into the wall. She grabs at his arms and holds them against the wall behind him. Newt goes to kick her but her legs quickly press into his in an awkward position, making Newt cry out. His temper is getting the best of him, it was making him unable to think things through. He keeps trying to shove her off him but it doesn’t work.

“Let him go.”

He’s immediately let go and he falls to the floor with a grunt. He peers up and sees the girl standing over him with speculating eyes. Newt glares at her as he slowly gets up on his feet. It feels like it’s been weeks since he fought the man who he’s here to see now. Newt doesn’t know what the guy will do to him, but he follows after him into his room. The man closes the door behind them. He points at one of the chairs in front of his desk before he sits down. His anger is dissolving but he can still feel it lingering in the back of his head. He sits down on one of the chairs gestured at. The man doesn’t show worry, in fact he looks completely relaxed.

“I hear your name is Newt.”

“You killed two of our men,” Newt bites back with malice.

The man doesn’t react. He doesn’t look stunned or anything. He just takes a swig from the cup of alcohol on his desk, and keeps looking at Newt like he’s trying to figure out what to do with him.

“Someone was sent out to kill _one_ man in your group, who was certainly not one of your men, hermano. We didn't kill anyone else,” the man explains, putting his cup back down.

Newt shakes his head in disbelief but doesn’t say anything. This guy doesn’t know anything. Mark was a good man and he did everything to keep them safe. Though he is pleased that Zart isn't dead. The man chuckles. His eyes stare deeply into Newt and it makes the blond straighten up. The man’s heartbeat is steady.

“My name is Jorge. I’m in charge here–“

“And yet you let one of your guys bite me, forcing me to stay here. Where is that guy anyway? He did this to me. Why won’t he show his face?” Newt hisses infuriatingly loud. His nerves are going crazy. He wants to run. He wants to run far away from here and back to his family. He wants to get away from these dogs who think they have some kind of right over him. He doesn’t belong to anyone, and how dare they think that he does?

“Thomas biting you was not encouraged by me. He took it upon himself. Him not being around, I’m not surprised. You certainly don’t like him or did I hear wrong? I could’ve sworn you told him that you hoped he died.” The way Jorge talks brings nothing but fear to Newt. He can tell that the man is growing angrier every second. He tenses when Jorge falls into his chair and looks at him with danger in his eyes.

“You should actually thank him. If it wasn’t for him, you would be dead,” Jorge says with a darkness in his voice. Newt backs up in his chair subtly when he sees Jorge’s nails turn into claws.

“He bit you, hermano. And unfortunately I can’t do anything about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt unwillingly gets help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! it's Monday!! New chapter :3  
> Remember to leave a comment cause it always makes my day to hear your thoughts about my work.

Newt lays on the cold ground feeling his body grow weaker. It’s been fifteen days since he satisfied his thirst, and he doesn’t know how long he’s going to last. His vision is so bad that he has to be within a foot away to see what’s in front of him. His hearing is terrible now, and he can’t hear anyone in the hall until they walk past his cell. The only thing that’s working is his sense of smell, which seems to be going on overdrive. He’s able to smell anything within a two-mile radius. Newt’s stomach churns and makes him turn to his side, dry-heaving. He has had little to no food and it makes it even worse, but he can’t get anything down. His body is rejecting everything.

He groans when out of nowhere he’s being pulled to his shaky feet. He was too caught up with his stomach trying to make him throw up to realize that Minho was coming down to see him. He falls into the boy’s arms, unable to stand up any longer. Minho’s stench is powerful and it almost makes him gag.

“You smell like crap, slinthead. Let’s go get you washed up,” Minho declares as he wraps his arm around Newt to keep him up.

Newt wraps both hands around Minho, trying to ignore his stomach. He can taste the toxic bile in his throat but he fights it down. Having to rely on Minho makes Newt feel ultimately vulnerable. These past few days he’s been getting sicker, and Minho hasn’t made one degrading comment which he’s thankful for. With that in mind, he lets Minho haul him through the hall and up the stairs.

It only takes one whiff for Newt to tumble down and dry-heave into the grass. He coughs and wheezes, trying to catch a breath. When he thinks he’s done, Minho picks him up carefully and basically runs them both over to what appears to be the bathrooms. Minho closes the door behind them and guides Newt down to the floor before heading to the bathtub in the corner. On the left are the toilets and sinks. On the right are the showers and bathtubs.

Newt can feel himself dropping, the ground getting closer to his face. He would normally be disgusted by the unsanitary ground, but his body isn’t letting him move. His mind is spinning as he senses all the wild animals in the woods outside. He is so weak now, he doesn’t think he’d be able to catch a simple deer.

He is just about to fall asleep when Minho comes back, calling his name, and he’s being pulled up. Newt whimpers as he’s brought over to the bathtub. Newt puts a hand on Minho’s shoulder to steady himself as he gingerly puts each foot in the water. The warm water is nice against his clammy skin. The more of him that reaches the water, the more relief he feels. He sighs as he finally sits on the bottom of the tub, the water seeming to relax his stomach so he’s no longer having the urge to empty his already empty stomach.

He whines when Minho’s grabby hands go for the bottom of his shirt and tugs it off him.

“I’m going to get you some new clothes so you don’t stink up the cell more,” Minho teases as he folds the dirty shirt and places it on the ground. He laughs when Newt rolls his eyes.

“You look like shit, did I tell you that yet?”

“Oh would you leave me alone? I just want to wither away in this tub here,” Newt sighs, letting out a long breath. The feeling in his stomach is only an ache, so much better than how it had been a few minutes ago. He feels numb everywhere now. He could fall asleep right here and never wake up. He’s slowly getting his hearing back and it feels good to have some control back.

“Man, I still can’t believe that you went to Jorge with demands. I’m surprised you’re still alive,” Minho chuckles, breaking the silence. Newt opens his eyes to see the quirky smile on the boy’s face before shutting his eyes again. He hears Minho take something out of his pocket and then toss it into the air. He must’ve brought that ball to amuse himself with.

“My life ended when that bastard bit me, declaring my eternal imprisonment.” The relaxation of the warm water is putting his mind at ease. The chance of Minho and Thomas being close doesn’t come to mind. So, Newt tenses when Minho shakes his head from beside him.

“Don’t get mad at him. He had no other choice–“

“Yes, he did. He could’ve just helped me get away! He didn’t have to mark me and keep me here against my will,” Newt responds, taking offense. He looks over at Minho again, but this time he’s surprised to see frustration on the boy’s face. How could Minho be on Thomas’s side? How could he think Thomas wasn’t the bad guy here?

“What have we done to make being here feel like hell? What exactly have we done that’s just so terrible?” Minho asks, turning around to face the blond. His eyebrows are furrowed and he’s biting his lip. Newt should’ve known that Minho would take offense to his words. Newt can feel himself feeling bad again. He frowns at the offended were.

“Well first, you bite people against their will like you have some sort of right over them–“

“He had no other choice!” Minho yells with mustered anger, interrupting Newt. Newt backs away in the water when Minho grabs hold of the edge of the tub. Newt eyes the claws on Minho’s hands. He looks up and air leaves him when he sees that Minho’s usual brown eyes have changed to an orange color. Those eyes dig into him and Newt doesn’t know what he’ll do if Minho attacks him here.

Minho must’ve gotten himself together because he lets go of the tub, leaving dents in the metal, and shuffles away towards the mirrors. He plants his hands on the sinks and takes deep breaths to calm himself down. Newt sits still in the water. He waves off the coming guilt, but it’s unstoppable. He feels like he reached grounds he shouldn’t have reached. Maybe he has gone too far.

“If you just asked him...” Minho says, turning back to look at Newt with hooded eyes. “You would understand if you just asked him instead of throwing insults at him.”

Then Minho goes over to one of the cabinets near the mirrors and pulls out a pile of clothes. He marches over to Newt, throws the clothes near the tub and then storms out of the room with a slam of the door. Newt stares at the door, expecting Minho to come back to yell at him some more. It had been strange to see Minho like that. Back at where he’s kept, Minho is a sarcastic, cocky, and an overall nice guy who brings him his meals twice a day. He stays long enough to talk and throw that damn ball to pass the time. He almost forgot what Minho is until a few minutes ago.

With some of his strength back, Newt gets out of the tub and changes his clothes to the clean ones. He feels healthier, now that he no longer smells disgusting. He’s still weak from the lack of nutrients that he needs, but now he’s shaking from pure irritation. How can Minho suggest that he talks to Thomas? Why should he? He doesn’t even want to be in the same room as him. If he looks at Thomas for another second, he would absolutely lose it and attack him.

And what does he mean by Thomas having no other choice? Everyone has a choice. Thomas certainly didn’t have to do this to him.

So if Thomas didn’t have a choice, Newt doesn’t have one either. Newt puts the new set of clothes on and then charges to the door, opens it, and peeks through the crack. The turmoil in his stomach that weakened him earlier comes back with a boom and he doubles over. The intense smells of various things from outside has him dazed. The natural smell of the woods is fierce, but it also welcomes him with memories of his family miles away. He looks back out and focuses on finding the weres who has to be close by. He finds them half a mile away where they all stand on the patio. Some are eating, some are playing cards, some are just talking, and some are dancing. He recognizes Minho in the crowd, dancing with a pretty girl with long, curly black hair. Newt even sees Jorge making his way through the mass of people, making small talk with a few people. They all look like they are having a good time, and it almost brings Newt a comforting thought.

Then the swarm of people open up a little and Newt grows cold when he sees Thomas and Brenda talking at a table. They are sat pretty close and they seem to be having a serious conversation. Newt rolls his eyes at the sight of the brown-haired boy, and he exits the building swiftly and heads into the woods. He limps as he walks, and leans on trees as he makes his way deeper. The birds and the small animals around the area spook him. The heartbeats of so many suffocate him, and it doesn’t take long for a headache to form. The solace the bath gave him is long gone now, and his stomach pains and the dizziness are back and he becomes lightheaded.

A strong pulse of a heartbeat is coming straight for him, and he makes an asinine move and goes towards the pulse. When he gets closer, he sees a large figure in front of him. The heartbeat tells Newt that this person is alarmed. Newt only gets to a few feet away before he’s able to focus on that one person’s smell, and he knows it was one of the boys who brought him to the crowd to kill him. It’s the taller one who had manhandled him roughly.

“Newt?”

Newt takes off, away from the boy. He stumbles over logs and large roots to get away. His stomach rolls when he hears fast footsteps behind him, slow enough to just be trailing him.

Why wasn’t he trying to get him?

“Watch out!”

The panicked words echo in Newt’s head and just then he runs into something, and he falls to the ground. He looks up with hazy eyes and sees three figures in front of him. Newt knows immediately that they are human, and he scrambles back as they pull out guns and aim at him. He bumps into a tree and hisses, knowing he is trapped. The cocking of guns make Newt freeze at the spot against the tree. He looks at his fate with wide eyes, cursing himself for getting into this situation. He can’t believe he ran away. He can’t believe that he ran away into the woods at night where anything could come out and get him. He took a horrible risk and now it’s over for him.

What happens next happens in slow-motion. The guns are raised to shoot him right in the forehead, and then they’re being knocked down, yelling in fright. Newt’s nerves spike up when he processes the three wolves mauling and clawing at the now screaming men. Their bloodcurdling screams leaves Newt frozen in his spot. Two are black and the other is a dark blond color, and they are quickly getting blood all over themselves.

“Come on, Newt!”

Now he’s being pulled up by his shoulders, and he fights to stand on his feet. Newt looks over and sees that it is Thomas, and he is struggling to get Newt to stand up. He’s screaming at him to get him going, and Newt tries to get himself together. When he finally regains his balance, Thomas puts an arm around Newt to guide him. The animalistic sounds from behind him has him running as fast as he can, with the help of Thomas’s encouragements and guiding. Thomas’s arm touching his back brings shivers, like it’s shocking him. Newt can feel himself losing energy the farther they run, and he knows he won’t be able to keep going soon. He’s forced to slow down, groaning when Thomas tells him to keep running.

“There could be others! Come on, Newt!” Thomas’s words haunt him but he can’t go faster. His legs become wobbly and he suddenly needs to sleep from feeling so drained. His eyelids are droopy and he feels himself sweating. He takes one more look at Thomas before falling unconscious into the were’s arms.

**

Newt wakes up with a start, breathing like he had just resurfaced from drowning. The most delectable smell fills his nostrils and he turns his head to find three bags of blood a few feet away. He shoots up and grabs at them, sinking his already protruding fangs into the delicious liquid and internally moaning at the taste. Newt can practically feel his strength returning, and his mind is slowly clearing up. He finishes up two bags in under a minute, and the sudden change from weakness to having his strength takes a turn in his stomach. He quickly leans over and throws up, causing his throat to burn. He wipes his mouth and tosses the empty bags away. When his stomach gets better, he gets the last bag and slowly starts drinking, having learned what drinking fast did to him.

Newt sighs in bliss, happy with feeling whole again. He puts the empty bag on the ground and then leans back to lay down. His head is no longer killing him and his stomach isn’t bothering him anymore, and he can’t be more relieved.

He tenses when he hears someone, noticing now that he was back in the cell. His refreshed senses help him know who it is without seeing him. He jumps up and charges at the bars, grabbing the metal poles in a tight grip. His fangs are still out and he knows his eyes are a bright red color.

“Open this door and you are dead,” Newt barks at the figure still in the shadows. It only takes a second for Thomas to come out and show himself. Newt is taken back by Thomas’s state. His whole body is fidgeting, and he won’t look Newt in the eye. Not as if he was scared, but nervous. It irks Newt to watch him like this.

“ _Now_ you’re shy? _Now_ you’re nervous? After all that you did, you’re like this now?” Newt hisses darkly, his words sort of muffled from his fangs being in the way. His anger spikes when Thomas finally looks at him. Though, he is caught by surprise by how Thomas is looking now.

The brunet transitions from a state of nervousness to a state of plain guilt. His lips are parted and his face is white as paper. He looks so devastated. Newt can tell from the other side of the cell that Thomas’s hands and face are clammy, as if he was running a fever. His eyes are big as he stares at the blond, and Newt wishes he would just say something. The silence only feeds his fury.

So when he sees Thomas reach out towards him, he jumps back in disgust. Thomas awkwardly brings his hand back and rubs at his arm instead, having been rejected to touch Newt. He grasps his own arm and runs his hand up and down.

“I want to go home,” Newt pleads, grasping the bars again and placing his forehead on the metal, looking at Thomas, putting as much begging into his eyes he can muster. His stomach coils when he sees Thomas close his eyes, and he knows that he isn’t going to be let go; the alternative action not working either. His glare falls and he shakes from all his frustration.

“I’d rather die than be here.” He spits the words with coldness, looking deep in the were’s eyes.

Thomas doesn’t say anything, only looks more distant than before. He silently opens and shuts his mouth repeatedly as if wanting to say something, but can’t get the words out. He just stands there, overwhelmed by what Newt said to him. Newt almost feels remorse, but he won’t allow it.

“Take responsibility for what you did, you bastard!”

The last straw is pulled, because with those words, Thomas is gone. The echo of his footsteps grows quieter the farther he gets. Newt’s screams echo right after them in response.

His screams are interrupted by the sudden sight of Minho in front of him. His face is red with eyebrows furrowed and his eyes the color orange, just like the last time he saw him, only angrier. Newt jumps back when the cell door opens, and Minho charges through the doorway. Newt feels the pain right when Minho’s fist collides with Newt’s cheek. The sting spasms through his whole face and he yelps as he falls to the floor.

“He saved you! He saved you two times, and you repay him by insulting him?”

Those are the last words Newt hears before he’s knocked unconscious.

**

Newt wakes up groggily two hours later, his whole face aching and covered in one big bruise. He tastes metal in his mouth, and he knows it’s blood from the assault. He puts one hand on the bad side of his face, testing how painful it is. He winces right away at the pain and sighs. 

Minho is never going to talk to him again.

“I’m sorry.”

The apology is more or less stoic, but at least it’s said. Newt looks over to find Minho sitting against the cell bars, looking back at him with a disgruntled expression. Minho, the one that uses sarcasm as a form of endearment for the ones he cares about, doesn’t have a single bit of humor showing on his face. He displays a tiny bit of guilt, but it’s barely there and Newt can’t blame him. Newt knows now who Minho really is. He is a fun-loving guy, liked by everyone, but he also cares deeply about his friends. Minho punching Newt after his verbal attack on Thomas has Newt realize that Thomas is well-liked as well. Newt may not know Minho completely, but what he does know is that Minho isn’t one to handle bullshit well. So if he stands up for Thomas, Thomas can’t be a total bastard.

That doesn’t mean that Newt likes Thomas now. He just doesn’t understand why Minho stands up for him. Why he would be okay with Thomas forcing an unwilling person to be here?

“You just…talk too much. You talk so much that you don’t even know what you’re saying half the time, or why you’re saying it.”

The words sting as soon as they’re out.

“Your words hurt him, shank. They hurt him a lot and I had to do something—“

“I understand, Minho,” Newt interrupts, not wanting to hear anymore. Minho peers back at him again, and Newt puts his head in his hands. They remain quiet for a few minutes before Newt hears Minho stand up and walk away. Newt looks up to ask him to stay but his voice leaves him when he sees one of the girls from the other night. The one with long, curly raven hair and a slim waist. She doesn’t have much muscle, but by the look she’s giving him he knows she could do some damage.

“I don’t like how you spoke to Thomas, but Minho can’t look at you anymore without wanting to kill you so I’m taking over.”

Her voice is silky yet menacing, and she gives him a look before sitting down. Newt’s eyebrows shoot up when he sees her pull a deck of cards out of her pocket. She shuffles them a few times and then deals them out, putting what appears to be eight cards in two piles and then puts the rest in one big pile. The girl puts her own pile on the floor beside her crossed feet and looks at Newt expectantly. She gestures to the cards.

“Are you going to play or not?”

They end up playing numerous games including crazy eights, rum, war, solitaire, blackjack, etc. He later finds out that Teresa is her name. They only stop playing for her to bring him his meals and eat together, and to go to bed. The next day they both try to have small talk, instead of sitting there silently placing cards down. Newt asks her if his friends have come to see him, which earns him a glare and the silent treatment. He takes that as a no. His boredom grows and makes him desperate. He asks her what she does during the day usually, asks her what movies she likes, and asks her about the weather. 

He’s so desperate to talk to someone, tired of the divides between him and everyone here – including Minho. Teresa amuses him by answering all his questions, though with brief answers. Newt doesn’t mind. She had been cold for the first hour or two, until she finally lightened up. Newt can tell she is sweet, even though she is holding back on her hospitality. There is a sort of mystery about her, not letting anything about her express that she doesn’t want him knowing. Newt takes a liking to her.

Newt’s just about to put down three aces for thirty points when he hears Jorge coming down the hallway. The man swings a cane as if it was some sort of accessory as he walks. Newt looks up at him cautiously, confused by him being down here. Teresa doesn’t move, looking at her cards to strategize.

“You’re invited to get out of this cell and spend the night with us tonight,” Jorge announces to the stunned Newt. Teresa doesn’t look surprised, so he must’ve told her earlier. Newt shakes his head and places his three aces down, and almost laughs when he hears Teresa groan.

“I don’t want to,” Newt responds flatly. Teresa freezes in front of him, and he knows that she’s staring at him. He peeks up at her and sees her wide eyes on him. He looks up at Jorge and finds him with his cane in his hands with pursed lips. He doesn’t look pleased.

“I suppose I used the wrong wording,” Jorge says, his accent growing thick. He takes a step closer to Newt causing the blond to straighten up cautiously.“You will be getting out of this cage, and spending the night with us outside.” 

The way the man says cage makes Newt foolish for thinking it had been an easy invite. He was practically living in another world with these wolves. In this pack, Jorge is the spitting image of power and authority. Saying no frightened Teresa and made Jorge display his power automatically. Newt watches him walk away, the haunting sound of his cane hitting the ground making Newt watch longer.

“He’s trying to save your life.” Newt furrows his eyebrows and looks at Teresa, who’s looking at him with a deadpan look.

“Do you know werewolves at all? On a full moon, our instincts go crazy. If one of us sees you here in a cage, they’re going to go nuts and see you as prey.”

Newt’s jaw drops, and Teresa is back at looking at her cards. She glances over them at him after a few seconds.

Newt reaches for his cards with shaky hands and looks at them as well. He knows that she is right.

**

When the clock strikes seven, Teresa opens his cell door, but Newt hesitates. Teresa is breathing heavily and struggling to keep her claws in check. He keeps watchful eyes on her as they walk down the hall and up the stairs to the outside. The air is thick and filled with tension, almost suffocating. Newt is led over to the patio and told to stay there, to do whatever he wants. Teresa, obviously affected by the moon, is gone before Newt can blink. He’s left alone on the patio and he hasn’t felt so threatened in his life. He looks around and sees kids in one area playing soccer, another area there were about twenty people standing in a ring around two people wrestling. There are also a few weres running manically around the field, and Newt scrunches up his face when he sees a few couples making out in various places at the perimeter of the woods. Everyone seems to be on overdrive, and Newt doesn’t know how to process it all.

Though with all this happening, everyone looks so happy. They all look so joyful, as if they have finally been freed from a spell. Even the two wrestling in the circle are laughing and having a good time. The people around them cheer and clap. It’s all so maddening, and Newt peers up at the taunting moon. It shines bright and loud in the dark sky overwhelmingly. He’s never noticed the moon like this.

His stomach flips when he hears a round of howls to his left. He looks over and sees a group of wolves at the edge of the woods. Flashes from the night of the attack enter his mind, and he remembers just how vicious they had been. Here they are playful and at ease. They snap their jaws at each other playfully before they all dash into the woods, their large bodies rattling the ground.

Newt almost looks away before he catches sight of someone. It’s Thomas and he’s standing shirtless with a pair of khakis at the edge of the woods. What has Newt staring is the fact that Thomas is watching him from there. His mouth is half-open as if wanting to call Newt over, but then he closes his lips and looks away. Newt feels as if the connection between them broke and he sucks in a long breath. He watches as Thomas makes his way into the woods and right in front of Newt’s eyes, he transforms into a wolf form and runs into the woods. Newt follows him with his eyes until he’s not visible anymore.

His attention is stolen by the chanting from the wrestling circle. The people call the name ‘Gally’ continuously and the boy in the circle is pumping his fists in the air triumphantly. It’s the guy who had helped Minho bring him out to be killed, and the guy who had been in the woods when he tried to run away a few nights ago. He is tall and strongly built. No wonder he’s one of the guards. He has a cocky attitude like Minho, but he’s not nearly as kind-looking. 

He straightens up when he notices Jorge walking over to the crowd. He has a huge grin on his face and he claps Gally on the back. It’s a nice sight, reminding Newt of his own family when someone does something impressive. 

His family.

The memory of his family makes Newt tense at the spot. He looks around, finding everyone engaged in their activity with no care for what he’s doing. He spins around, searching for a clear path. Everyone is in the field and the wolves had headed north. If he turns around and heads south, he could have a chance of getting away. He has his energy, unlike the other night. If he could reach his maximum speed, then he could actually get away. 

His mind spins as ideas pop in his head. He’s afraid that someone will react on his well-being, but no one looks at him in curiosity. They are all distracted and Newt can’t think of one reason why he shouldn’t take the chance and leave. 

He makes his way to the other side of the patio where the woods start again. His mind’s at war. He needs to get back to his family. These people are forcing him to be here because a werewolf had taken the freedom of biting him against his will. On the contrary, someone had gone out and gotten blood bags for him, even though he had just tried to run away. They helped him heal when he had betrayed them. Also, Minho was like a friend before Newt tried to make a break for it, and Teresa cares enough to entertain him with cards and easy chitchat. Newt likes both of them. He has almost lost Minho as a friend once, and he doesn’t know if Minho will ever forgive him if he runs off again. 

He curses himself, hating himself for growing attached to these werewolves. He can’t believe he has broken down enough to let them become anything other than enemies. They are supposed to hate each other. Why is he letting himself get close to them? 

Then Thomas appears in his mind, but he doesn’t let himself think about him for another minute. His mind is made up. He takes one more look behind him, and he’s off. He runs as quietly as he can past trees and bushes. He smiles when the wind hits his face and runs through his hair. The coolness of the night air is refreshing, and he wishes he could take a minute to breathe it all in. He grins at the bumps on his arms formed by the air. Being stuck in that cell for so long and then being able to run again — it is almost like the feeling one would get when they hop into cold water. 

Getting over the exhilarating sensation of rejoining with nature, he hears loud howling from a few miles away. He sniffs out their location and heads in the opposite direction. The turn has him jumping back when he notices just how close he is with the nearest territory. It is human territory, and they do not live peacefully. They cause mischief sometimes and they always fight back hard if attacked, and Newt feels that they’re too close for comfort. 

He takes a swift turn and is overwhelmed with the smell of werewolves. Their howls and growls are getting louder and louder, and Newt has no other choice but to head back. They have caught him running away again. 

Thinking that they’ll back off once they see him heading back to their territory, Newt slows down a bit to not cause alarm for the people waiting at their borders. He is mistaken, because just when he is only half a mile away he gets tackled to the ground by a heavy weight. He screams when claws dig into his shoulders painfully. His breath is knocked out of him when the wolf crushes his lower back, and he hears bones cracking. He smells five werewolves around him, and he’s filled with fright. He gathers all his strength and energy and draws back, kicking the wolf with a grunt in the lower abdomen and knocking it off him. The growls around him have him tremble in fear, and he cries out when he gets to his feet. 

Blood drenches his shirt red, and every move hurts him. His breathing stutters as he carefully backs off and away from the wolves. They slowly get closer to him, almost as if they are toying with him. The closest one snaps his jaws and shows its teeth. Had he had one, Newt’s heart would be beating so fast it could bust out of his chest. 

Newt sees the wolves get ready to pounce, and he goes to lean on the tree next to him, but he falls to the ground instead. Growls get louder and unnerving. His mind yells at him to flee, but he knows that it would just rouse the wolves and make them chase after him. He can’t do anything, and his eyes begin to water as reality sets in. He sees the two closest wolves pivot their feet to pounce. Newt closes his eyes and turns around. He drags his body along the ground to gain him a few more minutes. 

Above the growls and clawing at the ground, Newt hears something big running right towards them. He looks up and becomes nauseous at the sight of another wolf coming at him. Another wolf? He’s going to be torn apart. 

Newt closes his eyes again just before the wolf reaches him. Instead of touching him though, Newt hears the wolf jump over him. Newt opens his eyes and turns back around to see the wolf standing directly in front of him, facing the other wolves. The wolf in front of him has dark brown fur and is taller than most of the others. His stance is strong and confident, and Newt tries to figure out who it is. The wolf’s smell was mostly just typical werewolf scent, but underneath it is a smell of someone familiar. 

Out of nowhere, the wolf charges at the closest one. Growls and snarls fill the air, and it encourages Newt to get on his feet and take advantage of the open window. He runs in the opposite direction, the noises from behind gnawing at his brain. He grabs at his shoulders to put pressure on the wound, and he urges himself to keep going. He feels his shoulder starting to heal, so he focuses on his lower back. He knows that something is broken, but adrenaline is helping him not feel the intense pain anymore. 

He sighs when he sees lights from the camp and he runs on. He runs onto the patio and to one of the buildings that he remembers seeing. He hears his name called by the many people that he passes, but he ignores them. He runs to the room that he remembers being put in the first night here. There is no one there, thankfully, and he shuts the door behind him. Here he lets himself fall to the floor. The pain kicks in more than ever and he whimpers, grabbing at the injury. He knows it’ll heal soon, but god, most of his body hurts so bad. He works on controlling his breathing and he calms himself. He shuts his eyes and maneuvers his body until the pain starts to fade. 

He has only been there for maybe five minutes when he hears the door open. He tenses at the spot on the floor, waiting to be yelled at or even beaten. Maybe the weres have finally snapped and decided to kill him, ignoring the mark on his neck. 

So when he feels a cold rag against his cheek, he jumps in alarm. He goes to push off whoever it is, but he stops when he sees Thomas above him. 

“What—”

“Shh, just let me...” Thomas shushes and then lays the cold rag back on Newt’s face. The rag feels nice on his hot skin, so he doesn’t bother pushing Thomas away. His eyes are droopy as he lets Thomas clean his face and then down his neck. He hisses pathetically when the rag makes contact with his injured shoulders. He goes to push the rag away from him, but Thomas insists. 

“I’m trying to help. Please, let me,” Thomas whispers, concentrating on dabbing the rag on Newt’s wounds. Newt whimpers every time the rag touches him, but the pain soon lessens. Thomas places the rag on the floor and takes a look at the wound. A relieved smile forms on his face, and he looks back at Newt. 

“It’s getting better already,” Thomas announces happily. Newt rolls his eyes and weakly pushes Thomas off him. 

“I know that, you idiot,” Newt states. He yelps when he tries to sit up. Something is definitely broken and it’s making movement almost impossible. Thomas is back in his face with worry spread all over his face. 

“Come on, let’s fix that, shall we?” 

Newt hates the sound of that and he works to keep Thomas’s hands off him, but Thomas is relentless. Thomas gets him to stand up by putting his arms around his back. Newt grabs at Thomas’s shirt to keep himself up, wincing at the pain in his back. He feels Thomas’s hot hands on him, one on his ribcage and the other on his lower back. The hold is strong and a bad feeling coils in his stomach. He looks at Thomas wearily. 

“What are you doing?” Newt asks nervously. Their close proximity takes him by surprise, and he sees that their faces are only inches apart. He backs away as much as Thomas’s grip will let him. 

“You either let me do this, or you’re going to be pain for two days,” Thomas explains with pity in his eyes. He is biting his lip, and Newt closes his eyes and curses under his breath. He doesn’t want to be in pain for that long, but he also doesn’t want Thomas to do this. Thomas is looking at him with worry and his hands soften. Newt opens his eyes and looks at Thomas, nodding. He feels foolish letting Thomas do this, but he doesn’t have any other choice. He can’t do it himself. 

“It’ll be over quickly, okay?”

Newt nods, knowing how this is going to go down. His hands still shake though, and he remembers that he is holding on tightly to Thomas’s shirt. It takes one hard move, and Newt screams out in agony. His bones and intestines being pushed back into place has pain shoot all over his body. Thomas catches him though, and Newt leans on him as his body adjusts. Tears stream down his face and he breathes out against Thomas’s neck, making the brunet shiver. He feels hands go down his body and he feels himself getting picked up, and he puts his hands on Thomas’s shoulders to support himself. He’s moved to the bed, and put gently onto the covers. Newt curls up in a ball and waits for the pain to fade. 

The bed dips on the other side and Newt looks up to find Thomas laying right beside him. He is on his side looking at Newt with concern in his eyes. Newt doesn’t understand that look. He’s hated Thomas ever since that first night, he’s said it himself that he hated him, but Thomas is still taking care of him. Why? 

The question must have slipped past his lips because Thomas is shaking his head and telling him to relax and take a nap, to let his body heal. Newt doesn’t want to though. He wants to ask Thomas questions. He wants to yell at him. He wants to thank him. He wants to punch him. He wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for him. 

Then he sees the bruises on Thomas’s body. There are tons of bruises scattered all over the were’s body and they are all a dark purple color. Now that Newt is looking, he notices that one of his collarbones are broken and there is blood on the side of his face. He subconsciously reaches out to touch the wound on Thomas’s face, but his hands are grasped before he can do anything. Thomas shakes his head and places his hand back on the bed. Newt’s lips part, not knowing what to say to the new found information. 

“You– You saved me. You saved me from them.” Again. 

The declaration leaves Newt dumbfounded. Thomas doesn’t deny it, nor does he say yes. He just keeps looking at him as if he is going to miss out on seeing something extraordinary. Newt doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t even thank him.

So he relaxes into the covers and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is hallogreenies until the end october! then it's back to ilikeyougreenie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt learns more about Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's Monday again! Another chapter ~  
> Don't forget to comment your thoughts!!

Newt wakes up to the bright sun shining through the blinds of the window. He pulls the blanket over his head to hide, hissing as the radiant beams on his face burns him. The sun does burn vampires, but not to a high degree. It’s more annoying than anything, but it can get painful if one stands in the sunlight too long.

Newt closes his eyes and turns his face into the pillow, intending to go back to sleep. His whole body is sore and achy. It feels like it’s been ages since he slept in a proper bed, and he welcomes the sleep trying to take over.

Then he hears kids. He hears laughing and screaming from outside, and suddenly he remembers where he is.

He flips his body around, expecting to find Thomas laying right beside him, but the bed is empty. Wolves flash in his mind and he remembers how close they had been to killing him. They had been so close to the point of attack, but then Thomas came running and jumped in front of him. Newt doesn’t know what happened next, but Thomas had distracted the other wolves enough to give Newt a chance to run away. 

Newt reaches down and lifts up his shirt. There was no sign of injury, not even a bruise. He pulls his sleeves down and sees not a single scratch on his skin. He experiments by moving his arms, his legs, his neck, waiting to feel some sort of pain, but feels none. He stretches the rest of his body, but feels no sign of ever being hurt. He only feels sore. Newt’s stunned as he flexes his joints as well.

He’s fine. Everything is fine, and it was all because of Thomas.

“Thoma-woah.”

Newt drops the bottom of his shirt and covers himself with the blanket, having nothing to cover but instinctively wanting to hide himself. He relaxes when he sees that it’s only Minho. Though, Minho is now sporting a grin and it makes Newt want to cover his face. Minho crosses his arms with that grin forming into a smirk, and leans against the doorway leisurely, like he caught Newt doing something highly embarrassing or naughty. Newt readies himself to hear the inevitable comment.

“That was quick.”

Disgust displays on Newt’s face and he reaches for the closest object, which happens to be a pillow, and chucks it at the smirking were. Minho takes the hit with a bark of laughter, his whole face scrunching up with amusement.

“I was attacked last night, for fucks sake,” Newt grumbles as he gets off the bed. He scurries out of the sunlight’s blast and goes to close the blinds so it wouldn’t be as harsh.

“Mhm. So you came here for comfort.” Newt rolls his eyes and looks over at Minho, who shuts the door and makes his way over while moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Newt swats at his chest.

“Thomas actually saved me and I had no other place to go,” Newt corrects with a glare, his face turning red with how the words sounded. He should’ve figured Minho would make these conclusions. Though once Newt says that, Minho’s face turns into a look of sympathy.

“Yeah, I heard about that. I was just messing. Are you okay?” Minho asks seriously, all previous amusement completely gone. The change of tone and emotion on the were’s face hit Newt like whiplash, amazed with how fast Minho’s demeanor changed. Newt thinks Minho is just toying with him, but he can see that the question is sincere, so he plainly nods. He hasn’t seen this guy in a day or so, and he doesn’t know where they stand now. Minho had been so furious. The anger on Minho’s face had felt uncanny; he never expected to see Minho mad at him.

“Thought you were mad at me?” Newt lets the question out. He sees Minho begin to distance himself as if he just now remembered what Newt did to make him so mad, but he changes his mind and shrugs.

“Still mad, but,” Minho says looking at the bed again. He looks back at the blond with that smirk back on his face. “You two seem to be very good friends now.”

Newt scoffs. “Hardly.” He walks around Minho and heads towards the small closet on the right of what appears to be the bathroom. He searches through the clothes until he gets to a black jacket in the very back. He puts it on and zips it up, also putting the hoodie over his head.

“What are you doing?” Minho asks from behind him. Newt glances at him and points to the window.

“That sun is going to burn me alive if I don’t cover up,” Newt explains as he keeps searching through the rest of Thomas’s closet looking for something to protect his hands with. He doesn’t find anything. He’ll just have to hold onto the sleeves of the hoodie.

“You do realize that’s Thomas’s closet right?” Newt rolls his eyes at the stupid question.

“I think he can handle his clothes being borrowed if he can handle biting me,” Newt comments with vague annoyance before going to the door and walking out.

He doesn’t see the smile on Minho’s face.

**

It is strange being outside with all the werewolves during the day. They act so orderly as they do their own jobs. There are groups scattered around. A few people are gardening, a few cutting down trees — one group is even blacksmithing, and a couple of people are building what seems to be a water system. It’s much different from how it had been during the full moon. Then they had acted with no inhibitions, moving without a care in the world. Now they're working with purpose and efficiency.

Back at his own home, they have an alliance with a small group of humans close to town. Humans didn’t dislike vampires as much as werewolves by far. The humans help them with getting necessities from local stores like pipes, oil, coal, etc. Here the werewolves make everything they need. It’s an impressive sight.

Newt settles with asking Minho to get his lunch – breakfast was at eight – seeing the dirty looks he gets as he walks to the eating area. Minho does so without a word, probably knowing it’s for the best too. They eat their lunch together, making small talk, until Minho has to go do his own job, which turns out to be training others in physical activity. Minho is pretty muscular so it doesn’t surprise Newt in the slightest.

He’s throwing away his food when hears a loud mass of children cheering and laughing from nearby. He walks past the eating area, following the noise, and looks through the trees and sees a pack of children. They are holding something up that Newt can’t see, and they show nothing but excitement. They’re formed into a circle around something or someone. Newt wanders over, walking around the patch of trees until he reaches them. They’re in a small area that’s thankfully not in direct sunlight so he pulls the hoodie off his head.

He stops in a spot near the kids, deciding to not get too close. A few kids sense him and look at him in wonder. There has to be at least fifteen kids altogether. He sees now that they are all holding a single seed in their hands.

“Alright, alright, sit down now. Come on. Sit down and make the face of a fish.”

The voice makes Newt freeze on the spot, and he watches as one-by-one all the kids sit down and purse their lips to make what indeed looks like a face a fish makes. Newt guesses that’s how one would get them to be quiet in a fun way. Thomas appears when all the kids are sat comfortably on the grass, and the sight makes Newt nervous. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous just by the sight of him, and he tries to shake off the feeling.

Thomas is holding up a seed of his own, and he has a pile of styrofoam cups and a bag of fertilizer right next to him.

“Who thinks the lima bean can grow in cold environments?” Thomas asks them. Newt watches as five out of the fifteen raise their hand with either slight confidence or without any doubt at all. Thomas gestures to one girl with a smile.

“Darcy, why do you think they’ll still grow in the cold?” Thomas asks the pig-tailed girl. She giggles in a very cute way. Newt’s only able to hear half of what she says. Thomas confirms whatever she had said, and then asks the other four who raised their hand. He asks them a few more questions right before he hands the cups out, and helps them fill them with fertilizer. He tells them to bury the seed in the middle of the cup. It’s odd seeing Thomas like this, teaching little kids. All the kids seem to love Thomas though. Thomas makes small jokes throughout the process which makes all the kids laugh and stay focused. Thomas smiles with pure joy at them, like he adores every single one. It’s a peculiar, yet nice sight and it makes Newt smile without him knowing.

“Newt?”

Newt comes out of his thoughts and sees that Thomas spotted him, and is looking at him with confusion written on his face. He suggests to the kids that they should go water their plants, and they all go with glee. It was now just the two of them, and Newt doesn’t know what to say.

“What are you doing here?” Thomas asks with a glance towards the kids, walking closer to Newt, looking caught off guard. Newt wants to leave when Thomas looks back and looks at the hoodie he’s wearing, noticing that Newt’s wearing his clothing. The brunet looks up with squinted eyes at the sun, seeming to put two and two together.

“I-uh I just saw them and wanted to know what they were doing,” Newt answers truthfully. That answer must give Thomas some sort of relief, and he seems to relax right there. He smiles at Newt.

“They’re the reason I never come visit you,” Thomas chuckles and looks back at the kids again. They are now playing a round of duck-duck-goose.

“You should be with them more then.”

The words take both of them by surprise. Thomas breaks their eye contact to look safely at the ground. Thomas’s face goes pale, and Newt feels awful for springing that comment at him. Thomas has saved his life three times now and he had to say that?

Alby comes into his mind and he bites his lip to stop the apology. Thomas is the reason he’s here. The bite on his neck only proves it, and he reaches up to pull the collar of his shirt up to hide the scar. Thomas may have helped him get away from the other wolves, but he’s not obligated to treat Thomas nicely now. Thomas eyes Newt’s hand, but doesn’t say anything.

“You smell weird.”

They both jump by the sudden voice. They both look down to find a young girl standing in between them with big eyes looking at Newt in fascination. Newt’s jaw drops when Thomas erupts in full on laughter, almost looking like he has tears in his eyes. He claps as he tries to catch a breath, and Newt hits his arm irritably. The little girl starts laughing with Thomas. Newt childishly sticks his tongue at her.

“Oh my god, that’s too funny,” Thomas chuckles in between breaths, still unable to stop laughing. His whole body shakes with laughter and Newt hits him again.

“It’s not funny, Thomas,” Newt hisses stubbornly. Thomas continues laughing and shakes his head. The brunet leans down and picks up the giggling girl. He looks at her with a fond look.

“The reason Newt smells weird is because he’s a vampire. He’s dangerous,” Thomas says in a whisper, winking at the blond. Newt rolls his eyes. The girl only giggles.

“Come on, Abby. Let’s go back to the others,” Thomas says turning them around and heading to the group of kids now playing with the grass. Thomas peers back at Newt and gives a short wave. Newt turns around without another word and goes to find Minho.

He has no luck finding Minho so he decides to just go back to Thomas’s room. There’s nowhere else to go and he’s tired of being stared and glared at. He wanted to yell at them all, and tell them that it wasn’t his fault that he was here. He didn’t want to be here. It wasn’t his fault that Thomas stupidly bit him. Already getting glares for being an outsider, he doesn’t say anything and just makes it back to the room and finds Minho’s deck of cards on the set of drawers. He picks up the cards and sits on the ground with a huff, and he deals the cards out to play a game of solitaire. 

**

“Newt?”

“Hm?” Newt mumbles angrily as he is woken by the sound of Thomas saying his name. He opens his eyes groggily and lazily stretches, bumping his head on the bed. He lays his head back down on the floor with a sigh. He hears footsteps around him and he reopens his eyes to find Thomas in his closet changing his shirt. Newt averts his eyes.

“The kids asked me to ask you to come visit them again,” Thomas brings up, getting Newt’s attention. Newt answers with a hum. Thomas looks back at him with a new shirt in hand.

“I agree with them. You should come by more often. You interested them all.”

“I’m stuck here and I’m not going to be someone’s entertainment,” Newt deadpans. Newt feels bad for refusing the children, they haven’t done anything wrong, so he tells himself that he’s just refusing Thomas’s offer. It’s quiet for a minute before Thomas speaks up again, and when he does, Newt barely hears.

“You can do whatever you please–“

“Bullshit.”

That makes the room go quiet for several minutes. Scared to look at Thomas, Newt shuts his eyes and pretends he isn’t there. He knows it’s unfair to be this crude to Thomas, but his family drives him on. He wants to go home and Thomas is the one keeping him here, nice and saving his life or not. 

“About to go out there and get dinner,” Thomas starts up again – catching Newt’s attention again – and then stops to put the new shirt on. He turns around and looks down at Newt, nervously rubbing his neck. “You want to go with me?”

“Why would I want to do that?” Newt asks with a scoff. He lays flat on his back now, and he looks back at Thomas who has a frown on his face.

“I thought…”

“What? You thought we were bloody friends now? Save my life and _boom_ I accept what you did to me?” The accusation is brutal, but he’s been too close to Thomas for his liking. He slept right next to him last night for fucks sake! He can’t show a hint of kindness to this guy. He would never be able to leave then.

“Of course not.” And with that, Thomas leaves the room with a soft shut of the door.

Newt sits up against the bed to look at the door. Instead of an angry slam, Thomas had shut it so silently. It’s a silly thing to ponder over, but Newt wishes Thomas had slammed the door. He wants Thomas to be mad at him, and not so bloody miserable and heartbroken like Newt had shot his dog. Thomas being sad is far worse, and Newt wishes he could just go after the were and apologize, but he isn’t going to let himself do that. He wants to be stubborn. He wants to be stingy and mean. He wants these people to hate him so he can go home.

But no. Thomas had left him with the most pitiful look on his face and with sadness radiating off him in waves. Newt wants to punch him and hug him at the same time.

He tugs the hoodie off, feeling wrong for wearing it for another minute. He picks up the cards and stands up to put them back on the dresser. He peeks outside and sees a campfire where the village area is. A group of people are around it, cheering and drinking what has to be alcohol. The sight makes Newt homesick, but for the first time since he got here, he wants to join them. He wants to feel how being around a group of people feels like again. He doesn’t like being so alone all the time.

He twirls around when the door opens behind him, and he feels let down when he sees that it’s just Brenda. She huffs out air.

“Seriously? Come on, you idiot, let’s go have dinner.” It isn’t a suggestion or an order, but Newt knows saying no isn’t an option. He lets her tug him out of the room and out the door. The air is rich with flavor combined with the smell of the smoke coming from the fire. Brenda maneuvers them both past people to get in line. They must be the last one’s to show up because there isn’t a line anymore, so they both grab plates of food and go to a table to eat. Newt tries to ignore the faces he gets, but he soon gives up and yells at them to stop looking at him.

“If you stopped trying to run away every chance you get, they wouldn’t be glaring,” Brenda says accusingly and purses her lips. Newt shoots her a small glare before starting to eat the chicken on his plate. It’s a bit cold, but still pretty good. There is only a handful of people still giving him looks, but most of them aren’t paying any attention to him anymore. They are all in their small groups having conversations and drinking. They all look so genuinely happy. Seeing their faces masked with joy and ecstasy makes Newt smile. He sees Minho and Teresa near the fire talking to each other quietly. Her face scrunches up as she laughs at whatever he said to her. Their close proximity and the way Teresa’s eyes seem to shine in the light, smiling at the boy, has Newt thinking that something is going on between them. They’re a unique duo but they clearly enjoy being together.

He glances throughout the crowd of people looking for a particular face but comes up with nothing. Thomas isn’t here.

“Thomas isn’t here,” Newt comments turning around to look at Brenda, who doesn’t appear to be shocked.

“He was pretty upset the last time I saw him,” Brenda informs the blond, obviously giving limited information on purpose, but Newt isn’t having it. Plus she said it with a harsh tone, also to show she didn’t appreciate Newt treating Thomas like he has. 

“Where is he?” Newt questions her sharply. Brenda looks up at him and she searches his face, looking for something but not quite finding it. Newt raises an eyebrow at her random speculation. She gives up and returns to her food.

“Around.”

Newt was going to argue over the short answers, but he shuts his mouth. Thomas has a reason to be upset with him, and Brenda is being protective over the brunet. He’s surprised she’s not yelling at him.

“Oh! I forgot something.” That’s the only indication before Brenda is off, heading towards the kitchen window. She reaches inside and pulls something out. Newt tenses when the smell hits his nose. His jaw drops when Brenda brings over a blood bag with distaste written on her face. Newt takes the bag with a sigh. He’s just now taking in how thirsty he really is. He was only able to take in one of the three bags from the other night. 

“Please don’t drink in front of me. I promise I’ll puke,” Brenda pleads as Newt places the bag next to him. Newt laughs.

“I don’t see you as one who gets disgusted easily,” Newt chuckles. Brenda shivers in disgust, having given up on her food.

“I don’t. If something disgusts me, then it’s extremely disgusting,” Brenda says matter-of-factly with a twirl of her fork. “Oh! By the way, I got you some more clothes.”

Brenda turns around and pulls a backpack onto her lap that Newt hadn’t noticed before, and pulls out a plastic bag filled to the brim with clothes. Newt thanks her as he takes it. He digs through it and sees that there’s enough clothes to last two weeks maybe. Having new clothes is a relief; he’s beginning to smell again. He wishes he could remember where that bathroom is that Minho took him to.

“Is there somewhere I can take a bath?” Newt asks looking around. No one is looking at him anymore which he is happy about.

“In Thomas’s room,” Brenda answers with a conniving grin on her face. Newt nods, ignoring the way she said it. He stands up, bags and plate in hand, and goes to throw his plate away. Brenda follows after him. He turns around to say goodbye but halts when he sees the way she’s looking at him. She’s looking at him like one would look when they’re solving a puzzle, a very complicated one. Newt looks down to check to see if there’s something on him.

“What?” Newt asks. Brenda doesn’t respond, but her face shows disappointment and he doesn’t know what he did. She shakes her head when he parts his lips to ask her again. She still looks sullen and it makes Newt feel self-conscious. She talks before he can.

“I’m going to go find Jorge.” She leaves without another word. Newt watches her leave, trying to get the words out to stop her from leaving. He disappointed her somehow and he wishes she would tell him how. Did he say something? Did she say something that he missed? She only said there was a bathroom in Thomas’s room. What about that would make her act like this?

An explosion of laughter causes Newt to look over at the campfire. Through the shouting boys, Newt sees Brenda go up to Jorge and whisper in his ear. Newt stills when the Hispanic man catches his eye, almost with a look of sorrow and dismay himself. Not sure what he’s done, Newt holds the bag of clothes and his food source closer to him and makes his way back to Thomas’s. He gets a few comments thrown at him, but he keeps walking.

When he reaches the room, he tosses the bag of clothes on the bed and the blood bag under the bed, and then looks inside the bathroom to see what he’s dealing with. He’s surprised when he sees a normal bathroom with a shower, a bath, a sink, and a toilet. Newt could almost cry at the sight of the shower and toilet. Being in a cell for almost two weeks had been hell.

He goes back in the bedroom and grabs the blood bag, unable to keep himself from drinking. Energy spreads inside him when he finishes it, and he sighs in relief. He heads back into the bathroom and turns the water on with a wide smile, and adjusts the temperature until it’s just right. He runs back into the bedroom and grabs a clean shirt, boxers, and pants. He closes the bathroom door behind him, removes his clothes, puts the clean clothes on the toilet seat, and then hops in the shower.

The feeling of nice, warm water spraying on him is exhilarating. He sighs as he feels the dirt on his body come off him with the water, and he can almost feel the stench on him fade away. He laughs when he looks at his now clean arm, and finds his skin almost three shades lighter. He leans back and sighs as the water hits his face and goes through his unruly, nasty hair.

He spots a shampoo bottle and leans down to pick it up. He pours a glob of it on his hand and then combs it through his hair. The fragrance of the shampoo is apparently ocean-scented. It hits Newt’s nose like a train and he gasps. The lack of cleanliness almost made him forget that something can actually smell _good_.

He washes the shampoo out of his hair and then cleanses the rest of his body. When he’s done, he shuts off the water and dries himself off before getting out of the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and goes over to the sink to fix his hair with his fingers. He looks down and almost faints at the sight of toothpaste. He digs through the drawers and finds an extra toothbrush. He brushes his teeth, gleaming at the mint flavor filling his mouth. He’s never felt this thrilled in his life for things as simple as shampoo and toothpaste.

He finishes up brushing his teeth and then puts on the clean clothes. He leaves the bathroom with a grin on his face, unbelievably happy. He could handle almost anything right now. Feeling refreshed makes him feel courageous and confident. 

He expects to see Thomas here by now, but he walks into an empty bedroom. He goes over to the window and peeks through, and he furrows his eyebrows when he sees only three people still out there and Thomas isn’t one of them. Where is he? Did he upset the guy that much?

He waves off the guilt long enough to turn off the light and get in bed. The space beside Newt feels so empty. A lump forms in his throat and his stomach coils. He’s full of regret and he hates it. He lays back on the pillows and closes his eyes, suddenly feeling gross. This is different though. It isn’t the kind of disgust he had felt from his body being unclean. He was disgusted with himself. He knows he shouldn’t be feeling this way. Thomas is the reason he is here… but it still feels wrong.

_He’s the reason why I’m here _.__

**He saved you three times now**. 

_I hate him_. 

**You would be dead if it weren’t for him**. 

_Doesn’t mean I can’t hate him_. 

**He gives you space. He obviously cares**. 

“Fuck!” 

__A loud crash wakes Newt out of his thoughts. He opens his eyes and immediately wants to scream._ _

__The lamp that had been on the nightstand is now broken in millions of pieces on the floor. Newt balls up his hands to contain his anger. He falls on the pillows with a curse. He brings his hands to his face, feeling the splitting headache coming. He pulls the blankets on top of him, trying to calm himself. His face is on fire and he is close to shaking in frustration._ _

__He lays on his left side and closes his eyes, trying to forget everything._ _

__**_ _

__The next day, Newt doesn’t bother asking for someone to get his breakfast for him. He stands in the line quietly, feeling the stares on him but pays them no mind. His mind is blank and he doesn’t care what they think of him anymore. Let them stare. What are they going to do?_ _

__The cook on the other side of the opening is a rather large dark-skinned male who looks shocked at Newt’s appearance, but he simply gives him a slight smile and hands the blond a plate of food. Newt takes it with little hesitation, but once he realizes that the boy is giving him a friendly smile, he gives a replicated smile and walks over to a table to eat alone. He sees Brenda sitting with Minho and Teresa a few tables away. He thinks about getting up to sit with them, but he changes his mind. The unquenchable guilt deep inside him keeps him seated. He knows he’ll feel out of place anyway._ _

__So when he goes to throw away his plate, he freezes in confusion when the trashcan is not in its usual spot._ _

__“What...” Newt rasps looking around. He goes around the corner of the building and almost trips over his feet when Brenda comes around the same time as he does. Newt goes to say something, but stops when Brenda peeks over his shoulder and looks at him again but with an impish smile on her face. She points to the open doorway a few feet behind her._ _

__“Trashcan is in there.”_ _

__She says it in a way that has Newt suspicious. He doesn’t know what Brenda could’ve done to a trashcan to make Newt feel this way, but she did it. Newt watches her walk past him, who glances back at him, until she escapes his vision. He turns back forward and tries to use his senses to figure out what is in that room, but there are too many werewolves around to pinpoint who or what is in there._ _

__Feeling insane over worrying what Brenda could’ve possibly done to make him feel wary over the trashcan being in that room, he walks to the doorway and walks in. He instantly figures out why Brenda was acting so mischievous._ _

__Thomas is there, crouching in front of a small freeze and fridge. The familiar seed cups sit beside him, making Newt remember that bloody experiment that Thomas set up. He curses under his breath when he sees the trashcan placed directly beside Thomas. Brenda’s going to get an earful the next time he sees her. She is clearly over whatever he had done or said to her last night._ _

__He takes a deep breath and gathers up enough courage, and then saunters over. He throws his plate away, and hesitates right next to Thomas. His head is screaming at him to just walk away, but he keeps standing there and for some reason he looks down at him._ _

__“Doing that experiment?” Newt asks dumbly. Thomas is obviously doing the experiment. His face is flushed when Thomas peeks up at him. He only looks at the blond for a second and then goes back to what he’s doing, which is writing the kids’ names on the cups._ _

__“Yeah. Was going to teach them a math lesson and do this tomorrow, but Brenda said that the kids wanted to start the lab today.”_ _

_Of course she did_. 

__“Where are the kids?” Newt asks, glancing outside._ _

__“Chuck and Teresa are keeping them busy so I can get this done,” Thomas grunts out, picking up a fallen cup. Newt nods and rubs his arms, not knowing what to say now. He feels the tension in the air and could cut through it with a knife it is so thick. Thomas is acting different than how he usually does. Usually he has a permanent smile on his face and cracking jokes. Now he has zero personality, keeping his answers to Newt’s questions to a minimum. He isn’t even looking at him._ _

__The guilt comes back to Newt in a wave, and he bites his lip to keep himself from saying something that he normally wouldn’t say._ _

__“Can I help?”_ _

__The question had come out anyway, and it takes him by surprise. Thomas even freezes on the spot. Newt’s whole face is red when Thomas looks up at him with disbelief written on his face. Newt takes a step away when Thomas stands up from his crouched spot. Newt looks away from Thomas’s speculating eyes, feeling his eyes on him looking deep within him. When he says nothing for several seconds, Newt looks back at him to see the corners of Thomas’s lips turned up. There is astonishment in his eyes._ _

__“Sure, come on.”_ _

__**_ _

__Newt first has to go back to Thomas’s room to borrow another jacket since the sun decided to come up. When he gets to Thomas and the kids, the little ones go crazy when they see him. They all surround him, asking him questions and touching him as if he is an alien and not just simply not a werewolf. Thomas breaks them up minutes later, laughing contagiously that Newt couldn’t help but break a smile._ _

__They spend thirty minutes in a circle with Thomas teaching about photosynthesis, and afterwards he asks everyone their favorite flower. Teresa had decided to stay and is sitting next to Thomas helping him teach, while Newt sits in between two children on the opposite side of the circle._ _

__He watches Thomas and Teresa crack jokes together, and Newt notices how Teresa keeps touching Thomas, from either slapping his leg or patting his shoulder to get his attention. Plus her nickname for Thomas is apparently ‘ _Tom_ ’. Something foreign boils in Newt’s stomach and he shakes it off. He doesn’t like the feeling, but seeing Teresa making contact with the guy makes the boiling within him go crazy and he finds himself looking away._ _

__“What’s your favorite flower, Newt?”_ _

__Thomas had asked, but it is Teresa who seems extremely interested. Her lips are curled into a mischievous smile and she rests her head on Thomas’s shoulder, eyeing Newt as if she’s toying with him. Newt pulls out a cluster of grass. Why was she acting like this?_ _

__“Rose,” Newt says with malice hidden, aimed for the dark-haired girl. Her eyebrows shoot up in mockery._ _

__“Rose? That’s cliché,” Teresa snickers lightly. Thomas looks at her with his eyebrows furrowed, confused by the two’s tension. Even the children around them go silent, watching like they are watching a game of tennis. Newt keeps his eyes on the girl and then tilts his head with his eyes squinted._ _

__“I like the thorns.”_ _

__The exchange ends with Teresa’s laugh at his response. Unsure with what just happened, Thomas asks if the kids want to have drawing time, giving Teresa a side glare. The kids cheer excitedly, and Thomas herds them over to the benches and tables. Teresa stays behind with her hips cocked, waiting on Newt with her arms crossed and amusement painted all over her face. Newt speeds past her. Teresa jogs after him with a huff._ _

__“Why so mad?”_ _

__Newt looks over at her and sees her looking at him with careful eyes, the same way Brenda had looked at him yesterday. The look is speculating and judgmental, and Newt doesn’t know how to take it. He doesn’t know what either of them are looking for, but it still makes him self-conscious._ _

__Also, he doesn’t know why he got so mad. He doesn’t know why watching Teresa touching Thomas has him on the edge. It just… irked him. It had his stomach boiling and his nerves going crazy. He had wanted to go over and slap Teresa’s hand whenever she reached out to pat Thomas’s shoulder. It isn’t like him. He wishes he could explain how it is, but it’s complicated. It’s as if he has no control over his feelings. His thoughts had been and still are scattered. He feels insane._ _

__Newt avoids Teresa’s question and continues over to the tables. He sits down on one of the benches and watches as the kids all draw how they think the beans are going to look when they have all grown. Thomas and Teresa go around them, helping them as they draw. Newt wants to help, but he remains sitting on the bench trying to get control over his mind again._ _

He _liked_ Teresa. They had played cards when he was still in the cell, and they had talked the whole time like good friends. Now that he caught her touching Thomas more than necessary, he hates her all of a sudden? That doesn’t make sense. He doesn’t want to dislike her. She is friendly and easy to talk to. She reminds him of Sonya back at home. She is just as friendly, just as sarcastic, and cares for everyone. 

__The mark on his neck begins to itch as if his thoughts irritate it somehow. He scratches it softly. He almost digs his nails in too hard when Thomas sits down next to him, taking him by surprise. Newt looks up to find the kids running off to the village area. It must be lunch._ _

__“You okay?”_ _

__Newt nods, putting his hand back down. He knows Thomas is staring at his neck and it makes him shiver involuntarily. He brings the collar of his shirt up to hide it as best as he can. Not knowing what to say, he stands up from the bench and goes to walk away._ _

__“Wait, I forgot to ask you something,” Thomas speaks up before the blond gets too far. Newt looks at him now, and Thomas seems to be struggling with looking at him. Is he shy? Thomas runs a hand through his hair._ _

__“There’s… a… a party later. Do you want to go?” Thomas gets out in a rush with a more reddened face Newt has ever seen. Newt hears the were’s rapid heartbeat, and it’s the only thing he can hear right now. He wants to comfort the perturbed boy, tell him yes he’ll go._ _

__“With me?” Thomas continues._ _

__Those two words make him halt. The invitation having been turned into a question asking for them to go together makes Newt rethink. Thomas wants to them to go together, like a date._ _

__Date._ _

__The horrifying word has Newt looking up at Thomas with wide eyes, shaking his head vigorously. His mind grows dizzy as he does so, and he sees the fragile smile on Thomas’s face fade away. The thought of being with Thomas more than he’s been, scares Newt. Being close with someone who had forced a mark on him has Newt shaking. He feels so many things for Thomas. Anger, confusion, hurt, and more. He has a strong urge to trust Thomas, but he can’t let himself. Also, another side of it is that he still hates Thomas. He still hates him for doing this to him, making him stay here. What makes Newt scared though is the fact that he doesn’t want to yell, he doesn’t want to punch, he doesn’t want to fight Thomas anymore._ _

__He’s quiet when Thomas gives a tense nod and walks away, leaving Newt to the argument in his mind. Newt wants to scream._ _

“You stubborn _idiot_.” 

__Newt looks at Teresa, who has been cleaning up the paper and markers, and sees her looking at him with accusing, disappointed eyes. He takes a few steps back when she comes storming up to him, and she looks mad enough to slap him._ _

__“What did I do?” Newt shouts defensively. She gives him the coldest look he’s ever seen._ _

__“He invited you to the party and you turned him down!”_ _

__“Maybe because I don’t like him. I don’t want to go with him,” Newt hisses in annoyance. “I don’t have to go if I don’t want to.” Teresa rolls her eyes with a groan._ _

__“Don’t be so daft. You like him and you don’t want to admit it,” she accuses with rage, jabbing a finger in Newt’s chest. “Thomas is my friend and I’m tired of you treating him like shit. He did you a favor, and you’re just gonna keep whining about not seeing your friends when you could’ve been killed.”_ _

__The harsh words have Newt stunned and staring at Teresa in disbelief. She looks furious as she tries to think of something else to say, but then her face clears and she closes her lips as if she realizes what she is doing. She still looks at Newt with rage in her eyes, but she doesn’t yell at him anymore. She walks around Newt with harsh footsteps until she turns back around and looks at Newt again._ _

__“Even if you don’t like him, he saved your life more times to count on one hand. You’ve got to feel at least a tiny bit of appreciation. He likes you, and if would just stop bringing up the fact that he bit you, which was to save your life by the way, you would know you like him too.”_ _

__The words hit Newt like a tidal wave and he doesn’t know how to respond. He watches Teresa walk away and head back to the village to get food, and he thinks over her words. He has half a mind to ignore her, keep treating everyone the same way and keep hating Thomas for what he did._ _

__Though her words sting, and the other half of him knows she’s right. He would in fact be dead if Thomas hadn’t stepped in. Thomas doesn’t have to be nice to him, but he is anyway._ _

__Newt doesn’t know what to do anymore._ _

__“Newt!”_ _

__Newt is brought out of his thoughts and he looks over and sees Minho calling his name. The boy is waving his hand and gesturing him over. A loud rumbling sound catches Newt off-guard, and he realizes that he’s starving. He looks back and sees Minho sitting down with Brenda and Teresa. Teresa isn’t looking at him, rather stabbing at her plate with her fork._ _

__Newt takes a deep breath before going to join them._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interaction between Newt and the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has probably been the most stressful week I've had in a long time. I almost didn't finish writing chapter six. And if you look, you'll see that it's now 15 chapters. Only cause there was a long outline for a chapter and decided to split it up ! 
> 
> Anyway! I took notice to quite a few people saying they're not sure about Teresa and Brenda, so I looked over my outline and put in more moments between Newt and them. Hate to put spoilers, but the ladies don't do anything wrong in this fic c: 
> 
> And.... I HAD to put my precious Gally in. He's my baby and he'll never be the bad guy in my writings. 
> 
> One last thing, thank you so much for the comments! The really long, thought-through comments really make my day and I'd marry each and every one of you :3 the short and sweet comments are loved as well ofc <3 please keep commenting ! really gets me writing :)

When the sun disappears behind the trees, music starts to play and the traditional campfire is started up. Newt searches through his drawer of clothes – someone has put his clothes in one of the drawers – looking for a nicer shirt. He finally finds a green polo and chooses to wear that. He takes one look in the mirror in the bathroom to neaten up his hair, wanting to look okay. He plans on finding Teresa and making amends with her, and then go find Minho.

This room is starting to look depressing, and he wants now more than ever to get out and talk to people. He tells himself that he’s going to fool them into thinking he’s okay with being here, but he knows that isn’t really the case. He wants to be with people. He wants to hang out with Minho, he wants to have conversations with Teresa, and he wants to feel less trapped.

Plus, Teresa’s words got to him. He has been treating Thomas like shit. He doesn’t want to admit it, but Thomas has been helping him ever since the raid. He’s helped him and he’s been nice to him all this time. Thomas doesn’t deserve the way Newt’s been treating him, so he’s going to play nice tonight. He’s going to have a calm conversation with the guy, and maybe the guilt in his heart will stop eating at him.

He walks past buildings and to the open field where the crowd is. The music grows louder the closer he gets. It’s strange to hear the beat; he hasn’t heard music in what felt like years. Alby doesn’t believe in the need for radios and CDs. He would much rather get real necessities than waste their resources on amusement. The music brings joy to Newt, and a smile forms on his face.

He goes over to the food line and gets a burger. No one pays him any mind, which he’s thankful for. He sees a table with drinks on it, and he goes over to see two different beverages. One side has juice and the other is some kind of drink that he overhears is called ‘Gally’s recipe’. He saves that for later and grabs a cup of juice.

“You came.”

Newt turns around to find Teresa standing there with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on her face. She has a cup of ‘Gally’s recipe’ in her hand, and she seems lax in front of him. She looks almost grateful. Newt nods tightly, not really knowing how to respond to that.

“Hey, my man!”

Suddenly an arm wraps around Newt’s shoulders and he’s pulled into Minho’s embrace. The stench of Minho’s breath and the way he speaks makes Newt know instantly that the guy is beyond drunk. His moves are clumsy and he stutters in every sentence — it has Newt laughing. Teresa laughs too, but her eyes are adoring. Minho looks at her the whole time as they talk, and Newt can’t stop grinning at the two of them.

“You were naked in front of everyone?” Newt asks, cackling. Teresa has her hand on her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. Minho’s face is completely red, shaking his head at Teresa who had shared the information.

“It was my _first_ shift! I didn’t know what I was doing. One second I’m just playing tag, another I’m a wolf, and another I’m standing naked in front of everyone,” the embarrassed man explains in little shame. He’s nearly too drunk to care. Newt gets the hiccups from laughing so hard.

“I’m so glad I’m not a werewolf,” Newt chokes up, trying to catch a breath. He chuckles when Teresa hits his arm.

“You’re just jealous, man,” Minho responds matter-of-factly. Newt scoffs.

“Like bloody hell I am.”

“Oh and drinking blood to survive is so much better,” Teresa sarcastically remarks with no true venom, sticking out her tongue. Newt rolls his eyes and glances behind her to find Gally going at it again in a wrestling match. This time he’s wrestling a shorter, dark-skinned male. The shorter one grabs at Gally’s lower abdomen, but Gally easily brings him down with a shove to his shoulders. The circle of people around the match cheer at the victory, and Gally’s opponent saunters out of the circle and is given a bottle of water.

Newt chokes on his drink, which had been switched to a cup of ‘Gally’s recipe’, when he notices that the person who gave the guy a bottle of water was Thomas. Thomas pats the male on the back and Newt hears him ask the guy if he’s okay.

“Tom likes making sure everyone’s okay.”

Newt glances at Teresa, who’s now watching with him, and he peers back at Thomas and sees him helping someone else get up from the ground.

“He likes helping. He helps the ones who get hurt wrestling, he helps Fry in the kitchen, etc. I keep telling him that he should just take a day off, but he never does,” Teresa says with a fond smile and shaking her head. Her lips do falter for a split second, causing Newt to tense up. As fast as it happened, Teresa straightens up and gives the blond a forced smile. 

What was that about?

“He makes the best bur-burgers,” Minho adds from his seat at the table, catching Newt’s attention. He has his head on the table, barely able to keep his eyes open. Teresa rolls her eyes in amusement, and then goes over to the drunk male and starts helping him up.

“Come on, Min. You need to go to bed,” Teresa tells him, not allowing Minho to argue. She gives Newt a smile and says goodnight for the both of them. Newt waves goodnight, and goes over to watch the match. He stands a little away from Thomas, making sure he doesn’t see him. He feels stupid for wanting to hide, but it’s just instinct. The fight starts between Gally and some other male, who is almost the same height but not nearly as muscular.

The fight lasts for only a minute with Gally shoving his opponent to the ground after he grabs Gally’s arms and tries to swing him to the ground. Newt watches as Thomas helps the guy get up and brings him out of the circle. Thomas gives him a water bottle and a pat on the back.

“You did great, man. Took longer to get you down than last time,” Thomas applauds, cheering up the other male. The guy looks at Thomas appreciatively, and thanks him.  
Newt continues to watch the matches go by, while also watching Thomas help the losers out the circle and getting them water. Thomas helps with ease, as if doing this brought him some sort of happiness. Teresa’s words ring in his mind. Thomas would light up when someone comes out of the fight and happily pats them on the back like they were the one who won. Either Thomas is a fantastic actor, or he really does love helping people. He teaches the kids every day and they all love him, he helps out in the kitchen, and he does this. He also saved Newt’s life many times, and hasn’t shown him any anger. 

Was this guy even real?

The people break up five matches later, the wrestling now over and they all go to the fire to cook some hotdogs and marshmallows. Newt walks over and sits on a log a little bit away from the others. He’s about to get up to go to bed, but then a roasted marshmallow on a stick appears in front of him.

Newt peers up to find Thomas, who looks at him with a bland, content face as if he’s not letting himself get his hopes up. Newt looks down at the marshmallow. He halts when he glances up and spots Brenda giving him a slight glare from her spot near the fire, daring him to reject Thomas’s offer.

He sighs, but takes it nonetheless with a tiny smile. He thanks Thomas for the kind gesture and takes a small bite. He stops when he sees Thomas start to walk away with a nod. The words spill out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“Want to sit with me?” Thomas is obviously taken by surprise, and Newt continues to snack on the marshmallow so he doesn’t have to see his face. Thomas being taken back by a simple invitation to sit next to him has Newt feeling the guilt yet again. Thomas stiffly takes a seat close to a foot away from him. They sit together in silence, neither of them knowing how to start a conversation or if they even want to have one.

“You came.”

Newt nods at the comment. Thomas said it so blandly, that Newt couldn’t tell exactly what he meant by it. It wasn’t said in disappointment, but it wasn’t happily said either. He looks over at Thomas, and finds him looking ahead at nothing. His eyes bled fatigue and exhaustion.

“I don’t know what I can do to make you like me,” Thomas admits glumly, making eye contact with Newt. The look on the brunet’s face is heartbreaking. It makes Newt weak. It makes him angry. It makes him regretful and sad. It makes Newt feel so many things that it makes his head spin. It makes him want to say so many things, and he quickly chooses the safest route.

“You can let me go home,” Newt states a few silent minutes later with little to no spite. Thomas closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands with a sigh. Newt eyes him, hoping he’ll say something in response to that but he gets nothing.

A lump forms in his throat, and he doesn’t know what to think anymore. He’s frustrated by Thomas’s relentlessness of letting him go home. He doesn’t know why he has to stay. He barely knows anything about wolves and their precious marks. He just understands that marks are significant, and they’re taken very seriously. That question is for later, hopefully with his family.

All this pent up frustration has Newt exhausted. From trying to run away, going days without blood, being forced to be in a cage, arguing with Minho, Brenda, and Teresa, and hating Thomas, it was all too much. It takes a toll on him, and he feels ultimately… _done_.

“I’m done fighting with you,” Newt whispers finally. He looks over at Thomas again, and the brunet drops his hands in his lap and slowly looks back at him. Thomas picks at his fingernails mindlessly as if he doesn’t know he’s doing it. He’s got bags under his eyes and his face looks pitiful, which in some way displays what Newt thinks is hope and uncertainty. Newt looks away.

Maybe he is just as tired as Newt.

“I’m not going to be your friend,” Newt starts up, seeing Thomas’s eyelids fall just a little. “But I’m not going to yell at you anymore.” Thomas nods in understanding at the words, but doesn’t say anything. He keeps silent, picking at his nails some more. An array of emotions flash across his face including melancholy, anger, disappointment, and overall depression. Newt doesn’t let that last one get to him. They sit there for another moment of silence, neither of them knowing where to go from there.

“What’s your favorite song?”

The question catches Newt by surprise, and he looks back at Thomas with his eyebrows raised. Thomas is still looking down, but with interest at Newt, waiting for an answer.

“You’re unbelievable.” A small smile breaks out on Thomas’s face, finally showing something other than devastation. The smile is contagious, and Newt laughs at the change of atmosphere. He thinks though, he thinks about every song he’s listened to. Alby may not have music on his list of priorities, but Sonya had stolen an iPod from a pile of random things when they went scavenging one day. Newt smiles at the memory of Sonya sneaking over to show him what she found. They had listened to music together when they went to bed that night. A singer comes to mind.

“S-my friend and I listened to this singer, Halsey, every night for about a month. She’s one of my favorites. She sings some really deep songs and with a lot of meaning,” Newt answers with fondness, and he peers back at Thomas. “I think my favorite song is ‘Castle’ by her.”

The smile grows on Thomas’s face, appearing happy that Newt actually answered his question. He nods in response. “My favorite is ‘Maps’ by Adam Levine. I like his voice,” he answers himself.

That’s only the start of the numerous questions Thomas asks him. He asks for his favorite movie, favorite color, favorite actor, what he likes to do, what his favorite sport is, and etc. Newt never imagined the calm conversation he planned on having with Thomas would be about a whole bunch of nothing like this, and especially for this long. He had expected to have a small conversation about what Thomas likes to teach the kids or maybe if he wants help with them, but that isn’t at all what they talk about and Newt kinda likes this better.

Thomas turns out to be a second in command around here, just like Newt is a second in command to Alby at home. It’s strange knowing they have that in common, but the information doesn’t surprise Newt in the slightest. He should’ve guessed Thomas has a lot of authority around here. It actually brings Newt a feeling of security to have someone who does what he does.

Newt is surprised when he looks up awhile later to find mostly everyone heading off to bed. The ones left are putting out the fire and turning off the music. By the placement of the moon, he could tell it was near midnight.

How long have they been talking?

“It’s strange knowing there won’t ever be new movies, new music, new sports games, and so on. Nothing new because we’re all busy trying to survive,” Thomas rasps out in the clear air, gaining back Newt’s attention. “There’s war going on everywhere. I would do anything to stop it.”

The words come out fragile and tender, it has Newt watching Thomas’s face turn sullen. He knows exactly how Thomas feels. He feels it every day. Every few weeks he hears about war breaking out in either some other country or somewhere nearby. People die every day like clockwork and it’s heartbreaking. Innocent people who probably have no idea what they are fighting for, dying for no reason. He’s lucky no one he knows has died. Most of the people he knows are anti-war and he couldn’t be happier.

He yawns as fatigue catches up to him. He stretches his back and then stands up, Thomas’s eyes following him up.

“Going to bed?”

Newt nods with a yawn. “I’m really tired so I’m just going to go to sleep,” Newt admits, stretching his arms. Thomas nods and goes to fully lay on the log.

“Goodnight, Newt.”

“Goodnight, wolfboy,” Newt says with a chuckle, exhaustion getting to his head. His face flusters once he processes what he just said it. Thomas laughs, surprised at the dumb nickname. He doesn’t say anything in response to it though. Newt walks away embarrassed, until he remembers something and he turns around, causing Thomas to reopen his eyes. Newt’s face gets redder and his mouth turns dry.

“You know… that room is yours,” Newt drawls slightly. Thomas raises an eyebrow. “Where do you sleep?”

Thomas shrugs. “I bunk with Minho. He’s got a big bed.” Newt nods, okay with the answer. Telling Thomas that he doesn’t have to bunk with Minho lays on the tip of Newt’s tongue, but he doesn’t let himself say it. He can’t let himself seem easy. His brain yells at him to not be generous. 

Newt turns around with nothing else said, and walks to Thomas’s room to sleep.

**

The next morning, Newt is woken up by Brenda telling him that Jorge wants to talk to him. Newt groans, wondering what he did this time. He dresses quickly and then follows Brenda out and to Jorge’s quarters. Brenda greets the girl, who was there last time, and introduces Newt to her, saying her name is Harriet.

Brenda leaves and Harriet opens the door behind her with a brief nod. She goes back to standing like a statue, and eyes him as if daring him to go crazy again. Newt walks into the room cautiously, and sees Jorge at his desk writing something. The man waves him over.

“You sure do sleep in, don’t you?” Jorge comments. Newt doesn’t know if he’s making a joke or not, so he just shrugs and sits down in one of the chairs. It’s silent for a minute with Newt watching Jorge write some things down. Newt takes a note at the radio sat on the table behind Jorge. They must have quite a few alliances for them to have that, unless it’s just a lucky find. Jorge puts down his pen and leans back in his chair, looking at Newt. Newt bites his lip.

“Who are you getting along with?” Jorge asks in curiosity. Newt’s confused by the question, but answers nonetheless.

“Minho… Teresa and, I guess, Brenda,” Newt answers, not really knowing where this was going. Jorge nods.

“And what about Thomas?”

Newt breaks their eye contact in favor of not looking at Jorge’s judging eyes as he shrugs. He doesn’t really know where they’re at now. Last night was enjoyable, but he still feels uncomfortable with being with him. He peeks back at Jorge, and sees him still looking over him with crestfallen eyes.

“No friendship there?”

“It’s complicated,” Newt admits harshly, not understanding why Jorge cares so much about him and Thomas. It had nothing to do with him.

“How is it complicated?” Jorge asks in disbelief. Newt huffs.

“Because I can’t trust him, or any of you for that matter,” Newt responds, peeved at how Jorge can’t see why he would possibly not get along with Thomas. Jorge purses his lips and puts his hands in his lap.

“Can’t or don’t want to?” Newt doesn’t respond. Both?

Jorge straightens up in his chair and folds his hands on the desk, eyeing Newt in an almost threatening way. His eyes read over him and study him, picking him apart. Newt sinks in his chair nervously, the night of their fight haunting the back of his mind. He looks back towards Jorge when he hears him sigh and stand up to walk around the desk. He sits on the edge with his arms crossed. He gives Newt a dark look.

“You have no idea what you are to that boy, _hermano_. I see now why he hasn’t told you yet, and I don’t like it. You will respect him from now on, or so help me,” Jorge demands coldly. Authority booms in his voice and it shakes Newt on the inside. It scares Newt with how much Thomas meant to these people, and they are clearly protective over him.

He is slowly finding out why.

“Why did he bite me in the first place? Why didn’t he just let you guys kill me?” Newt asks with spontaneous courage, realizing this is the first time he’s really asked this question to someone. By the look on Jorge’s face, he knows he’s not going to get an answer. He wishes someone would just tell him why. It doesn’t make sense. Thomas doesn’t know him at all, and he just bites him? With all the legends of werewolves and their seriousness over marks, it made no sense for Thomas to do it to him. 

“Mark was a hunter, Newt,” Jorge says breaking the silence. Newt’s jaw drops and looks back up at Jorge.

“What?” Newt croaks. He follows Jorge with his eyes when he walks back to his chair and sits down with a sigh.

“I have… alliances around the area. I was told a week before that there was a hunter in a vampire territory, who was pretending to be someone he’s wasn’t and was planning on killing them all in a moment’s time. I sent Brenda to kill him before he could,” Jorge explains with anger dripping from his lips. Anyone could tell that Jorge hates hunters more than anything else in the world.

The news is devastating. They had trusted Mark. Mark had lived with them for two years after telling him that he didn’t want to be a hunter like his family. They had trusted him, and he was planning to kill them the whole time.

The idea of his family and friends being harmed by a hunter makes Newt nauseous, and he has the urge to throw up all over the floor. He is protective over his friends, and he would do anything to keep them safe. Being one of the few who trusted Mark into their family has him feeling worse. He has a pain in his chest that won’t go away. He can barely breathe. He puts his head in his hands.

“Newt, it wasn’t your fault. You had no way of knowing,” Jorge explains in a comforting manner. By the strain of his voice, Newt could tell that comforting someone wasn’t at all Jorge’s forte.

Newt nods in his hands though, not really letting the words get to him. He knows he couldn’t have known, but he was taught to be more careful. He was told to be cautious of who to trust. He had slipped and he almost got his family _killed_.

“Hermano, listen.”

Jorge is silent so he looks up to look at him, who’s now looking at him with sincere sympathy. If a month ago someone were to tell him that he was going to be comforted by the leader of a bloody werewolf pack, he would have laughed in their face. He would have laughed even harder if they told him a bunch of _werewolves_ would save him and his family from being killed by a hunter.

“Appreciate what you have right now. Make friends, enjoy yourself, etc. We’ll see about you seeing your folks later, _hermano_.”

“You’re going to let me see my friends?” Newt asks with astonishment. Jorge gives a stiff nod before gesturing to the door. Newt gets up and heads over to the door. Before he leaves though, he looks back at Jorge.

“Thank you,” Newt thanks with full gratitude. Jorge gives him another stiff nod, and Newt walks out the door.

**

After lunch, Newt walks towards one of the buildings and peeks inside looking for Minho. He wanted to get his mind off of things. Remembering how out of it Minho was last night, he is probably severely hung-over. The building is hotel-like, and there’s a bunch of rooms and Newt has no idea which one is Minho’s. He’s only lucky enough to spot Brenda leaving a room from all the way down the hall. He jogs over to her, and when she sees him she grins causing him to roll his eyes remembering what she did. Deciding to move on, he asks her where Minho is. She nods over to the room she just walked out of.

“He’s got a killer headache so Teresa invited herself, his roommate Frypan, and Harriet to bother him for punishment,” Brenda laughs shaking his head. “He’s a real idiot sometimes. Gotta love him though.” Newt chuckles.

“Then I’m sure she’ll be glad that I’m coming,” Newt jokes and opens the door with a wave goodbye to Brenda. The first thing he sees is Minho banging his head back against his bed.

“You guys are total shanks for doing this to me,” Minho grouches, clearly suffering from a headache. There’s a cluster of cards in between him and a dark-skinned male, who Newt remembers being one of the main cooks. What’s his name? Fry? He looks over to see Teresa and Harriet painting each other’s nails, both laughing at Minho. Teresa waves Newt in with an excited grin, and he shuts the door behind him. He goes to sit in between Teresa and Minho, and that’s when he hears the music playing.

“Don’t you just love the smell of nail polish Minho?” Harriet teases as she finishes Teresa’s right hand. Minho groans and gives her the finger.

“I hate you guys, you know that?” Minho grunts out, putting a few cards on the floor. He then looks over at Newt with a hurt expression on his face.

“You came to mess with me too, man? I thought we were friends, Newt. I’m disappointed in you,” Minho says, seeing Newt’s betrayal. Newt laughs at the pitiful look, nearly laughing harder when Minho winces at the sound of his loud laugh. Fry puts down a card and whacks Minho’s arm telling him to go.

“Frypan, if you don’t stop this, I’m going to work you hard at training next week,” Minho threatens half-heartedly. Frypan scoffs.

“And I’m going to give you nothing but spinach and tofu.”

“Shank.”

That’s how they spend the day. Frypan forces Minho to play numerous amounts of card games while Newt converses with Teresa and Harriet. After the girls finish painting their nails, Teresa has a wonderful idea to play a game called ‘popcorn’. The game called for the first person to throw a ball in the air and clap once, the second person claps twice, and so on. Though, Harriet makes it even better by just clapping as many times as she can before catching the ball. Minho almost cried by the third round.

Right when boredom hits, the door opens and reveals Thomas. Minho groans at the same time Newt, Frypan, and Teresa laugh at the inconvenience. Teresa stands up in excitement and pulls Thomas into the room. She looks down at Minho with an arm around Thomas’s shoulders. Thomas stands there watching Teresa with a knowing look as if she did this all the time.

“Perfect timing, Tom! We were all just about to play some music. What do you think, Minho?” Teresa teases with a wicked grin on her face. Minho curses under his breath and puts his face in his hands. His whole face is red.

“You’re insane,” Minho moans into his hands. Teresa’s smile only grows wider and she rushes over to the boom box. She shuffles through CDs until she finds the one she’s looking for, and she slides it in. The sound of a drum beat fills the room, and Newt hears a cheer come from Harriet, who stands up to start dancing. Newt thinks he’s heard this song before, and he knows he has when the chorus starts to play. The song’s called ‘We Are Young’ by Fun, and it had been a very popular song. Newt joins in with the singing, and Minho curses and falls to the ground in defeat. Teresa walks around Frypan and crouches above Minho.

“Come on, loser,” Teresa snarks teasingly, pulling the boy up on his feet. Minho complains, but lets her pull him up anyway. He puts his hands on Teresa’s waist to keep himself steady, at least that’s what Newt guesses. Minho glares at Teresa.

“You are insane. You’re actually trying to kill me,” Minho sighs as Teresa forces him to dance with her. Her smile turns into more of a smirk, and she grasps his shoulders to bring him closer.

Newt looks over at Harriet, who is as taken back by the sight of Teresa and Minho’s proximity as him. She gives Newt a knowing grin, who chuckles in return. Teresa is a feisty, mysterious and quiet girl, and it’s strange to see her smiling so obviously at Minho, who is loud and sarcastic. They would be an odd couple, but they would be good together.

Another song fades in and Newt knows this one for sure. It was a song called ‘Nightingale’ by Demi Lovato. It was an upbeat, yet soft song that had a nice piano melody throughout the song. Sonya adored the song and listened to it all the time.

“Want to dance?”

Newt peers up to find Thomas’s outstretched hand in front of him. The brunet has a smile peeking on his lips, but his eyebrows are a bit furrowed by the lack of confidence. Newt instinctively shakes his head no. His mind reminds him of the easy conversation they had just last night and that Thomas is _nice_ , but he still can’t get over his anger towards being here. Plus, he doesn’t know why Thomas bit him. He has no idea why Thomas did something so serious as to mark him. Thomas hasn’t given any explanation, not even a hint. Jorge won’t even tell him. He doesn’t know if he can trust Thomas.

Thomas awkwardly brings his hand back, his eyes dark with sorrow. He goes to say something, but Teresa cuts in.

“I’ll dance with you, Tom,” Teresa says as she takes Thomas’s rejected hand. She casts Newt a harsh, disappointed look and takes Thomas away and puts her arms around his neck in embrace. Thomas’s eyes are wide and his hands are stiff around Teresa’s lower back, not sure with what is happening. He reminds Newt of a frightened little boy who just got asked to dance with a pretty girl. It has Newt’s stomach coiling with that feeling from before, when he watched Teresa repeatedly touch Thomas. Except this time, it has the mark on Newt’s neck itching so bad it hurts. He looks over to see Minho on the floor fast asleep.

The softness of the song and the way Teresa is looking at Thomas has Newt sick and his stomach rolling with nausea. He brings his knees to his chest as the pain gets worse. His emotions go crazy the longer he looks at Teresa in Thomas’s arms. Unexplainable rage forms inside him and he feels hatred toward Teresa, uncontrollable hatred he can’t explain. His nails grow sharp and his canines extend and dig in his bottom lip.

There was only one explanation for this reaction and it doesn’t make sense. It was the same thing that he had been accused of when he got protective over Sonya being flirted with by Ben, and he had quickly told them that Sonya is like his _sister_. He didn’t want her hurt and was only looking out for her.

Jealousy. He’s experiencing jealousy and it’s rotting him from the inside. It makes him mad at the strange inability to control his own emotions, his own actions. He has no reason to feel this way, and frankly he likes Teresa more than Thomas. If anything, he should be jealous of him touching her, but it was the other way around and it frustrates Newt to no end. He looks over at Harriet, who is now searching through a bag of nail polish, and he gets an insane idea. He stands up and the question is out of his mouth in a heartbeat.

“Want to dance?”

Harriet’s lips are parted and she looks at him in surprise, taken back by the abrupt question. Her eyes glance behind Newt and looks at Teresa and Thomas stiffly dancing, and she looks back at the blond with uncertainty. Newt bites his lip nervously, but keeps his eyes on her. She then nods her head with hidden amusement on her face and stands up.

Newt shyly puts his hands on her upper waist, and her arms go around his neck. The weight of her arms are heavy, but Newt knows it’s not the physical weight that is heavy. The embrace is odd, like it didn’t belong but he ignores it. He can feel her stare, but he keeps his eyes on the wall in front of him. His mind is dizzy the longer the song goes on, and he feels like he’s going to faint.

When the song does end, Newt releases Harriet like she burnt him and turns around. He lets out a small yelp when he sees Minho staring up at them with raised eyebrows. He looks at him and Harriet, and then looks over at Thomas and Teresa, who are just now separating. A shit-eating grin spreads across Minho’s face that makes him look like some sort of ghoul with the dark circles under his eyes, and he looks back at Newt. Newt looks wearily at the Asian kid, suddenly nervous that he knows what just happened.

“Well… this is beyond awkward and I’m not sure why,” Teresa cuts in, looking over at everyone. She looks up at Thomas and shrugs.

“Come on, Tom. We have to work on that lab with the kids,” Teresa says, grasping Thomas’s arm and lightly forcing him to follow her out the door. Thomas says goodbye to the three with a short wave to Newt. Newt purses his lips. As soon as the door closes, Minho swings his body around to face the blond with that grin of his, and Harriet sits on the ground next to Minho and gives him almost the same grin.

“I would never have guessed you were a jealous guy, man,” Minho laughs mischievously causing Newt’s jaw to drop in shock. Harriet lets out a laugh as well.

“I’m not jealous! Why on earth would I be?” Newt yelps, almost losing his breath. Minho and Harriet both give him a look of disbelief. He crosses his arms and pierces a glare in the still laughing Minho, who doesn’t seem to mind the glare; it actually makes him laugh more. Newt scoffs, and his face turns red as the two continue to smirk at him.

“Don’t worry though, they’re not together. You know why?” Minho says confidently with his eyebrows going wild. Harriet scoffs from beside him and hits his arm. Minho’s smirk only gets wider. The comment makes Newt’s hands go clammy, and he is suddenly restless, yet feels lax as the info kicks in. He feels ludicrous for even feeling that way, but he should’ve known nothing was going on. Minho and Teresa obviously had an interest in each other, and imagining them together almost gets Newt to stop thinking about his dumb, jealous episode. Why did he go through that? _He doesn’t like Thomas_. They were acquaintances if anything.

He can’t shake the feeling off.

Harriet and Minho are now talking about something different, and Newt has the need to leave immediately. He leaves abruptly with a short goodbye and heads outside, not knowing exactly where he plans to go. Newt sees that it’s lunchtime, but he walks past the food area. He just keeps going straight until he hits the edge of the woods. Space is all he needs. He needs to get his head together and figure out what the hell is happening to him.

He walks to a tree and sits behind it to not be visible to the others. He sits with a huff and leans against the tree, feeling stress laying heavy on his shoulders. His head spins as he remembers Teresa dancing with Thomas, and he remembers just how wrong it made him feel. It made him mad, it made him nervous, it made him sad, it made him feel a cluster of things that made no sense. He hated it, feeling he had no control over anything. It makes him feel weak.

He wants to leave. He wants to go home. He wants to never speak of this again and just be with his family again. He wants to never see Thomas and feel that dreadful ache again. He wants to go.

“You’re not going to try to run off again are you?”

A deep voice pulls Newt out of his thoughts, and he looks up to find Gally standing a foot away with careful eyes watching him. Newt sighs, shaking his head no, and straightens up against the tree. Gally nods and sits down against a nearby tree with a grunt. They sit in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Newt doesn’t find the guy likeable really, so he’s left to sitting there in awkward quietness.

“Did um something happen?” Gally asks five minutes later. Newt could tell right away that the guy wasn’t much of a talker, or at least one who didn’t have small conversations about nothing. He appreciated him asking though.

“Don’t worry about it,” Newt waves off, closing his eyes against the bark.

“I worry about everything. Get a move on it.”

Newt opens his eyes and turns his head to look at the male, and sees him looking at him with an impatient expression. Gally’s an irritating guy, but Newt guesses he gives tough love if any at all.

He doesn’t say anything though, not comfortable with what he has to say. He doesn’t even want to think about it. How can he tell Gally what is wrong with him? Simply thinking about it makes him dizzy and his neck itchy.

“Are you dying?” Newt looks back and finds the most sarcastic and exaggerated expression on the boy’s face. Newt rolls his eyes.

“You sure are irritating, you know that?” Newt rasps out with a sigh.

“Oh gosh, that wounds me,” Gally says, hitting his chest dramatically. He peers back at Newt and gestures for him to talk. Newt sighs and rubs at his neck. It’s quiet for another minute, the sounds of animals around them making the moment a state of peace.

“What’s bothering you?”

The question takes Newt by surprise. No one’s asked him how he feels. The others only treat him as if they’ve been friends, like it would somehow make him comfortable with being here. Newt was going to go on a rampage of complaints and proceed to yell at Gally to let him go, but the way Gally asked has his mouth remain shut. Gally is looking far off and his whole demeanor is calm and cool. So he says the first thing that comes to mind.

“Well, first it’s this damn mark on my neck. Makes me want to bloody scratch my skin right off,” Newt complains, feeling a ghostly itch on his neck, taunting him.

“That should be expected,” Gally explains dismissively. Newt furrows his eyebrows. He chooses not to comment about that. 

“You don’t seem to care that he bit me,” Newt notes tightly. Gally gives a small shrug. Minutes go by before Gally speaks again.

“You’re lucky I know a guy or you would be lying dead fifteen under,” Gally huffs out with laughter. Newt looks back at him with wide eyes.

“You’ve been getting me blood?” Newt asks surprised. He wouldn’t have thought Gally would do something like that, especially for him. “Thank you,” Newt speaks quietly. Gally just grunts in response as if being haughty, but also as if not, in a way. It’s just his character. 

“Do you have trust issues?”

“Well since I’m one of the few people to let Mark in and almost get us killed, yeah I guess I do have trust issues,” Newt answers rather harshly, but true. He was one of the ones who agreed to let Mark into their family. He almost got everyone killed. A bunch of _werewolves_ had to fix his mistake.

“Stop blaming yourself. Those sons of bitches would’ve gotten in somehow. The world is so messed up, you don’t know who to trust anymore,” Gally says rather harshly with a grave expression, his fists forming as if remembering something. Newt sits there not knowing what to say. Gally is a wild character, but he’s probably been through a lot. The boy gives off numerous vibes, but Newt can’t help but want to trust him. Gally doesn’t seem like the kind to care for lying, or have a reason to.

Then Gally turns his head to look over back at Newt, almost making the blond look away but he doesn’t. It is a serious, yet vulnerable expression that has Newt itching to know what he was going to say.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t trust everyone here. I know them all better than you by a long shot, and I wish you weren’t so stubborn to give them a chance. Stop being a crybaby and get over yourself. You’re here for a reason and I promise it’s not bad,” Gally states thickly with a penetrating gaze. His words mean business and it’s almost threatening to not listen to.

“Including Thomas.”

The words dig deep into Newt, and he knows he can take Gally by his word. His heartbeat is steady and strong, and Gally is still looking at him with that gaze. It is almost hypnotizing.

There’s no use crying about it. He is here for a reason, and he’s going to find out what reason. He knows it has something to do with Thomas. He has to be a fool to not get that. He can trust these people. He has no other choice. 

When he gets in bed that night, Thomas again never shows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt asks questions, pack moments, and newtmas moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's Monday again! :3  
> The bad thing about being 2 or 3 chapters ahead, is that I go back to the chapter to post it and I read over thinking "what the heck how is this making sense??" bc i don't remember what happens when but then i go "well...it made sense when i was writing the chapter it's fine" XD also i have my amazing editor ^.^  
> Anyway...loving the feedback as always! Everyone's trying to figure out the mark and I'm not surprised! I have my take about marks and stuff so I kinda made it my own? Glad you guys like it :)  
> And Newt and Thomas...Newt is slowly getting there. I won't tell you when it's happening though (soon).  
> Anyway! Thank you so much for reading. On tumblr, I am no longer hallogreenies. I am ilikeyougreenie again

Newt wakes up to a knock on the door — it’s Brenda yet again. He rubs his eyes as he groggily opens the door. “Why do you insist on waking me up so early in the morning?” Newt complains half-heartedly, knowing that it’s not going to do anything.

“We get up at a normal time. It’s ten thirty, which is late to us,” Brenda explains matter-of-factly and turns around to walk back out. “Thomas wanted me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What? About what?” Newt asks defensively, feeling the fatigue draft off of him. Brenda looks back at him with a shrug. When she turns her face away, Newt sees a smile appear on her face. She turns around and starts to walk backwards.

“You better go find out for yourself,” Brenda suggests confidently with a sly expression. It makes Newt nervous and suspicious. What is she up to?

Either way, she walks too far for him to respond to, so he walks back into the room. He goes over to the set of drawers and picks out some clothes. He brushes his teeth and hair before leaving the room. He balls the sleeves up to cover his hands as he walks in the sun, and also pulls up his hoodie to cover his face. He walks over to the patio to grab a sandwich after he hears his stomach growling. He works to get the sandwich down, feeling nervous over Thomas wanting to talk to him about who knows what. He doesn’t know what he did wrong, besides for rejecting Thomas’s invitation to dance with him, but Thomas wouldn’t call him over to talk to him about that.

He gains courage before standing up and going over to throw away his plate. He only has to look over to the left to find three tables full of kids. He sees Thomas seated in between four kids on one of the tables, seemingly showing them something. Teresa is at another table. Newt heads over slowly, still not sure what he’s expecting.

When he gets near the tables, he realizes that the kids are making bracelets and necklaces. There are beads all over the place along with clumps of string. A few kids shout his name excitedly, and then go right back to their activity. He stands behind Thomas and watches the brunet help a little boy stick the string through the beads. When Thomas is done, he looks behind him at Newt, smiling.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Thomas asks enthusiastically as he ties another kid’s bracelet together. Newt furrows his eyebrows.

“Brenda told me–“

“There you are! Been waiting for you to get here,” Teresa exclaims suddenly from the other table. They both watch her in confusion as she hurriedly stands up and goes over to them. She grasps Thomas’s shoulder and eggs him to get up.

“Well come on, Tom, you did say you wanted to tell Newt something. Go ahead! I’ll take care of everything here,” Teresa says in a rush. When Thomas stands up, she guides him over closer to Newt and gives them a short smile before sitting in Thomas’s spot.

“What...?” Newt drawls in wander. He looks at Thomas waiting for an explanation, but the brunet looks just as confused as he is. He has a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face, and Newt doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Should we go over there and have a conversation to make her happy?” Newt asks uncertainly with a nod to the edge of the woods. Thomas nods at the suggestion and they both make their way a few meters away from the tables. Newt kicks at the grass shyly, relying on Thomas to talk. Thomas stays quiet though, and Newt can’t handle the silence anymore. He takes this chance to ask a much needed question.

“You seriously don’t have anything to say to me?” Newt asks with disbelief. Thomas glances at him and shakes his head.

“No, you didn’t do anything,” Thomas answers easily. Newt furrows his eyebrows.

“I’ve been against you the whole time I’ve been here, and you’re telling me I haven’t done anything that made you mad?” Newt comments skeptically. “You’re either insane or you have a crazy amount of passive aggression.” Thomas’s face hardens as if he took offense to that.

“Or I have a lot of sympathy for those who have good reasons to be mad at me,” Thomas counters defensively. Newt groans at the irritating response. How could Thomas tell him that he hasn’t done anything wrong? That he has a good reason to be such an asshole all the time? He hasn’t thanked the guy once for the times he’s saved his life, and Thomas doesn’t care about that? It doesn’t bother him?

“Why won’t you get mad at me? I’m mad at you all the time!” Newt argues exasperated. 

Thomas’s stance is off now. He looks away from Newt and he scratches at the back of his head nervously.

“And I’m trying to get you to not be.” Newt scoffs.

“You’re unbelievable. You have all these people who speak so highly about you and care about you, but you stupidly chose _me_ to save. You choose me to be so _bloody nice_ to,” Newt spits out with malice and annoyance. Thomas’s jaw drops a little and confusion spreads across his face.

“Are you yelling at me for being nice to you?” Thomas asks flabbergasted. Newt raises his balled up hands in the air in frustration.

“Fuck! I just want to know why the hell you bit me!”

As soon as the words leave his lips, the atmosphere around them drastically changes. Everything becomes so silent that the only thing Newt can hear is the pounding of Thomas’s heart. Thomas is frozen in front of him, his eyes wide and his face flushed. Newt can practically see the words on Thomas’s tongue about to be said, but they never are. Newt keeps looking at him, begging him to say something. Their eye contact is locked as they continue to not share any words. The moment is breathtaking and Newt can’t look away. Thomas takes a hiccup of a breath and he looks as if about to say something. It has Newt on the edge.

“Will you help me?” someone says.

The voice and a touch on the hand has Newt and Thomas jumping in fright, and Newt almost cursing under his breath before preventing himself from saying it. Newt looks down to find a little boy with curly red hair peering up at him. Newt laughs hysterically at the jump scare, suddenly remembering the kids. He looks over at Thomas, who has an amused expression on his face. Newt puts his hands on his knees and gives the boy a smile.

“Of course I will. Lead the way,” Newt says gesturing over to the tables. The kid does so enthusiastically, and grabs Newt’s hand to tow him over with him. Newt is more than happy to leave that awkward conversation.

“It wasn’t a mistake.”

Newt is about to halt, but the kid is relentless and so he has to keep walking. He looks behind him to see Thomas looking at him with an almost fragile expression before looking away and heading over to a different table. Newt has no time to think about the comment, automatically getting busy with helping the kids pick out beads and tie the strings for them. He gets some comments about his smell, and a brave girl actually asks to see his fangs, which he laughs at but does it anyway. A few are skittish, but most of them are looking at them in fascination. A couple kids from another table ask to see them, but when Newt turns around to show them, he sees Thomas looking at him and he immediately retracts them with a red face. The kids moan in disappointment.

When lunch is announced, the kids scatter over to the patio to get some food. Newt helps Teresa pick up the fallen beads and strings all over the tables and in the grass, while Thomas puts the items in the boxes. He sees an empty box on the other side of the table and he reaches over to get it, but is stopped when a bracelet appears in front of him. He takes a step back and sees it’s from Thomas. The were has an unsure look on his face, not even making eye contact with the blond. Newt widens his eyes. Thomas was giving him a bracelet?

“What...”

“I-uh had extra time, so I..I made you a bracelet?” Thomas says, almost in a question, eyes on the bracelet and not Newt. Newt parts his lips and looks back at the bracelet. It was mostly brown beads with a few white ones. Newt scrunches his face when he sees something on one. He reaches out and grasps it with Thomas still holding it.

“Is that...” Newt asks openly, looking closer and seeing that his assumptions are true. One of the brown beads has a carving of a music note on it. He can tell that it’s been carefully carved and it looks really cool. He turns the bracelet over a little and sees another carved bead. This one is a crescent moon, which in this situation is really cheesy. Newt smiles nonetheless, and looks back at Thomas with the smile still on his face. Thomas glances at him, not sure what to do. His face is blown red and it’s hilarious.

Newt doesn’t know why Thomas made him the bracelet. They aren’t friends. Friends is a strong word that Newt isn’t yet ready for. The gesture is nice, even if it’s kind of uncomfortable too. The carvings make the gift special, special for him in particular. He doesn’t know what to say, feeling as if he should give something in return.

“If you don’t like it, it’s fine. I understand,” Thomas stutters out in uncertainty. Newt looks back at him automatically, way too fast than he’d like to admit.

“No! I like it,” Newt states, taking the bracelet and looking at it some more. “I like it a lot, wolfboy,” Newt finishes, adding in the name he gave Thomas last night. Thomas’s face only gets redder, but he looks proud of himself as if he passed some test. Newt slides the bracelet on, feeling his face getting achy from smiling for so long. A warm sensation spreads in his chest as he spins the bracelet around his wrist so none of the beads are digging into his skin. He peers back up at Thomas.

“Thank you,” Newt says quietly, feeling his own face starting to turn red. Thomas lights up with a smile, and it has the warm sensation inside Newt swell up. He looks over at the patio and gestures in that direction with the bracelet dangling from his wrist.

“Lunch?”

Thomas nods with the smile on his face and leads Newt over to the food line.

**

Newt walks off the patio after eating with Minho – Thomas having to leave early – and heads over to Thomas’s room. The sun is getting too much for him, and so he goes to get out of it. He turns around the corner and jumps back when he runs into Teresa. She brings a hand to her heart with a startled laugh, and puts something in her pocket.

“I didn’t expect you to be here so soon,” Teresa admits. Newt forces a chuckle out. He takes a peek inside Thomas’s room, wondering why she was in there.

“What were you doing in there?” Teresa’s lips part and glances back in the room, gesturing towards the nightstand.

“I was getting my CD case. I left it here by accident. Tom and I used to bunk together,” Teresa confesses, and tensely bites her lip.

Newt’s blood goes cold and his breath escapes his lips, causing him to cough harshly. “You-you two _lived together_?” Newt chokes out. With all the touching and the dancing mishap from yesterday, Newt had thought Minho made it clear that there is nothing between Teresa and Thomas. He doesn’t know why thinking Teresa and Thomas being together bothers him so much, but it does. It physically hurts, and it’s close to instinct to hate the sight or thought of them together.

Teresa bites harder on her lip as if it hurt her to say it. “Yeah... I’m going to bunk with Gally.” The discomfort showing on her face disappears in a second, and Newt stiffs as she gains a sly smile.

“He wanted _you_ in his room,” Teresa clarifies in a teasing tone. The corners of her lips turn up in a smirk, and Newt’s face turns red and he looks away. He stalks past her to the room and was about to shut the door, but then Teresa speaks up.

“Movie night is tomorrow at Minho’s. Thomas will be there.”

Newt gives the smirking raven-haired girl a hard glare before shutting the door in her face. He hears her taunting laugh fade away, and he rolls his eyes. He runs his hands through his hair and falls on the bed with a grunt.

He needs a break.

**

The next morning Newt wakes up by himself. He jumps in the shower to wash up before putting clothes on and then heading out. The little sunlight illuminates through the trees and he realizes how early it is. Breakfast is still going on. He’s never woken this early before, but he goes over to get some food, taking advantage of the morning. He waves over at Minho, Frypan and Teresa who all give him odd looks which are no doubt from being out here so early in the day.

When he gets to the window, he grabs a plate and walks over to the group’s table. He sits down next to Frypan with Teresa and Minho on the other side. They are all having easy chit chat so Newt starts to eat quietly. Newt takes note to how close Minho and Teresa are sitting. He decides not to comment. 

“We are not watching any romantic comedies, that’s the only rule tonight,” Minho says sternly. 

Newt cuts in. “For the movie night, right?”

Teresa nods. “Yeah. The only movies allowed are science fiction, horror films, or action. The only person who likes romantic movies is Fry here,” she explains with an accusing grin toward Frypan. Frypan holds his hands up innocently.

“They’re funny! Sue me, geez,” Frypan responds with no shame in his eyes. “Not my fault you guys don’t get the humor.”

“Oh, we get the humor. The cheesy as hell humor,” Minho teases with a laugh. Frypan rolls his eyes and waves him off.

“Whatever.”

“Who’s going anyway?” Newt speaks up. Minho looks over at Teresa waiting for her to answer. She must be the one who asked everyone.

“Us, Brenda, Gally, Tom, and Winston. Harriet can’t go. She has to guard,” Teresa answers while looking at Minho to answer his silent question about Harriet. Minho and Newt nod. The memory of Thomas telling him that the bite wasn’t a mistake comes in his mind, and it brings shivers down Newt’s spine and has him shutting up. He isn’t so sure that he wants to go. Things are getting weird between them and he doesn’t like it.

He feels eyes on him and he peers up to find Teresa looking down in front of him with furrowed eyebrows. He looks down himself and his whole face turns red when he sees the bracelet on his wrist. It suddenly feels heavy and he can’t move his hand. He had forgotten all about it, and he looks back at Teresa and waits to hear what she has to say about it. Though when he looks at her, another round of shivers goes down his back. She has a small smile on her face and looks back at him. He quickly brings his hand down on his lap.

“You’re going, right Newt?”

Newt is brought out of his thoughts by Frypan, and he nervously rubs at his neck. “I don’t know...”

“You have to!” Minho complains. “I’ll run in human territory and steal from one those blood trucks myself to bribe you into going.” Newt scoffs. He wouldn’t be surprised if Minho did do that. He’s the kind of guy who would.

“Come on man, you gotta go. It’s boring being stuck up in that room every day doing nothing,” Minho begs with a pathetic pleading expression, which has Newt fighting a laugh. Newt nods in defeat.

“Fine. I’ll go, but only to help Frypan into getting you guys to play a romantic comedy,” Newt teases, causing Frypan to thrust a fist in the air in victory. Minho and Teresa groan. Frypan pats Newt on the back in an appreciative manner as he laughs.

“Newt!”

Newt turns his head to his left to see the boy in the kitchen calling for him. He grabs his plate and excuses himself, and he walks over to the window. The boy inside – Newt now realizes is one the boys who Thomas had helped the other night at the wrestling match – tells him to come inside. Confused, Newt throws his plate away and then goes around to enter. He’s hit with a strong smell of blood and he notices a blood bag on the counter. He sighs in relief and grabs it. He sees the boy near the stove, stirring some sort of soup.

“Thank god. I was running low. Thank you,” Newt thanks.

“No problem,” the boy shrugs off. Newt was about to leave, but then he sees a huge sink full of dirty dishes. He purses his lips, feeling guilty about leaving one to take care of them. He clears his throat and puts the bag down on one of the counters. He goes over to the sink and grabs a bowl to begin washing. The boy peeks over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” he asks dumbfounded.

“Helping,” Newt replies with confidence. The boy scrunches his face in confusion, but then shrugs and turns back around.

“Name’s Winston by the way,” the boy supplies. Newt gives a short smile and nods his head. He goes back to cleaning the dishes. The room is quiet, but not uncomfortably quiet. The only things he can hear are Winston pouring soup in bowls and him washing the dishes. It is calming if he was to describe it. Though if two weeks ago someone had told him he would be helping a were by washing the dishes, he would’ve called them crazy. He is doing a lot of things his former self would never have done. He doesn’t know how he feels about it, but it is nice getting along with the people here.

Thirty minutes later, Newt is almost done. Winston had chimed in to help, so now Newt washes the dishes and Winston dries them. They have some small talk about interests and people, but other than that they just wash.

Then out of nowhere, Winston tenses up beside him. Newt glances in front of him and freezes when he sees Jorge standing right there. His face is scrunched up and he’s watching them work. He has a puzzled expression on his face as if he couldn’t prosper what he’s seeing. Feeling Jorge’s harsh gaze on him, Newt stumbles as he continues to wash the dishes off.

Jorge’s face suddenly transitions from puzzlement to an impressive one. He gives Newt a stern nod before walking off. As soon as Jorge is out of sight, Newt lets out a long breath. His hands tremble as he continues to wash. The alpha male will always bring fear in him.

He peeks outside again when he hears his name called. Minho stands on the patio steps and gestures for him to come. Newt sees only a few dishes left.

“You can go. I don’t mind,” Winston tells him, maneuvering around Newt to begin washing the dishes. “Thanks for helping.”

“No problem,” Newt responds. He washes his hands and walks out, trailing after Minho.

**

Newt ends up spending the day with Minho. When the guy isn’t talking about the movie night later, he’s training a class of people. It turns out that Minho has the job of keeping everyone in shape. The ones who guard the perimeter are trained extra hard, while the second line of defense has it a little easier. The training includes laps, push-ups, weights, racing, fight training, planks, and more. Newt joins in on a few activities, especially the fight training. He and Ben were the best at fighting back at home, and he enjoys it. He surprises everyone, including Minho, by defeating eight out of the ten of his challengers. Newt allows himself to feel proud about it.

Minho even challenges him and it’s a good fight. Minho has a lot of muscle, but Newt has a high amount of agility. Newt easily dodges his punches and hits back, but unfortunately when Minho gets him he gets him hard. They have an equal amount of skill with both of them having a bunch of endurance. It’s a good fight, but with Newt not having trained for nearly two weeks, he’s at a disadvantage.

Minho calls it a day and everyone heads over to get some water. Minho pats Newt on the back, catching him by surprise.

“Good job, man. Always love a guy with good fighting skills,” Minho praises with a wide smile. He takes a drink himself.

“Thanks. Being second in command calls for that,” Newt explains. He takes another sip, but stops when he hears his stomach rumble. Minho chuckles.

“Want to get lunch and get ready for tonight?” Newt nods and throws away his cup.

“I’m starving. Let’s go.”

**

After lunch, Newt goes back to the room to take a shower. Feeling refreshed, he puts on some clean clothes. He spies the bracelet Thomas gave him on the set of drawers. He bites his lip in thought, not sure if he wants to wear it tonight or not.

He doesn’t want to wear it. He doesn’t want to give Thomas the satisfaction of seeing him wear it. It is a gift that Thomas gave him, and it’s a sign of a kind of relationship. It shows how Thomas liked him – he doesn’t know to what degree – and Newt doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to become close to these people, especially Thomas. Thomas makes him feel... weird. He used to be so sure about how he feels about the were. He had hated him because the mark made him feel intruded and harassed. Though from Thomas saving his life multiple times, to being kind to him, and to the comment about the bite not being a mistake — it has Newt uncertain. He isn’t sure how he feels about the guy. The inability to control his emotions is also a concern.

He finally curses under his breath and puts on the bracelet.

Not knowing what time he should go over, he decides to take a nap due to still being fatigued from training.

**

Newt wakes up three hours later feeling more awake. He peeks through the blinds and sees the sun shining through the trees, telling him that it was near nighttime. He jumps out of bed, worrying that he is missing movie night. He runs out of the room and to the taller building with all the rooms. He jogs to Minho’s door and knocks. He bites his lip when he hears music blaring from inside. He jumps back when someone opens the door. It’s Brenda and she has a bowl of popcorn in her hand. Her face lights up when she sees Newt.

“You’re finally here, sleepy head! Come on in. About to start the first movie,” Brenda welcomes him in. Newt squeezes past her and sees that Frypan, Minho, Teresa, Winston, and Gally are all here. Teresa is looking through CDs with a glass of wine in her hand. Frypan and Gally are looking through the movies on the shelves. Minho searches through a mini fridge that no doubt is full of beers.

Newt peers to the left and notices the TV displayed on a wide nightstand. It isn’t fancy by any means, but it has a big screen. There aren’t any TV shows, so people use them for movies they are able to keep track of through the years. He sees the bed has been moved in favor of bringing in two small, old couches. They are big enough to hold two people, while the floor is layered with pillows for the others to sit.

“Fry, you don’t have to watch the first Alien movie to watch the sequel. You can watch it by itself. Plus the first one isn’t even good.”

Newt looks over at the two. Gally has the movie Aliens in his hand while Frypan has the movie Die Hard in his. Newt perks up at the mention of the two movies. He hasn’t seen them in years. It must be six years ago when Aris showed him his stash of movies he had salvaged from some town. They had watched the Alien trilogy every week. It was one of their favorites.

They had been forced to leave them all a year later when they moved, because Alby didn’t want to bother with them.

“Here.”

Newt looks down to see a coke bottle in front of him. He takes it from Brenda’s hand with a thank you. “How did you get these?”

“We raided a gas station around four weeks ago,” Brenda answers with a grin. Newt tsks, but takes a sip anyway. A burst of laughter catches their attention, and they peer over to see Minho and Teresa talking.

“Are they together or...?“

“Minho’s too much of a stubborn ass to ask her out. I keep trying to get him to, but he just shakes it off,” Brenda says with disappointment. “Teresa says she doesn’t care, but I can tell she’s getting annoyed.” Newt nods.

“Maybe I can talk to him,” Newt offers. That catches Brenda by surprise and she peers up at him with eyebrows raised. A fond smile forms on her face and Newt bites his lip.

“I’m sorry, but it’s always nice to see you caring. You’ve changed a lot since you got here,” Brenda admits tenderly. Her eyes pierce into him and his stomach twists. He knows he’s changed, but he doesn’t know if it’s a good thing. He hadn’t wanted to get close to anyone, but here he is, making friends with Minho, Teresa, Brenda, Frypan, and Gally.

The weight of the bracelet increases and he doesn’t let himself think about it. He has gone from hating the guy and blaming him, but now he knows just how nice Thomas is and that it isn’t his fault he was stuck here. In all honestly, the thing keeping him away from Thomas is the fact that he has no idea why he bit him. He can’t trust him.

“Thomas!”

Minho’s welcoming shout has Newt looking over to watch Thomas walk in along with Winston. Brenda goes over to them with two coke bottles and hands it to them. Newt quickly joins Gally and Frypan in looking over the movies. Looking through the movies, he can feel Thomas’s eyes on him and he avoids him like the plague. Thankfully Minho keeps Thomas busy.

Ten minutes later, after arguing over Aliens and Die Hard, Minho comes up and takes both movies and holds them in the air.

“Die Hard or Aliens. Raise hands for Aliens!” Newt, Gally, Brenda, and Thomas all raise their hands. “Now Die Hard.” Only Frypan, Teresa, and Winston raise their hands. Minho gives Frypan the Die Hard movie with a winning grin on his face.

“Well, looks like Aliens win. Movie time!” Minho declares and goes over to the DVD player and slides the movie in. He scurries to the left couch with a humph. That causes everyone to go to claim a seat. Newt goes to sit next to Minho, but Winston beats him to it. Newt then goes to the other couch, but halts when he sees Thomas sitting there with a victory smile on his face. The adrenaline to get a seat though wins, and he sits next to Thomas.

He watches Brenda, Gally, and Frypan grumpily sit down on the pillows on the floor. He sees Teresa standing in front of Minho before going to sit with her back against the armrest, and her legs placed on top of Minho and Winston. She sticks her tongue at Minho and makes herself comfier. Minho rolls his eyes and then clicks play for the movie to start.

Five minutes into the movie, Thomas stands up and walks around the couch. He comes back with a bowl of popcorn. He holds it out to Newt, who takes a handful. He pretends to not notice Thomas checking out the bracelet on his wrist.

Throughout the movie, Newt finds himself sinking towards the middle of the couch. He leans against the armrest, but his arm soon falls asleep and it gets uncomfortable. He fidgets in his spot as he slowly goes to sit up. Thomas either doesn’t mind how close they have gotten, or he doesn’t notice. He continues eating away at the popcorn, totally engrossed with the movie. Newt looks to his right and finds Teresa more on Minho’s lap than the couch itself. Newt straightens up fully against the back of the couch to try to go back to focusing on the movie.

An hour into the movie, the popcorn is gone and Thomas is also sinking closer to the middle of the couch. They are barely two inches apart now, and Newt can feel Thomas’s heat radiating off him. The warmth replicates the warmth of a blanket, and it’s nice.

The whole room laughs at something and Newt goes back to watching.

Ten minutes later, he gets a nudge to his upper left arm. He looks over at Thomas, who holds up a finger, and reaches for something on the floor. He pulls up a bag that Newt hadn’t realized he brought, and searches through it for something. He must’ve found it, because he pulls out a clump of fabric. Newt furrows his eyebrows. Thomas hands it out to him, and Newt takes it carefully. He opens the fabric up and is shocked when he realizes that it was a pair of gloves. He gives Thomas a confused look. He tenses when Thomas leans towards him, his breath causing him to shiver.

“It’s for your hands when it’s sunny out. Thought it was a hassle for you to hold the sleeves over your hands all the time.”

“Wow, thank you,” Newt says gratefully. “That was really... thoughtful.” Thomas beams at that. Newt tries them on and finds the fabric comfortable. They are a little small, but he can bear it to keep his hands safe from the sun. He really needs these. It does get annoying having to hold the sleeves over his hands to keep from being burnt. Just another thing that makes Newt unable to hate Thomas. Thomas is nice, he is caring, he is _likeable_.

He _likes_ Thomas. 

The realization has Newt tense and not able to say anymore. He tucks the gloves in his pocket and gives Thomas a weak smile before looking back at the TV. Though for the rest of the night, he couldn’t focus on any of the movies.

**

Newt wakes to a pat on the shoulder. He groggily opens his eyes and looks around to see Winston standing in front of him stretching, Minho and Teresa slowly waking up too, Gally getting the movie out of the player, and Frypan cleaning up the trash. He doesn’t see Brenda, so she must’ve left earlier.

Newt sits up, arching and cracking his back with a sigh. He looks over at Thomas and finds him asleep. Confidently, he reaches out and shakes Thomas’s shoulder until he opens his eyes. He then stands up, yawning as he does, and grabs the gloves that fell out of his pocket.

He’s not sure how many movies they had played, but by the stack of movies on the floor it has to have been a lot. Gally pats on his back and says goodnight, and then he leaves the room with Winston. Teresa comes next to say goodnight. She gives him a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Newt is about to leave himself, but he remembers Thomas half-asleep on the couch. He shakes him again on the shoulder.

“Tommy, wake up,” Newt says a hushed tone, surprising himself with the nickname. It takes Thomas by surprise as well, because his eyes shoot open. He doesn’t say anything about it though, instead just works to stand up. Newt winces when Thomas cracks his back, and waits for him to be done. Newt moves out of the way when Thomas maneuvers around him to the TV. He watches him put all the movies back in their cases. Newt blames it on the fact that he just woke up, that he’s watching Thomas because of the fatigue.

When Thomas is done, he puts the DVDs on the shelves, and then he makes his way back to the couch and lays down. Thomas looks up at him.

“You’re going to bed?” Newt ignores the question.

“You’re going to sleep in here?” he asks. Thomas gives him a confused look.

“Yeah, why?”

The expression Thomas gives him has Newt rattled as he tries to think of a way to say it. It’s like Thomas knows what he is aching to say. As if he can read his mind, but isn’t pushing it. Newt can’t imagine how nervous he looks and how red his face is. He almost doesn’t say it, but soaks up all the confidence he can get.

“I feel weird staying in your room while you stay in here,” Newt admits softly, careful not to make eye contact with Thomas. He feels pathetic for saying it, vulnerable even. He pivots to the right to leave with humility spreading across his cheeks, but then stops when Thomas suddenly stands up from the couch. He gives the blond a smile and then walks around him to get to the door. He stops in the doorway, and looks back at Newt, waiting.

Newt gives him a short smile before joining him in the walk to the room. When they get there, they take turns brushing their teeth and using the restroom. Newt gets in bed after Thomas, and finds him already half-asleep. He expected it to be awkward, but Thomas doesn’t seem the least bit concerned. It has Newt relax and lay down on the bed. He’s glad he told Thomas how he felt. He doesn’t feel so guilty lying in the bed. With one more look at Thomas, Newt closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets used to things and wonders if that's a good thing. Drama starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay it's Monday again :)  
> fair warning ~ my editor was busy this week, so please ignore the mistakes. Most likely will fix later this week !  
> This is mostly a filler chapter I guess? I mean the drama starts but there are a few newtmas moments so..yeah  
> Also, this is where the drama starts ! Enjoy !  
> Don't forget to comment your thoughts <3

A full week goes by after that night and things were as normal as they can be in Newt’s situation. Jorge had come to him the morning after and asked him what his hobbies were. Newt had mentioned that he enjoyed gardening and growing foods, so that led to Jorge announcing that he was to now garden every day to contribute to the pack. 

The words ‘contribute to the pack’ had Newt tense as shivers ran down his spine in waves. It was still so bizarre getting used to things here. He hadn’t wanted to, yet it happened and he couldn’t do anything about it. He had no control over anything anymore. 

He curses under his breath as he pats at the fertilizer and notices the weeds scattered all around. He yanks them out one at a time, taking a second to pull down his hoodie. The sun immediately hits him like a punch to the face, and it encourages him to work faster. Sweat rolls down his face and he finishes with a huff, and sits down for a breather. He maneuvers his body away from the sun, so he can remove his gloves to soothe the aches in his hands. 

The air suffocates him with the stench of fertilizer and his sweat mixed together. The sun was exceptionally hot today, and it was killing him. He was forced to cover his whole body with clothing so he doesn’t actually get harmed by the sunlight, so the heat was to the extreme. It was the hottest day of the week, and it felt like hell. His feet are throbbing from standing for hours, his arms have scratches from vines, and his back ached. His mouth is a desert, and he looks around for a water bottle. His own was empty and so was Jeff’s, who had offered to help him today since the other gardener had taken the day off. 

Newt glances around to admire the progress. The strawberries, watermelons, and tomatoes were growing well, but the carrots were being stubborn. He doesn’t know where they were getting the seeds from. Most of the human race, hunters or not, despised werewolves. Something about seeing someone turn into a wolf had them scared out of their minds, so they stayed away from them. Quite a lot of them would call it witchcraft or black magic.

Though, Jorge did say he has alliances. Why would Jorge have that big radio if they didn’t?

“Newt?” 

Newt is pulled out of his thoughts by a soft, quiet voice. He turns his head and sees a young girl with brown, curly locks. It takes him a minute to recognize her, remembering the day he had found out that Thomas taught the children. The little girl was Abby, and she was his favorite with her sweet smile and stories she would make up and share with him. He gives her a wide smile to make her less nervous. She was trying not to look at him, which catches Newt’s attention. So much has changed since he met the kids. He had hated everything about this place. He would’ve done anything to leave, but now it was getting to be a second home. Well at least a second home he never asked for. 

Her drawn look diminishes, and her face lights up once she sees him welcoming smile. Newt now sees she was missing one tooth on the top and two on the bottom. She still looks adorable, and she relaxes her arms that are behind her back. She scrunches her face up cutely, and she jumps on the balls of her feet in excitement. She glances over her shoulder for half a second as if someone was making her do this. Newt guesses she was, and he looks over her and sees Thomas sitting in the grass while the kids played in front of him. A smirk makes its way on Newt’s face when he sees Thomas whip his head around, showing that he had been watching. Newt looks back at Abby.

“Mr. Thomas wanted me to give you this,” Abby giggles, springing the water bottle out towards him enthusiastically. Her face was pink as she does, and Newt laughs and graciously takes the gift. He peeks over her shoulder at Thomas. He looks back at her quickly, and brings the water to his chest. 

“Thank you, Abby. This is the best thing one could give me,” Newt praises with charm, making Abby burst out in giggles. He looks over at Thomas. “You can also thank Mr. Thomas for me,” he adds with a wink at her. The little girl giggles and puts her hands back to behind her back. 

“The plants didn’t grow in the freezer, but the ones outside did. You should come look at them!” Newt gestures to the garden. 

“I’m a little busy here planting things myself, but I will come over to see them as soon as I can, okay?” he promises. She nods with a giggle and runs off as fast as her little legs could carry her. Newt laughs, watching as she tells Thomas just that. He turns back to the carrots to avoid Thomas’s stare. He knows he's being stubborn. 

Ever since he realized that he liked Thomas, things have changed. Letting Thomas know he can sleep in his room with him had helped a lot. He didn’t feel so bloody guilty all the time now, and they actually got along now. They had short conversations whenever they were alone, which Newt considers progress. 

_“Relient K? What is a Relient K?” Newt asks in disbelief, unable to understand why a band would ever want that name for themselves. Thomas chuckles, taking the CD and putting it in the player. The first song starts to play._

_“We should get jerseys ‘cause we make a good team._

_“But yours would look better than mine ‘cause you’re out of my league.”_

_“Cheesy,” Newt scoffs teasingly. Thomas nudges him in the shoulder in retaliation. He points up, gesturing for Newt to listen and he mouths the words. Newt sighs playfully, but listens._

_“And I’m racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know you’re more to me than what I know how to say.”_

_The moment seems to have changed, from teasing to something fragile. The smirk on Newt’s face slowly fades as his eyes drift over to Thomas. Feeling eyes on him, Thomas looks over cautiously as if he had been caught doing something._

_“If anyone can make me a better person, you could.”_

_Newt tries all his might to keep eye contact with Thomas then. He suddenly realizes just how close the two of them are. Their shoulders barely touching from being side-by-side and their faces six to seven inches apart from looking at each other. Warmth spreads in Newt when he sees Thomas glance down to his lips. Newt pulls himself out of the trance, and chooses to instead look at the player. His face is beet red he can tell, and Thomas was still looking at him._

Newt is pulled out of his thoughts by a short growl and a loud shriek. Newt whips his head around to see a young boy running away from Gally, who was standing near a tree most likely guarding the perimeter. He has his fangs out and his eyes are that orange/yellow color. Newt was just about to yell at him for scaring the kid, but the boy stops in his tracks and turns around towards Gally and laughs. Gally’s fangs are gone in an instant and he sticks his tongue out playfully, which makes the boy laugh more. 

His body shifts when he notices Newt watching and like a light had been switched, his posture stiffens and he walks back to behind the trees. Newt chuckles, planning on using that against Gally one day. 

His eyes follow the boy back to the other children. That was another thing he did now. When he wasn’t helping with gardening, he would spend the day with the kids and help Teresa and Thomas. It wasn’t much different than before, but he was more open with the kids and helped more. It was a fun thing to do; the only thing being when he would catch Thomas looking at him with a hopeful expression that leaves Newt confused for the rest of the day. 

He was getting up to get a bucket of water, when he finds Teresa standing a foot away looking over the garden. A smile grows on her face and she looks at Newt. Newt raises an eyebrow. “What?” 

Teresa shrugs with a slow shake of her head, the smile still there. “It’s nice seeing you helping. It’s really reassuring. You’ve come a long way.” 

Newt nods, not knowing what to say. He knows this. He knows he’s changed, and he’s done what he promised he wouldn’t do. He became close to these people. Minho, Teresa, Harriet, Frypan, Gally, and Brenda are his friends. He hates to admit it, but Thomas was his friend. He’s getting close to Thomas and he doesn’t think he can stop now. He was in too deep now, and it was unnerving. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. Relax. I was only being appreciative. Come on,” Teresa soothes, reaching for the bucket in Newt’s hand and taking it. She nods over to the new water fountain they had finished making three days ago. “Let’s get water, yeah?” 

She leads him over and it’s an uncomfortable silence. Teresa doesn’t seem to mind, probably expected it when she came over to say that. Newt didn’t mean to grow nervous and quiet, Teresa was only being nice. Feeling guilty, Newt speaks up. Newt asks her standard questions including: what has she been up to, how are the kids, how is she, how is Thomas – earned him a knowing look so he sticks with questions not about him – and when the next full moon was. 

“In two and a half weeks,” Teresa answers. She turns on the fountain and puts the bucket down for the water to pour into. She folds her arms as she leans against the fountain lazily. She peers up at Newt with curiosity swimming in her eyes. “So, do you vampires age?” 

Newt hesitates with answering, a little taken back by the question. She has pure curiosity on her face with no judgement. He guesses she was generally curious. 

“Not really. I was a human until I was bit at twenty-four and I’ve stopped aging. There are some stories where a vampire gets a human pregnant and the kid will stop aging at eighteen,” Newt explains. Teresa takes in the information, and her eyebrows furrow. 

“Alby bit you when you were human?” she asks. Newt nods. “Was it consensual?” 

Newt’s eyebrows shoot up and he realizes how bad it sounded. “Yeah he asked me about fifty times if I was sure or not.” 

“Why did you let him turn you?” she asks. Newt expected the question, but now that it was asked, he doesn’t know what to say. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. He looks back at Teresa to see her part her lips, but then change her mind. She nods, understanding that he’d rather not say. 

It’s silent for a moment until Teresa glances down at his hands. Her eyebrows raise. 

“Did Tom give you those?” Her voice holds uncertainty and skeptic as if she was both offended and in awe. Her blue eyes are wide when she peers up at him. Her stare pierces into him and he loses his breath. He almost forgets to answer. 

“Um yeah… he did. Why?” Newt asks wearily. Teresa looks away biting her lip, looking down at the ground. Newt waits impatiently, wanting to know what had Teresa so taken back like this. Was he not supposed to have these? Did these hold any meaning? He itches to removes them, but he doesn’t find the energy to move. He can feel the air thickening around them, and he can hardly breathe. 

Just when he was about to ask again, Teresa looks back at him with a solemn expression. 

“Those are his mother’s.” 

His stomach flips threateningly assuming for the worst, but Newt breathes out the question. “What happened to her?” 

The way Teresa’s eyes leave to instead look down, has Newt knowing he was right. The gloves around his hands seem to grow smaller and it was like they were suffocating his hands. The pressure of wearing them skyrockets, and all the guilt he’s ever felt for treating Thomas terribly starts eating at him viciously. He fights to breathe, and he fights to stay on his feet. Teresa keeps her eyes on the ground. 

“He never takes them out. He always has them at the back of one of his drawers..” Teresa mutters under her breath, her voice breaking. “I didn’t realize how serious this was.” That brings back Newt’s attention.

“How serious what was?” Newt asks urgently. Teresa goes to answer, but stops when someone yells out.

“Thomas!” 

The both of them turn around to see Brenda running towards where Thomas was. Thomas stops what he’s doing to go over to her. He looks around until his eyes land on Teresa and Newt, and he points to the group of confused kids. Understanding the silent request, Teresa jogs over to them with Newt trailing behind her. They watch Brenda lead Thomas to Jorge’s cabin. 

“What’s going on?” Newt asks as soon as Thomas and Brenda enter the cabin. Teresa shakes her head with hard eyes. 

“I-I don’t know. The last time Tom was ever called to Jorge like that was when we were told that you guys were coming to attack.” It wasn’t accusing in any way, but it still makes the blonde stiffen and breath hitch. Did this mean that someone was going to attack them? A glint of hope sprouts in his mind to the thought of it being his family. Though after thinking about it, Newt knows Alby wouldn’t ever risk lives for one person. Plus, none of the weres would let him get taken. They would probably lock him up somewhere if there was a thought of the group wanting to attack wanted him. If Alby were to get him back, the plan would have to be thought through strategically.  
Plus, would he even go with them? He had gotten close to the majority of people here, and if any of them got harmed just for Newt to be taken back home, he doesn’t know if he could let himself walk away from them. 

“Why did Jorge send Brenda to kill Mark?” Newt asks, remembering his curiosity for the answer and seeing an opportunity to ask. Teresa shrugs, her eyes still on the building. 

“He hates hunters. He doesn’t care who they’re going after. Though usually when he does something like that, we usually get allies.” Newt bites his lip at that. 

Five minutes later, Brenda walks out of the cabin and heads directly where Gally is positioned. Newt takes the chance to run over, not able to handle all the questions spinning in his head without answers. Brenda must’ve expected it because she doesn’t look surprised when he steps in front of her. 

“What’s going on?” Newt asks, getting right to it. Brenda bites her lip and avoids his gaze, wondering if she should tell him. He takes a small step closer. 

“Please,” he begs lowly. Brenda straightens up immediately, but he could feel the worry radiating off of her. He could practically hear her arguing thoughts over whether she should tell him or not, and all he can do is stare, intensely waiting. 

“It’s not your family,” Brenda finally gives away. Newt can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not for him. He mindlessly nods, urging her to continue. She runs a hand through her hair before making eye contact with him. 

“It’s hunters,” Brenda whispers out harshly. Her eyes turn dark and she looks away from him. “It’s a group of _werewolf_ hunters.” 

Newt’s face pales at that, losing his breath. Flashes of imagined situations of hunters hurting, or killing, his friends erupt in his mind. His stomach turns nauseous. 

“What are we going to do?” Newt asks softly, ignoring the way he said ‘we’. Brenda’s either too stressed to notice or she hides her reaction. Newt hopes it’s the former. 

Brenda takes a deep breath, as if she hadn’t had time to think about a hint of a plan. Newt could hear the rapid beat of her heart, almost loud enough to cause a headache. He’s impressed with her ability to keep it together. 

She straightens up with a deep breath and looks back at Newt sternly. “Starting tomorrow, Minho and Thomas are going to take turns guarding with Gally and Harriet. Everyone will be on guard and alert.”

**

The next morning, Newt notices the changes immediately. Thomas had slept in the room, but early in the morning the brunet had gotten up to start his guarding shift. He woke later and Gally showed up at breakfast completely exhausted, and said that he had been up all night walking around the perimeter. Thomas had gone out and replaced him so he can get some rest, and he’ll be out there til late. 

Now he was here, standing a few yards away from where Minho and Teresa had been talking after she handed him a bag of lunch. Well, not talking _anymore_. 

It had been a simple kiss on the cheek, which shocked Newt, but somehow it shifted into a proper kiss on the lips. Newt watches, his jaw dropped before he catches himself and looks away. Weeks of the two subtly flirting still didn’t prepare Newt for what was going on in front of him, but he also expected it to happen sometime. 

He looks back when they pull away and Newt could almost laugh at how unsettled they are both acting. Minho, of all people, doesn’t say a word, and just has a cheesy, wide smile on his face. Teresa nervously smiles before walking away with a touch on Minho’s lower arm. She makes her way back over to Newt, smile still intact. She blushes when Newt raises an eyebrow cockily. She doesn’t say anything until they’re halfway to the other side of the field. 

“We’re mates, Minho and I.” Newt sputters, almost tripping over his own feet. 

“What?” Newt asks flabbergasted. Teresa averts her eyes, as if she didn’t feel comfortable talking about it. If there was one thing he knew about the girl, was that she was reserved, at least to Newt she was. She wasn’t nearly as open as Minho, so she had to be anxious about having him as a mate, or even a mate at all. He still knows very little about mates, but he does get that they have a solid and strong connection that one without a mate didn’t understand. 

“We’ve both known for awhile. We didn’t want it to control our feelings though. We wanted to get to know each other first, ya know? We had just met after… everything and we both wanted to take it slow. I mean, imagine going through hell and not knowing who to trust and then stumbling upon your mate,” Teresa says with a short, forced laugh. “It certainly was not ideal.” 

“Do you love him?” Newt asks seriously. He takes note to ask her later about what all she’s been through. It doesn’t seem likely to get answers anytime soon – her trust needing to be well-deserved – but one day. 

Teresa laughs. “Love, love, love.” The answer isn’t at all clear, but Newt can see that that’s the only answer he’ll be getting. He wasn’t going to push it. She didn’t push it when he went silent after the question about being turned. 

When they reach the other side of the field, Teresa calls out to Thomas that they’re here. When he shows himself, Teresa nudges Newt. He gives her a glare before handing Thomas his bag of lunch. Either Thomas hadn’t had food to eat in a long time, or he was _that_ thrilled to be getting it from Newt. He takes a bite out of his sandwich, and then he gives Teresa a sly smirk. 

“How’s Minho?” he asks with teasing in his tone. Newt watches as the girl’s face goes red automatically, and it was laughable to watch. Teresa was always sure about everything and in control. Even when she was shamelessly flirting with Minho, she was always lax and cocky. Here she was red and obviously not knowing what to say. She doesn’t make eye contact with either of them. 

“He’s fine, Tom, shut up,” she remarks with no true harshness. Newt looks back at Thomas just in time to see his smile form into a Cheshire grin. He, too, must find it amusing to see Teresa worked up. 

“Ow!” Newt exclaims when he’s suddenly being hit on the shoulder. “I didn’t do anything,” Newt shouts, not able to keep from slipping in a laugh. She rolls her eyes at the both of them and turns around. 

“I’m leaving you two idiots. I hope you, Tom, have to be out here until doom’s day!” Teresa bites back with mischief. 

Thomas chuckles, shaking his head, and goes back to behind one of trees to sit down and eat. Newt watches as Teresa gets farther and farther, and figures she probably doesn’t want to talk to him. Minho was busy himself, and he doesn’t know where Brenda was. He peers over at Thomas and decides to stay here. 

He walks around and takes a seat a few inches away from Thomas. It was quiet except for the sound of Thomas eating and the murmuring noise of animals running around farther out in the woods. He glances up to the sky, seeing the sun was being covered by the trees. He slides off his hoodie and unzips it, sighing when cool air hits him. 

“Do you guys have roofs or something to cover yourselves with, or do you guys dress like that all the time?” 

Newt gives Thomas a fake hurt look, which earns him a laugh. No one’s asked anything about his family, and it was shocking to have someone do it, even more so with the person being Thomas. Thomas doesn’t seem fazed, eating until there’s nothing left. He tosses the paper bag a foot away from him, and looks at Newt waiting for an answer. Newt looks away. 

“We pick places where trees are hovering the land. We also have canopies over everything and we have tents. The brave ones go out and garden in the sun,” Newt explains honestly. He doesn’t mean to keep talking – wanting to keep the information to himself – but he does. “We’re not that different. We have groups of people doing different things. We just avoid the sun.” 

“Yeah well, not everyone hates you guys,” Thomas points out with a sigh. He doesn’t say it in a way that begs for pity, he says it disappointedly. The expression on Thomas’s face was uncanny. His features are all wrong as he gazes out in front of him. It was a lost, hard look that has Newt tense. He’s never seen such a look on Thomas’s face, and it was bizarre to watch. It has Newt ask his question with caution. 

“What’s happening?” 

Thomas is quiet for a moment, and Newt keeps his eyes on him, urging him to answer him. Thomas peeks at him and then looks down. 

“We have connections all around. A while back, a guy named Marcus told Jorge that a group of hunters are making their way directly in our direction. They didn’t think anything of it, but Marcus kept his eyes out for signs of them coming for us. He somehow got a man on the inside, and he told Marcus that the hunters are coming for all werewolves. They’re only carrying guns with silver bullets and other silver weapons. They already killed off two groups. It’s only a matter of time.” 

The thought of hunters coming in and killing them makes Newt sick to his stomach. His family is safe, but what about Minho? Teresa? Gally? Brenda? Thomas? He can’t imagine any of them getting hurt, or worse, killed. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost even one of them. They had wormed their way into being his friend and just when he was getting comfortable, a threat appears wanting to kill them. 

“What are we going to do when they come?” Newt can’t help but ask. Thomas stills next to him. 

“Everyone is on alert. That’s all we can do, just be ready,” Thomas responds with dismay. He rests his head against the tree. “If anyone gets hurt, I don’t know what I’ll do.” The amount of dread in his voice was trembling, and Newt can hear the guilt lurking in his words, and Newt’s first instinct was to comfort him. There was a haunting ache in his chest seeing Thomas look so _sad_. 

“It wouldn’t be your fault,” Newt whispers gently. “Why are you putting all this responsibility on yourself?” Thomas shakes his head dismissively and runs a hand over his face. It dawned on Newt then. 

“What happened?” Thomas’s eyes land on him. 

“What do you mean?” The words are accusing, taking Newt by surprise. It makes his next words come out in stutters. 

“Something happened-“

“Don’t.” The word is cold and it brings shivers down Newt’s spine, causing him to stop talking immediately. Thomas’s stare has gone dark, and he looks nothing like the Thomas he’s known since he met him. The look makes Newt nauseous and he stumbles out an apology. A glimmer of guilt sprouts on Thomas’s face, but then he puts his head in his hands, ending the conversation there. So many things go through Newt’s head, things that he wants to say but he keeps his mouth shut. He instead stands up and pivots to leave. 

He wants to know what Thomas had gone through to make him feel the need to take on all this responsibility. It's painful to watch and he wishes Thomas wouldn't blame himself over everything. He was the most caring and downright nice person here. Someone needs to convince him that he doesn't need to take on all the blame. Especially since none of this is his fault.

He looks at the gloves on his hands and wants to ask why Thomas gave his mother’s gloves to him, but he decides this was not the time at all. He peers back at the brunet, the urge to comfort getting stronger, but he shakes it off. He went too far with Thomas, and now the guy needed to be alone. He thinks about going to ask Teresa about what just happened, but he guesses she’ll probably not say anything. He sighs before continuing to walk. 

He blames himself for saying what he did. He should’ve known he was getting too deep. He just couldn’t help himself. Thomas had seemed so down, and he cares about everyone. He was actually planning on blaming himself for someone getting hurt. Thomas was too nice for his own good, and it made Newt sick to think about Thomas blaming himself. 

His liking towards Thomas hit him like a spark popping inside him. 

He _liked_ Thomas. Now it was vastly stronger. Ever since he admitted that he liked him, it was as if that started something big. At first it was easy to hate Thomas, now he couldn’t remember hating him. How could he? 

_It wasn’t a mistake_. 

He surges up and places his hand over the mark, remembering what Thomas said. From the mark, to the bracelet, and to the gloves, he remembers how Thomas treated him. How he was treated differently. Thomas didn’t give Minho anything, and didn’t do anything special for Teresa. It has Newt flushed thinking about it, choosing not to think about it any further. It was going to drive him insane, and he has important things to deal with right now.

When Newt reaches the door, he takes a deep breath as Harriet knocks on it for him. Harriet gives him a side-glance before nodding to the door. Newt bites his lip and opens the door, causing Jorge to stop writing to look at him with a raised brow. 

“Well this is a surprise,” Jorge takes note, leaning back against his chair and waits patiently for Newt to speak his purpose for being in his office. Newt saunters over to one of the chairs, glancing at the radio on the desk. He can’t get himself to let Jorge catch his eye, already fighting to take a breath. He knows the idea was insane, and he’s honestly afraid to hear Jorge’s opinion on it. He has to take the chance though, and he has to get Jorge to understand. 

“You look really tense, _hermano_. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Jorge speaks again, urging Newt to talk. Newt nods absently, and then finally meets Jorge’s eyes. 

“I want to tell my family what’s going on with the hunters.” Jorge’s eyebrows shoot up and his eyes darken a little. On instinct, Newt wants to reassure him that he wasn’t in anyway challenging him, but he chooses to just keep going. 

“I think we should contact my family and ask for their help.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's Monday again!  
> Anyway, you guys will love this chapter, or at least feel relief lol This chapter was lots of fun to write, so I really hope you guys like it!  
> Lots of memories and stuff so please passby the wrong tenses used. I am terrible w tenses~  
> Comment your thoughts :)

A week goes by and nothing has happened yet. The wait was slowly driving everyone insane, including Newt. Everyone was on edge waiting for news about the hunters, but none of their alliances knew anything more. 

It had taken an hour for Newt to get Jorge to even consider thinking about contacting his family to ask for help. Newt knows that Jorge’s stubbornness had nothing to do with embarrassment or losing dignity over asking a bunch of vampires for help, because it was actually trust that Jorge had nervous. Jorge didn’t trust his family to not try to attack them and escape with Newt, and Newt didn’t blame him. He hadn’t seen his family in weeks, and he didn’t have any idea on what they were doing now. Did they move on? Did they give up and forget about him? Newt had no idea. 

After talking for an hour, Newt had waited outside a medium-sized tent while Jorge, Thomas, Gally, and Brenda talked over the issue. He had almost chewed off his nails as he waited, not sure what any of their opinions were. 

When they were done, Newt grinned from ear to ear when Gally patted on his back walking past him and Thomas gave him a thumb’s up. He felt like he could breathe again. 

Now a week later and Newt doesn’t know what was happening. He couldn’t be there when Jorge tried to make contact with his family. Brenda was the only person in Jorge’s office regularly, and she hasn’t told him anything. He could scream at how stubborn Alby could be. He imagines the dark-skinned male hovering over the radio, taking each of Jorge’s words by heart and speculating them. Newt can only imagine that Jorge told them that he was okay, hopefully getting that Alby was never going to respond if he doesn’t know Newt was alive or not. 

He knows Jorge is playing it safe, but he knows he’s the only one who can make Alby respond. He’s tried numerous times to get Jorge to get that, but the man refused every time. 

_“I’m putting hope in a group of a vampires who tried to attack my pack. If this is going to work, they need to take a leap of faith too,” Jorge deadpans as if he was bored. Newt groans._

_“We’re never going to get a bloody response then.”_

_Jorge chuckles._

So here he was, collecting the weeds in the garden as he eyes the darkening skies, trying to ignore the relentless thoughts swarming his head. His arms ache from the continuous movements, and sweat forms on his neck. With a sigh, Newt squirms out of the jacket now that the sun is clearly gone for the day. The gray clouds spread threatening above the field, and thunder erupts miles away. 

Newt waves as Minho jogs by. Minho wasn’t one to stay in one spot for hours, and he often jogged around the area he was watching. Newt hasn’t seen much of anyone in the past week, not even Teresa. With Thomas busy with guarding, Teresa was the only to teach the kids now and that was all she had time for. Teresa, Newt, Frypan, and Brenda had been able to squeeze in a movie night during their hectic schedules, but that was all the socializing he’s had time to have. 

He's also been going with Teresa to give Minho and Thomas their lunches and sometimes dinners. Newt had tried to get out of it – Thomas’s harsh tone drilling in his head – but Teresa just tsked and called him a baby before shoving Newt lightly over to where Thomas was sat. It had been awkward the first time with the both of them tiptoeing around each other, but it was back to normal by the next day. A flood of relief filled Newt when the next day Thomas greeted him with a warm smile, which he refused to acknowledge that it made him feel gooey inside. 

_“I’ll be honest, I’m a bit surprised you’re still bringing me my meals,” Thomas admits as he takes the paper bag from Newt. Newt goes to shrug, but realizes that Thomas isn’t looking at him._

_“I’d say we’re good enough friends for me to get over your tantrums,” Newt teases offhandedly. The word ‘friends’ tastes weird on his tongue when he says it, like it was foreign and not what he wanted to say. Minho was Thomas’s friend, but being compared to their friendship was strange and peculiar. Newt finds himself not wanting him and Thomas’s relationship to be compared to Minho and Thomas’s. The thought gives him a headache and he shakes it off._

_He expects a remark about ‘your tantrums’ but instead he gets a smirk on the brunet’s face._

_“We’re friends now?” Thomas teases back with mischievous eyes and a raised brow. Newt’s face goes red and he looks away with a scoff._

_“Shut up.”_

Fatigue catches up on him, and Newt stands up, planning on stopping for the day. The dark sky threatening to start pouring. He takes a seat on the grass, and looks around seeing other people had taken notice to the weather too, and were heading inside. He was about to join them, until a scent hits him and it almost makes him fall over. Air sucks out of his lungs and he stands up on shaky feet. He follows the smell to where he’s a foot or two into the woods. He keeps his eyes out, waiting to see what he never expected to see ever again. He’s unable to breathe once he sees familiar, long, blonde hair. 

“Sonya?” Newt calls out in such a high voice that it hurts. 

Sure enough, a girl with long blonde hair enters his vision and runs over to him. Her hazel eyes are watery when she collapses into his arms. He wraps his arms around her waist tightly. The pure smell of her natural scent of flowers and spring has him nearly crying himself. It was so nice to finally have her back in his arms. Though, the smell of her tears and the sound of her crying has him alarmed. He brings her face from his neck to make her look at him. Some of her mascara was running down her cheeks, but she still looked beautiful. 

“Sonya, what’s wrong? Is everyone okay?” Newt asks with worry dripping from his lips. It takes her a minute to gather herself, and she shakes her head. Newt was about to ask her what happened, but he grunts when he’s suddenly shoved at. 

“You ass! We all thought you were dead,” she hisses with anger spread on her face. It disappears within seconds though, and she’s back in his arms again. He shushes her.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. They’re not bad. They’re-“ Newt stops in realization. He brings her back in front of him with his hands on her shoulders. 

“They saved our lives, Sonya! Mark was a hunter,” Newt explains in short breaths. Sonya’s eyes widen, but then her face scrunches up, looking at him as if he was delusional. She grabs his arms, her body language changing entirely. 

“What are you talking about? We need to get home now! Before those dogs find us,” Sonya hurries out desperately, tugging on him to come with her. He grasps her wrists and calls out her name to listen to him. 

“No, listen to me. These weres saved us. Mark was a hunter who was planning to kill us. They saved us and now they need our help,” Newt tells her with urgency. Her lips part and brows raise, displaying the confusion she was feeling. She must be thinking he was crazy. A couple weeks ago, he would’ve thought he was crazy too. 

He sees her noticing the mark on his neck, and her eyes instantly widen more in shock. He remembers Thomas and suddenly the want to help the weres evolves into a need. He levels himself with her, and gets her full attention. He’s grateful that she didn’t say anything about the bite. He doesn’t know what he’d say. 

“I know I sound crazy, but you have to believe me. These weres? They’re _good_. They saved us, and now hunters are coming to kill them all and I can’t have that happen,” Newt explains seriously. “You have to tell Alby to help us-“ Newt immediately stops once the word is out. He hadn’t said ‘them’ or ‘the weres’. He had said it in a way that he included himself with the wolves – with Thomas, Minho, Teresa, and the others. 

Sonya must’ve caught it too, because she was looking at him with wide, shocked eyes. It hurt him to see that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes as well. 

“Newt..”

“Newt?” 

The voice has Newt’s stomach tumbling and he quickly pushes Sonya, yelling at her to run. Gally reaches to grab her, but she slips away before he can grab her – she always being the fastest in their group. Newt keeps yelling for her to keep running, but then he’s cut off by being shoved into a nearby tree by his neck. He coughs as he grabs at Gally’s hand. He looks up to meet Gally’s harsh glare. The need to prove himself innocent is more powerful than the instinct to cower at the piercing yellow eyes. 

“It’s not what you think,” Newt pleas for Gally to listen. Gally only huffs with a roll of his eyes, and then he releases Newt’s neck to grab hold of the blond’s collar. Newt yelps when Gally starts to pull him by his shirt. He hasn’t noticed until now how dark it became, and he curses every time he stumbles on tree roots and rocks. He tries to persuade Gally to stop and listen to him, but Gally ignores him. He tries to explain himself, but Gally either doesn’t believe or doesn’t care. The only conversation he’s had with the tall male was about trust, and Newt guesses he lost the tiny amount Gally had in him. 

He’s left to hitting and kicking at Gally, hoping to gain Gally’s attention somehow, but unfortunately Gally is built like a rock and doesn’t even lose his balance. Instead he gets Gally tightening his hold on him and walking faster. 

He can feel eyes on him all around, but he continue to try to get Gally to stop and listen. He’s gotten to the point where he’s now yelling at the stubborn male. Gally continues to ignore him, up until they reach the dreaded cells and he pushes Newt in one. Newt falls with a grunt, but when he catches his breath, he runs to the now closed cell door. Gally is already halfway down the hall though, and Newt screams at him to stop. 

Newt falls to the ground with a grunt and a curse. Now he’s back to square one, but now with everyone hating him instead of him hating them. 

The thought of Teresa, Minho, and Brenda hating him has him sick to his stomach. Though, it's the thought of Thomas hating him that has him almost throwing up. He can’t handle seeing their disappointed and upset faces. 

He freezes when he hears footsteps. Jorge’s scent drafts over to him, and he slowly gets to the wall to lean against. He hates knowing that the man scared him. His whole demeanor screams alpha and it was scary seeing Jorge mad at him. 

He hears Jorge stop in front of the cell. The silence is deafening and the tension is incredible. 

“I don’t enjoy being turned into a fool, Newt.” 

“I wasn’t doing anything wrong,” Newt disagrees. With enough courage built up, he peers up at Jorge with as much sincerity he can. Jorge doesn’t say anything, letting him know that he can keep talking. Newt stands up. 

“Sonya showed up – I don’t know how she got here or why she came alone – and she tried to get me to leave, but I didn’t. I wasn’t going to. I told her to tell Alby that we need help,” Newt explains with his voice slightly rising. Jorge tilts his head back, eyeing him up and down. His facial features are hard and speculating. It has Newt getting desperate. 

“I wouldn’t leave you guys to die,” Newt whispers out with furrowed eyebrows. If a month ago someone had told him he’d be begging for a bloody werewolf to believe that he cared about him and his pack, he would have laughed like a mad man. 

Here he was though, begging for Jorge to believe that he cared about them. That he wouldn’t leave them while they’re waiting for a bunch of hunters to attack. 

Newt tenses when Jorge takes two steps closer to him with sly eyes raking over him. His face is stone and it actually makes Newt pissed at the idea of Jorge not believing him. He’s standing here begging Jorge to believe him after being stuck here almost a month – wanting to rather die than be here the first week – and Jorge won’t believe him? _He’s_ the one who offered to ask his family to help them. 

“ _Hermano_ , if you so much as give me the tiniest hint that you’re the cause for one of my people’s death, that mark on your neck won’t protect you anymore. Rules be _damned_.” 

The threat leaves shivers running down Newt’s neck, and he watches the man walk away into the hallway. He has no idea if Jorge believed him or not, but now all he can think about is Sonya and what she was telling Alby right now. She was always sensible and rational. She had to have read that what he said was true, and that they needed help. He only hopes that Alby’s stubbornness hadn’t taken over his planning and leadership ways. 

With a huff, Newt falls against the wall. Thunder shakes the building tauntingly. He can hear the wind clearly as if the walls weren’t there. The wind is harsh as it whips through the trees along with the thunder. The weather depresses Newt more. 

Another pair of footsteps come down the hall and Newt bursts up going to the door. 

“Minho, please! I didn’t do anything. Please tell me you believe me,” Newt pleas hysterically. His grip tightens around the bars when he sees no change to Minho’s gravely face. His arms are folded in front of his chest and he leans against the wall, his eyes looking blandly at Newt. Newt bangs his head against the bars with a grunt. 

“You think I seriously would just leave you guys when there’s people out there wanting to kill you? After all this time? You don’t have any trust or faith in me at all? Really?” Newt persists. Minho looks at that and Newt sees an opening. “We’re _friends_ , Minho. I like you. I wouldn’t bloody leave you guys. You’ve got to believe me.” 

By the expression on Minho’s face, he’s not sure he totally trusts his words, but it’s an improvement from before. His eyes are friendlier, but his stance is still tense. Newt doesn’t know what else to say to get Minho to fully believe him. A face appears in his mind and it has him speaking without his permission. 

“Please tell Thomas I didn’t do anything wrong,” Newt asks desperately. His face is red, but he can’t imagine the guy hating him. Even the thought has him sick to his stomach, and suddenly he wants to see Thomas. He wants to make him understand and make sure he still trusts him. The need to do so has his hands shaking and neck itching. 

Minho gives him a curious, yet unsurprising look. He doesn’t want to explain himself, and thankfully Minho doesn’t question him and responds with a stern nod. 

“Does that mean you believe me?” Newt bravely asks. Minho gives him a studying look, but minutes later he finally sighs. 

“You were a total asshole around here first, but you turned out to be a good guy. We heard that you tried to leave and we couldn’t believe it. Thought you really did hate us and just pretended to be our friend,” Minho admits. He says it in a way that it hinted amusement, but Newt knows he’s just not the type to talk about this sort of thing. He still looks upset and unsure, and it has Newt talking again. 

“Min-“ 

Shouts and screams erupts in the air, taking both of them by surprise. 

“Hunters!” 

Newt’s stomach drops when he hears the word. The sound of shotguns and machine guns going off makes Newt unable to move. Though when he sees Minho take off, he unfreezes. 

“Let me out of here! Minho!” Newt yells frantically. Minho halts, and Newt can see how much he wants to run off right then. With a curse, Minho runs back to him and pulls the locked cell door open with a loud grunt. He gives Newt a look, as if he daring Newt to make him regret trusting him. Newt nods and Minho takes it, and he’s running like a light down the hall a moment later. 

Newt runs after him as fast as he can, and stops when he reaches the opening to the outside. Immediately he sees the hunters scattered all over. There had to be at least thirty of them and they all have guns. Some of the weres had shifted into their wolf form and are attacking as many as they can without getting hit. His stomach rolls as he sees a few people laying on the ground, clearly have gotten shot. He doesn’t know what will happen to them, and he sees no one trying to help them. 

His legs are moving without his knowing, and he soon finds himself hovering over one female with long, curly red hair. She had been shot in the leg and the wound looks terrible. He goes to pick her up, but then a shot of pain erupts in his lower side. He turns around and plants his eyes on the hunter standing a few feet away from him. 

In a flash, the hunter is lying dead on the ground with his head in an unnatural position. When he gets back to the girl, his wound is halfway healed and he can barely feel it now. He picks her up and runs off to where the cells – no other place popping in his head. He gets two other people down there with her. He runs down with the third person, and almost vomits when he sees blood on the floor and a silver bullet laying on the ground. He looks flabbergasted at the red-headed girl, who only gives him an exhausted, yet relieved smile. He forces himself to leave. 

When he gets back outside, he’s shocked when he hears a machine gun going off from above. He looks up to find Winston on top of Jorge’s place shooting a giant gun like mad. Newt looks back in front of him, looking for his friends. 

The first person he finds is Brenda, who looks like she was having fun rather than fighting for her life. Either she had time to put one on, or she always wears a vest. Newt watches as she chucks a machete through the air at a male, who instantly falls to the ground. She fires a gun at another, before yanking the machete out of the man’s chest and uses it to stab a woman. She moves like a machine without fail, and Newt is purely amazed. 

He looks to his right when he hears a shout. He spots Teresa running away with a hunter trailing behind her. He was about to run over to her, but then he sees Minho running behind the hunter. It was obviously a trap because just then Minho jumps on the attacker and breaks their neck. Teresa runs over to a cluster of hunters, gaining their attention, and runs off with Minho nearby. A woman gets too close for comfort to Teresa, and suddenly she swings around and drives a punch into the woman’s chest. The woman is forced back and by the look of the punch, Teresa had to have broken ribs. 

By now there were half of the original amount of hunters left with only five wounded weres. There are around five shifted wolves now, all taking on two hunters at a time.  
He looks around trying to find Jorge, but not seeing him. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Wouldn’t he be here to fight off these people? 

He thinks about it for only another minute before his eyes land on Thomas. As if being controlled by a force, he starts to run as fast as he can over to him. Thomas is right beside Gally fighting a group of people. Gally has a gun in his hand and he’s shooting everyone while Thomas does hand-to-hand combat. A man wraps an arm around Thomas’s neck, and Thomas stomps on the man’s right foot hard enough to break bones and whips his head back into the man’s face. Blood pours down the man’s face and Thomas finishes him off with a swipe of his claws in his neck. 

The sight is as shocking as the expression on Thomas’s face when he snapped at him a week ago. The yellow glow of Thomas’s eyes makes Newt dizzy and almost trip over his own feet. 

A shout escapes his lips when someone grabs the back of his shirt, causing him to fall to the ground with a hard smack. A gun is put in his face and he’s about to kick the guy off him, but then a large wolf grabs the man with its teeth to take him off Newt. The man lays dead now in the grass, and the wolf gives Newt a tense stare. A howl is made to the right, and the wolf is gone soon after. 

“Get up, you lazy ass!” 

Brenda is there yanking him up onto his feet. She gives him a silent look and then pulls out a revolver and shoots two men coming their way. Newt stays with Brenda, killing off three more hunters. 

Now, the hunters are gone; the ones left had ran away. Everyone was still on guard waiting for something else to happen. Some in shock, now having time to take in the attack. A boy named Jeff, who was the one who patched people up when needed, goes over to where the cells are now that the attack is over to help the ones hurt. Newt and Brenda go to join the others. 

“Where’s Jorge?” Brenda asks in a demanding voice. A boy Newt didn’t know points to the woods. 

“He’s still over there making sure they aren’t coming back. He got hit a couple times, but the vest took most of the blow.” Brenda nods. 

“Someone go and tell Fry that they’re gone but to keep the kids inside,” Brenda orders. Remembering them now, Newt wonders where they kept them while all that was going on. 

Adrenaline makes him shake as he looks around. There are a few injured being carried over to where Jeff is, a couple putting all the bodies into a pile, and then there are those who didn’t know what to do now. It all happened so fast and no one knows how to cope now. Luckily, nobody died, but what about the next time they’re attacked? What if someone was killed? 

An arm lands on his shoulders, and Newt turns his head to see Minho. He has bruises and cuts on his face, but Newt sees his healing ability working fast to repair his wounds. Teresa walks up behind Minho.

“You okay, man?” Minho asks with vast seriousness. Newt nods. 

“Got pulled to the ground pretty hard, but that’s all,” Newt confesses smoothly. “I’m glad everyone is okay,” he adds with pure sincerity. Minho looks him over, remembering what happened before the invasion. Newt feels Teresa’s stare on him and he looks back at her with the same expression. She looks indecisive for only a minute before giving Minho a look and then nodding. Minho grins at Newt and pats the blond’s back before heading off to where Jeff is with Teresa. Newt lets out a small sigh, relieved that he convinced Minho and Teresa to trust him again, or at least believe him.

“Don’t put weight on that leg.” 

Newt whips his head around when he hears Thomas’s voice. He sees the boy holding up another, who had gotten hurt somehow. Newt takes a step to go and help, but his blood goes cold and his whole body freezes when he hears the sound of a gun being fired. 

He watches as Thomas jolts forward and blood appears on the upper-left of his shirt. He falls to the ground hard as stone and doesn’t move another muscle. 

Screams in the air are deafening and it takes a second for Newt to realize he’s the one screaming. His whole body is met with dizziness and pain. A faint painful sensation flares in his chest, mirroring where Thomas was shot. He ignores it, sprinting over to Thomas. In the corner of his eye, he sees the lonely hunter being brutally murdered by a boy and a girl. Anger floods him, knowing that he wasn’t the one to avenge Thomas, but seeing how utterly pale Thomas was, he can’t bring himself away from him. 

Thomas’s eyes are closed and his face is pale and drenched with sweat, and Newt sees him slightly shaking. Newt moves Thomas to his side, and with trembling hands he pulls the back of Thomas’s shirt up. He nearly gags at the sight of the wound. There are purple and blue lines spread at least three inches from the bullet hole, where there was black liquid gushing from it. Newt’s stomach twists and he has to yell at himself to keep from fainting. 

His throat hurts and he doesn’t notice until now that he’s been screaming Thomas’s name this whole time. 

He looks up when he feels a presence around him, and none of the faces he sees includes the face he needs. The ones around him are Teresa, Minho, and Brenda. He’s barking out the words instantly. 

“Where the hell is Jeff?” 

“He’s helping the others!” 

“Well, tell him he’s needed _here_ ,” Newt hisses out. Thomas is still out when Newt holds his face in his hands. His skin burns his hands as he smooths his hand against Thomas’s forehead. He’s nauseous from worry as he checks out the wound again. The thought of Thomas dying has Newt’s whole body shaking. Brenda maneuvers around him to see for herself. She curses under her breath.

“What?” Newt shouts urgently. Brenda slowly moves Thomas to be more on his stomach. She has dread in her eyes. 

“We need to get the bullet out,” she tells him. 

Newt’s head goes foggy, and he tries to breathe as Brenda runs off somewhere to fetch something. He can’t believe what he just heard. He looks up at Minho and Teresa, who are standing a foot away looking at Thomas with watchful, worried eyes. Teresa has tears in her blue eyes, and Minho looks so out of sorts it's strange. 

Newt looks back at the bullet hole and lets out a short gasp at the sight. The purple and blue veiny lines are now close to his shoulders. His worry escalates incredibly. He runs a hand through Thomas’s hair trying to comfort him, but bites his lip when he feels how cold the brunet is. 

He can’t lose Thomas. After all that happened, he can’t lose him. Thomas means a lot to him, and he doesn’t even know why the were bit him. He doesn’t know why Thomas made him the bracelet, and he doesn’t know why he would give him his mother’s gloves. He doesn’t know why Thomas would give him anything, let alone be nice to him unconditionally. 

_It wasn’t a mistake_. 

Newt closes his eyes at the memory. The words dig at him and keep running through his head, hitting him like a train. He was suddenly not sure at all what he was to Thomas, but he also doesn’t know what Thomas was to him. If he were to explain this to someone, they’d say that Thomas has a crush on him. He blushes at the thought, knowing it was exactly what it sounds like. 

Anyone would be lucky to have Thomas. To have someone who cares about almost everything, and someone so resourceful and amiable, and takes care of everyone. 

He feels pressure on his hand, and he looks down to find that he had placed his hand on Thomas’s. A spark flares inside him instantly. The touch is like electricity and it brings shivers all over his body. It feels as if a switch has been turned and his innards turn to goo. This is the first time they’ve actually touched – the first intimate touch. It leaves him dizzy, but he keeps Thomas’s hand in his. 

“Damn near killed Jeff for making me wait for this thing.” 

He looks up when Brenda comes back and sits next to him. His stomach tumbles when he sees the small pair of pliers in her hand. Her face screams concern and uneasiness. She drags Thomas’s shirt back up and leans in to start. 

Almost as if he was controlled, he grasps hold on the pliers and takes them from Brenda. She gives him a confused look but doesn’t say anything. 

He needed to do this. He needed to save Thomas himself. All the shit he’s said and did to Thomas makes him feel responsible for this. He looks down at Thomas’s colorless, sickly face and he’s swarmed with protectiveness and care. He takes a deep breath before leaning down to look at Thomas’s back again. The sight makes him nauseous, but he wills himself to do this. He needs to. 

The stench of infected blood hits him when he digs the pliers into the wound. Thomas screams hysterically, making a move to bolt. Brenda keeps him settled though, putting her hands on his shoulders. 

Newt has to hold his breath to keep from gagging. He tries to tune out the blood-curling screams, but he can’t. Knowing that he’s causing Thomas so much pain has him nearly stopping, but he doesn’t let himself. He moves the pliers around until he finally clasps onto what had to be the bullet. He goes to drag it out, but he shouts when he feels excruciating pain coming from his arm. He looks down to see that Thomas had grabbed hold on his arm and was squeezing it hard. His claws are even out. Newt looks up and sees Thomas’s eyes are dark gold and his canines are out too. Newt yelps as Thomas breaks something in his arm. He drops the pliers to try to pry Thomas’s hand off desperately. 

“Thomas, stop!” Brenda shouts above him. She goes to help Newt get his hand off his arm, but to no avail. Newt whimpers when he hears cracking. 

“Tom, let go,” Teresa hisses out, sitting down and grabbing Thomas’s arm to help. Minho joins in and grabs Thomas’s other arm just in case. More shouts come out from all of them, and Newt curses loud when he feels something else about to break. He’s forced to lean against Thomas’s body, having no other way to hold himself up. Blood rushes to his head and he doesn’t know how long he can handle this. His other arm feels boneless, and he lightly grabs Thomas’s wrist. 

“Tommy, please… Tommy, let go!” Newt yells in a rushed breath. Thomas freezes immediately after. Newt watches as Thomas’s face slowly turns blank, and his canines go back to normal size. His head falls to the grass a moment later with a huff, and then he finally loosens his hold enough for Newt to free his arm. Newt pulls away with a cry, bringing his broken arm to his chest. Throbbing pain shoots through his arm, but he can feel it ever so slowly healing. 

He catches Brenda go to reach for the pliers, but Newt beats her to it. Without another thought, he plunges the pliers back into Thomas’s wound and clasps the bullet. He drags it out in a mere second and drops the pliers and bullet on the grass. He lets himself fall to the ground, listening to the shouts of pain coming from Thomas. His shouts last for only a minute before he goes limp as his body is finally able to heal. 

Nothing else is said, and Newt knows they’re staring, but he keeps his eyes shut. He knows the silence is over when he hears Brenda snort. 

“Well that was drastic.” 

“Come on. Let’s get Tom to Jeff,” Teresa pipes up, not satisfied with Thomas laying in the grass. 

“Thomas is going to love me for this,” Minho jokes as he leans down to pick Thomas up. Newt hears Teresa laugh and then they’re off. Brenda is still there, but she doesn’t say anything. Newt knows though that she wanted to ask him about what just happened. He hopes she’ll let him heal quietly. 

“Newt…” 

“I don’t want to hear it right now. Just let my bloody arm heal,” Newt cuts her off. He’s thankful when she says nothing else. He hears her walk away, and he lets out a sigh.  
He lays there for about fifteen minutes, waiting for his arm to fully recover. He screams when the broken bone snaps back into place, so the worst part is over. Five minutes later, he’s hit with a familiar scent that has him opening his eyes wide. 

Newt’s on his feet instantly and he only has to take a few steps to see him. The male appears out from the shadows of the trees and into the field with Jorge right behind him. Both of them look peeved, and the sight of them in the same place is strange. Newt would’ve never imagined them standing to be anywhere near each other. 

“Alby?” he rasps out dazedly. Alby meets his eyes and relief spreads across his face. 

“Newt!” Newt runs over and wraps his arms around Alby in a hug. It was nice being with one of his own, but after all this time, it felt somewhat unnatural. Alby smells like _home_ though, and Newt never wanted to let that smell go. 

“I’m so glad to see you, Newt,” Alby admits hoarsely. He pulls away with his nose scrunched up. “You smell like dog though.” Newt forces out a chuckle, suddenly feeling nervous with Jorge, Gally, and Brenda watching them interact. Especially with Brenda glaring daggers into Alby.

He tenses when Alby face turns dark and serious. Alby looks over at Jorge. “I want Newt to come with me.” 

Newt’s jaw drops and Jorge laughs coldly. “That is not allowed,” he sneers. 

“Newt said hunters are after you,” Alby gruffly says with his arms folded. “We will help you if, and only if, Newt comes back home.” 

Newt knows everyone is staring at him, and he doesn’t know what exactly to say. He knows Alby. He would rather lose a limb than help a bunch of wolves. If Alby got his way, who knows if he’ll keep up his end of the deal. He’ll probably make their group run off and leave Jorge and them to die. He hasn’t talked to Alby in almost a month. Who knows how crazy his motives and strategies have become. He only cares for his family and everybody else be damned. The only thing good about his leadership is that he’s kept everyone safe. No one’s died except from natural causes. 

By the look on Gally’s face, he’s having the same doubts and theories. Jorge doesn’t look convinced either. He glances at Newt and then back to Alby. He tilts his head back with pursed lips. 

“What does Newt want?” Jorge questions, nodding over at Newt. 

“He wants to come home,” Alby barks out dumbfounded. The both of them look at Newt now, and Newt doesn’t look at Alby. He favors looking at Jorge instead, and Jorge gives nothing away but curiosity. 

With a sigh, Newt looks at Alby, who was looking at him like he had gone mad. 

He doesn’t want to go home. He doesn’t want to leave Jorge and them defenseless. They held their own tonight, but what about next time? The hunters are going to get smarter and actually win against them. 

He also can’t leave Thomas. He can’t stand to leave knowing that they have something. Just the thought of him makes him want to leave to go see him. He wants to make sure he’s okay. 

“I want to stay here.” 

The words has Alby’s face harden and his stance tense. Newt tries to explain himself, but Alby raises his hand to silence him. Disappointment and betrayal are painted all over his face as he turns to leave. As he walks past Jorge, Jorge grabs his upper arm. Alby gives him a stoned glare. 

“Is it a deal then?” Jorge questions with hard eyes. 

Alby gives Newt one more look before giving Jorge a nod, and walking away. Newt watches as he leaves, knowing that he's infuriated. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to come home, but he can’t. Too many things to lose. He can’t leave knowing that he betrayed them, that he left them alone to deal with the hunters. 

He also can’t lose whatever he has with Thomas. 

He looks up and catches Jorge’s eyes. His speculating eyes look over him for a second to try to find out what Newt’s angle was. He must’ve found something good because then he gives the tiniest of smiles that only lasts for a second. He gives a stern nod before following after Brenda. 

With his head spinning, Newt turns around and sees two people helping an injured male to Jeff. He follows after them. They lead him to a hut that he never knew about. It looks pretty old and it was a two-story building. He looks down at his arm and it’s mostly healed now with little throbbing. Newt watches as Jeff comes out and helps them bring the boy to a small bed to lay him on. Newt sees him sit down on a stool and pick up a set of pliers, but he looks away. He’s already seen way too much infected blood for his liking. The smell is incredibly foul and one more whiff will leave him vomiting. 

He sneaks in and looks around, seeing only two other people laying in beds resting. He turns around and he sees a set of stairs, and begins to jog up them hoping to escape the smell. When he reaches the top, a door to a bathroom is to his left and a doorway to his right. There are three curtains looking like a makeshift for a hospital. Here the scent of medicine drafts over to Newt, shocking him. Medicine was in high demand and the only ones to have it are populated human civilizations. 

He hasn’t seen medicine in months. He only sees a few small bottles of some kind of liquid, but it was enough to last for a year or two if used wisely. How did Jorge get his hands on this stuff? 

He jumps when he hears something hit against something hard, and he counts two people in the room. Thomas was behind the curtain in the middle, and he slowly walks over. He doesn’t let himself freeze, opening the curtain to peek in. 

He sees Thomas shirtless with bandages wrapped around his upper chest where the bullet had hit him. He was unwrapping the bandage to take it off, and Newt doesn’t see not even a scar on his skin. He bites his lip when Thomas peeks up at him and then puts his shirt back on. Newt awkwardly leans against the wooden pole that separates the curtains. He keeps his eyes on the narrow bed, feeling weird with looking at Thomas. The haunting sensation that was caused from touching Thomas flickers in his chest and stomach, and he is sure that there’s something here. 

_You have no idea what you are to that boy._

_I see now why he hasn’t told you yet._

_It wasn’t a mistake._

“Why are you here?” 

Newt pulls out of his thoughts and looks at Thomas. His eyes are harsh and he looks incredibly distant. He doesn’t look upset per-se, but he doesn’t look happy to be here either. His whole demeanor has distrust layered all over, and it hurt Newt. It pains him to know that Thomas doesn’t trust him. He feels as if they had switched places. Newt had been reluctant to trust Thomas even a little, and now Thomas doesn’t trust him. 

“I didn’t know Sonya was coming, and I wasn’t planning on leaving with her,” Newt explains. “She wanted me to, but I wasn’t going to. You have to believe me.” How high and small his voice becomes has him embarrassed, but he can’t help it. The bitter of Thomas’s face distinguishes his courage and has him desperate. The intensity of Thomas’s stare lessens, but the uncertainty is still there. Newt can tell he’s thinking over everything, his thoughts almost visible. It has him wanting to start biting at his nails. 

“Why are you still here?” Thomas croaks, barely audible. His face holds a mixture of things. Anger, distrust, uncertainty, hope, vulnerability. It was scary to see the brunet look at him this way. Newt looks away when he thinks about the question. 

He has a choice here. He can either tell him the truth or make up something that won’t make him feel and sound so weak. He can make some excuse that will hopefully satisfy Thomas’s curiosity and move on from here. 

Or he can throw away his beliefs and principles, and tell Thomas the truth. How he cares about everyone here and he wouldn’t leave them. How he doesn’t want to lose him. Telling him though, will leave him out in the open for Thomas to respond to. Telling him will mean he has to be honest with himself, and he knows it’s about time to do so. He’ll drive himself crazy if he doesn’t. He has to be truthful with himself. 

He looks back and finds that he was mere inches away from Thomas now. The silence is deafening and he can see the confusion on Thomas’s face. The anger and everything long gone, leaving confusion and a tiny bit of hope in his eyes. Thomas studies his face, trying to read him. 

“I care about the pack,” Newt admits honestly. Looking in Thomas’s eyes has him nearly faltering. He has never really looked at Thomas, always wanting to not get this close to him. He can see now that he’s been missing out. Thomas’s eyes are nice and pure. They’re brown, but describing only as brown would be an understatement. The brown, really more like honey almond or maple. Freckles that he hasn’t noticed, are scattered around his face, looking perfect in comparison to his lightly tanned skin. He can’t look away even if he wanted to. He was hypnotized. 

“I care about you,” Newt whispers delicately. Thomas’s eyes turn gentle and his lips part. Newt looks momentarily down at Thomas’s lips. Newt looks up in time to catch Thomas looking at his own. 

He jumps when he suddenly feels a hand gingerly wrap around the wrist of his injured arm. Newt glances down at the fiery touch, and then looks back at Thomas to see guilt spread on his face. 

He brings his arm away from Thomas’s touch and before he realizes it, he reaches out and brings Thomas to him and into a kiss. 

The skin on his hands tingle and a cool sensation fills his chest. Thomas’s lips are soft and firm against his. Newt notices just how different Thomas smells now compared to the others. He had smelled as dog-like as the others, but now the scent was heavenly. He moves closer and he places his hand down to Thomas’s neck, touch-hungry. He feels Thomas’s hands cautiously put his hands on his upper waist. The contact is hot like fire, and it was as if he was being reconnected with something he needed to live. 

He reaches to the back of Thomas’s neck with his other hand, but then flinches when he feels the soft hair. Registering what he’s doing, he pulls away and breaks all contact. He almost kisses him again when he sees how red Thomas’s lips are and how wide his eyes are.

It’s silent as they take in what just happened. Newt takes heavy breaths to catch his breath again. His ears ring and his fingers shake. He doesn’t know what to say, nor does he know what’s going to happen now, so he stays quiet. 

“Newt-“ 

“Thomas? Newt? Are you two in here?” 

He doesn’t have a voice so he walks from behind the curtains to find Minho standing there. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and a small grin forms on his face. Newt’s too stunned to roll his eyes, and he walks past Minho and leaves the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas! And drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday again! Yay! Story is getting exciting. Not saying it hasn't been fun to write, but now it's REALLY fun to write now :)   
> I give myself feels with all this newtmas. Hope you like it! Sorry for those who like Alby.

The next time Newt sees Jorge, he asks him to tell Alby to come back. He needs to talk to him and get him to understand. He can’t trust Alby to standby their alliance, and he can’t let Alby back out. He can’t gamble with what the guy might or might not do. He has to know what’s really going on in Alby’s head. 

He only has to wait an hour for Alby to get there. That hour is full of his thoughts swaying to Thomas and him trying to push them back. His hands shake, and he puts his face in his hands to try to steady them. His head spins, and he tries to get himself under control. The kiss taking up most of his thinking. 

The second their lips touched, it was as if something extraordinary sparked inside him. He wanted to keep kissing him and touching him. He felt so alive, and more than anything he wanted to go back to Thomas. His chest is tight and it feels like a string was around the two of them, stretching as far as it can go and threatening to snap. 

He shoots up when he spots Alby in the corner of his eye and goes over to him. Alby still has the stoned expression on his face from last night, and it's bizarre seeing him look at him like this. Alby has always been strict and careful about everything, but he never showed any anger towards Newt, not once. It feels as if they’re strangers now, and he doesn’t like it. His chest aches at the thought of losing Alby, his friend and partner. They’ve been through so much together, and losing him would be tragic. 

“What do you want? You got what you want. You got protection for your new family,” Alby questions bitterly. Newt sighs, seeing that this is not going to be an easy conversation. 

“You have to believe me. Mark was a hunter. They saved us and not once have they used it against me. They’re good people, and you need to understand that,” Newt explains desperately. Alby scoffs, raising a hand to silence him. He points at Newt’s neck with a hard glare.

“You say they’re good people, but let me guess. They didn’t tell you what that is on your neck.” Newt furrows his eyebrows and covers his neck with his hand defensively. Thomas comes to his mind instantly. Alby chuckles harshly. 

“I know it has something to do with Thomas, but I don’t know exactly. You know what this is?” Newt asks in accusation. Alby huffs. 

“I do know what it is, and it’s something the old you would’ve been pissed over. You wouldn’t be this calm at the thought of being connected with a were,” Alby grits out. “I’m disappointed in what you’ve become since you’ve been trapped here, so cooperative. It’s sickening to watch.” 

“You don’t care that they saved our lives?” Newt asks astounded, not understanding how Alby can be like this. His words are harsh and chillingly intimidating. He’s never seen so much hatred on the man’s face. He wants to ask him what he means by ‘connected with a were’ and explain what is on his neck, but he doesn’t want to talk about Thomas to Alby. He doesn’t want to hear Alby talk badly about him. 

“They save us and then one of them does that to your neck? _Please_. Knowing I’m so close to them irks me,” Alby bites out, causing Newt’s blood to boil. He holds in his anger the best he can. 

“I don’t care what you think about them. They’re my friends, Alby. They’ve been nothing but nice to me-“ 

“Oh, I didn’t realize being put into a cage was a friendly thing to do,” Alby interjects, shaking his head. “You must know that you’ll be put back into the cage if you step out of line and say something they don’t like.” Newt rolls his eyes exasperated, and folds his arms.

“No they wouldn’t. We’ve come a long way. Yes, I hated being put in there, but it’s over. We’re all friends here. We get along. Why can’t you get that?” Newt argues, trying to coax Alby into understanding. Alby has always been stubborn, but not to this length. He’s stubborn with which things they can keep and where they’re going to live, but never about this sort of thing. Alby has always been generally open-minded with alliances. Also, Alby always took Newt’s thoughts seriously. If Newt trusted someone, Alby would trust them too or at least try. 

So this anger and malice towards the wolves is strange and uncanny. It has Newt on edge and defensive.

“The only thing I get, is that you’re friends with the enemy,” Alby says darkly, his anger spread all over him. His body language is threatening and fury radiates off the male vampire in waves. “And that makes you the enemy.” 

**

For the rest of the day, Newt does his daily help in the garden and sometimes with the building. His anger towards Alby rises throughout the day the more he thinks about their conversation. He can’t believe how unreasonable Alby is being. The Alby he knew wasn’t like this. He was never one to be so judgmental and stubborn. How can he be like this? How can Alby think he is an enemy now just for trusting a pack of wolves, who hasn’t done anything to hurt them? They’ve done nothing wrong besides take Newt as a hostage, which he’s clearly stated that he’s no longer seeing it as a hostage, and Alby can’t even stand the thought of them. 

He can’t believe this is happening. He thought he’d convince Alby to be on their side once he talked to him, but nothing got through to him. He kept shooting him down and now he doesn’t know where they stand. Was he still going to help them? Was the alliance gone now? He made a deal with Jorge so it can’t be, can it? 

_And that makes you the enemy_.

“Shit,” Newt hisses when pain shoots in his finger from accidentally cutting himself with a knife. He puts the knife down and pushes the tomato slices in the bowl. He rinses his finger off and puts the bowl besides Winston, who thanks him kindly. Without another word, Newt leaves the kitchen and goes to sit at one of the tables. 

The twist of events is startling, and he can’t believe Alby called him an enemy. They’ve been friends for so long, and they’ve been through so much together. What could werewolves possibly have done to make Alby hate them so much? Is whatever they did to him, more important than their friendship? Alby is willing to toss him aside just because he’s friends with wolves now. How can he be so cruel? 

He wants to yell at him. He wants to yell at him for leaving him, for breaking their friendship off for something so small. How could he have never seen this? How could he have never seen how unreasonable Alby can be? He never perceived him to having so much hatred within him until now. He feels nothing but betrayal from the guy, and he can’t trust him anymore. He doesn’t see how he can. 

He jumps when suddenly a hand clasps his shoulder. He turns and sees Minho.

“You okay, man?” Minho asks. Newt sighs tiredly. 

“I talked to Alby this morning. Long story short, he called me an enemy,” Newt mumbles. Minho scrunches his face confused. 

“Enemy? Wh-what? That doesn’t make sense. Come over and we can talk about it,” Minho tells him before heading back to where he’s sitting with Teresa, Gally, and Brenda. Newt is disappointed when he doesn’t see Thomas. He must be guarding. 

He goes over and sits next to Gally and Brenda with Teresa and Minho sitting on the other side. Gally nudges him. 

“I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t let you explain and I want to apologize,” he says sincerely. Newt nods and shrugs. 

“It’s okay. I understand. If I had been in your situation, I would’ve thought the same thing,” Newt soothes. “I wish things hadn’t gone the way they did. I mean, I’m glad...but-“ 

“What did Alby say?” Teresa perks up with worried eyes. Newt is about to tell her what actually happened with Sonya, but Teresa interrupts. “I know what happened. Minho told me what you said. Now, what did Alby say to you? Is he still willing to be allies?” 

Newt sighs, looking around the table and seeing everyone’s face painted with worry and concern. He doesn’t want to tell them. He doesn’t want to tell them and make them worry about whether or not Alby was on their side or not. He wants to tell them that everything is okay, and that they’re safe. He can’t get himself to lie though. False hope was the worst. 

“I don’t know,” Newt murmurs. “I don’t know what Alby is thinking. He didn’t deny the alliance, but he wasn’t at all happy with it. He said that you guys are my new family like I didn’t care about them anymore. He was describing this whole situation as me as your prisoner and a whole bunch of other things.” Seeing their faces turn glum and forlorn has Newt disliking Alby even more. How could Alby ignore him when he’s saying these people are good and trustworthy? They’re his friends, and Alby doesn’t care. Alby’s too stubborn to realize so much has changed, and that Newt didn’t feel trapped here anymore. 

“He also said things about the mark on my neck,” Newt adds, which catches Brenda’s attention. 

“What did he say?” she asks, almost demanding. Newt furrows his eyebrows, caught off guard, but answers anyway. 

“He said that the old me would be pissed over it, and that I’m connected to Thomas,” Newt tells her. Her face pales and she looks away from him, and he almost calls her out about it, but he decides he’s going to ask Thomas about this later. He looks back at Teresa with an apology in his eyes. 

“Alby is disappointed, and frankly I have no idea what is going to happen. I don’t know where he stands, but he didn’t say anything about breaking the alliance,” Newt admits heavily. Seeing the crushing expressions on all their faces has him wanting to comfort them so bad, but he doesn’t have anything good to say. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t get through to him. I’ve never known him to be so stubborn,” Newt says in a whisper, his voice breaking. His frustration and anger getting to him, making him want to cry and yell, but he knows it won’t do anything to help. 

He flinches when a hand touches his, and he looks at Brenda and realizes that his eyes are watering up. He blinks until the fog is gone. He looks back at Brenda and sees pure understanding in her eyes. A small smile is on her lips. 

“Everything is going to be okay. We have alliances. Jorge knows people. We’ll get through this.” 

The way her eyes are wavering and her voice faking strength has Newt unsteady, but he chooses to ignore it and instead gives her a smile back. If there’s one thing he knows about Brenda, is that she is strong and if not, she’ll fake it for the people around her. He just wishes she didn’t have to fake it. 

“We’re just lucky everyone came out alive,” Gally comforts honestly. Newt looks at him.

“Anyone I know get hurt?” 

“Frypan got shot, but he’s fine. Jorge wanted him to take today off though,” Minho informs him gravelly. “We have to be more careful,” he adds, looking at Teresa. Her blue eyes are sullen, and she reaches up to place a few black strands behind her ear from the wind blowing it. She has worry all over her face, and Minho scoots closer to her and wraps an arm around her. Watching Minho fret over her was nice to watch, especially when he plants a kiss on Teresa’s forehead. It was a heart-warming moment in such a dark atmosphere. 

He imagines Teresa being one of the few who had gotten hurt, what boundaries Minho would’ve crossed and just how crazy his usual lax demeanor would’ve shifted into. He wonders just how much depth goes into them being mates and how much they effect one another. Curiosity over the prospect of mates overwhelms his thoughts, and he wants to ask them how things work and if it’s like having a soulmate. 

It’d be inappropriate to ask right now, but maybe later when things aren’t so tense.

“Will there more guards now?” Newt hears Teresa ask Brenda. 

“Jorge wants to talk about that later, but there probably will and then some. He’s still talking to alliances and making plans and strategies. He’s been stuck in his room ever since what happened,” Brenda explains with uncertainty in her tone. Newt can tell she was worried about Jorge, so he gives her a small encouraging smile. 

“We’ll get through this, we just need to be positive and ready for whatever will happen,” Minho advises surely, trying hard to be confident. Teresa gives him a soft small. Teresa turns her head to look at Newt, but she stops what she was about to say and looks over Newt’s shoulder. A grin appears on her crestfallen face. Newt looks behind him. 

The sight of Thomas only meters away has his breath taken away from him. A flash of a memory of Thomas’s hair ruffled and his lips moist and red from their kiss has Newt flustered, looking away. The new profound feelings he has for Thomas and actually acknowledging them, is still odd to even think about. Seeing Thomas hurt killed him, and the kiss was rapturing and full of ecstasy. Simple things like touch had shivers running down his body, and Newt knows that can’t be normal. He catches Teresa’s eye and sees her cocky grin and her suggestive look. 

He flinches when a hand lands on his arm and he turns around to find a young girl in front of him with a cheeky grin. Seeing her happiness has a smile break out on Newt’s face, causing the little girl to giggle. 

“Mr. Thomas wants you to come to the lake with us,” she tells him sweetly. Her high childish voice telling him basically Thomas wanted to see him takes Newt by surprise, and he can feel his face turn red. He sneaks a peek at Thomas, who wasn’t looking at him anymore, but instead looking behind him. Newt looks back at the little girl with a smile. 

“I will love to,” Newt tells her and holds her hand when he stands up to follow her. He says goodbye to the others – sputtering when he spots Teresa’s eyebrow cocked. Minho also gives him an amused expression, and Newt rolls his eyes halfheartedly. 

The girl leads him to where Thomas is, who thanks her kindly. The next thing that happens has Newt frozen in shock. The girl grabs Thomas’s hand and brings Newt’s hand into his and then scurries off with the other kids. 

Thomas’s hand burns Newt lightly from its warmth, and it slowly turns into the kind of warmth one would feel near a fire – a toasty, burning sensation. Newt pulls his hand away far enough to where their fingers still graze each other, and it makes his fingers tingle. He peers up at Thomas, who was also looking at their fingers carefully. 

Newt decides he’s okay with the touch and kind of likes it, and he begins to walk alongside Thomas with their hands brushing each other. They walk most of the way in silence with minimum questions including how they spent their day and how they were doing. 

“Are you completely healed?” Newt asks with concern. Thomas’s face lights up at the question. 

“I’m all better. Is your arm better?” Thomas asks, pointing at Newt’s right arm with sadness clouding up his eyes. Newt rolls his eyes while trying to hide a smile.

“You need to stop blaming yourself. I can see you looking guilty all the time. It wasn’t your fault. You were in pain and so you grabbed me. No big deal, okay Tommy?” Newt tells him sternly with a hint of amusement. The guilt scarcely leaves Thomas’s face, but he perks up at the nickname. Newt storages that away, planning to call him Tommy whenever he remembers. He doesn’t think he can forget though, the nickname coming out easier than the were’s actual name does. 

“Why do you call me that?” Thomas asks him fondly. Newt shrugs, not really knowing.

“It just came out, and turned out to be fun to say,” Newt replies. It’s silent for another few minutes, and Newt spots the lake. It was a little ways inside the woods so he sees now why he hasn’t noticed it before. He sees a group of children playing games and a few others swimming in the water joyfully. It was a nice and calming sight. He starts to walk over to the kids playing, but then Thomas stops him. 

“I have a place set up for us,” Thomas tells him with excitement in his eyes. He leads Newt over to the other side of the lake, where it’s pretty sheltered in the shade. There’s a blanket on the grass and a few pillows also. It looks incredibly romantic. It has Newt lose his step for a second. Thomas notices and becomes nervous. 

“I can move the blanket-“

“It’s fine,” Newt blurts out, catching Thomas by surprise. Newt bites his lip. “I think we have a much needed conversation to have anyway.” Thomas looks him over uncertain, but then nods and continues to steer them both over. When they get there, Thomas leisurely lays down on the blanket on his back. He pats the space beside him, and Newt laughs and lays down next to him. It’s a little nerve-racking lying beside Thomas so quietly, but the tension slowly fades away the more breaths he takes. The scent of Thomas is appeasing; he smells like a rainy day and it’s intoxicating. 

He turns his head to the side and looks at Thomas. The brunet was staring up towards the sky, and Newt can tell he was thinking of a million things. Now is the time to talk to Thomas about Alby, but… he can't get himself to speak. 

“When I heard that Gally found you talking to that girl, I was livid.” 

Newt’s eyes shoot up to look at Thomas once more, whose eyes are on him now. His face is stoic and disappointment is in his eyes. Newt can’t help but want to feel bad, even though he knows it’s not how it seems. He doesn’t like knowing he made Thomas upset. He doesn't like it at all. 

“I wasn’t mad at you though,” Thomas says. Newt furrows his eyebrows at that. Thomas looks away sighing with a blush on his cheeks. 

“I was mad at myself because I failed to get you to trust me, to like me. Before that, I thought we were getting somewhere. I thought we were becoming friends and I then heard about you meeting up with that girl, and I laughed like mad,” he says in nearly a whisper and ends with a choked up laugh. “I was infuriated with myself for getting so attached without thinking of you being with someone-” 

“I’m not with her,” Newt interrupts uncontrollably, the words spewing through his lips. A spark flares in his chest at how jealous Thomas sounded. Newt fights off a grin that tries to form on his face. He can’t believe he’s feeling joy from Thomas being jealous over Sonya, but he thinks he knows why. 

Thomas laughs slightly emptily beside him. “Teresa told me how she tried to get you jealous by being all touchy with me that one day. She also said that Minho told her how you kept thinking me and her were together,” he says with a cricked grin, though his eyes don’t match the smile. “I felt like such a jerk for getting happy when she told me that. I thought…” Newt maneuvers to his side, interested in what Thomas was going to say. His eyes glue to Thomas’s face. 

“Thought what?” Newt whispers tenderly. Thomas turns his head enough to look down at him. He only makes eye contact for a second before looking away with shame. 

“I thought you liked me. I thought… I thought you actually got jealous whenever Teresa is with me. I thought things were finally starting,” Thomas admits with sorrow in his voice. Newt almost immediately blurts out the truth, that he's right and how he did get jealous. He takes a minute to get his thoughts together, making sure he wants to have this talk with Thomas. Thousands of outcomes that tonight can lead to runs in his head, but he has no idea what exactly he wants to come out of this. He takes a breath before speaking. 

“I was jealous,” Newt whispers truthfully, capturing Thomas’s full attention and makes eye contact with him. This is the most intimate conversation they’ve ever had, and he musters up the courage to keep talking. “I was jealous when I kept seeing her touch you, and I was jealous when you danced with her. The funny thing is though, I don’t know _why_ I was jealous. When I first got here, I had no interest in you at all. In fact I hated you. I didn’t want anything to do with you, and when I saw you with Teresa, I couldn’t control myself. I wanted her to disappear, and I felt terrible for thinking that. She was my friend before you were, and I hated her for being so close with you. Am I crazy?” 

“No, you’re not,” Thomas tells him, mirroring Newt’s position by laying on his side as well. His eyes are gentle and soft as he looks back at Newt. Their bodies have somehow gotten closer, and their faces are around five inches apart. He glances at Thomas’s lips, remembering their kiss. Newt brings his knees up a little and flinches when they bump into Thomas’s. He looks down and he catches sight of the gloves on his hands, and his face heats up. 

This was the time. He needs answers. 

“Teresa told me about the gloves,” Newt forces out shyly. He hears Thomas’s heart skip a beat, and he looks up at him again to see Thomas looking at the gloves with shaded eyes. 

Thomas reminds him of a child right then. His face screams vulnerability and innocence, and his body is in a shape of a ball. His face is red knowing Newt knew what importance lies in the gloves. He cautiously reaches out and puts his hand on Thomas’s arm, shivering at the touch. He shakes Thomas’s arm gently until he gains Thomas’s attention. 

“Why did you give me the gloves, Thomas?” At the back of his mind, he knows the answer he wants to hear. He can’t help but wish for certain words to come out of Thomas’s lips. 

Thomas has yet to remove his eyes from the gloves, and Newt urges himself to be patient. He has a sinking feeling that something terrible happened to Thomas’s mother, and all he wants to do is comfort the brunet. It feels instinctive to be there for Thomas. It _hurt_ him to see Thomas hurting.

Thomas finally looks away from the gloves a few moments later and meets Newt’s gaze. The way Thomas is looking at him so seriously, Newt listens carefully. “I wanted to give you something that’s part of me, that’s important to me. I know you hated me, but the day I gave you those, I saw hope. I saw that there was a small chance for you to start liking me, and I took that chance. I wanted you to know I care about you.” 

The sincerity and complete honesty in Thomas’s voice is breathtaking to hear, and Newt can’t look away. He can barely get out the words. 

“You like me?” Newt asks him from under his breath. The hand still on Thomas’s arm burns, but he doesn’t remove it. His stomach rolls and pressure forms in his chest when Thomas doesn’t say a word, instead looks at him with admiration in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. 

He stiffens when Thomas scoots closer to him, and he feels his hot breath against his face. There’s still a part in his mind yelling at him to move away, but he refuses. Thomas’s aroma is suffocating and it’s as heavenly as when they kissed before. The memory of it has Newt looking down at Thomas’s lips, imagining kissing him again. 

He internally swears at himself. He wants to kiss Thomas. It’s alarming how much he wants to kiss the boy. He wants to pull Thomas closer to him, he wants to know everything about him, he wants to kiss him until he can’t anymore. His feelings for Thomas grow and become more pronounced, and he knows the truth. 

He likes Thomas. God, he _likes_ him. The development from hatred to likeness took forever from lasting stubbornness, but friendliness developed into something romantic quick. He doesn’t even know how he could possibly have hated Thomas. He's in that deep. 

He knows this isn’t natural at all. Something was pushing them together, some force inside them. He's so used to pushing that force away, but now he's welcoming it. The ends of his lips curl up into a smile. 

“What are we?” he asks lowly, knowing Thomas could tell what he meant. He puts his free hand on his neck to fully clarify what he means, and Thomas seems to understand the silent question. Thomas’s eyes falter for only a second and he looks back at Newt. 

“There is something there, but can I please not tell you? I want to see where this goes as natural as I can. I don’t want anything forced,” Thomas pleas seriously with a gentle tone. Newt looks away disappointedly, but perks up again when a hand caresses the side of his face. “I want to know this is real. I want to know you like me too.” 

“I do like you,” Newt whispers, finally letting the words out. He knows that’s not what Thomas means, but either way he surges forward and captures Thomas’s lips. Thomas welcomes him in, going on his back easily as Newt places his hands in the grass both sides of Thomas’s head to hold himself up. Newt sighs into the kiss, loving how soft Thomas’s lips are. He feels electricity run through his body when Thomas reaches up to place his hand on Newt’s jaw. Thomas tilts his head and deepens the kiss just so before pulling away with a grin. Newt wants to kiss him again when he sees how red his lips are. 

“Then you don’t have to worry,” Thomas whispers against Newt’s lips. A grin plays on his lips, and he slowly maneuvers Newt off him and goes to stand up. Thomas nods towards the lake enthusiastically. 

“Want to go for a swim?” Newt nods feverishly and stands up. He follows Thomas to the edge of the lake, now noticing all the kids are gone. He looks back at Thomas and stills when he sees him take off his shirt and then unbuckle his pants, sliding them off. With a wink, Thomas jumps straight into the water with a loud splash, the water almost hitting Newt. 

Newt laughs and walks closer over. He pulls his own shirt off him, leaving his pants on. He takes off the gloves and his shoes too. He eyes the water, never being the best swimmer. He doesn’t hate it per-se, but he’d rather do almost anything else. 

Right when Thomas comes to the surface, Newt slithers into the water and motions his arms and legs to keep afloat. Thomas laughs, and Newt hits the water to splash him, which only makes the were laugh harder. 

“Who ever thought vampires can’t swim,” Thomas teases. Newt splashes him again childishly. 

“Vampires can swim just fine. _I’m_ not much of a swimmer,” Newt retorts with no real harshness. He scowls when something silky touches his foot. He moves farther away from the edge, getting deeper in the water. 

“Shit!” Newt yelps when he feels something moves along his leg, and he grabs hold onto Thomas’s shoulders. Hands go to his waist and he’s pulled to Thomas, and he jumps back when he sees how close they are – their noses touched from the closeness. 

Newt clears his throat and pulls himself back as far as Thomas’s hands let him, which wasn’t that far. They’re still pretty close with a mere few inches of space between their chests. The sensation from simply touching Thomas’s shoulders is still new, and he’s unprepared to feel it again. He bites his lip when he feels shivers run through his arms, and he gradually brings himself closer. 

Newt’s eyes skim up, and he’s taken back by Thomas’s wet, messy hair and his bright light-brown eyes looking at him with a familiar glimmer in them that shined affection.   
Newt tenderly moves his hands to the middle of Thomas’s chest, and he feels the hands on him tighten around his skin. He takes in the sight of Thomas, and physically soothes from the sweet aroma of him. The smile on Thomas’s lips is contagious, and he finds himself smiling as well. 

“You know,” Thomas drawls with his smile forming into a grin. “If I like you, and you like me, does that mean you’re mine?” 

A laugh bursts out of Newt, the cheesiness of such a question surprising him. Thomas laughs with him, and Newt shakes his head in amusement. 

“Why do _you_ want to be _mine_ , anyway?” Newt asks with a bit of seriousness. He gets that Thomas doesn’t want to tell him what exactly they are, but he’ll take a hint if he can get one. 

Thomas’s face turns a light tint of red, and he looks up for a second before leaning forward and kissing Newt’s cheek. The color of Newt’s skin replicates Thomas’s at the action, and he sees a cheeky grin upon the brunet’s face. 

“So I can kiss you whenever I want to, of course,” Thomas murmurs teasingly, the grin glued to his lips. Newt rolls his eyes and moves closer, slowly wrapping his arms around Thomas’s neck. Thomas’s grin begins to slip. 

“You smug bastard,” Newt breathes out cockily before pressing his lips to Thomas’s. As soon as their lips touch, he knows it’s a different type of kiss right away. He tilts his head deepening the kiss, feeling his fingers shake as he runs them through Thomas’s wet hair. 

A hot tongue drags along his bottom lip and he doesn’t think before he parts his lips. Warmth spreads all over his chest as he tastes Thomas, the kiss now added with tongue. The hands on him pull him impossibly closer, and Thomas wraps his arms tightly around him. The heat that always radiates off Thomas, makes him feel hot and bothered, wanting to be touched more. 

He shivers when he feels Thomas’s foot drag against his skin, and he brings his free leg around Thomas’s to intertwine their legs. He pulls away with a gasp once he can no longer hold his breath anymore, not realizing just how much he needed to get air. 

Thomas leans down and starts to kiss from his jaw to down his neck. Newt moans under his breath, the cooling touch of Thomas’s lips on his neck feeling remarkable. Newt curses when Thomas starts to run his tongue along his skin and lightly bite. He moans high and long, nearly a yelp, when Thomas switches sides and nibbles on the skin where the mark on his neck is. Pleasure goes through his body like a wave, and he brings Thomas to him to capture his lips again. When he goes to bring his legs around Thomas’s waist, he feels just how much the kiss effected the both of them, and he pulls himself away completely from Thomas with a gasp. 

Newt licks his lips, trying to decipher his thoughts and calm down. He sees how out of it Thomas looks with his red, hot face, moist and bitten lips, and even worse hair. He looks insanely edible and captivating, but Newt keeps from indulging his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, I-“ 

“It’s okay,” Newt tells him with a short, weak laugh. “That was…” 

“Incredible,” Thomas finishes with a soft smile. Newt returns the smile, and he makes his way back to the grass and pulls himself out of the water. He fixes himself in his pants, but it barely does a thing with his pants soaked. He looks behind him when he hears Thomas get out of the water, and his face turns completely red when he remembers that Thomas wasn’t wearing any pants, just underwear. He picks up Thomas’s pants and tosses them at him, rolling his eyes when he hears him laugh. 

When he thinks he’s safe, he turns around again to see Thomas. The brunet picks up his shirt, but doesn’t put it on. He nods over at the patio where everyone is. 

“We can go get dinner and then go and watch a movie,” Thomas suggests. Newt ruffles his hair to get it to dry faster, and then he nods in agreement. Thomas walks over to him and shyly takes his hand with a question in his eyes. Newt doesn’t say anything, just smiles at their adjoined hands and begins to walk over to the patio. 

He smiles wider when Thomas holds his hand firmly, and rubs his thumb along his knuckles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas and talks of past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday again :)   
> Okay so, this chapter is basically pure newtmas. It's cutesy, but hopefully it's still good! :) hope you guys like it.

The next morning, Newt startles awake when the door opens. He groggily opens his eyes to find Thomas shuffling in from outside, clearly have watched the perimeter all night. The brunet removes his shirt and replaces his pants with a pair of khakis shorts, and hops into the bed on his back with a sigh. Newt groans at Thomas for making the bed shake so much, and he moves closer to him to where he's only a few inches away. The natural scent of Thomas calms him. He notices the bags under Thomas's eyes and smells the stench of his sweat. 

“You look like shit,” Newt deadpans with tease laced in it. Thomas snorts. 

“And you look amazing with your messy hair and groggy eyes. You top it off with your morning breath. Just perfection,” Thomas snarks, entertained. Newt gawks and gets up on his knees and folds his arms.

“I can happily leave with my morning breath, you ass,” Newt gripes, holding back a grin. When Thomas reaches for him and pulls him to his chest, he complies willingly. Thomas puts him to where half of him is lying on top of him, and he's immediately met with sensational warmth against his chest. He lays his cheek on Thomas’s chest.

“I guess I can handle your quirks,” Thomas jokes. Newt rolls his eyes fondly, even though he knows Thomas can't see his face. He intertwines their legs and puts a hand to his chest with the other lying on the bed nudged in Thomas's side. One of Thomas's hands is in his hair, and the other is placed on his lower back. The closeness is bluntly strange, but it holds a hint of comfort and commonplace. The change in their relationship came fast like a train, but it feels almost relieving, like they've both been waiting for this moment. It was as if they had a bridge between them this whole time, and he finally got the courage to cross it. 

Back then it took awhile for him to like Thomas, but when he realized he did like him, his feelings took a huge turn with no control. It was appeasing to not fight the feelings anymore, he was at the point now where he was moderately welcoming whatever there was between them. 

He doesn't know how exactly he felt with a connection being between him and Thomas, but the brunet told him he didn't want it to control them. He said he wanted to see how this goes and it to be natural with no force. It reminds him of what Teresa said when she found out that Minho was her mate. 

He feels himself relaxing in Thomas's embrace, and he almost falls asleep until Thomas speaks.

“I've waited quite awhile for this moment,” he sighs out, and Newt looks up, laying his chin on Thomas's chest. 

“I… I sort of feel the same way. I never understood how I felt until now. It feels like I’ve been trying to solve a puzzle. I’ve been pushing it away and trying to ignore it because I didn’t want to be here. I wouldn't have thought I'd end up here with you,” Newt mumbles truthfully. He looks up when he feels a finger run through his bangs. Thomas purses his lips.

“You don't know how much that means to me. I know it’s complicated now, but you gotta trust me. Everything will make sense.”

“I don’t think I could stay away. It’s tiring,” Newt responds confidently. Thomas gives him a crooked grin before closing his eyes, looking as if he’s going to go to sleep. Most of him was keen to believe and trust Thomas, but there was still a small part of him telling him to be careful; he still had no answers to quite a few of his questions. Even with all the reassuring, he stays cautious. Though, watching Thomas fall asleep and feeling tingles shoot through his fingers from outlining the were’s collarbones, he feels that insecurity fading away. 

He’s involved now. It used to be just a thought, but now he was with Thomas. Thomas, the were who saved his life again and again without a single request for a thank you, the one who keeps forgiving him, the one who presented him with a bracelet he made and his mother’s gloves, and most importantly, the one who didn’t give up no matter what he threw at him. 

Thomas deserved his trust, and he needs to take a leap of faith. 

Quietly laughing when he hears Thomas’s snoring, he carefully gets up, trying not to wake him, and he goes to the closet and changes into some clothes. He glances at the clock before going to the door, taking one more peek at Thomas, and then leaving to get breakfast. 

When he goes to take a seat at the table with Teresa, Brenda, and Frypan, he blushes with a roll of his eyes when he sees Teresa smirking at him. He can only guess what’s going through her head right now.

“I heard you got a little tongue-tied last night.” Newt’s face reddens even more. 

“Shut up, Teresa,” Newt bites back, which earns him a laugh from all three of them. 

“You smell more werewolf than I do,” Teresa teases again amusedly. Brenda bursts out in laughter. Newt groans, and Frypan pats him on his back. 

“It only gets worse from here,” he says matter-of-factly with a grin on his face. Newt looks at the girls, who’s still laughing, and he sighs. Brenda hums. 

“Don’t blame us, we’ve been waiting for this since the first day,” Brenda genuinely says with a look at Teresa. “It’s also nice to see Thomas smiling all dopey again.” Newt stops eating and scrunches his face at that.

“What do you mean?” he asks seriously. Teresa looks sternly at Brenda as if she released some kind of secret. Frypan even stills next to him.

“Brenda,” Teresa exasperates gravely. Brenda looks back at her, seeming to have a conversation with the other girl mentally. Newt completely forgets his food, too inquired for the explanation.

“What am I missing?” he asks Brenda with an insignificant demanding tone. He gets no answer and he then looks at Teresa, who pales. An empty smile forms on her lips. 

“Nothing you need to worry about. All you need to know, at least all Tom would want you to know, is that he’s happy now. He’s gone through a lot and a lot of things have happened, but he’s happy again. That’s all,” Teresa tells him sincerely, almost pleading for him to drop it. His curiosity is gallant though, but he gives her nod anyway understandingly. 

The concept of Thomas being sad, or even depressed, is unnerving. Thomas’s amiable ways are always there and showing. The only time his behavior cracked was the time Newt had gone too far. The memory of that flashes in his mind, and he connects the dots. 

Something had happened to Thomas. Something had happened that made him snap at him, but something also happened to make him the person he is today. 

A sickening feeling forms in his stomach at the idea of them both having gone through similar things. 

***

Three days pass and things have been… interesting. 

The days pass normally with Newt gardening, getting closer to Teresa, Minho, and the others, helping Winston in the kitchen, and waiting for Jorge to tell them some kind of news about alliances and the hunters. Newt knows the group tries to spend the days together as much as they can, trying to ignore the haunting memory of the attack and the huge chance of them coming back. On a Thursday, they all manage to have a movie night, excluding Gally and Harriet. The next day was when more guards are assigned, and they take the chance to have one more night with most of the group. The night is tense, Newt and the others working to keep their minds off things, but not being able to. 

Newt has his own way of taking advantage of him and Thomas’s time together. When they’re alone together, whether in the morning or night time, they spend their time talking about anything and everything, learning each other from their likes to dislikes. Newt learns many things from Thomas. He finds out how Thomas likes to collect albums from any genre, likes soccer, and how he likes when the color purple appears in the sky. Also, Thomas shows him his notebook of drawings that he’s drawn in the past. It was a collection of things including the forest, animals, people, and mythical creatures. It was like the night they talked about their interests, but this time it was more… intimate. 

Plus he learned what other things Thomas likes. He knows now how Thomas liked being kissed on his jaw, and he’s amused by how much Thomas liked when he sat on his lap, sexually or not. They spend these times learning each other’s favorite touches and exchanging kisses. It was all nice and gradual, both of them perfectly fine with taking the time to get to know the other. 

_“Why do you like being kissed here so much?” Newt laughs against Thomas’s jaw, where he had been currently kissing. He had stopped when he heard a light, throaty moan come from Thomas. The hands on his waist makes him want to squirm as they move an inch lower, which wouldn’t be good since he was sitting right on Thomas’s lap._

_“Because,” Thomas drawls, contentment in his eyes. “Necks are primal in a wolf’s submissive state. It’s a sensitive spot.” Newt raises an eyebrow with a grin._

_“And you want to submit to me?” Newt gawks exaggeratedly. Thomas gives him a wide, cheeky smile, bringing his face closer to Newt’s. Newt feels himself get dizzy._

_“Because I trust you, and cause I thought you’d enjoy the advantage,” Thomas whispers hotly with a wink. Newt almost doesn’t even hear him, and he has to process the words through his head. He scoffs and dives down to plant his lips on Thomas’s neck. He grins against the heated skin. He hears Thomas’s heart skip a beat._

_“You trust me not to sink my fangs in your neck?” Newt murmurs in a long breath. His fangs grow the second the words come out, and they grow longer as he savors Thomas’s sweet scent. “I may still hate you, you know.”_

_He yelps when suddenly he’s being flipped over onto his back, and he peers up to find Thomas grinning and eyebrows waving. Newt sucks in a breath and his fangs disappear when Thomas lays flat on top of him, arms holding him up enough not to squish him. Thomas moves upwards to where his mouth is inches away from Newt’s ear._

_“I do, because I know you’d miss me too much.” Newt scoffs again._

_“Just because my fangs would be in your neck, doesn’t mean I’d kill you. That’s a far too easy way for me to kill you,” Newt remarks in fake ease. Thomas pulls back, shaking his head in fondness. His eyes bore into Newt’s._

_“This is a wonderful conversation about you wanting to kill me. Thought we made progress,” Thomas laughs, raising himself up a little. Newt reaches up and drags a finger down Thomas’s throat, keeping his eyes on Thomas with a smile. Thomas shivers from the touch._

_“If I wanted to kill you, do you really think I’d be in this bloody position?” Newt asks, gesturing towards them both. Thomas hums in thought._

_“True enough, though, we’re not exactly doing what I want to do in this position.” Newt’s jaw drops._

_“You pervert!” Thomas chuckles and he swoops in and captures Newt’s lips, a firm one before pulling away._

_“I meant kissing of course.” Newt hums as he goes in for another kiss._

He also found out that when Thomas kisses the mark on his neck, electricity sparks through him and shivers go down his spine. It almost paralyzes him, pleasure running through his veins. It was weird how it happens, the bite working in mysterious ways. 

Now it was Friday, and Newt walks over to where the kids are, intending to spend as much as he can with Thomas. The were had slept most of the day yesterday since he’ll be guarding tonight for six to seven hours with Harriet, Winston, and Brenda. 

The children welcome him with a smile and he joins them in the circle they are formed in, until he notices Thomas waving him over from the middle. He shuffles over and sits next to him. He swats at Thomas’s arm when he kisses his cheek, causing all the kids to giggle around them. 

Thomas calls a little boy over, couldn’t be more than ten years old. His name is Sam and he sits in front of Thomas expectantly with excitement painted on his face. 

Thomas holds a hand up, and Newt watches as he moves his hand down and his claws are out instantly. Sam grins at the move and looks at his own hand. He makes the same move, but is unable to get his claws to grow. His soft features turn frustrated and Thomas takes his hand. 

“Don’t let that anger control you. You have to control it. You won’t get it on the first try, I assure you,” Thomas advises kindly. “Now, take a deep breath and try again.” 

Sam takes a deep breath and tries again. He flicks his wrist and a wide smile breaks out on his face when his claws appear. 

“You did it!” Thomas cheers, bringing Sam to him to give him a big hug. All the kids cheer and clap their hands. Newt gives Sam a smile, who waves at him excitedly. The smile doesn’t falter, and Sam jumps all the way back to his seat in the grass. 

The rest of the children come up to practice, only eight of the twelve kids are able to do it. At one point, Thomas had grown claws on both hands, one hand out towards the kid and the other at his side beside Newt. Newt takes the hand in his, and in seconds the claws fade into normal nails. Confused, Newt looks up to see that Thomas had his full attention on the little girl in front of her. A warm feeling grows in his chest, and he grins from ear to ear. 

After lunch, Newt and Thomas split up and run around the field with the kids chasing them. It was an exercise to strengthen their cardio and raise their speed, and it was extremely fun and only three kids are able to come close to catching them. 

Thirty minutes into the chase, Thomas sneaks up behind Newt and picks him up and runs with him on his back. Newt shouts and kicks at his back, until Thomas stops for a nanosecond for him to get off and jump on him properly. The kids chase after them, laughing too hard to run as fast. 

“I am holding in so many dog jokes right now!” Newt laughs. 

“Better than dirty jokes.” Newt lightly smacks his cheek at that. 

“Now you’re testing me on all these dirty jokes I’m making in my head,” Thomas teases, almost out of breath. The hands holding underneath Newt’s legs tighten. Newt groans. Thomas laughs, “Another joke.” 

“What exactly are these dirty jokes?” Newt teases, idea in mind. Thomas slows down for a second.

“Well, you’re riding me,” Thomas says in a way that he was clearly caught off-guard. Newt gawks and nimbly pulls at Thomas’s hair. Thomas exaggerates a whine. Newt leans close to his ear. 

“Nothing else?” He hears the kids’ shouting as they get closer. He holds in a laugh. 

“You’re hitting me as you ride me,” Thomas adds, his voice slightly off. He was getting distracted. Newt bites his lip to contain his laughter. He presses his lips against Thomas’s ear, hearing the brunet’s heart skip a beat. 

“Does that turn you on?” 

Immediately Thomas misses a step and they both fall to the ground. Newt doesn’t have time to think before all the children jump on them, all shouting and laughing. Newt joins in the laughter, not believing that actually worked. He yelps when Thomas pops up on top of him with a playful accusing glare. Newt hitches a breath when Thomas leans in to where their lips are barely touching, and Thomas puts his hands on both sides of him to hold himself up above him. Newt glances down at his lips. The corner of Thomas’s lips turn up. 

“This means war.” 

***

Newt walks carefully with two plates full of food to where he sees Thomas next to one of the trees on the other side of the field. He waves at both Harriet and Gally, both getting their food from Brenda coming by. 

He looks up at the dark sky, eyeing the moon that was pretty close to being full. He guesses there’s probably two more weeks until the actual full moon. The memory of the full moon last month haunts in his head, remembering how he was almost killed that night. That was the third time Thomas saved his life, and so much has changed since then. He had been so set on hating Thomas no matter what, and now here is, getting closer and closer to Thomas and spending time with him as much as he can. He was getting insanely close to him, emotionally and physically. His former self would’ve killed him repeatedly, but he can’t stop now. He was in too deep. 

Thomas welcomes him with a smile, patting at the ground beside him. Newt sits down and hands him his dinner. He’s taken back when Thomas swoops in and kisses him on the lips. He can’t help but smile as he starts to eat his own dinner. He scoots closer to Thomas, enjoying the heat that waves off him. 

“How was your day?” Newt asks, mostly joking with a grin on his face. Thomas hums with his mouth full of food.

“It was good until my boyfriend tricked me into falling on my ass,” Thomas jokes back, nudging Newt’s shoulder. Newt laughs, ignoring how his stomach flipped at the word ‘boyfriend’. 

“I like your boyfriend,” Newt teases. “Need someone to keep you on your toes, or in this case, off your toes.” Thomas rolls his eyes, shaking his head. He puts his plate down and folds his arms, and then looks over at Newt with a cocked eyebrow. He leans into Newt’s ear, causing shivers to go down Newt’s back. 

“Oh trust me, I’m going to get back at him for that.” Newt chuckles and puts his nearly empty plate down. 

“I doubt it,” Newt comments confidently. Thomas’s eyebrows both raise challengingly. 

“I bet I can,” Thomas argues assuredly. Newt scoffs and looks away. He remembers something, and he looks back at Thomas. 

“You’re supposed to be guarding, you fool,” Newt reminds him. He bites his lip once he notices how close their faces are. Thomas looks down at his lips and his lips part. 

“You and I both know I don’t have to look to know when something is coming,” Thomas whispers candidly. Newt rolls his eyes, but his breath is taken away when Thomas captures his lips in a firm kiss. He sighs into the kiss, and he tilts his head to get closer. Though when he rests a hand on Thomas’s arm, Thomas suddenly pulls away and stands up. He watches dazedly as Thomas leans his back against the tree with a smirk on his lips. He races to his feet. 

“What-“ 

“I got you back,” Thomas interrupts with a lazy grin on his face. Newt scoffs and steps away two steps, and he almost flips the brunet off when he hears laughing. Thomas’s playfulness shouldn’t be so surprising. He would’ve guessed Thomas would be like this, someone comical and flirtatious. Thomas was the same before this change in their relationship, but also very different. He was more free and joyous. It was as if he’s been hiding half his personality behind a wall, only letting some of it show through. 

_It’s also nice to see Thomas smiling all dopey again._

Brenda’s words ring in his head, and he instantly starts to wonder what made Thomas change. What caused Thomas to hide some of his playful attitude? He doesn’t understand. The way Brenda said it was startling, because she sounded like she was thankful for him bringing Thomas’s smile back. What did he do? 

The thought is alarming, but he grins anyway. 

“I want to apologize.” 

Newt turns to see Thomas, who was looking at him with wretched eyes. Newt instantly moves closer to him, bewildered how sad he looked just now. 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Newt assures him, but it does no good. Thomas shakes his head. 

“Yes I do. I’m asking you to trust me, when I’m not returning the favor like I should. The other day I asked you to trust me, and that you don’t need to know this thing between us. Awhile before that, you asked a really… tough question, and you deserve to know the answer to it,” Thomas explains sincerely. Newt furrows his eyebrows.

“What question are you talking about?” He can only remember how harsh Thomas had said ‘no’, but he doesn’t recall what he asked. 

“You asked me what happened. You asked me what happened after telling me I worry too much and put too much on my shoulders,” Thomas reminds, his voice unsure and nervous. Newt sees all the worry on his face and wants to comfort him, but he decides to stay quiet and just nod his head, now remembering. He had told Thomas he was putting way too much responsibility on himself, stuff that he had no control over. He had asked what happened to make him like that, and Thomas had turned hard as stone. 

“Something did happen that made me like this,” Thomas sighs out, as if he’s been hiding this information inside him for years. Newt follows him down on the ground, and sits close enough to comfort and listen. Thomas was looking away from him now, his eyes swimming with worry and concern. Newt lays a hand on Thomas’s thigh, urging him to continue. 

“Before I lived here, I lived with my own family. I lived with my mom, my dad, my brother, my friends, and the rest of my family. My dad was the alpha, so I knew everyone. When Teresa came, it was even better. She and I have always been close friends, and she’s always been there for me,” Thomas says, his voice turning into a whisper. Newt listens carefully as Thomas’s features turns more glum. 

“When I was twelve, I met someone outside of the perimeter. It was a girl named Perrie, and she said she was a human. I only knew about werewolves, vampires, and humans back then so I didn’t think anything of it. My family didn’t like war at all, so we stayed away from it as much as we can. 

“Perrie would talk to me every day. I even introduced Teresa to her, and they got close too. A month past when I asked her if she wanted to meet my family. I should’ve known something was wrong when she said no. I just thought she was too scared to meet an alpha, but it wasn’t that at all,” Thomas says with his voice shaking. Anger grows on his face, and it has Newt on edge. 

“One day she told us she wanted to come over, but she still didn’t want to meet my dad. She said she wanted to bring her own friends and introduce them to us. Neither of us thought anything of it, so we said sure. They were going to come the next night so they could hide better. God, I was so dumb!” Thomas outcries, frustrated with himself. 

“You were twelve, Tommy, you were both kids. You guys didn’t know better,” Newt tries to soothe, but it doesn’t appear to help any. Thomas only grows angrier, his face turning a bad shade of red. 

“You don’t understand! They killed them all!” Newt’s stomach drops and grows nauseous. The words hit him like a truck.

“A few friends ended up actually being Perrie’s whole family. They were all witches and they cast fire all over our homes. I watched as all my friends died, and all of my family. My mother, a human, died from a burning house falling on top of her. I never did find my dad, but he was always at my mom’s side. 

"I almost ran in to save my mom, but Teresa stopped me, yelling at me to go and run away. We ran away and were on the run for nearly a year. Every day I would cry, knowing that everything was my fault. Everyone I ever knew died because of me. Teresa tried to tell me I didn’t do anything wrong, but how is that possible? I helped Perrie get in. I let her trick me into thinking she was my friend, and she wasn’t. She just wanted to kill us, and I let her do that. It’s all my fault,” Thomas rambles with spite. His hands have formed into fists and are shaking on his lap. 

“Tommy, it’s not your fault,” Newt tells him, moving to sit on his knees. “You were twelve. You wouldn’t have known better. You thought Perrie was good, and anyone would’ve thought that. She tricked you, and she tricked Teresa. There’s no way you could’ve known that, you have to get that. It wasn’t your fault,” he promises. Thomas merely glances at him, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

Newt takes Thomas’s right hand in his, and plays with his fingers, trying to get Thomas to calm down. When Thomas finally looks at him, he goes on. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You thought Perrie was your friend, anyone would’ve. It’s not your fault,” Newt tells him sincerely, wanting him to listen to him. He feels a little relieved when he feels Thomas’s hand relax in his. Sadness still swims in Thomas’s eyes, and Newt feels uneasy looking at him. He didn’t like seeing him like this. It aches him.

“If I hadn’t-“

“Yes, if you hadn’t. You know what though? You did, and so would’ve anyone else,” Newt reasons. The color of Thomas’s face is back to normal, and Newt is relieved to see him thinking about his words. 

“If I hadn’t though, they would all still be alive,” Thomas whispers. 

Newt looks away, thinking over his next words. “Maybe. But I know that if your parents were here, they would tell you the exact same thing. Pick your ass up and keep doing what you’re doing. It wasn’t your fault. You help everyone here and take care of everyone. They would be proud of you.” 

Thomas takes in the words and his demeanor slightly softens. His eyes still hold sadness and grief, but he looks like he feels better. He squeezes Newt’s hand, who goes back to sitting beside him. 

Thomas is silent, Newt’s words spinning his head, and Newt waits patiently. He runs his thumb across Thomas’s knuckles soothingly, and he lays his head on Thomas’s shoulder. He straightens up when Thomas takes a deep breath. He looks up and sees the smallest of smiles on Thomas’s lips. 

“Teresa and I were on the run for almost a year. We found Minho and a month later we met Jorge,” Thomas explains. The smile turns into fondness. “I’ll never forget the look on Teresa’s face when she first saw Minho. I heard her heart skip a beat and she didn't move. She stared at Minho like he held her life in his hands or something. I thought she was scared of Minho, and she even told me she was, but it wasn’t that he was bad or anything. It was that she knew Minho was her mate, and that scared her.” 

“Why did that scare her?” Newt asks. “I don’t know much about mates, but isn’t finding a mate a good thing?” Thomas saddens for only a second, and then it goes away. Newt chooses not to comment. 

“Ugh… I’d rather her tell you that. She wouldn’t want me to tell someone without her knowing,” Thomas tells him. Newt nods in understanding. Thomas furrows his eyebrows in thought, and purses his lips. 

“You would think what the witch did, it’d make me want war, but it only made me hate it even more. Over the years, I’ve realized that if there wasn’t a war, my family would be alive. Those witches wouldn’t have done what they did, and if I keep my grudge on them, I feel like the war will never go away. Yes I hate them, but I don’t want revenge anymore. Anger won’t bring my family back. I just want to keep my new family safe and take care of those kids.”

It was alarming to see such certainty and promise on Thomas’s face, and it really was touching to hear such words. Thomas was willing to let go of a well-deserving grudge in order to keep his faith in the war stopping. His family’s death had actually strengthened his strength to keep going, to keep distributing peace. 

It all makes sense now. Thomas’s need to have everyone happy and safe, taking the blame for things he couldn’t control, and his genial ways all originated from his past. His spite towards the witches was still there, and it was justified and made him human. They caused Thomas so much pain, but he didn’t let his anger control him. Instead of making him wicked, it made him better as a person. It was shocking to think about, and Newt doesn’t much comprehend it, but it amazes him. It was uplifting. 

What Newt does next was purely instinct to comfort. He moves away a few inches, startling Thomas, and he guides Thomas down by his shoulder to lay his head on his lap.   
Thomas maneuvers to his back and looks up at him with a small smile on his lips. Newt threads his fingers through Thomas’s soft hair, slightly tugging. Thomas closes his eyes, marveling the touch. Newt leans down, causing Thomas to open his eyes again. Thomas meets him halfway to bring their lips together. It’s a sweet and innocent kiss, mixed with comfort and gratitude between the two of them. 

Newt pulls away and leans back against the tree, smiling back at the now grinning brunet. Thomas moves to his side, back to Newt, with a sigh. Thomas brings his hand back and grasps hold on Newt’s hand. Newt smiles at their adjoined hands, and brings his head back and closes his eyes. He drifts off with the scent and noises within the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually, my tumblr is merrydylmas for christmas. i'll fix the end note later. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama really starts, and Newtmas :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monday :) Excited about this chapter. It's where shit happens XD   
> I was a little sad when I only got two comments last chapter. Thought all the newtmas and the past talk would be exciting but I guess not? I don't mean to sound whiny or anything...it just really motivates me to write. I really love hearing your thoughts! :)   
> Hopefully you guys like this chapter! Lots of newtmas in this one too. Embarrassed Newt is probably one of my favorites it seems :3  
> Love xx

Newt wakes with a start by a loud crack of a branch from a few feet away. He looks to his left to see Teresa and Minho walking over to him. He looks down and to his right to find that he’s been laying his head on Thomas’s shoulder as he slept. Thomas gives him a small smile, and Newt can see how tired he is from staying up all night. 

“I can take over long enough for Tom to sleep for a while if you guys want,” Teresa offers. 

“Thank you!” Thomas shouts gratefully as he stands up, stretching as he does so. He rubs at his eyes drowsily and runs his hand through his hair. Newt smiles at how cute he looks doing that. He stands up with a yawn and wraps his arms around Thomas’s middle, feeling touch-hungry. Thomas hugs him tightly back with his face in the crook of Newt’s neck, and Newt rolls his eyes when he hears cooing from behind. He goes to pull away from the embrace, but Thomas tightens his hold on him. He lets out a giggle when Thomas sucks a spot on his neck.

“You guys are gross. Let’s go guys and gets some breakfast,” Minho pipes up. Teresa’s eyebrows raise.

“Oh really? Then what are we?” Teresa interrogates him challengingly. Newt turns around in time to watch as she wraps his arms around Minho’s neck and kisses him. He laughs and pulls away from Thomas when he hears Minho laugh into the kiss. 

“Gross,” Thomas mocks. Minho flips him off when Teresa breaks away from the kiss. She hits his arm. 

Newt takes Thomas’s hand. “Come on, Tommy, I’m starving.” 

“Me too, babe, going to go too,” Minho tells Teresa and kisses her cheek before following Thomas and Newt. Newt smirks at Minho, who rolls his eyes with a red tinted face. 

“Shut up.” 

When they reach the patio, they grab their lunches and eat together. Thomas leaves early to take a nap, leaving Newt with Minho. They spend their time eating and talking about what’s all been happening, and what they’ve been doing. When Minho asks him about Thomas, Newt’s face goes red, and he tensely goes back to eating. Minho nudges him with a big grin on his face, and Newt shrugs shyly. 

“We’re together, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Newt admits. Minho’s grin grows wider. 

“Finally, dude! We’ve been waiting. Saw you guys by the lake the other night, but we weren’t sure that meant you two were actually together. Man, that sure is a relief,” Minho sighs, folding his arms. Newt scoots his plate away and faces him. 

“Why is this such a big deal to you guys?” Newt asks seriously. Minho instantly looks away, and his lips seal shut. He shakes his head. 

“Sorry, man, can’t tell you that. I don’t think Thomas wants you to know yet. Just know that Thomas and all of us have been wanting this to happen. You are special to him, Newt,” he assures confidently. Newt bites his lip. 

“Will he ever tell me?” Minho nods. 

“Of course he will. He’s just being careful,” Minho adds. Newt puts his face in his hands, irritation building within him, but he pushes it away. Thomas has been understanding and forgiving, and he deserved to be treated the same way. He’s surprised that Minho wasn’t bringing that up, but he’s grateful that he hasn’t. 

Minho straightens up and then stands. He clutches Newt’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get our minds off things and start the day, yeah?” 

Agreeing with the plan, Newt stands up and goes to throw away his plate. With a deep breath, he starts his walk to the garden. 

***

For the first hour, Newt spends his time harvesting and picking. From then to lunch, Newt entertains the children. He picks the strawberries and washes them before passing them around. The concept of picking the fruit and eating them soon after thrills them all, and Newt watches their delighted expressions as they eat. 

He laughs when a little boy, named Brett, picks up the bucket full of strawberries and starts to throw them at everyone. It quickly becomes a miniature war with them all throwing strawberries at each other. By the end of it, everyone – including Newt – are covered in strawberry juices. 

Newt takes the initiative by starting up the hose and spraying all the kids, causing a manic of laughter and giggles. He gets ambushed within minutes, and he falls to the ground with three boys and a girl jumping on top of him with the water spraying all over them. 

“Help!” Newt gasps out, playing along. The kids laugh, and two more jump on top of him. Newt reaches up and wraps his arms around a boy and brings him to him. The boy squeals when Newt rolls them a few times, which makes the other kids laugh louder. 

“Is Newt killing you, Connor?” 

Newt’s stomach flips, and he looks up to find Thomas looking down at them with amusement layered on his face. Newt laughs and shuffles his way onto his feet. Connor has his bottom lip out and his arms crossed. 

“Yes he was!” Thomas gasps and looks at Newt in false horror. Newt snorts. 

“How dare Newt try to kill you! What should I do for him doing that?” Thomas asks, voice higher than usual as he plays along with Connor. Connor peers up at Newt with consideration. Newt holds in a laugh. Thomas winks at him. 

“Timeout!” Thomas tsks, crouching down to level himself with the young boy. 

“That’s an awful punishment! Are you sure?” Thomas asks dreadfully. Connor giggles and nods. Thomas hums and stands up again, eyeing Newt and shrugging. 

“I’m sorry, Newt. Connor says for you to be in timeout,” Thomas grieves. Newt sighs. 

“Welp, I guess that’s settled then,” Newt comments. Connor and the other kids laugh. 

“You guys have to leave then. Someone in timeout can’t talk to anyone,” Thomas tells them. They all run away instantly, laughs carrying in the air. Thomas and Newt watch them as they run over to the patio to get lunch. Newt feels arms creep around his waist. He pulls away with a sad huff. 

“I’m in timeout, remember?” Newt teases, taking a step back. Thomas rolls his eyes and brings him close to him. He brings his lips to Newt’s ear. 

“I’m about to go guard, and that’s pretty much the same thing,” Thomas explains wistfully. Newt chuckles and wraps his own arms around Thomas’s middle. He gets close enough to where their chests are touching and he can feel Thomas’s breath against his face. 

“For how long?” Newt asks. Thomas looks up at the sun, squinting his eyes. 

“Til around seven,” Thomas rasps and then lays a kiss on Newt’s forehead. “We’re going to cuddle so hard tonight.” Newt snorts. 

“Looking forward to it,” Newt whispers, the atmosphere changing between them. When their eyes meet again, he gets stuck on them. He clutches at Thomas’s shirt bring him exceptionally closer. Thomas’s eyes glimmer in the sun, and Newt can’t look away, or rather doesn’t want to. Then they are kissing, quite roughly as if they hadn’t done it enough.   
Thomas’s lips are as soft as always, and tilts his head to get a better angle. He feels Thomas’s hands sink down and fingers play with the waistband of his jeans. Butterflies and bubbles form in the pit of his stomach when he feels Thomas trace the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip. He parts his lips shyly, bringing only the tip of his own tongue to meet with Thomas’s. 

When Thomas pulls away for breath, Newt plants kisses down from his jawline to his collarbones. Thomas breathes heavily when Newt drags his tongue along his right collarbone. He goes up and nips at spot on Thomas’s neck. He sucks on the same spot, causing blood to rush to the surface. The smell is intoxicating and he can feel his fangs start to grow.   
He hears Thomas moan and a second later, Thomas pulls away with a low growl and leans down and presses his lips against Newt’s neck. Newt curses under his breath and grabs onto Thomas’s upper arm, leaning his head back. He gasps when Thomas peppers kisses on the mark on his neck, and it brings shivers down his spine. The remembrance of the bite is startling and it actually makes this hotter. Thomas kissing the bite he left on him weeks ago. A moan escapes his lips when familiar pleasure sparks in the spot of the bite. It takes him by surprise, and he tightens his hold on Thomas’s arm. 

Thomas moves to the other side of his neck and kisses across it. He lets out a moan when Thomas runs his teeth over a spot he just made blood rise. Pleasure accelerates inside him and he forgets what’s around him. 

“The kids are literally _right_ there.” 

Thomas doesn’t immediately part from him, and Newt curses and lightly pushes the brunet off him. His head spins when he looks over at Teresa, still feeling a ghost of the lips on his neck. He brings his hand to his neck and hisses when he runs his finger over the love bite. 

“He gave me a love bite so I gave him one. I couldn’t not give him one,” Thomas argues with a smirk. Newt rolls his eyes and begins to walk away. 

“You’re going to get me in trouble,” Newt laughs. Thomas shrugs with a wink before turning around and walking over to where Teresa had been. Teresa jogs over to Newt. She nudges his side. 

“You guys are cute, you know?” 

Newt rolls his eyes. 

***

Newt finds Minho training a large group of people like last time. Minho invites him over immediately, and Newt runs over and joins them. They all do exercises including push-ups, squats, planks, etc. The routine is the same, except for when Minho tells them they’ll be practicing shifting. He takes a break as he watches each person change into their wolf form. 

He watches in awe as Minho, Winston, and Jeff change in their wolf form. Jeff and Winston are both average size forms, while Minho was a bit bigger and his wolf was a dark brown. When Teresa comes over, Minho goes over to her as a wolf. Teresa laughs when Minho nudges his head into her side. She giggles and pets the top of his head, and then she holds out a pair of shorts. 

“Go change. I want to watch you beat people up,” she laughs. Newt watches as the wolf shakes his head and takes the shorts by his mouth. He runs into the woods and comes back minutes later as his normal self again. He grins, looking over the crowd of people. 

“It’s fun time now, shanks.” 

***

Shouts and cheers surround him as he circles around with the male in front of him. His feet pivot and turn, and his eyes glance down numerously, watching the feet of the other. He has his hands up in a ready position as he moves. Soon enough, his opponent takes a swing at him, and he’s ready. Newt reaches out with a shout, and wraps his hand around the other’s neck and shoves him down on the ground. He worms his feet with the guy’s legs, pinning them down. He doesn’t falter like he would usually when he sees his opponent’s eyes glow gold in anger. He smirks at his victory, and he hears the applause around him. 

He stands up and cracks his neck at the tension. He smiles as another victory is added to the list. A lot of people had come up to him challenging him in a good fight. He had quickly accepted, loving the thrill it gives him. 

Now he finished challenge number twelve, and he’s won the last six. He’s only lost three times so far tonight, and he was more confident than last time. He was better now that he’s had practice, and he’s gotten some tough hits in. 

One big difference was how little tension is between him and the ones around him. Last time, he didn’t know many people, and he could tell nobody liked him. Tonight, he actually knows most of the people here. He wasn’t close to many, but it was harmonious between him and them anyway. 

He fought Minho a little earlier for the second time. It was more lasting, and they are now more equally skilled. He had almost won too. He had tripped Minho, and he fell heavily. Unfortunately, Minho got him back by kicking him in the stomach. He had fallen harder, and Minho instantly had him pinned to the ground. Minho, of course, helped him up encouragingly and complimented him on his progress. 

Now he sits as he watches as the fights continue. A lot of grunts and shouts play in the air, and Newt watches on, calculating and studying their own moves. Minho shouts for his next opponent, and no one is interested.

Newt’s stomach plummets when he sees Teresa walk up to Minho, standing only a few inches away from him with a grin on her face. Minho’s eyebrows raise all the way up to under his fallen bangs. 

“You?” 

“Me. Get ready,” Teresa warns smartly. A grin forms on Minho’s face as he steps back, beginning to enjoy this. Newt is frozen in shock, but the corner of his lips rise. This was going to be interesting. 

“Go.” 

Neither of them make a move, both watching the other. Teresa hums in disapproval as Minho stands still. 

“Are we going to dance all night or are we going to fight?” Teresa tsks. Minho huffs, but still doesn’t make a move. Teresa rolls her eyes before jolting forward, causing Minho to flinch. Teresa laughs. “You’re unbelievable.” 

Immediately then, Minho sprints to her, planning to start the battle. Though when he reaches her, she twists her body around effectively making him miss her totally. When she twists around, she shoves Minho to the ground. 

Everything is silent. Minho turns around and looks at her with wide eyes. Wide eyes then turn into amusement. He shakes his head. 

“I love you.” 

Obviously taken back by the words, Teresa freezes and her face goes dull. He runs over to her and swings her around, bringing them both to the ground with her under him. A smile grows on her lips, and she surges up and brings their lips together. 

Coos start up, but it doesn’t bother the two. They continue to kiss as if they didn’t care about anything but each other. 

“Minho is so whipped isn’t he?” 

Newt loses his breath, and he looks up to find Thomas walking over to him, and he takes a seat right next to him. Minho must’ve heard because he pulls away from Teresa long enough to flip him off. Thomas nudges Newt’s side. 

“How was your day?” 

“It was fine. Of course I was put in timeout,” Newt jokes, slanting his eyes at Thomas. Thomas chuckles. 

“Well I assure you that my day was better. Sitting up against a tree all by myself, fighting the urge to just go to sleep was exhilarating.” Newt laughs shaking his head. 

“I had to work so I couldn’t come visit you. When do you next guard?” 

“From mid-morning to late-afternoon I think. I can at least sleep in a little,” Thomas answers with a hint of relief. He must be real happy about that. Newt tenses when Thomas leans in and kisses him on the cheek, and then he smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek in return. 

“Do you want me to-“ 

“I want to see Thomas and Newt brawl!” 

Newt chokes on air, and he looks up at the person who had spoken. It was Teresa, judging on the enjoyment on her face. She was still on the ground with Minho lying beside her. The words take Minho by surprise too, but he soon appears excited. 

“I am not doing that!” Newt sputters and standing up. Minhos gapes and then he coos. 

“Aww, isn’t that cute? You’ll fight everyone except for your boyfriend,” Minho comments entertained. “Such a romantic.” Newt rolls his eyes and looks at Thomas. He’s taken back by the enthusiasm in his eyes. 

“You _want_ to fight?” Newt gawks. Thomas shrugs. 

“I think it’d be interesting. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in action,” Thomas badgers, obviously wanting to do it. He stalks closer to Newt with a smile growing on his lips. Newt shivers at the hot breath against his ear. “You can have the chance to impress me with your skills.” 

Newt snorts, starting to relax. He deeply sighs, and he looks around and sees mostly everyone staring at him impatiently waiting for his answer. He rolls his eyes. 

“Fine. Let me say this now, I don’t like this at all.” 

***

They had chosen to go to the lake, wanting to party and swim afterwards. People are formed in a circle and whispers swirl around the crowd. They place their bets on who is going to win, most of them betting on Thomas. 

Newt bites his lip, not wanting to do this. He doesn’t want to fight Thomas. Finding out who would win in a fight does drive his curiosity up high, but it doesn’t at all waiver his dislike on doing this silly thing. 

Fighting Minho was one thing, and fighting everyone else he’s ever fought in their little wrestling rounds was one thing, but fighting Thomas was a whole different thing. The reason was one of the simplest ones in the world. 

He was with Thomas. He would’ve been anxious to fight Thomas a month ago, but now he was against it. Now he was in a relationship with Thomas. This might be a silly game that’s supposed to relieve tension among them all, but doing it with Thomas seems outrageous. He doesn’t want to hurt him. He’s seen Thomas vulnerable, and Thomas has seen him vulnerable multiple times in their times in their room. He’s kissed, bitten, and licked those lips that now express his interest in fighting him. 

He sighs and closes his eyes when Minho clasps his hands on his shoulders. Minho mumbles encouragements into his ear. 

“That slinthead Thomas is massively strong, but you’ve come close to winning against me! He loses against me too. You can do this, man.” 

“Why does he want to do this so bad?” Newt questions with a small amount of annoyance in his tone. Minho’s hands still and slide off his shoulders. 

“Thomas is just interested, shank. He wants to know what all you can do. Though, anything you do would impress that slinthead, don’t worry,” Minho chuckles. Newt rolls his eyes, almost forgetting what weird words Minho tends to use. He is definitely going to ask him about that later. 

“Let’s get a move on it!” 

Newt looks forward to find Thomas standing a few feet away from him with Teresa right next to him talking. He has a tank top on along with khakis shorts, barefoot like always. He looks completely placid, only showing off a grin on his lips. Newt wonders exactly how talented the were is in combat. He did pretty well during the raid, but what about against something not human? 

“Go!” 

Newt’s stomach rolls and nausea kicks in when the fight starts. He takes a step forward, and Thomas does the same. It had been so loud before, but now it was deadly quiet. Everyone’s eyes are on them, and Newt’s face goes hot. He peeks up at Thomas and finds him watching his feet and arms elaborately in detail. 

Newt starts moving to the left, and Thomas corresponds by moving to the right. He bites his lip, flinching when Thomas fakes a move towards him. He hears a shout from Minho, saying to get a move on things and don’t be ‘shanks’. 

Newt easily blocks when Thomas comes in with a swing. He reaches his foot out, planning to make Thomas trip, but the brunet is just as quick. He moves elegantly out of the way and hits Newt in the side in response. Newt grunts at the hit, surprised it wasn’t as hard as he thought it’d be. He looks back at Thomas, realizing that Thomas was going easy. Newt glares. 

He punches at Thomas left shoulder, missing and then twisting around and hitting Thomas’s right side. Thomas dodges each blow, his eyes set on Newt’s feet. Noticing that, he grabs Thomas’s right wrist and elbows him hard in the chest. He dodges Thomas’s responding hit. He kicks at Thomas’s leg and then goes to punch him in the throat. Unfortunately, Thomas gets his balance back quick, and he grabs Newt’s wrist and swings him around and brings Newt’s back to his chest. He now realizes Thomas has as much agility as he does, maybe even more.

Newt groans in annoyance, and he feels Thomas’s chest move as he laughs against his ear. He rolls his eyes when Thomas kisses his cheek. 

He stomps on Thomas’s foot, causing the brunet to yelp in pain. He swings his head back and getting out of Thomas’s hold. Seeing Thomas unbalanced, Newt kicks him in the chest. Before he can bring back his leg, Thomas grabs the bottom of it, and he twists his limb, causing Newt to fall with a shout. 

Newt rolls out of Thomas’s reach when he goes to grab for him. He goes to stand up, but then Thomas brings a leg around making Newt fall down again with a curse. He goes to get up again, but Thomas is already there on top of him. Thomas restrains Newt’s wrists to the ground with an almost painful tight grip. Newt glares when Thomas grins down at him. 

“I hate you,” Newt tells him poorly. 

“Sure,” Thomas chuckles, and then he swoops down to capture Newt’s lips into a heavy kiss. 

Laughter and cheers are loud around them, and Newt childishly pushes Thomas off him. When he gets back on his feet, Thomas’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“Newt, don’t be mad,” Thomas soothes, not an ounce of joking in his words. Newt rolls his eyes and looks back at Thomas, who grins at him. 

“Come on, let’s get some dinner.” 

***

“That was a peculiar date, don’t you think?” Newt amusedly asks as he finishes off his burger. He glances up at Thomas to find him smirking. “What?” 

“So it was a date, huh?” Newt rolls his eyes, hiding a smile. He hits Thomas’s shoulder when he sees him moving his eyebrows suggestively. Newt tosses his now empty plate to the side and lays down on the ground on his back. Thomas does the same, snaking his hand over to take Newt’s. Newt intertwines their fingers lazily. 

“Whatever, how did you get so good at fighting?” Newt asks curiously. Thomas shrugs, pursing his lips. 

“Running around in the woods for about a year really taught me how to fight better. Had to fight off numerous of people to keep the food we were able to grab,” Thomas explains, voice sounding off. Newt bites his lip as he remembers Thomas’s past. He nods in understanding. 

“My parents got me someone to teach me, and then Alby taught me,” Newt tells Thomas, wanting to add in some of his own past. Thomas turns his head towards him. Curiosity swims in his light brown eyes, and Newt feels a thumb run over his knuckles. 

“Your human parents?” Newt nods silently. He takes a deep breath after thinking about what he wants to say. This was getting a bit too personal for his liking, but Thomas deserves to know some things. Thomas gave him his past story, and now he wanted to know Newt’s. He can handle giving away a bit information.

“I’ll tell you about them another time, but I met Alby when I was twenty-four. He taught me almost everything I know about combat,” Newt clarifies a little more. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything. I don’t want to pressure you, Newt,” Thomas tells him calmly, a kind smile displaying on his lips. Newt finds himself smiling back. 

A moment later, Newt shouts in surprise when Thomas suddenly brings him to him, where he’s now laying on top of a grinning Thomas. He holds himself up, and he rolls his eyes as Thomas laughs. 

Though when laughter dies out, Thomas surges up and kisses him heavily. Newt kisses back just as eagerly, really getting used to kissing the were. He brings his body down a bit to where their chests and everything below touch. 

Thomas’s hands rest on Newt’s waist, and he starts to drag a finger along the skin there. The touch is so light that Newt barely feels it, and it makes his arms shake. Thomas laughs into the kiss, and Newt then feels nails grow into claws. The very tip of them absently brush over his skin, skin that is slowly beginning to tingle at the touch. It was soothing and thrilling at the same time, and he lets Thomas flip him over to where he’s on top of him now. 

Newt folds his knees to cage Thomas in, and he leans up to connect their lips again. They kiss more urgently, and he parts his lips for Thomas when he feels his tongue on his bottom lip. He’s shocked when he feels Thomas’s tongue against one of his fangs – them always standing out in contrast with his other teeth. The sensation is incredible, and Newt parts his lips more. 

He frowns when Thomas pulls away, but Thomas keeps going by kissing on the mark on his neck. It has shivers going down Newt’s back as soon as Thomas’s tongue touches it. He blushes when a moan escapes his lips, but it only makes Thomas start to suck a bruise on the mark. 

He then feels something he hasn’t felt in about ten years. His pants tighten, and he feels hot all over his body. He welcomes the feeling, but then Thomas brings himself down closer to him, and he feels that Thomas is in the same predicament. It makes him flinch. 

“Stop,” Newt rasps out. Thomas immediately separates from his neck and raises himself away from the blond. Newt sits up and scoots a few inches away. Thomas looks at him dazed and worried. 

“Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry I thought you liked-“ 

“I do!” Newt argues with a startled shout. “I just…I guess I’m not ready to go that far. What I’m saying is, is that everything is going so fast. I realize that we’ve done…things, but I guess back then I’ve been trying things out. Trying to figure out you, and trying to figure out exactly what I like. I guess things are catching up to me, and I-“ 

He’s interrupted by Thomas calling his name and taking his hand. “Newt, babe, calm down. I understand. It’s my fault. I was going a bit far, and I’m sorry. I just got caught up,” Thomas apologizes. Newt shakes his head. 

“It’s not your fault. We’ve done things like that before, and I didn’t do anything about it then. Didn’t freak out,” Newt tells him sternly. He furrows his eyebrows when Thomas begins to laugh lightly. The brunet shakes his head. 

“Newt, it doesn’t matter if we’ve done that before. You were okay with it then, and now you’re not. It’s no big deal. I’ve actually been waiting for you to freak out,” Thomas admits with a shrug. Newt groans. 

“Why do you have to be so bloody nice?” Thomas laughs at that, and scoots over to sit next to him. Newt leans his head on his shoulder. 

“I’ll try to be mean next time.” Newt snorts. 

“You couldn’t be mean even if you wanted to, Tommy,” Newt sighs with a small grin. He gives Thomas a small nudge in the side. “Maybe on the second date.” 

Thomas laughs. “You’re unbelievable,” he chuckles, kissing the top of Newt’s head. “Let’s make that tomorrow. An hour after my guarding shift?” 

“It’s a date,” Newt agrees, leaning back against his hands. He spots Teresa and Minho a ways in front of him. They’re snuggling against a log in front of the fire. Teresa has her head against Minho’s shoulder, while Minho rests his on the top of her’s. They’re holding hands, not the tiniest space between them. 

Newt smiles at the sight and gets closer to Thomas, who puts his arm around his shoulders. He closes his eyes, listening to the noises around them. 

***

“To-Tommy!” 

Newt awakes with a loud scream. The intensity of the dream hitting him like a truck, and he works to catch his breath. He groans as he moves, feeling sweat formed all over him from his face to his legs. When he thinks over his dream, his stomach rolls and if he wasn’t already red all over, he sure would be now. 

He just had a wet dream. He just had a bloody wet dream about Thomas. 

He sits up and immediately sputters when he feels just what came out of the dream. His underwear is wet and gross, and he can’t bloody believe this. He can’t believe what he just did. He groans and puts his face in his hands, embarrassed out of his mind. 

Nausea fills his whole being of someone knowing what just happened. He woke up screaming, so he had to have let out screams before that. The thought of someone hearing him makes him want to throw up right there. The thought of _Thomas_ hearing him makes him dizzy beyond repair. He can’t fucking believe-

“Can I come in now?” 

“Fuck,” Newt curses in distress. He hurriedly gets up, grabs some clothes, and sprints into the bathroom right when he hears Minho open the door. Scared of his fate, he removes his clothes and hops in the shower to clean himself. When he comes out and puts clothes on, he knows Minho is still in the room. He’s not going to let him get away. 

“Man, I don’t know whether to laugh or…laugh,” Minho snickers from the other side of the door. Newt could cry. 

“If you don’t get your shucking ass out of that bathroom, I’m going to run to Thomas and tell him everything.” 

“Fuck you,” Newt curses, opening the door. He finds Minho sitting on top of the dresser with a shit-eating grin on his face. Newt groans. 

“How much did you hear?” 

“I came five minutes ago, and I heard ‘fuck, Thomas’.” 

“No!” Newt groans, falling to the floor in embarrassment. Minho howls in laughter. 

“I would never have imagined you would have wet dreams. This is too good.” 

“Shut your bloody, shucking lips before I go over there and kill you,” Newt warns. 

“Newt, man, I’m not going to tell anyone,” Minho tells him, jumping off the furniture in favor of going over to sit next to Newt. Newt peeks up at him. 

“Really?” Newt asks hopefully. He glares once he notices the amusement still on the male’s face. 

“At least not this year. Maybe in two years when you two are happily married.” 

“I hate you,” Newt weakly hisses at him, getting up and stomping to the door. He wants to leave this room as fast as he can now. He glimpses at the bed, knowing he has to change the covers if he wants Thomas to not know anything. He’s sure not going to change them now with Minho here. He blushes at the thought of asking someone for covers, and having to explain why. 

“Wait! One question,” Minho calls out. Newt glares at him over his shoulder in the doorway. Minho bites his lip, unable to contain his amusement. 

“Who topped?” 

Newt slams the door. 

***

Newt bites his nails as he waits for Thomas’s shift to be over. He sits in the garden, hiding from everyone he can. He has no idea if Minho has told many people, but he can probably bet anything that Minho told Teresa, and who knows who Teresa has told. 

Two hours ago he was able to sneak in and change the bedsheets. Jeff had asked him why he needed new covers, and Newt dodges the bullet by saying that they smelled from Thomas’s sweat. Jeff fell for it and gave him the covers. 

No one’s came to him, and no one’s laughed at him the whole day, and his hope rises. Maybe Minho didn’t tell anyone overall. 

He still can’t believe that he had a bloody wet dream about Thomas. It would be fine if he slept quietly, instead of shouting Thomas’s name. The memory of Minho knowing about the dream makes Newt want to set himself on fire. 

He will do anything to keep Thomas from knowing about it. 

Newt’s pulled out of his thoughts by two certain smells. He perks up and looks deep in the woods behind him, searching for their faces. When they don’t show, he stands up and heads over cautiously. He can’t believe it. Was his head messing with him? 

He’s about five yards into the woods when suddenly someone grabs him. He’s shoved to the ground and duct tape is over his mouth in mere seconds. He goes to fight back, but a needle is put into his arm and something is being inserted in him. He knows immediately that it’s dead man’s blood, and it makes him ultimately weak and barely able to move.   
He can’t focus his eyes very well, but when he looks up, he knows who it is. 

It was Alby. 

***

He tries to fight all the way home, but he can’t. He had spotted Ben beside Alby as they picked him up. He screams at Alby, yelling at him to let him go. He can’t believe Alby was kidnapping him. 

Kidnapping. What an odd word to use in this odd situation. Alby was kidnapping him. Alby and the others were his family. They were his family for the longest time, reaching up to thirty years. Alby was supposed to trust him, take him on his word that he trusted the weres and that they were friends. Now Alby was kidnapping him from his second family, the family he had become to love. 

When they get to the perimeter, Newt spots Sonya and Aris. They both look concerned and upset, and Newt hopes they aren’t on Alby’s side on this one. What Alby is doing is wrong, and Newt can’t believe he’s doing it. He’s gone mad. 

That’s exactly what he tells him when Alby rips off the tape. Alby rolls his eyes. 

“You can at least say you’re welcome.” Newt’s jaw drops, and he sees everyone forming a circle around them. 

“’You’re welcome’? Why the hell would I say that? You took me away from my friends! My friends who you refuse to help! How can you do this?” Newt argues, fuming from ear to ear. He can feel the effect from the dead man’s blood wearing off. “Then you shoot me with dead man’s blood! How the fuck can you say you and I are friends still after you did that to me?” 

“You’re letting them trick you, Newt. They’re using you! Can’t you see that? The proof only builds with that mark on your neck,” Alby yells in disgust. Newt scoffs. 

“You are a bastard, Alby. First, you don’t trust me, and now you shoot me with dead man’s blood just because you didn’t get what you want. Those wolves are ten times better than you ever will,” Newt hisses in spite. He looks around. “I bet you didn’t tell them why they killed Mark did you? Those wolves saved us! Mark was a hunter, and he would’ve killed every one of us.” 

“He’s lying-“ 

“No I’m not, you shucking coward!” Newt responds, suddenly remembering Minho’s words. He glances around and sees nothing but confusion on everyone’s faces. Some are even looking at Alby in suspicion. 

“Say what you want, Newt. I just saved your life. Those hunters are coming for your precious wolf family tonight, and I didn’t want you in that,” Alby grits out between his teeth. Newt freezes, his voice leaving him as he processes his words. 

“Th-the hunters are coming? Tonight? When?” 

Right after the words leave his lips, the earth shakes as fire shoots up above the trees. Newt listens in horror as bombs go off a mile away, and he can practically hear the gunfire. He hears screaming, and he knows it was his own screams. He’s running before he knows he is, and he runs into something hard as stone and he falls to the ground. When he looks up and sees Alby towering over him, anger erupts inside him like firecrackers. He’s up in a flash, and he shoves the older male to the ground. 

“You can’t keep me here! You are a coward, Alby,” Newt shouts over the sound of bombing. Alby scowls and he gets up on his feet, his hands form into fists. 

“You are making the worst decision of your life.” 

Newt tenses, getting ready for a fight, but before it starts, Alby is pulled roughly to the ground by his shoulders. Newt jumps in surprise and looks up to find Ben looking at him with an intense stare. Ben glances down at Alby, and then back at Newt. He nods and points to the woods. 

“Let’s go before I change my mind.” 

Newt nods with the smallest of smiles, saving the words of gratitude for later. He’s off with Ben right behind him. He was about to run into the woods, but then his shoulder his grabbed. He twists around ready for a fight, but freezes when he sees Sonya. Her green eyes are wet with tears and her lips are pursed, showing how conflicted she is. 

Newt walks up to her and grasps her hand. “Alby is no longer the leader I thought he was. He’s turned for the worst, Sonya, and I need you to come with me and Ben,” Newt implores, willing her to listen to him. 

She holds his gaze with confusion in her eyes, and she bites her lip unsure with what to do. She turns back at the people behind her, and Newt almost speaks again, unable to imagine a world without her. Sonya was his closest friend since his…new life, and he can’t lose her. It would break him to know that she chose Alby over him. 

“Aris!” 

Newt perks up at the call, and he watches as Aris come running up to them with a baseball bat. Newt could laugh at the sight. Sonya turns around with a meek smile. 

“I’ll go as long as Aris can come too,” she tells him. Newt snorts. 

“I’m not stopping anyone from leaving that slinthead. We have to go. Now.” 

It only takes them ten minutes to cross the wolves’ perimeter. When Newt takes one step onto the field, his stomach sinks. 

Trees and buildings are burnt to the ground. Fire is scattered all around, and gaping holes are everywhere from the bombings. Screams and cries fill the air, and Newt almost falls at the sight of the place. It had once looked so full of life, and now it looks like a war had just happened. 

“Hey!” 

Newt is shoved hard to the ground, hitting his head on the earth. He yelps when someone gets on him, and punches hit his chest. Through squinty eyes, he sees long black hair. 

“Teresa! Stop!” Newt shouts, but Teresa doesn’t stop. She continues to hit him, and Newt tries to block the hits. 

“You _betrayed_ us! You left us! You got them _killed_. They’re dead because of you!” Teresa spats out as she lays punches. “I hope you die, you filthy betrayer!” 

He can tell she’s worn out, her hits not as hurtful. He also sees tears streaming down her face, and he goes to grab at her arms, but then she’s pushed off him. He looks up to find Sonya standing in front of him along with Aris, who has his bat out. 

“Leave him alone! He didn’t do anything to you!” she shouts at Teresa. Teresa turns her cold, bland blue eyes towards Newt. 

“Let me guess, this is the bitch you tried to run off with? I’m now thinking you lied to us about everything, Newt. You did try to run away, didn’t you?” Teresa interrogates him fiercely. Her voice stutters as she cries. Newt stands up and moves in front of Sonya and Aris. He stops Sonya from attacking Teresa. 

“Teresa, Alby kidnapped me. I didn’t want to leave. I fought the entire time! I wasn’t going to leave you guys, you _have_ to believe me. I wouldn’t be here if I really wanted to escape,” Newt pleads for her to listen. Teresa scowls and puts her face in her hands. Her crying becomes more pronounce. 

“Everyone was taken. Brenda, Harriet, Gally…Tom, Minho,” she cries. “Minho is gone! He’s probably dead already!” 

Newt nearly falls to his knees at the declaration. Thomas was gone? Thomas was taken by hunters? How can this be? How did this happen? Frustration, anger, disbelief, and worry overwhelm his mind, and he can’t think of anything to say. His mouth is completely dry, and he stares at Teresa hoping for her to tell him that Thomas is okay. 

She never does though, and Newt turns around, looking at Sonya, Aris, and Ben. They all give him looks of concern. Newt takes a deep breath and turns back to Teresa. It was scary to see her crying. She was strong and confident all the time, so certain about everything. Now that Minho’s life is on the line, she was broken. 

He takes a step closer to her and sits on his knees. “Teresa, we’re going to get them back.” 

“We’re not going to need you.” 

Newt’s shoulders tenses, and he turns around to face Jorge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving and drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monday! :) Thought I wasn't going to be able to post since I don't have my laptop, but I was able to do it on my phone!   
> Hope you guys like it! Leave comments yea? <3

“I suggest you leave immediately.” 

Newt stiffens, and he looks down to see Jorge’s claws fully grown out and tightly holding onto his cane. Jorge’s eyes turn red to back to brown, wavering between the two. It was the first time Newt’s seen Jorge’s eyes change red no matter how angry he gets. It was incredibly intimidating, and it almost makes him agree to Jorge’s suggestion. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. 

“No, you have to let me explain. I did not run away. I was kidnapped by Alby. I didn’t want to go. After all this time, you think I’d still run when you guys are in danger? You think very low of me,” Newt argues lightly, knowing it’d be a horrible idea to show his own anger. Jorge could snap any minute. Jorge tilts his head back disappointedly. 

“What’s that phrase? ‘If the shoe fits?’” Jorge taunts, eyes growing darker. Newt hears Sonya and Aris trudge closer behind him. He looks back to see Ben standing there emotionless and withdrawn. Poor Ben was thrusted into this situation, probably just as surprised by Alby’s action as Newt had been. Newt turns back to Jorge. 

“Newt didn’t do anything wrong! Leaving wasn’t his idea,” Sonya barks from behind him. Newt takes a step in front of her, not liking how Jorge was looking at her now. 

“I don’t remember giving you three permission to be here,” Jorge tells her coldly. 

“They didn’t do anything wrong,” Newt hisses out. “They’re here to help along with me.” Jorge scoffs. 

“You are making me very, very angry,” Jorge gruffs out, eyes flashing once more. “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice. I’m not letting that happen, you hear me?” 

“I’m not fooling you! I never did! The first time, it was just Sonya, who had everything wrong. This time, Alby forced me to leave. He had shot me with dead man’s blood. You think I’m still on his side?” Newt argues infuriated. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell all you guys this! I care about you all. I wouldn’t leave you. I wouldn’t, okay? Haven’t I proved myself? Haven’t I changed just enough for you to believe me when I say that I care? All I want to do, is get my friends back. I want to get Thomas back because he means everything to me.” 

All eyes are on him once he’s done talking. Even Teresa, who was still sitting meters away, was looking at him with a hard, speculating stare. Her tears had long ago dried up, but she was still clearly distressed. She peers up at Jorge.   
Jorge’s anger has reduced, and his stance wasn’t as distant and still. His piercing gaze still digs at Newt incredibly so, but he can tell Jorge was backing off. He can tell Jorge was thinking over his choices.

Then Teresa stands up and is walking over to Jorge in fast strides. Newt watches as she leans up to whisper in his ear, low enough for only Jorge to hear. 

“You think she’s on our side?” Aris whispers worriedly. Newt stays silent, trying to keep himself from panicking. He can only wonder what Teresa thought about this. The ache to know is suffocating, he can’t even breathe. 

So when Jorge suddenly looks at Newt with sharp eyes, Newt sucks in a breath, and Sonya stiffens beside him. Teresa separates from Jorge, her eyes never meeting Newt. Newt’s stomach drops. Jorge clears his throat and folds his arms. 

“We need our people back, Newt. It would be naïve of me to turn down help,” Jorge explains, looking at each of the four before lastly landing his eyes on Newt. “So, I will accept your offer to help us get them back.” 

“Thank-“

“ _Wait_. I’m not done,” Jorge interrupts, causing Newt to sputter. “As soon as we get my people back, I do not want to see any of you ever again.” 

“You can’t do that!” Newt argues. He refuses to think about Thomas and the others being dead, and not being able to see Thomas again kills him. How is he supposed to handle never seeing Thomas again? Jorge pays him no mind, turning around and walking away. He looks at Teresa with wide eyes, who gives him no comfort. Her eyes are empty, and not a hint of any emotion displays on her face. She turns her head away. 

“Come on, I’ll show you the weapons.”

It’s silent as they walk. The smell of fire and the sound of crying rings in Newt’s ears, and guilt rages inside him. He should’ve been here. He should’ve been here to fight with them. He might’ve been able to do something, save someone. Such hope is menacing to think about. It has Newt dizzy and unbalanced as he walks, the sight around him repeatedly slapping him in the face. Sonya walking beside him is the only thing keeping him steady. 

Teresa leads them to a hidden building deep into the woods behind Jorge’s building. It’s an old raggedy building that has to be hundreds of years old. The door creaks as it’s opened, and Teresa guides them downstairs. 

Frypan, Jeff, and Winston are there. They already have armor on them along with bulletproof jackets. The three perk up when they hear footsteps, and instantly pale at the sight of Newt. Newt holds his hands out. 

“Guys…”

“We’re doing this later, boys. Saddle up,” Teresa cuts in with a strained, annoyed tone. Newt watches as she ties up her long, black hair, before securing a thick jacket on top of her long sleeved shirt. Her eyes scream infuriation, and her moves are determined and quick, almost as if she’s on autopilot. It was like a whole other side of her was showing, a side that she didn’t show unless on rare occasions. Newt doesn’t know how to comprehend it. The only reason behind it is that this is the side she shows when Minho’s in trouble, when Minho is not next to her. Newt can only imagine what she’d be like if Minho had died. 

“Who are these guys?” Frypan asks in accusation. Newt straightens up. 

“This is Sonya, Aris, and Ben. They’re on yo- _our_ side, Fry,” Newt answers him, giving the dark male the most sympathetic look he can muster. Frypan doesn’t say anything in response, but he side-eyes the new ones with consideration and nodding. Sensing the quiet approval, Newt finally gives in and arms himself. He wraps a bullet proof jacket around himself, and then pivots around and eyes the wall of weapons. 

Teresa is standing in front of it along with Sonya, them as silent as mice. They work around each other as if there was zero tension between them, or their minds are both focused on the task at hand. In another time, Newt can picture them being close friends; their personalities mirror each other. 

“How is this going to work?” 

Newt turns his head and finds Aris looking at him with curiosity swimming in his eyes. His whole demeanor reads affliction and anxiety. Newt isn’t surprised. Aris is never the one to fight, always choosing to stay at base. He was a tough kid, but that doesn’t mean he likes combat. 

Newt glances behind the boy, seeing Ben tensely putting on gloves. The taller male was obviously nervous and wondering the same thing, and Newt doesn’t blame him. The change of events is massive, and was surely throwing everyone off. 

He gives Ben a small smile to show his assurance, and then looks back at Aris. “First, we’re going to all work together to get them back. To get my _friends_ back. After that, I don’t care. We’re all going to protect each other to get that done.” With the last words, Newt makes eye contact with Teresa, who slants her eyes. 

Footsteps cause everyone to look up. Jorge storms his way down the stairs, and gives them all a grim expression. 

“The only advantages we have are the element of surprise and you vampires. We’re leaving tomorrow morning.” 

***

The sounds of the early morning whisper in Newt’s ears as he eyes the doors of the building. The letters WCKD burn in his eyes, wondering what the dreadful abbreviation could possibly stand for. Judging on his senses, there has to be at least sixty humans in there. The nonexistent scent of a werewolf has him nervous, hoping they weren’t taken somewhere else. His hands shake as he holds his arrow back. 

“Chances are they have guards everywhere and are expecting us to come anytime. We need to be stealthy about this,” Jorge whispers from behind him. 

“What about Newt shooting the ones in sight, and then we all sneak in? If we’re going to split up, we need to consider every detail. By that I mean, half of us entering one side with the other half entering another,” Aris advises. Newt can’t help but smile. Aris wasn’t the strongest and didn’t like fighting, but he sure as hell was good at planning. Sonya immediately joins in.

“Aris is right. Even though our attack will take them by surprise, we still need to be smart. Half of us enter the south end and the other enter the north side.” 

“Newt should stay out here. We need at least one person out here just in case,” Aris adds. “Also, I think someone should howl a few miles from here. They’ll arm themselves, but they’ll think they’re safe at that time. We can attack then.” 

“I’ll do it,” Jeff offers. 

It’s silent after that, all waiting for Jorge to speak his views on the plan. Newt looks back and sees Jorge watching the building with hard eyes. He scratches at his chin as he thinks, and Newt aches to speak, not liking how they’re not doing anything yet. Teresa was probably thinking the same thing, based on the fact that her claws are out and her eyes are glowing as she eyes the building.

Jorge sucks in a breath before giving Jeff a nod, the younger dark male instantly running off at the approval. He makes eye contact with Newt. 

“Kill all the ones you see.” 

Without another word, Newt turns his head back around and rears back the arrow. Heartbeats ring in his ears as he spots a human male strolling down an alley with a gun in his hand. He lets the arrow go, and the male falls to the ground within seconds. Newt aims for all the ones he sees, emotionless and efficiently. Maybe later he’ll feel dread at what he’s doing, but not right now. Definitely not right now. 

When he sees no one else, Newt turns around. “I don’t see anyone else. You guys better go before Jeff howls.” Jorge nods and walks forward. He brings a hand to Newt’s shoulder. He looks at Newt with all seriousness. 

“Be safe, _hermano_.” 

The words come out quick, but full of meaning, and all he can do is smile as Jorge walks past him with Teresa, Aris, Frypan, Winston, Sonya, Ben, and a few others he hasn’t met yet. When Sonya walks pass though, she stops. Newt drops his bow to his side when he sees Sonya’s eyes begin to water. 

“I have no idea what you and this guy have, but I know you. If you get killed for doing something reckless, I’ll kick your ass,” she tells him with a hiccup. Newt lets out a choked laugh, and then he brings her into a big hug. 

“I won’t, I promise,” Newt whispers in her ear. Sonya scoffs and pulls away. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Sonya demands in a slightly joking way. She looks off at the building. She gives Newt one more look before she starts walking down the small hill. 

“Be safe,” Newt calls out quietly. When she’s out of sight, Newt can feel himself threaten to freak out as he takes what all is happening. This is stupid. This is a dumb plan, and so many things can go wrong. Someone can get hurt, or killed, easily. The idea has Newt cursing under his breath, trying to suck in some air. He can’t seem to focus on anything, and he begins to worry about not being of any use. How can he aim if he can’t stop shaking? 

Then the wind blow, and he freezes in his spot. He knows that smell. The smell of rain drafts in the air, and he almost faints. It hits him like a boulder, and he whimpers as the scent is gone the next second. It was there though, and that second of heaven has him recovering and his thoughts unscramble. A thought occurs to him, and he now knows what Sonya was talking about. 

If he runs in there alone, he might just make it. The others will be fighting and keeping the humans busy. They won’t even notice him if he were to sneak in. If Thomas’s scent comes back, there is no way he wouldn’t be able to find him and his friends. 

The need to take action is unnerving and strong. His brain yells at him to stay put where he can be lookout, but his insides scream at him to go, to move. The war in his head distracts him, and he looks down to find that he had made his way down the little hill with his weapon in a deadly grip. The letters WCKD now burn his eyes, and he knows he’ll never forget those letters. Those letters will haunt him for years. 

A moment later, Newt’s body goes cold when he hears the echo of a wolf’s howl. Immediately the building wakes, and Newt listens as the humans inside begin to move around frantically at the sound. He hears two loud crashes from different directions, and he knows this battle has started. 

“Fuck,” Newt curses. His mind is made up, and he’s now running at full speed to the west. Shouts and screams echo from inside when he reaches a door. He goes in and walks down a hallway as quietly as he can, listening carefully for footsteps. He stays clear from the noise, going down empty corridors waiting to pick up that scent again. 

He’s forced to hide when he hears someone running to where he’s at. When the unidentified man runs past him, Newt continues on. He breaks every camera he walks by, ignoring the want to flip off whoever might be watching. 

It feels as if he’s running a maze, nothing to show him where he’s going. All he relies on is the sound of screams. He goes through a set of wide doors, and he stops at the sight of a huge glass window. It was a big room, tables and chairs scattered around. It’s an old gray room, and nothing about it is settling. 

Newt walks to the glass window, now noticing someone is sitting on the other side. It’s an older male, nothing covering him except for a pair of boxers. The man is filthy from his shoulders to his feet, and he doesn’t seem to register that Newt is there. 

He doesn’t know why he was drawn to the guy, but all he knows is that he wants to talk to him. There’s something familiar about the man, but he knows he’s never seen this man in his life. He knows he should be trying to find his friends, but he can’t seem to control his feet. 

He halts when the male lifts his head from his hands and looks at him. It’s silent between them, the tension incredible as they stare at each other. Newt has no idea whether the man can hear him if he did speak, but he knows that’s not the reason he’s not saying anything. The man must have the same feel of familiarity from him too. 

The man stands with a groan, clearly from the ache from his muscles moving. Newt takes notice of his nails. He sputters and almost sprints away when he sees the man’s eyes turn blood red. This guy was an alpha. What was he doing here though? 

“Who are you?” the man asks gruffly. 

“N-Newt,” he answers shyly. A loud explosion rattles the building, and they both straighten up. 

“What was that?” 

“My friends. We’re here to save the people who were taken earlier today,” Newt explains. He bites his lip when the man looks at him again. He relaxes a little when the red in the male’s eyes turn to normal blue. Confusion spreads on his face. 

“The people who were taken today are werewolves,” the man tells him. Newt nods. 

“They’re my friends. It’s a long story, but they’re my friends. Do you know where they are?” Newt questions, remembering why he’s here. He furrows his eyebrows when the male falters, looking away as his hands form into fists. Newt’s stomach drops, not ready for the bad news. They _can’t_ be dead. They can’t. 

“Those bastards brought them in here awhile ago. I only recognized one,” he answers, his voice cracking at the end. His eyes not once reach Newt, and it peaks Newt’s interest at the new information. 

“You knew one? Who?” Newt asks urgently. The older man leans against the wall, his eyes closed and lips pursed. 

“Thomas,” he croaks, finally peering down at Newt. “He’s my son.” 

Before Newt can respond, a loud explosion erupts causing the building to shake massively. Newt catches hold on a nearby table to keep from falling. He looks up at the alpha, now seeing the similar features he and Thomas share. All this time, Thomas has thought that he killed his family, but his dad has been stuck here. Thomas’s father has been trapped here with the humans ever since that night, leaving Thomas without a single family member. He wishes he can tell Thomas right now that his father was alive. 

“These humans are scientists,” the older male says, catching Newt’s attention. “They experiment on us, supernaturals. You kids need to be careful.” 

“Tell me where they are. WCKD has to be distracted right now. I can get them out,” Newt begs. He flinches when he hears a round of gunshots. “Tell me how to get you out of there, and we can go save them.” He freezes when he hears running coming straight for them. “Before they catch us!” 

He balls up his fists when he sees the man not moving a muscle, rather frozen in his spot in thought. How can he think so slowly at a time like this? Where they can die any minute? 

Finally the man points to the door on Newt’s left. “They went that way. You must go now!” he orders. 

“What about you-“

“We don’t have time! I’ll only make things worse, trust me,” he argues with a croak voice. Then his facial features lax and his eyes turn gentle. It hits Newt like whiplash, almost moving closer to hear what Thomas’s father had to say. He might never see the alpha again, and even at a time like this, he wants to stay and listen to him talk about his son. He wonders just how long they’ve been apart. 

“Take care of my son.” 

The male before him was no longer looking at him, and Newt didn’t have to ponder where his eyes are set on. With his face as red as ever, Newt opens the door, closing it right when another door opens. He runs like mad down the halls, yelling at himself to move. The burden of leaving Thomas’s father haunts him as he runs. Thomas would never forgive him if he ever finds out that he left him to die in WCKD. He’ll hate him more than he does right now considering Thomas has no idea why Newt left. Newt can only hope that Thomas has a little bit of faith left in him. 

“Fuck,” Newt spits out as he runs face first into a wall. The scent of Thomas now flows steadily in the air around him. He follows it – looking for the source. He has to jump into rooms every few minutes to dodge the eyes of WCKD’s people. He turns nauseous as he realizes he hasn’t heard much from any of his friends. 

His feet feel like logs the closer he gets, not knowing what all is happening. The booming alarm blares in his ears, but he can hear the faintest of heartbeats. He holds his breath as he gets closer. When he gets to the door where the heartbeats are loudest, he’s startled backwards when he sees the doorknob turn. A male with the letters WCKD printed on his sleeve walks out, and they stare at each other for half a second. When the male reaches for his gun, Newt quickly forces the human’s head into the doorway, effectively killing him. 

He pulls the now dead male by his hands into the hallway, so he can shut the door and lock it. The blond heavily pants, leaning against the door as he tries to calm himself.   
He hears a loud, high-pitched squeak from behind him, and he quickly turns around. His breath escapes him when he takes in the sight before him. 

Thomas, Brenda, Minho, Harriet, and Gally all hang from the ceiling by thick cables, electricity flowing through them. Duct tape covers their mouths, and collars are wrapped around their necks, surely made out of silver. Their eyes are full of terror and pain. Volts roll down their bodies, causing them to jolt forward. Their screams of pain are muffled by the tape. 

The sight is terrifying, and Newt has to make himself move. He naturally goes to Thomas, and he caresses the brunet’s face and runs his fingers through his hair, not believing his eyes. Seeing Thomas in front of him, alive and breathing, has tears threatening to form and a smile appearing on his lips. Relief and happiness is all he can feel as he touches Thomas’s skin. 

Thomas’s are wide and full of confusion. Newt bites his lip when Thomas brings his head back. Guilt raids inside Newt, but he forces himself to ignore it. He’s just happy that Thomas is alive. He searches the room for a box or a switch to turn off the power. The others’ muffled screams and squeaks rack in his mind, and he trembles as he walks. The room spins, and he can’t focus. From the corner of his eye, he sees a big red and blue box. He races over, and he’s looking for the switch when the most devastating thing happens next. 

Light springs into the room, forcing Newt to stop and find somewhere to hide. His stomach lurches when he sees five WCKD members bring in Aris, Ben, Teresa, Winston, and Jorge. A spark of hope flutters in Newt’s chest, but then a tall male comes in and drops Sonya onto the floor. 

Her body is motionless, and Newt spots an arrow sticking out of her lower abdomen. Dead man’s blood. He takes a look back, and he sees the others with silver collars around their necks along with arrows in their backs. 

“Tie them up, including comatose over there.” 

Newt freezes in his spot and his stomach flips at the familiar, dark voice. He brings his head around the shelves he’s hiding behind to look at the man. Anger and disgust overwhelms him, memories of the past flooding his head. 

He never thought he’d see this man again, but here he is.   
Janson, the man he had known when he was human. The man had been the director of forces, the one who he and his family had trusted with their soldiers. Janson was the reason for so much pain and loss, and Newt wants more than anything to run over to him and punch the forever going smirk off his lips. 

What angers him the most, is no matter what he does to the man before him, his mother will never come back. 

“Found you, you little bastard.” 

Newt cries out when he’s shot by an arrow, and he falls to the floor with a curse. The human pulls him by his leg, and he’s brought forward to right next to Sonya. He’s forced on his knees by a harsh pull of his hair. He peeks down and is relieved when he sees Sonya’s chest moving up and down. 

“Newt! It’s been such long time since we last saw each other. And you know what? You’re still a pain in the ass.” 

With a curve of his finger, men raise Newt up to the very tip of his toes. Newt watches as the others are strung up, but Janson’s eyes are on him only. His smirk and his slanted eyes are creepily familiar, his age making him more menacing looking. Newt can’t believe he’s still alive. He would’ve thought Janson had gotten himself killed somehow, pissing off the wrong people. He has to be in his fifties by now. 

Janson’s smirk turns more menacing. “How’s your mom?”

“Fuck you,” Newt spits out with as much as anger as he can muster. His arms shake once they’re held up by cable from the ceiling. He glances behind Janson, seeing his friends looking at him with confusion and a hint of betrayal. 

He hates Janson for putting him in this situation. 

When he looks back at Janson, his body goes cold. With a knife, Janson tilts Newt’s head to inspect his neck. Newt fights the weapon pathetically, but he knows Janson has already seen it. Janson begins to laugh coldly. 

“Look at this, boys,” Janson taunts with his pointer finger aimed at Newt’s neck. “It appears Newt is now a dog’s bitch, could even say dog food.” 

Newt’s worst fears come true as Janson turns around and looks around. He turns around with a wide grin and his eyebrows shot up. He brings a finger to his chin in thought. 

“I bet anything that we have your mate here in this room. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Janson asks with a wicked grin. His eyes burn into Newt’s. “I’ve never gotten my hands on mates before. Would love to find out what makes mates…” Janson drawls, coming closer to Newt and raising a knife up against Newt’s skin. “ _Tick._ ” 

“Fuck you,” Newt hisses out, glancing at Thomas, whose face was white as snow. His eyes are aimed at the ground, and his heartbeat is faster than Newt’s ever heard it go. The declaration of them being mates makes Newt’s eyes widen, and his breath disappear. The room spins as he takes it in, and his mouth goes dry. 

Thomas is his mate? They’re mates? How can this be? They’re different species. How did that work? He feels suffocated as he thinks, not able to get his thoughts together. Most of his thoughts scream at him, telling him that this is insane. He and Thomas can’t be mates; it was impossible. Then a small part of him is telling him that it shouldn’t be surprising, and that he shouldn’t guessed it a long time ago. He would’ve guessed it if he hadn’t been so stubborn. 

Newt looks back at Janson, not wanting the man to get suspicious, but also daring him to hurt Thomas. His body turns to stone when he sees Janson’s expression on his face. The kind of expression one makes when a dark idea forms in one’s mind. 

With his eyes focused on Newt, Janson orders, “Zap them all, and maybe we’ll find Newt’s love. I’m aching to know who claimed our precious Newt here.” 

One by one, his friends are electrocuted right in front of him. Minho, Harriet, Gally, and Teresa cry out as they’re hit with bolts. When Sonya is hit, she wakes up with a scream, and Newt can no longer keep in his anger. 

“She’s not even a werewolf, and you know that! Leave her alone, you bastard,” Newt growls, his face red with anger. Janson’s grin widens as he shrugs. 

“Just for precaution of course,” Janson chuckles. 

During that time, Newt notices Harriet is beside Sonya, looking at the blonde with nothing but worry in her eyes. Harriet brings a foot over to lightly rub along Sonya’s lower leg. When Janson walks by, Harriet’s eyes glow gold, and it surprises Newt. Aris also looks at Sonya, probably wanting nothing more than to kill Janson. Aris gives Harriet a look, who replicates it. 

Newt doesn’t think about it for long, because then Thomas is hit with electricity, and Newt works to make himself react the same way as he had with the others. He wants to kill Janson for hurting Thomas. He wants to see Janson lying dead on the floor. Janson doesn’t seem to notice his anger, and his features turn irritated. His brows furrow, and his eyes are strained with annoyance. He sighs deeply, and then he marches over to Newt. 

Quick as a light, Janson drawls another knife from his back pocket and jams it into Newt’s side. Newt lets out a loud shout, and he bites his lip to keep from whimpering in pain. 

“No!” 

Both Janson and Newt jump when Thomas growls out the word. They both look at the distressed were, who’s eyes are dark gold and full of anger. His jaw is clenched, and his claws are out above him. Newt could yell at Thomas for being so stupid. 

Janson chuckles beside him, going over to Thomas and grabbing his neck harshly. He looks back at Newt with a mischievous grin. 

“I’m going to have so much fun with you two,” Janson snarks through his teeth. A grin plays on his lips still, and he goes back to Newt. He makes eye contact with Thomas, who’s completely frozen in his spot as he watches with pure golden eyes. 

“You are my puppet now.” 

Newt cries out when he’s stabbed with the knife again. This time though, immediately following the insult, Newt jumps when suddenly Thomas breaks the cables with a loud, furious shout. Sparks fly in the air, and then Thomas is wrapping the broke cables around Janson and pulling him down. The WCKD members go to get Thomas, but then someone near the door attacks. One by one, they go down screaming, and Newt realizes it’s Jeff. 

Newt watches with wide eyes as everything goes mad around him. WCKD members are killed viciously and without mercy, and Newt can’t get a single word out. He can hardly breathe, and he flinches at every scream. His ears ring and his eyes turn foggy, and he wants to be free from the cables. 

Then, soft hands are holding his face tenderly, and a soothing voice is talking to him. Newt blinks repeatedly until he can focus in on the face in front of him. It’s Thomas, and it takes a minute more for him to know what he’s saying. 

“Newt, we gotta go. We have to go now. Do you hear me?” Thomas asks him hurriedly. Newt dazedly nods, and Thomas reaches up to release him from the cables. He glances down at the body of Janson, motionless and without a heartbeat. He’s never seen a better sight. 

He looks around and sees Jeff and Minho helping everyone get free. When Aris gets free, he gets Sonya free and then Harriet. They both sandwich Sonya in worry, and Newt is too dazed to think about that anymore. 

Thomas is in his face again, grasping onto his upper arm. “Newt, come on! We have to go before others come!” 

Newt doesn’t move until Thomas runs first, holding Newt’s hand in his. 

***

“Is everyone okay?” Jorge yells out as soon as they’re far away from the WCKD compound. Newt says nothing, his thoughts overwhelming him. He refuses to look at Thomas, and Thomas doesn’t look at him either. It’s never been so awkward between them, and Newt just wants to disappear, get away from everyone and just…get away. 

Though when they’re about to get back to the weres’ home, Thomas takes a sharp turn and disappears into the deep woods. Newt halts, not knowing whether to follow Thomas or not. He doesn’t know what’s running through Thomas’s mind, but he knows nothing good. Thomas still didn’t know what happened before the invasion, and probably still thinks Newt left him. Newt only hopes that Thomas will let him explain. 

Knowing now that they’re mates, makes Newt feel more guilty. Mates was a serious thing, and he has left Thomas numerous times and treated him like crap. Thomas thinking Newt left again could possibly be the last straw.

He takes a step in the direction Thomas went, but instantly stops when a loud explosion booms in the far distance. He turns around, and his jaw drops when he sees smoke and fire above the tree line. Shivers run down Newt’s spine as he realizes the fire is coming from the direction of the WCKD building, and he almost feels joy until he remembers one thing. 

Thomas’s father. 

A howl echoes in the wind, and Newt’s stomach flips. Thomas. 

He races into the deep woods, following the significant scent. He doesn’t know why Thomas howled, but something inside him is telling him that something is wrong. Something happened to Thomas, and it scares him. 

He comes to a stop once he thinks he found him, and he peers around looking for him. He hears multiple footsteps, all crunching leaves and sticks. Newt takes a step back when he sees a dark brown wolf walk out from behind a tree and peer up at him. 

“Tommy…” Newt whispers out in a croak. In seconds, the wolf shakes his head before running off back behind the trees. 

Newt waits impatiently, wanting to call Thomas’s name. The woods is quickly turning dark, the night threatening around him. 

He jumps when he hears rustling behind the trees. Thomas comes out in nothing but shorts, and his hair is a mess and his body is stiff. He leans against a sturdy tree with his eyes wide and aimed at nothing. Newt takes a step back and looks over Thomas, and he freezes when he sees his fingernails and toenails are all grown into claws. 

What makes Newt the most uneasy, is when he looks up and finds Thomas looking at him with red eyes that hold no emotion. Blood red eyes that he’s never seen on anyone except Jorge and Thomas’s father. Except these eyes are worse though. These eyes are strained and makes Thomas look mental. Thomas’s hands shake at his side, and Newt struggles to find words to say. 

“T-“

“Why can’t I control anything?” Thomas whispers with a shaky voice. He brings his hands closer to his face, his eyes wide in horror. Newt cautiously takes a step. Thomas’s eyes fly to him, almost making Newt stop. 

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?” Thomas shouts in pure rage and terror. His eyes water, and Newt wants to hug him, but he knows that’s the exact opposite of what he should do. 

“You’re an alpha, Tommy,” Newt carefully informs the distressed were. For a minute, Thomas doesn’t respond, stays transfixed in his spot. In a flash though, Thomas has Newt pushed up against a tree, and Newt goes to speak, but stops when he sees just how incredibly red Thomas’s eyes are. It was terrifying to look at. 

“Why do you insist on keeping things from me? You keep lying and lying, and I keep forgiving you! I’m fucking stupid! You keep betraying me, and I keep forgiving you! I can’t do this anymore, Newt!” Thomas shouts with a scoff, his face turning abominably red. He storms off, leaving Newt at the tree. 

“You’ve pushed and pushed, and you know what? I give up! I clearly can’t do anything to get you to like me, and I feel like an idiot to have thought that you liked me back. You get what you want now. I give up. You don’t have to play along anymore. You can go.” Newt curses. 

“I’m done!” Newt shouts. “I need you to listen to me. That night… Alby kidnapped me. He bloody kidnapped me, and he took me back. I got away when I heard gunshots. I ran here as fast as I could, you know why? Because I care. I care about everyone here, and you need to believe me! I bloody broke into a hunters compound to get you back. To get all of you back,” Newt tells him, pleading for Thomas to listen. “Also, I saw your father. I was going to save him. I was going to save him, but he told me to leave while I still could. He told me to save you. I didn’t have a choice, Tommy.” 

“My…father? My _father_ was in there?” Thomas rasps out with wide eyes. His eyes flicker in the direction of the building, and then his eyes get more furious. 

“My father was in there, and you let him die! You let him die! You don’t care about me,” Thomas shouts in rage. 

“I couldn’t do anything. I was only with him for a minute. I wanted to get him out, but he wanted me to go get you. All of us could still be there if I hadn’t listened to him. You have to believe me. I would’ve gotten him out. I wouldn’t have left him if I hadn’t been forced to,” Newt explains sincerely.

“How can I trust you? How can you expect me to trust you? After all the shit you’ve done?” Thomas argues with a growl. 

“You wanted me to trust you. Ever since I was put here, you wanted me to trust you. Now it’s your turn. It’s your turn to trust me. I need you to trust me because I lo-“ 

Newt’s voice cuts off as soon as the word almost slips out. 

He almost said he loves Thomas. It nearly slipped out of him like it was natural. It was almost too easy for the word to come out. The theory that he does love Thomas bubbles up inside Newt until he can no longer keep it inside. 

“I love you, okay? I love you. I get those stupid butterflies whenever I see you, I want to be with you all the time, I would do anything for you. I worry about you all the time, and I couldn’t breathe when I was told that you were kidnapped. I thought you were going to die, and I didn’t know how I was going to live. You know how I felt when I saw you tied up?” 

Thomas looks away stubbornly, and Newt walks up to him to where he’s standing a half a foot away. He reaches to take Thomas’s right hand, but Thomas doesn’t let him take it, so Newt settles on just running a finger along his skin. 

“I felt like I could breathe again. I realized I would be nothing if I hadn’t found you. I had hated you so much when we met. I would never have guessed you would one day be someone I couldn’t go without,” Newt admits, his voice turning into a whisper. A cool sensation fills in his chest when Thomas finally looks at him. His red eyes intimidate him, but he keeps on. He wraps a single finger around Thomas’s wrist. 

“Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. It took me awhile to figure it out. I’m sorry it took all this time to catch up, but I do. I do love you, and I want to be with you. For as long as I live, I want to be with you,” Newt adds with plead laced in his voice. He takes another step, and this time Thomas lets him take his hand in his. 

The warmth coming off Thomas brings comfort to Newt, but Thomas’s gaze has him dizzy. Thomas’s features have softened, and he no longer looks like he’s going to fight. Newt lessens the distance between them even more. He takes the risk to lightly finger the band of Thomas’s shorts.

“I love you too,” Thomas reciprocates with a tender voice. Thomas intertwines their fingers together. Newt takes it as a chance to lean in and bring their lips together. Newt sighs into the kiss, happy to be doing this again. The weight from Thomas being taken from him fully comes off his shoulders, and the kiss quickly deepens and grows harsh. The air around them change, and Newt feels Thomas working to part his lips. 

Thomas’s scent is different, now sweeter in a way. The new aura that now surrounds Thomas is stronger and powerful. It takes Newt by surprise, but he finds a liking into it, and he wraps his arms around Thomas’s neck. Thomas responds by bringing his own arms tightly around Newt’s waist. Thomas brings Newt closer, completely diminishing the space between them. 

It was as if he was kissing someone new. Thomas is more commanding, and his grip is forceful. The dominancy is astounding, and Newt doesn’t know how much he likes it. He doesn’t know until the kiss breaks, and his lips sting, and he wonders how incredibly red they are. He barely stops from going in for another. He smiles when Thomas’s arms tighten around him. He likes it. He definitely likes the dominancy.

He pulls away to find familiar light brown eyes staring back at him. He likes them so much more than his red ones. 

Thomas gives him a small smile. “I love you too. You’re my everything,” Thomas whispers with a kiss to Newt’s forehead. “You’re my mate.” 

Newt copies the smile, taking Thomas’s hands into his. Thomas’s heated hands contrasts vastly to his own cold ones. He knows what he wants, and this is it. He wasn’t going to lose this. He wants this caring, frustrating, playful, kind, imperfect, stubborn, and loving idiot, and he’s going to hold tight on him. They’ve been through too much to part, and he doesn’t know if separating is possible. He doesn’t see it happening. 

With that, Newt follows Thomas to the perimeter hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Jorge talk, and Newt and Thomas spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's monday!! :3   
> Please take note to the new tag. Yes it's Sonya/Aris/Harriet. I think they're adorable. 
> 
> Okay so, here's some warnings:   
> ~There is a brief mention of mpreg, but if you don't like mpreg at all, it shouldn't bother you that much. It's like 3 or 4 sentences long, so it's not so bad. (Though I am thinking about making a part 2 in this series that has mpreg in it. Not sure though. Comment what you think)  
> ~Rated m at the end
> 
> Comment what you think :)

The next morning, Newt sneaks out of the room, leaving Thomas behind. It had been hard to sneak out of the were’s arms, but he got out without stirring him up. He’s careful with not gaining anyone’s attention as he walks across the field, not wanting anyone to see him. He may have been one of the ones to come to save those who were kidnapped, but they still believe Newt ran away right before they were attacked. They aren’t going to forget about that, and he doesn’t know if anyone was on his side besides Thomas.

So when he gets to Jorge’s office and finds Brenda standing guard there, he stiffly pauses in defense. Brenda looks at him with dark, distrustful eyes, and her hold on her gun tightens. Her eyes glance over his body in judgement. Newt waits for her to say something, but she never does. He expects her to yell at him, maybe tell him to leave. Newt can’t decide whether he wants her to say something or not. After several moments, Brenda purses her lips, and then she silently nods to the door.

He takes a step towards the door, but stops as he looks over at Brenda. Her eyes harden, as if she was daring him to say something. Newt does want to say something though. He wants to tell her that she has it all wrong, but now is not the time. He has to wait for the anger to dwindle before he can even show his appearance in front of everyone, let alone explain himself. 

He enters Jorge’s room with a curt nod to Brenda, and he nervously waits for Jorge to acknowledge him. To Newt’s surprise, Jorge never does. He never looks up at him. He keeps writing in his notebook like Newt wasn’t even there. With a sigh, Newt saunters over to one of the chairs. 

“What are you still doing here? I specifically told you, you were to leave when we got back,” Jorge speaks with irritation, breaking the silence, catching Newt’s attention. He no longer goes to sit down. Jorge still isn’t looking at him, but he chooses to respond anyway.

“You have to let me explain-“

“I highly doubt I have to.” 

“That’s bullshit,” Newt argues, growing angry and confident. He falters when Jorge’s eyes fly to him and stare at him with warning, but he keeps going. “You never explained what was between me and Thomas, even though I absolutely had the right to know. You just left me to go on to live with people I then hated, not caring that I hated it here. You didn’t care that I had no one and was scared out of my mind. Now you’re scared, and you suddenly want me to disappear. You want me to go home. What kind of bullshit is that?” 

Jorge’s eyes darken, and he aims all his attention toward Newt. “You almost got my pack killed-“

“And I _saved_ them! I came back and helped you guys get them back. I was kidnapped by Alby, and I ran back here because I thought you guys were dead,” Newt retorts, his voice breaking at the end. “I was scared to think that you guys had been killed.

“And do you know how I felt when Teresa said that Thomas was gone? I went out of my mind! I couldn’t bloody breathe because I thought I lost Thomas,” Newt adds, getting personal. “You may think differently, but I care about Thomas. I really, truly care about Thomas. I don’t know what I can do to prove myself.”

It’s silent for awhile, Jorge thinking hard in his chair. His features aren’t promising, but they never are. Newt’s never been able to read him. It pains him to not know what was going on inside Jorge’s head. The soft tap of Jorge’s fingers against the arms of his chair is haunting, and Newt bites his lip.

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Jorge orders him to leave. He can’t leave his friends, and more importantly, he can’t leave Thomas. He loves him. Thomas is the most important thing to him. How can he leave now? Would Thomas go with him? Would he fight for him?

He also can’t go back to Alby. He can’t go back to that life. He needs to be here where things change. Aris, Sonya, and Ben are all here. There was nothing to go back to with Alby like that. He wishes he doesn’t have to think this way about his former best friend, but how can he not? Alby took him away from his friends, not caring that they were being attacked. He can’t trust him. 

“Fine,” Jorge grunts out after the harsh silence. Newt goes to speak again, but then Jorge beats him to it.

“How did you know the man back at WCKD?” Jorge interrogates harshly, as if desperately trying to find something on Newt. Newt takes a deep breath.

“He’s…” Newt starts in a whisper, not at all knowing how to explain, nor wanting to. The memories of his mother swoops in his head, and his chest tightens. Knowing he has to explain himself to Jorge, get on his good side, he starts to talk after a deep inhale.

“His name was Dr. Janson. He was the director of forces to the remaining of our people back when I was human,” Newt tells Jorge carefully. His voice wears thin, not wanting to speak about this. 

“We were like you guys. We didn’t fight voluntarily. We were peaceful to those around us. It’s why I had liked Alby. He hated combat as well,” Newt adds, wanting to explain his reasoning for joining Alby. His features grow dark.

“Then one day, Janson comes and tells us that a werewolf pack were attacking everyone around us. He told us that we needed to fight back. He said the best way was to send out groups of soldiers to fight, and send groups of mothers and their children to safe areas. We thought that was a good idea, so we let him be in charge of that,” Newt says with furrowed brows and hands formed in fists. With a hiccup, Newt continues. 

“My mother was one of the ones to go a week later. Imagine our surprise when we stumbled upon Janson’s desk to find his plans. His plans that said that they were sending the mothers and children to the same place as the soldiers.” 

Newt’s voice dies as he tries to recollect himself. He will never forget reading that dreadful paper. The terror in his father’s eyes in his mind. _Back when his father was himself._

“My father confronted Janson, but Janson just kept looking at him with that awful, haunting grin like he’s never felt an ounce of remorse for all that he’s done. He sent my mother to her death, and he didn’t care one bit.” Newt doesn’t realize he’s crying until he looks back at Jorge. He wipes the tears away furiously.

“Newt.” 

Newt works to stop crying, not liking looking weak. He hasn’t thought about his parents in years. Thinking about them now feels like being hit with a ton of bricks. 

“I understand the pain you’re feeling,” Jorge gruffly admits. 

“I doubt it,” Newt disagrees with a huff. “Until now, I’ve never seen you get angry enough to show the red eyes.” 

The intensity of Jorge’s eyes surprise him. Jorge looks away from him.

“I’ve lost some pretty important people in my life. I swore to someone very dear to me that I would never let my anger get the best of me, that I would always work to control it,” Jorge explains with sullen eyes. His eyes show that Jorge’s mind was somewhere else.

“Who?” Newt weakly asks, though he feels like he’s invading. 

Jorge shakes his head and straightens up, still refusing to make eye contact. “You and your friends can stay as long as you guys fight for me and my pack.” 

Newt nods, almost too eagerly. Relief slides off his shoulders. “Thank you so much. I really appreciate your trust in me, and my friends would never betray you.” 

“Make sure of that,” Jorge responds gruffly. His eyes flicker to Newt’s neck. Newt bites his lip. 

“How do you feel about Thomas being your mate?”

The question brings a small smile to Newt’s lips. “I feel like at the back of my head, I’ve always known. I…I was surprised to hear, but now I’m comfortable with it. I-I really like Thomas,” Newt confesses with a red face. Jorge grunts.

“I heard that you loved him,” Jorge comments matter-of-factly with a corner of his lips raised. A blush spreads across Newt’s face, and he shrugs. Jorge grins with a matching shrug.

“Haven’t seen Thomas in awhile,” Jorge adds with questioning eyes. Newt freezes, but tries not to look conflicted. He doesn’t know how Jorge would react to finding out about Thomas becoming an alpha. He doesn’t know how those dynamics work, so he can’t let Jorge know. He’ll leave that to Thomas. 

Thinking quickly, Newt tells him, “He’s still in bed. I was going to go back to him later. Figured he’d need sleep.” Jorge nods, and then gestures to the door.

“Get out, hermano. Figure out your feelings somewhere else,” Jorge orders lightly. Newt snorts.

“Thanks again,” Newt sincerely says on his way to the door. Jorge nods again. Figuring that’s all he’s getting, Newt leaves the room.

As soon as he shuts the door behind him, Brenda is there, half a foot away from him. Her face is emotionless, and Newt’s unable to read her. Did she listen to their conversation?

“You’re lucky you don’t have a heart for him to listen to, to see if you’re lying,” Brenda states with her arms folded, taking Newt by surprise. 

“I-I didn’t lie, Brenda. I don’t know how many times I can say it. What can I do or say for you to believe me?” Newt asks with minimum irritation. Brenda purses his lips, looking Newt over. 

“Say you love Thomas.”

“What?” Newt rasps out, taken back by the demand. Brenda cocks her hip with a raised eyebrow. 

“Say you love Thomas. Stay here with him,” Brenda restates. A tiny bit of desperation and sadness sprout in her eyes. Guilt grows in Newt’s chest.

“I’m staying here. My friends and I are all staying,” Newt promises. Telling her that he loves Thomas is too odd for him. He only wants Thomas to know right now. Too personal. Brenda scoffs. 

“Oh, I _know_ Aris and Sonya are staying. You should see them and Harriet together. Practically tied together.” Brenda’s smirk plays on her lips. Newt’s jaw drops. 

“What do you mean?” Newt questions, confused. Brenda clicks her tongue. 

“It seems as though, that Harriet found her mate in Sonya. Aris found out, but was actually fine with it. He and Harriet are together too. It’s weird and gross,” Brenda explains with amusement radiating her face. 

“Huh,” Newt responds, nothing coming to mind to say. It hadn’t been all that surprising when Aris and Sonya told him about their relationship, but now they’re in a poly relationship. A polyamorous relationship with a bloody werewolf of all people.

“I’m going to go talk to Sonya and Aris about it,” Newt announces as he steps aside around Brenda. Something comes to mind, and he turns around.

“Do you believe me?” Newt asks in a soft voice. 

Brenda looks at him with slant, speculating eyes. Her heart skips a beat, but then it turns steady. Newt can only hope that Jorge believing him, will cause Brenda to believe him too. A few minutes later, Brenda parts her lips. 

“Sure,” Brenda deadpans with a smirk. Newt chuckles, relieved. He turns around.

“Oh, good luck talking to Sonya and Aris without Harriet. Hey! You never told me you love Thomas!” Brenda shouts when Newt walks away. Newt grins back at her and continues to walk. His face is red as he walks. He was about to go see if Thomas is awake, when suddenly he spots Sonya, Aris, and Harriet. They’re all sitting on a log with Sonya in the middle. A bandage is wrapped around her lower abdomen, and Newt watches as the other two fuss over her. It was a heartwarming sight, and from an onlooker’s view, it’d look like a normal couple. In a war less world, they would be. 

“Newt!” 

Newt perks up at the sound of Sonya shouting his name. He instantly smiles as he watches her jog over, Aris and Harriet follow close behind her.

Newt brings her in a hug, remembering just how worried he had been when he saw her on the cold ground. She hugs tightly back, just as relieved.

Newt yelps when a hand hits the back of his head.

“I told you not to get yourself killed,” Sonya scolds, though she keeps Newt’s hand in hers. Newt gives her a forced glare. “You’re the one who almost got yourself killed.” His eyes flicker to Harriet. “Though, it seems like you found something else to live for.” 

Sonya rolls her eyes, cheeks blushing. “Yeah well, we were both taken by surprise.” 

“Is it true that Thomas is an alpha now?” Harriet asks from beside Sonya. Caught off-guard, Newt sputters. 

“How did you find out?” 

“I came back for you two, and I saw Thomas with red eyes. How did that happen?” Harriet clarifies. Both Aris and Sonya watch Newt with wonder, wanting to hear the explanation as well. Newt scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“I saw Thomas’s father back at WCKD,” Newt admits. Harriet’s eyes widen, but she says nothing. Newt continues, “I couldn’t get him out, and he told me to leave and get Thomas and everyone else out. The building exploded afterwards, and he died. Not a second later, Thomas could no longer control his claws, and his eyes turned blood red.” 

“Poor Thomas,” Harriet whispers sympathetically with a shake of her head. “What’s going to happen? I’ve never heard of a pack with two alphas.” Aris walks around her so him and Sonya are standing on both sides of her. Newt now sees why Brenda described them as disgusting, though he still fights a fond smile. Disgustingly cute.

He takes in what Harriet asks. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it. Kinda hoping that Jorge won’t kick us out when he finds out.” 

Sonya perks up. “Well if he does, I’m going with you.” 

“Me too,” Aris says almost instantly. Harriet takes both of their hands. 

“Me too.” 

“Thanks, guys, but I’m just hoping that won’t end up being the case. After everything that has happened, I’d hate to be kicked out for something like that,” Newt tries to joke. 

Sonya gives him a small smile to comfort him. Newt sighs with a shrug. He shakes off the thought, and gives Sonya and Aris a grin.

“It’ll take me awhile to get used to this,” Newt lightly teases. Harriet’s face reddens, and she looks away. Aris laughs with a clap.

“Speaking of getting used to things, Harriet you told me that you guys have movies,” Aris brings up excitedly. Sonya gasps.

“And music?” Sonya pipes in with a wide smile. Harriet nods and points over to the cabins. 

“Come on, I’m sure Jorge won’t mind if we went to watch a movie.” 

“Yes!” Aris says with glee. He takes both Harriet’s and Sonya’s hands and drags them behind him. Harriet giggles, and looks back at Newt helplessly. “Well, we’ll see you later.” 

Newt goodbyes with a wave, watching the three fondly.   
Harriet was nice enough for him to consider being okay with their relationship. He knows she’ll protect them and look out for them. Also, Sonya and Aris both look really happy. They clearly enjoy being with her, considering they haven’t known each other for longer than a day. That’s all he wants: them to be happy. 

“Newt?” 

Newt spins around to find Abigail, her curly hair waving in the wind. It’s been so long since he’s seen her. Uncertainty displays on her face, as if she was nervous. He peers around and see the rest of the kids running around playing with the soccer ball. 

“Are you okay?” Newt asks cautiously. Abigail bites her lip, her eyes wavering.

“Do you like being here?” she asks shakily. Newt furrows his eyebrows.

“Of course I do,” Newt answers. “What makes you ask that?”

“Cause you keep leaving,” she responds with quivering lips.

Newt’s stomach sink at the words. The words hit him like a truck. He steps closer to her, and then puts his hands on his knees to level to her height. 

“ I used to want to leave to go back to my family, but now this is my family. I never meant to leave. My family…they don’t understand. They don’t understand that I want to be here. So they tried to force me away, but I came back. I came back with my friends, and we’re going to stay here. I’m not going to leave, I promise,” Newt assures her. He keeps eye contact with her, wanting her to know he meant every word. Her eyes are still glum, but the tiniest of smiles grow on her lips.

“Are you staying for Thomas mostly?” she questions shyly. 

Newt’s brows shoot up, and his jaw drops. Abigail giggles.  
“Well yeah I guess I am,” Newt admits under his breath.

“Do you love him?”

Newt sputters, choking on his breath. He shakes his head with a grin, “You’re a crazy kid.” 

Abigail giggles. “You should see the way he looks at you. Teresa always talks about how cute you two are,” she confesses. 

At the mention of her name, Newt freezes and sucks in a breath. He wonders when they’re going to talk. Now that Minho is back, he might have a chance to get back on Teresa’s good side. He’s always been on her good side. She can’t possibly be anti Newt now. He just has to get her to talk to him.

“Is Teresa around?” Newt asks looking around.

“No, she and Minho have been in his room ever since you all got back. Chuck told us not to bother them.”

Newt bites his lip to keep from laughing, but he can’t keep his face from reddening. Such an innocent girl saying a thing like that, not knowing what she’s implying. Wanting this conversation to be over, Newt peers up and spots Chuck with the other kids. He walks over with Abigail at his side. Some of the kids stop and look at him, but most of them keep playing. Chuck gives him a wide grin. 

“Newt! You’re back! It’s about time. Come and join us!” Chuck invites, instantly causing the kids to shout in agreement. New smiles and jogs over. It was starting to feel like home again. He just has to regain everyone’s trust again, one person at a time.

He spends the afternoon playing soccer with the kids and Chuck.

***

“It’s only a matter of time before Jorge finds out. I highly doubt he’ll let me stay for long. Alphas don’t tend to get along. He won’t make me leave right away, or anything, but he won’t give me longer than a month or two.”

Newt nods, continuing to play with Thomas’s fingers.   
“I guess that makes sense,” Newt sighs. “”Well, I’ll always go where you go.”

Thomas smiles, his eyes watching Newt play with his fingers. Newt looks down at Thomas. He was laying on his side over Thomas’s form, while Thomas lays on his back. The room is calmly silent with them having small talk and laying comfortably next to each other. Soft voices converse and hands skim along skin, slowly growing more confident. There are still awkward moments, that are soon whisked away by talks about the future and stolen kisses. Their bodies grow closer and closer, seeking each other’s presence even after everything.

Thomas intertwines their fingers, and he runs his thumb along the back of Newt’s hand. Newt smiles at the touch. 

“Well, Sonya, Aris, and Harriet all said they would come with us. Also, Ben would of course go too. Haven’t seen him since we got back,” Newt informs him, now wondering where Ben has been. Thomas nods. 

“Pretty sure that Teresa and Minho would come too. I don’t see us ever splitting up,” Thomas adds. Newt bites his lip. 

“Is that all? Just the eight of us?” Newt asks worriedly. 

Thomas’s face twists in thought, but then a drunken smile grows on his lips. Thomas brings Newt’s hand to his lips, and he drags the tip of his tongue along Newt’s pointer finger. Newt’s lips part, and he tries to remember what they’re talking about.

“We’ll have vampire, werewolf, and vampire/werewolf babies running around before we know it,” Thomas says amusedly. Newt snorts. 

“In a perfect world, we’d have vampire/werewolf of our own,” Newt comments, exhaustion getting to him. He laughs at himself for saying such a thing. Thomas doesn’t seem fazed.

Thomas laughs. “You know, there are witches out there who’s probably done weirder shit.” 

“Oh God,” Newt groans, scrunching up his face. He lays down beside Thomas. “And you should remember, that I was a human originally, and definitely have had nothing to do with witches. Because of that, that is way too bloody weird to even bloody think about, thank you.” 

“That’d be quite a story to tell someone. ‘I was born human, and now I’m a pregnant vampire. Crazy huh?’” Thomas teases with a loud laugh. Newt hits him hard on the side.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear that,” Newt retorts, though he does let out a soft laugh. He goes back to laying on his side, so he’s hovering over Thomas with squint eyes. “And what about you? How do you feel thinking about yourself being pregnant?” 

“Not as weirded out as you, considering I was born a supernatural, but yeah that is massively crazy and weird,” Thomas admits with a shiver. He shrugs. “Let’s leave the growing of population to Sonya, Harriet, and Teresa.” 

“Good that, shank,” Newt laughs. “Little Teresas and Minhos though, what a thing to imagine. Sends shivers down my spine.” He lays back down, but this time, Thomas gets up and towers over him on his hands and knees. Newt lets out a giggle. 

Newt hitches his breath when Thomas leans down and plants kisses across his chest. He settles himself more to get comfortable, and he cages Thomas in with his knees. He presses his lips against Thomas’s forehead when Thomas rests his chin on him. He breathes in Thomas’s scent, savoring in it. He leans down to where the smell is richest, on his neck. He places a kiss there, and Thomas tenses for a second before relaxing. 

“Gonna have to get used to that. You’re definitely the only one allowed anywhere near my neck,” Thomas comments against Newt’s chest. Newt chuckles. 

“Does it feel weird being an alpha? Feel any different?” Newt asks curiously as he plays with Thomas’s bangs. 

“Senses are more sensitive, and I feel stronger. That’s about it. I’m getting better at controlling myself,” Thomas answers. His voice grows low as he brings his lips to Newt’s ear. “Though, I don’t know how long I can hold myself back in this position.” 

Newt shivers, and the words are out before he realizes it. “What if I don’t want you to? What if I want you to follow me into the bathroom and take a shower with me?” 

The question takes Thomas fully by surprise by the way his eyes almost pop out of his skull. He curses into Newt’s neck, and he groans. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

Thomas’s deep voice makes Newt bite his lip. He makes his way from underneath Thomas, and he takes Thomas’s hand in his before walking over to the bathroom. As soon as he takes a step into the room, Newt realizes what they’re about to do. 

The idea of seeing Thomas naked for the very first time thrills and scares Newt. He’s never done anything like this. He hasn’t even seen another person naked by accident, and now he’s about to take a shower with his lover, his mate. 

His fingers move uncontrollably as he watches Thomas turn on the water, putting his hand in to check the temperature. Should he take his shirt off? Should he be doing something? 

“Babe.” 

Newt’s eyes shoot upwards to see Thomas in front of him. Gentle hands hold his face gingerly, and he sees Thomas’s light brown eyes look at him with worry and confusion. 

“We don’t have to do this. If this is in anyway too far for you-“ 

“No, no, no. I’m fine. I just…haven’t done anything like this before,” Newt mutters, embarrassment reeking off him. His thoughts switch course. “Are you sure you want to do this? With me? Do you trust me fully? After everything, I understand if you don’t.” 

“What? Of _course_ I trust you. I believe you,” Thomas rambles, clearly surprised by Newt’s questions. He grasps Newt’s arms lightly. “Yes, I thought you did leave us, but you came back. You saved me and all of us. It was Alby, not you. I was weak and had seen death in front of me. I didn’t know what happened, because it all came so fast. I assumed.” 

Newt nods, an appreciative smile growing. “I’m so glad you believe me. I just wanted to make sure. I don’t want any doubt in your mind that I don’t love you,” Newt explains with pinkish cheeks. He sucks in a breath when Thomas suddenly leans down for a hard kiss. 

He pulls away with a wide smile. “I do believe you, and I love you too, very much in fact. Now,” Thomas begins with a nod to the shower. With a wink he says, “I’d like to show my mate I love him.” 

Newt bites his lip when Thomas reaches down and starts to pull the hem of his shirt up. Once his shirt is off, Newt goes to remove Thomas’s shirt, and he tosses it to where his own shirt landed. Thomas looks at him with easy eyes, and he swoops in to bring their lips together. The kiss is light and sweet with no pressure, and it slowly grows firmer. 

Thomas slides his tongue along Newt’s upper lip teasingly, before going down to nip at Newt’s neck and collarbones. Newt almost forgets what they are doing until he feels fingers slide underneath the top of his shorts. Newt laughs breathlessly. 

“I’m here nervous about being naked, and you’re here not being able to take off our clothes fast enough. What is it with you werewolves and clothes?” Newt jokes. Thomas laughs hotly against his skin. 

“What do you have to be nervous about with a body like this?” Thomas whispers in Newt’s ear. With a pure red face, Newt brings Thomas’s lips to his. Growing confident, Newt forces Thomas’s lips apart with his tongue. Thomas grunts into the kiss, and deepens the kiss as well. Thomas fights against him, and Newt is taken back by the dominancy. He’s intrigued by it though, and he wants to know the feel of Thomas’s tight grip on his waist. 

Thomas then pulls away, and they breathe each other in, their noses touching and mouths ghosting in touch. Newt closes his eyes when Thomas fully removes his pants, and the blond shyly reaches out and grabs the waistband of Thomas’s shorts. With his eyes closed, Thomas’s touch is extraordinary and hot. Newt guides Thomas’s hands down to his waist, wanting them there instead. The skin on his waist tingles when Thomas rubs circles there with his thumb. 

With sweaty fingers, Newt unclasps Thomas’s short, and he slides them down. He opens his eyes when he hears Thomas kick them off. Making eye contact with Thomas again, he breathes harder as he tries to catch his breath.   
He wraps his hands around Thomas’s wrists when he feels fingers go under the waistband of his boxers. Then, Thomas removes his hands to instead slide off his own underwear. Newt averts his eyes, and a finger makes contact with his chin. He looks back at Thomas, who says nothing. With a soft smile, Thomas leaves him to enter the shower. 

Newt is hit with coldness, and he immediately wishes back Thomas’s presence. With a nervous and quiet gulp, Newt slides his underwear off. He’s conflicted with wanting to join Thomas, and wanting to get dressed and leave. He curses himself for being afraid. 

With a dazed mind, Newt drawls the shower curtain open so he can enter. He’s hit with lukewarm water, and his face couldn’t be redder as he races to Thomas’s side with embarrassment. He presses himself against the brunet, not wanting Thomas to look over him. He still does though, and Newt keeps Thomas from making eye contact with him. 

Then Thomas is moving him by the shoulders, to where the water is pouring. Dizziness takes over Newt’s head, and his ears ring, and he tries to calm himself. He hears Thomas reach for something, and he has to put his hand on the wall to keep from falling. His legs feel like jelly, and he urges himself to keep up. 

Newt jumps when suddenly a hand in his hair, carefully massaging. He’s pulled back from the water, and his back is against Thomas’s chest. Newt sighs when a hot arm wraps around his waist, but he keeps his hand on the wall.

His hands form into fists when he feels teeth on his upper back, just below his left shoulder. He grows dizzier as he’s suffocated by everything Thomas. He has no choice but to lean his head back against Thomas’s shoulder. The teeth biting his skin disappear, and lips place kisses there instead. 

The arm around his waist turn him around, and he drowsily looks at Thomas. 

“Lean your head back,” Thomas tells him softly. Without another thought, Newt leans his back obediently. A hand is back in his hair, and he sighs at the touch. 

A moan slips through his lips when a mouth is on him again, but now on his collarbones and below. The arm around him is the only thing holding him up. If Thomas were to let go, he would fall for sure. 

The kisses turn harsh as Thomas nips at his skin. The arm around him tightens around him, and he swears he feels claws growing as they go through his hair. He slightly opens his eyes – the water dripping onto his eyelids – and he peers down to see Thomas’s eyes flicker from brown to red. He stiffens for only a minute, and he whispers Thomas’s name. 

Thomas instantly comes to, and he removes his hand with sorry in his eyes. Newt goes in for a kiss, not wanting him to feel bad for not being able to control. A sort of proud, happy sensation blooms in his chest at the fact that Thomas lost control just by touching him. 

“Your turn,” Newt tells him once he pulls away. Thomas smiles against his lips. 

Newt switches places with Thomas, and he grabs the shampoo from the shower edge. He turns around, pouring the shampoo on his palm. He reaches up and massages the shampoo into Thomas’s hair gently. Thomas watches him the entire time, his eyes piercing into Newt’s.   
Thomas’s smile seems to be permanent on his lips.   
Once he’s done, Thomas leans back to scrub the shampoo out of his hair. Newt takes the chance to look at Thomas. 

He’s seen Thomas shirtless many times, but not like this. Not with water drops splattered all over his skin. He wants to touch, and all he can bring himself to doing is run his fingers along Thomas’s lower abdomen. He smirks at the trail of hair that went from Thomas’s bellybutton to his sex, which he merely glances at. Not that he didn’t want to look, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He curses his inexperience and naivety. 

Once Thomas is done, Newt watches as Thomas grabs a bar of soap. Newt’s breath escapes him when Thomas comes over and starts to run the bar along his arms. Their chests barely touch, and their parted lips skim against each other as Thomas runs the soap against Newt’s skin. The action is intimate and erotic, and Newt is hard within seconds. 

Newt shakes when Thomas gets closer to his waist, and he has to lean completely against the wall when Thomas falls to his knees in front of him. A flickering warning thought flashes in his mind, and it yells at him that they are going way too far, but the second Thomas’s breath hits the most sensitive skin on his body, the warning diminishes quickly. He closes his eyes. 

Newt whimpers when he feels Thomas’s lips on his thigh, and his hands start cramping from being formed into fists for so long. Hands grabs his and carefully guide them to Thomas’s wet hair. He softly holds onto the strands of hair, liking this much better. 

Then he feels a warm tongue go along his member, and Newt curses loud. He tightens his hold on Thomas’s hair, and he hits his head against the wall when Thomas takes him in his mouth. He can’t hold back from thrusting his hips forward into the heat, causing Thomas to pull away with a cough. Newt whimpers an apology, but loses his train of thought when Thomas brings him back in his mouth. 

Not ever have done this before, he’s quickly on the edge. Moans spill out through his lips, Thomas’s name comes out in a mantra. 

“Thomas?” 

Newt’s stomach twists when he hears Minho. He curses under his breath when Thomas doesn’t pull off. When he looks down, Thomas winks at him. He takes a deep inhale. 

“N-no. It’s Newt,” Newt responds, his voice so high it was almost a shriek. Thomas had then chose the time to hum right when he was talking. He’s definitely killing him later.

“Newt? What are you two doing in there?” 

Newt curses. Minho knows what they’re doing, based on the smirk he can practically hear in his voice. In revenge, Newt tugs harshly on Thomas’s hair. 

He gasps when Thomas pulls away, and the brunet stands up. Not a single inch of space is between them, their bodies touching everywhere. Newt whimpers at the overwhelming smell of Thomas around him. He moans when a hand wraps around him. He grabs at Thomas, and Thomas helps him by bringing the vampire’s hands to his waist to hold onto.

“Get out, Minho,” Thomas orders in a growl, that Newt can only describe it as an alpha’s voice. It has him trembling. Newt opens his eyes long enough to spot the red eyes flash at him. He hears Minho run out, and Newt is thankful. 

With Thomas’s harshly sucking and biting his neck and the jerking to his dick, Newt gets incredibly close to the edge. Thomas brings his mouth to Newt’s ear. 

“Cum for me.” 

With a shout, Newt does. He comes with a jolt, and he grabs at Thomas in need. He feels Thomas kiss his forehead. 

“Come on,” Thomas whispers. Newt follows Thomas out of the shower with shaky legs. He carefully puts on his shorts while Thomas turns off the water. After Thomas gets his shorts on, he leads Newt back to the bed. Newt climbs on the bed carefully, and he lays down. Thomas lays down right next to him. He wraps his arms around Newt’s waist, and brings him closer. A smirk plays on Thomas’s lips. Newt tiredly lays his head under Thomas’s chin. 

He remembers something, and he leans back and glances down at Thomas’s lower self. “You didn’t…” 

Thomas shushes him, pulling Newt back into his embrace. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Thomas shushes, his voice lowering. “Making you fall apart was all I wanted.”

Blushing and not knowing what to say to that, Newt goes silent, and he digs himself into Thomas’s chest. It’s silent for a minute, but then Thomas speaks again.

“I love you,” Thomas tells him. Newt smiles.

“I love you too.” 

Newt closes his eyes, planning to go to sleep, but then something pops in his head. 

“Tell me about mates,” Newt requests drowsily. He hears Thomas’s heart skip a beat, but then go steady again. A hand runs through his hair. 

“Mates…are connected in every way possible. Most of them can feel each other’s pain. It sometimes feels like you’re the same person. You feel everything they do,” Thomas explains tiredly. Newt closes his eyes. 

“I felt pain when you got shot. It was a sort of haunting ache,” Newt admits truthfully. “That’s it though.” 

Thomas nods. “And that makes sense because you’re not a werewolf. I’m surprised you felt that. I, on the other hand, feel around 75% of what you feel. I know when you’re happy, sad, mad, confused, in pain, everything.” It’s silent for a few minutes before Thomas speaks again. 

“When I first saw you, I knew it was the end for me. It was almost a punch in the stomach when I first saw you. That’s how it is, finding your mate. You get this powerful rush through your whole body, and suddenly everything is about them. They’re never not on your mind. 

“That’s why when a mate dies, that person usually doesn’t live that long. You go mad.” 

Newt nods, working to understand the concept. Mates are a powerful thing, nearly overwhelming. He peeks up at Thomas. 

“What if I were to die?” Newt asks curiously. Thomas averts his eyes, face slightly pale. He doesn’t say anything, perfectly still underneath Newt. Newt almost asks again until Thomas finally answers.

“I’d probably just feel like I have no purpose. Be void.” 

Hating the thought, Newt leans up to kiss him, wanting to make that thought disappear completely. He can’t stand the idea of Thomas losing himself because of him. It makes his stomach nauseous. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Newt tells him firmly with a smile. Thomas snorts, but plants a kiss on Newt’s nose.

“Wouldn’t want you to.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. History.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday again! Almost didn't finish the chapter.   
> Comment your thoughts.
> 
> Enjoy x

Newt startles awake by a loud shout from outside, and he groans. He drowsily turns around, planning on falling back to sleep, but he comes face to face with Thomas.

Memories from last night come flooding in, causing him to scoot closer to the sleeping male. Thomas was sleeping soundly, not a muscle moving. He looks so normal, so fragile like this. Newt tries to keep from reaching out, but fails, knowing he’s the only one who gets to see this. 

He had been woken up touch-hungry, and he has sweat formed on his forehead, neck, back, and hands. He delicately touches Thomas’s cheek, running two fingers along his features. He sneaks a foot in between Thomas’s legs, craving to feel the were’s heat against his skin. It isn’t long before Thomas starts to stir, and Newt sits up and straddles the him. The bulge in his boxers press against Thomas’s groin, and the brunet fights to work sleep away.  
He leans down and kisses from Thomas’s stomach to his collarbones. Feeling confident, he dips his tongue inside Thomas’s navel. Thomas’s warm skin tickles his lips, and he takes in Thomas’s sweet scent. He grins when hands grasp his hipbones, pulling him down impossibly closer. 

With their groins pressed up against each other, he feels how they woke up the same way. They had gone to sleep with only boxers on, so the friction is delicious. 

“Well good morning to you too,” Thomas says breathlessly. Newt chooses not to respond, and instead goes up to bring their lips together. The kiss deepens quick, and he tastes Thomas on his tongue. It’s a lazy kiss with their mouths open, and Newt sleepily runs his tongue along Thomas’s teeth. 

Right when Thomas flips them over, a knock sounds causing them both to sigh. 

“Just because you guys almost died doesn’t mean you can live in this room for the rest of your life! Sex isn’t everything, now come on out.” 

“Sure it is,” Thomas responds with a wink towards Newt. Minho laughs from the other side. 

“Come on, guys. We want to know what’s going on. Come to breakfast, shanks,” Minho tells them with seriousness laced in his voice. With a sigh, Newt slides from under Thomas and gets off the bed. He rustles through Thomas’s clothes, looking back when he doesn’t hear the were moving.

Thomas leans back with a glare and pout towards Newt. “You wake me up like that, and then you leave. You’re pure evil.” 

Newt furrows his eyebrows, faking confusion. “Oh, I thought we were going to both innocently change in the bathroom. Am I mistaken?” 

Thomas’s lips part, but a Cheshire grin grows on his lips. He jumps off the bed, and then he grabs Newt’s hand, whisking him away towards the bathroom. Newt laughs at him until his mouth comes back to his skin once Thomas shuts the door behind them. 

***

When Thomas and Newt finally make their way to the tables, Newt is shocked when he sees everyone sitting together. Minho, Teresa, Sonya, Aris, Harriet, Gally, and Ben are all having small chitchat. Teresa though, had her focus entirely on Minho quietly, where she sat with her head on Minho’s shoulder. She was idly playing with Minho’s hand, her eyes elsewhere. Gally gains her attention a few times, but then she goes right back into her thoughts. 

Newt notices Ben sitting right beside Gally, oddly close to the tall guard. By the way they were having their own conversation, Newt guesses that’s where Ben has been all this time. 

It was strange to see Gally lax and comfortable, back not even sitting straight. His body was curled slightly toward Ben, as if he wasn’t paying attention to anyone else. It has Newt quietly laughing as he picks up his plate of food and walks beside Thomas to the table. From the corner of his eye, he sees everyone around him staring, and he walks closer to Thomas. 

The table goes quiet when they approach. Thomas takes the lead and sits a space away from Sonya, and Newt sits down between them. He gives Thomas a grateful smile, who kisses his shoulder before starting to eat. 

He expects Teresa to say something to him, something menacing and hateful like telling him he’s unwanted here, but she stays quiet beside Minho. Her eyes are actually on Thomas in fascination. Minho now has his arm around her lower back, he too looking at Thomas. Newt looks around to see that everyone was looking at Thomas, except the oblivious three sitting beside him who were talking in shushed voices. He slides closer to his lover. 

“Why do you stink with authority, man?” Minho pipes up with an easy voice, ending the silence. Thomas tenses beside Newt. 

Thomas awkwardly puts his fork down, not knowing what to say. He scratches at the back of his head. “I’m an alpha?” 

The statement immediately causes a fuss, voices springing up all around the table. Sonya and Aris stay quiet, and Newt feels Sonya pat his hand in comfort. 

Thomas struggles to explain at his side. “Newt found my father at WCKD. My father had been kept there this entire time,” Thomas explains vaguely and distantly, getting the main points in the frenzy of questions. Seeing the expression on the brunet’s face, Newt takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. He can only imagine how hard it is to explain it. Talking about his own father was difficult, but Thomas talking about his father’s captivity and death had to be grueling. He wishes now that they had never left their room, not liking how strained Thomas’s features are, and Newt’s fingers twitch as his mind yells at him to take Thomas away from this. 

“Your _father_?” 

Newt peers up to find Teresa having her full attention on Thomas. Her body is stiff, and her eyes are wide with shock. He looks back at Thomas, who nods curtly. 

Then Teresa is up, walking around the table until she stands in front of Thomas. She stares at him in puzzlement, and Newt remembers how they have known each other for most of their lives. She knows Thomas’s family, and she has to be grieving from this too. 

Newt jumps when suddenly Teresa is pulling Thomas to feet and dragging him away. A bubble of worry and jealousy pops in his chest, and he almost goes after them if Sonya’s hand wasn’t still steadying him. 

His eyes follow the two until he no longer sees them where they had disappeared behind trees. He sees red for a split second, and he pulls himself to his feet. He takes a step, but is stopped with a hand grabbing his forearm. He offhandedly pulls his arm away, eyes still planted where Teresa had dragged Thomas to, but then Minho appears in front of him. His hand pushes Newt back slightly.

“You and I both know they have too much history to feel jealousy just with them running off to talk. She’s mine and he’s yours. There’s nothing to go all red about,” Minho senses with a head tilt. 

With one more glare as if Teresa could feel it, he looks back at Minho. His jaw is clenched as if he wanted to say something else. He wonders if Minho was completely unaffected by the way Teresa and Thomas have known each other for most of their lives. How could he stand here and not even remotely show a hint of rage or jealousy from watching his mate walk off with someone else? 

“Come on,” Minho gruffs, nodding to the right and taking a step back. “We need to talk.” 

With one last glance in Thomas’s direction, Newt follows after Minho. The male leads him to an excluded area with shade and a free bench. He’s thankful that the sun isn’t too extreme as he takes a stiff seat next to Minho. He mindlessly picks at his nails, waiting to be spoken too. Minho obviously wasn’t against him considering he wasn’t being yelled at or given death glares, but he knows this conversation is needed. 

“A lot of klunk has happened since you came here. A lot of unneeded klunk,” Minho starts and runs his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He leans back against the bench, and Newt sees his knee shaking anxiously.

“You lie a lot. You keep quite a bit to yourself. We knew nothing about you until that ratman back at WCKD showed up. I saw you go to Jorge’s, so I’m guessing he got something out of ya since you’re still here. You’ve probably told zip to Thomas about your past. I don’t know how he hasn’t snapped yet. The slinthead sure do likes to pry, especially when it’s someone he cares about,” Minho explains with a stern shake of his head. An empty small grin plays on his lips, but his sullen eyes don’t match it. 

Newt brings his knees to his chest, feeling like a child being scolded. Guilt washes over him knowing that what Minho is saying is true. Minho clears his throat. 

“What I’m saying is, it took a total stranger to tell us something about you. It took a handful of us to be kidnapped for us to find something about your past. You have to admit that we have the right to be suspicious about you. You disappeared and got caught with that girl, Sonya, and then you disappeared entirely before we were attacked by WCKD. You can’t blame us for still being wary,” Minho lightly defends. Newt nods, words sit at the tip of his tongue, but his head is spinning too much to speak. 

He should’ve expected this. He should’ve expected being called out for his little details about his past. He’s surprised no one’s said anything yet. 

He picks harder at his nails. This was it. This was when Minho tells him he doesn’t trust him. This is when Minho tells him he should leave and never come back. 

“But for some reason we pull through,” Minho disrupts Newt’s thoughts. Newt looks back at Minho to see him with pursed lips and nodding his head in an approving way. “We haven’t lost anyone permanently. You came back and helped us escape. We didn’t forget that. 

“Yes, there will be people who will be watchful over you, but for the most part, we want to move on. We want to move on from this,” Minho states seriously, eyes never leaving Newt’s. Newt turns toward him, nodding his head eagerly.

“I do too. I want to forget about all that,” Newt agrees with desperation stringing his words. He’s never had such a genuine, earnest conversation with the other male before. He watches as Minho’s features turn from serious to joyful to stern. He goes stiff. 

“Harriet told me that you told Thomas you love him.” 

Newt nods, unable to detect what Minho was getting at. Minho looks away for a minute, but then he scoots closer to the blond, who hitches his breath. 

“I’ll happily be the person to tell you that if you ever hurt him, I’ll punch you so hard that you wake up a week later. Thomas will be out of your life so fast it’ll give you whiplash, am I clear?” 

“I wouldn’t, Minho-“ 

“Am I, or am I not clear?” Minho repeats with a more bitter tone. Newt nods his head.

“Yes! You’re clear. Shit, Minho, I wouldn’t hurt him. I do love him,” Newt promises somewhat defensively. Minho speculates for a moment, and then he’s up on his feet with a proud grin. 

“Okay! That’s enough for the day. I’m done being all serious. Come on, shank, let’s go round the perimeter and fix this klunk of a place,” Minho tells him as he peers around. Newt’s jaw drops, getting on his feet. He grins though. 

“I can never be sure of what you’re going to do,” Newt jokes cautiously. Minho shrugs.

“That’s what I like to hear. Now, let’s go,” Minho says, waving to the right as he starts to jog. Newt follows him, and he recalls something. 

“When is the best time to talk to Teresa?” Newt calls up to Minho. “She still looks like she’s planning my murder.” Minho chuckles from ahead of him. 

“She probably is. Let me talk to her, and I’ll tell you. Not today, let me just tell you that,” Minho warns. “Now be quiet and get to work.”

***

Newt spends the next few days gaining back friends he temporarily lost in distrust. Winston, Jeff, Frypan, and Gally were the few he luckily got back on his side. The others, the ones he hardly knows, are more hesitant. 

Newt was befuddled by how fast he won Gally over, knowing he was very reliant on trust and honesty. On the contrary, the guard was quick to agree to listen to him. Newt had found him hanging out with Ben, and it looked odd to see Gally act so open and friendly to someone. After only a handful of days, the two have an amicable relationship, and Newt wonders how far it’ll go. 

When Newt talked to Gally, the taller male didn’t seem to take his words to heart. Newt was waiting for him to tell him to leave, when Ben came around and supported him. Gally changed attitudes in a flash, and couldn’t shake Newt’s hand fast enough. Newt left with a Cheshire grin on his face. 

Three days pass until Newt returns to his job in the gardens. Zart and the other gardeners were quite happy to have him back, and they welcomed him kindly. Newt couldn’t be more grateful. 

The moon was phasing into its full sphere, and it was taking its toll on everyone differently. Minho worked his people harder in physical activity, Teresa was snappy towards nearly everyone, Harriet clung to Sonya and Aris like lifelines, Gally worked himself hard rebuilding their houses and fences, and the children are wilder and anxious. 

The effect that impacted him the most was Thomas. It seemed as if every turn he makes, Thomas was pushing him into the closest object. Breath tickles his neck and hot, grabby hands hold him tightly, secure enough to imprint dents and bruises into his waist. Growls hit his ear, and words promising such sinful things leave him hot and moaning. Wandering hands loom over his heated skin, and in minutes he’s a moaning mess and in need for new pants. He’s only able to get Thomas off once, only because Thomas released his wrists to use both hands on him. 

The only time Thomas is not a complete dominant, horny alpha male is when they spend an evening playing hide and seek with the kids. He was told this was the only time they’re able to play. When it’s not near a full moon, their senses are normal and controlled. This being the night before a full moon, their senses are on overdrive, and it’s essentially harder to track someone down.

They’re playing along with Minho, Chuck, and Brenda. Brenda was the one seeking, and Thomas grabs Newt’s hand, forcing him to follow him. Newt does willingly, laughing as they run into the woods behind the buildings. Thomas leads him behind bushes, and pulls him down to hide. 

“We could’ve hid anywhere. She’s human,” Newt notes as he sits down comfortably. Thomas scoffs, looking through the branches. 

“She was raised by werewolves. She might as well be one herself,” he explains with a low voice. “She once let herself get ‘saved’ by a group of hunters. Learned tricks from them too. Killed them afterwards.” 

“Shit,” Newt sputters as he takes a seat next to Thomas. “I didn’t know that. That’s…insane. Not once did she ask to be a werewolf too?” After spying some more, Thomas leads them both to a tree to lean on. 

“Nope. I mean, I’m sure she wants to be one, but she said she wants to stay human so she can help us. You know, if we were to get all trapped with tools we’re allergic to,” Thomas clarifies. He takes Newt’s hands in his with a doting smile. Newt can tell how much he admired and cared for the girl. 

“That’s probably why Jorge would rather lose a limb than lose her. She’s the apple of his eye. He’s known her since she was born, and they’ve been partners since she picked up her first weapon. They’re quite the inseparable duo,” Thomas adds sincerely. Newt nods in agreement. He always saw her as a loyal one. The kind to never betray. 

They both jump at the sound of squealing children, and they peek through the bushes to try to find where Brenda was now. Newt finds her first, and she’s standing in front of a large tree. She has a bow and arrow in her hand, and she draws it back with target in her eye. She releases the arrow and not a second later, Gally falls on the grass. She must’ve shot it inches from him to cause him to fall, and she laughs hysterically as he grumbles. 

Newt gasps when he suddenly feels a hot mouth below his chin, and it doesn’t take long before his arms begin to feel like jelly. With a thud, he falls back on the grass, and Thomas quickly rushes on top of him, capturing his lips eagerly. 

Newt goes to wrap his arms around Thomas’s neck, but his wrists are grabbed and being held down with a strong grip. With a frustrated noise, Newt instead moves his legs up to wrap around Thomas’s lower body. 

His head spins from the atmosphere changing so fast, and he moves in slow motion, letting Thomas control everything including his own movements. Thomas bites at his lips, and Newt can smell blood forming. Thomas plants kisses down to his jaw, along the side of his face to his neck. Newt’s hands are in fists, trying to process everything.

Thomas’s scent is everywhere, suffocating him tauntingly. He wants so bad to touch Thomas back, but he can’t move his wrists even an inch, and every so often he forgets his want. Not a part of his neck is left alone as Thomas devours his skin. Teeth marks and bruises now splatter across, and he hitches a breath once he feels the smooth, wet touch of a tongue along his chest. 

It’s when something hard presses against him, that dots blind him, and he loses control of his body. He no longer listens to his head yelling at him to be quiet, and he let’s his first moans out. Thomas’s hair tickles his raw neck, and he shivers in delight. 

He hisses when the hands holding his wrists become stronger, and if he were still human, his hands surely would’ve been broken. With more strength, he’s able to handle it. The pain was actually pleasing, and he wonders how hard Thomas has to hold for him to break.

As fast as it started, is as fast as it ends. From Thomas touching every part of his body, it completely switches to Thomas not touching a piece of his clothing. Newt gasps as he opens his eyes to see Thomas inches away, preparing to stand up. Newt works to sit up, his arms continuously give out on him. 

“Yo-You…what-?” 

Thomas is back in his face again, but not close enough to touch to Newt’s dismay. 

“What you’re feeling right now is exactly how I’ve been feeling all day, all of yesterday,” Thomas breathes out, his lips so close to Newt’s that the blond hardly hears him. 

It takes some digging around in his head to round up a word to use. “Why?” The question is clear enough, thank goodness because Newt couldn’t think of anything else. Thomas’s eyes flash up to the sky, and Newt makes the mistake to look up as well. His body goes cold when his now exposed neck is hit with mindlessly hot breath. He nearly forgets to listen.

“That moon up there is making it so hard to keep from taking you right here.” 

Chills run through Newt’s body, and he curses under his breath as he reaches up to finger Thomas’s shirt. Nothing would satisfy him more if Thomas did take him here. He wants to feel Thomas’s heated skin against him, wants to lose himself. He pulls Thomas closer, frowning at how reluctant the brunet is to touching him. Thomas laughs against his cheek. 

“Brenda’s on her way over here,” Thomas mutters. Newt feels some happiness when he sees disappointment on the were’s face. He stops Thomas from moving away. He moves to sit on his knees. 

“At this point, I don’t care who sees us,” Newt grumbles, pulling himself up to try to catch Thomas’s lips. The words he says sound foreign to him, never having said such things in his life. He’s never needed something or someone so desperately as he does in this very moment.   
The moon shines through clouds above him, and he can hear it laughing at him. 

Thomas’s eyes darken in what Newt hopes is lust, and he thinks he wins. He thinks he’s won until Thomas curses and fully parts from him. Newt follows him to his feet. 

His feet nearly give out from under him when he is pushed into the tree next to them. Demanding hands roam over his waist and back, and his lips bleed from sharp teeth cutting into the sensitive skin. Newt responds just as intense. His hands dart under Thomas’s shirt, clawing at the skin. He kisses back hard, biting back while feeling two of his teeth lengthen. 

It’s when hands skim under the back of his shorts that everything stops. Thomas is fully departed from him, and now walking through the bushes and to the field. Newt’s mouth hangs open, not believing what Thomas is doing. 

He feels smug and a slight of relief though, when he notices how hard Thomas is breathing and how red his face is when the moonlight catches him just right. It’s the only thing that has him walking after him, frantically trying to catch his breath and fix his clothes. 

He’s back to normal when they reach the tables for dinner. 

***

It’s a strange dinner. That’s all Newt can describe with as he looks over his small family. It was if they hadn’t eaten in days the way they’re eating. He swears Thomas was now on his third hamburger, and Minho on his fourth. He guesses he hasn’t noticed the tiny details like this one when the moon is close to becoming full. Only the anger he’s actually noticed. 

Growing bored watching his friends eat and eat, he leaves quietly and makes his way over to the campfire. He’s alone when he sits, and he peers up at the moon. It stares at him right back.

He’s on his back laying on the grass, when he hears someone walking over to him. He knows immediately it’s not Thomas, for he can scent him miles away. 

Brown boots appear in front of him, showing whoever is here is sitting on the log beside his head. With a sigh, he looks up to face whatever is to come. 

Teresa says nothing, her blue eyes illuminating by the fire. Her fingers tap on the log, and it’s not as intimidating as Newt thought it’d be. 

He sits up with a huff and leans against the log, their bodies two feet apart. Newt folds his arms lazily, enjoying the night. He only wishes for Teresa to speak up. He supposes it’s a silent truce she’s giving him, always the quiet one, but she talks two minutes later. 

“I hear that you’re staying.” 

“Mhm,” Newt responds, not knowing where Teresa is headed. It’s quiet again for minutes more, and Newt waits patiently. He throws pebbles at the fire. 

“I was human too, you know.” 

Shocked by the information, Newt widens his eyes but doesn’t look up at her. He feels her stare on him, but refuses to meet her eyes. She huffs, and Newt hears her bringing her legs up to cross them.

“I had my own family. My own family who loved me, and I loved back. My mum was my best friend, always there for me,” Teresa goes on, her voice strong and steady. Newt can hear the smile on her lips. He knows the minute she stiffens.

“I was seven when I heard something behind the trees. I thought I saw a rabbit, so I went to go chase it,” she tells with a strain to her voice. “That night I got bitten by a werewolf, and that month I lost my whole family.

“They’re alive to this day, which I think is worse. They saw the bite the night of a full moon and before I knew it, I was being told to leave. They called me a monster, a betrayer to their kind. I was gutted.” 

Newt smells tears in the air as she continues. 

“I didn’t know what to do – I was so scared. I couldn’t do anything but run. I ran until I couldn’t no more. I ran until I couldn’t hear their accusing voices anymore.” Newt could barely make out her words now, either strung together, or interrupted by mad hiccups. He wants to turn around and hold her, but he settles on only turning around and laying a comforting hand on her knee. 

“Thomas found me a day later. I was naked with thorns and scratches on my arms and legs. He scooped me up anyway and took me to his pack,” she says with a clearer voice. “He helped me get back on my feet. He gave me a new home.”

Newt flinches when she goes to sit down next to him on the ground. He finally looks at her and sees her bright blue eyes staring deep into him. “So you can imagine how protective I am over him. When I heard what you did…I swear I was going to break your neck the next time I saw you.” 

Newt bites his lip at the comment, looking away again. 

“I believe you know how I was scared when I met Minho. Thomas and I found him wrestling with three bears, the idiot,” Teresa laughs with fondness. The laugh disappears instantly. 

“When I first laid my eyes on him, it was like the world ended. Everything exploded around me, and all I could see was him. I knew he was the only thing I would ever need.” Her voice distants, and Newt looks at her again. She had fear in her eyes. 

“Imagine that, having lost everything and suddenly you find your mate. You’re expected to trust them with everything. You no longer have control around someone you hardly know,” she huffs with a roll of her eyes. “I ran. I ran until Thomas stopped me. I told him I want nothing to do with Minho.

“Of course Thomas told me that it was a stupid idea, to hide from your mate. He told me to take it slow and see how things go. I knew he was right, but I was so scared. I didn’t talk to him for a whole month,” Teresa explains with a lighter tone as if she was wants to laugh at how silly she had been. Newt doesn’t make a sound. He tries to imagine her scared, but the only thing that comes up is her yelling at him for Minho’s kidnap. She had been scared then, but that was different. She had wanted Minho to come back, not to go away. That was anger mixed with fear she had shown Newt that day. 

Teresa laughs by his side. “Now I love him. The jackass wormed himself into my life and stuck like gum, and now I love him.” 

“Like Thomas,” Newt comments. His face reddens, not having planned to actually let those words out. He relaxes when he sees a gentle smile on Teresa’s lips. She looks him over, and then she puts a hand on his shoulder. It was a feathery touch, barely there. 

“Like Thomas.” 

***

“Hold me til I fall asleep,” Newt orders groggily, falling into bed like a log. Thomas chuckles behind him, and follows after him. Newt hums when heated arms wrap around his middle, bringing his back pressed up to Thomas’s chest. Thomas snuggles into his neck. Newt shivers at his breath. 

He doesn’t know exactly how he can, but he knows Thomas is holding back. His hold on him wasn’t firm as usual, and his fingers are stiff. He also hasn’t heard Thomas breathe in the last minute. 

“If it pains you to bloody breathe, then you don’t have to be here,” Newt tells him honestly. Thomas’s hold turns tighter, and the brunet shakes his head stubbornly. 

“No, no, it’s fine. Until you fall asleep. I can do it.” 

Newt could laugh at their situation. Before coming here, Thomas had told him that the moon is overwhelming him and it was literally killing him to keep from, as he put it ‘ravish him until he sees stars’. 

Apparently Thomas wasn’t kidding. He definitely feels something hard press against his lower back. 

“It’d kill me more if you don’t sleep in my arms tonight,” Thomas whispers in his hair. Newt’s glad he doesn’t see his face because yes, that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever told him. 

With that in mind, he snuggles back into Thomas’s embrace. He falls asleep with loving words whispering in his ear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE.   
> I swear I've been sick for two weeks now. I didn't have the energy to write this week. I was able to write this chapter today and yesterday. I hope you like it. Tomorrow I'll probably edit it so watch out for that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment your thoughts :)

Newt wakes by a sharp pain on his side. He gasps for breath as he’s met with flares of sensation on his upper chest. He instinctively moves to sit up but weight pins him down. His body is pulled down the bed, and the first thing he sees is a mass of brown hair. 

He doesn’t have time to think before teeth scrapes along his skin and lips suck brutally afterwards. He exhales deeply at the swarm of heat all over him, and he wraps his arms around the body on top of him, digging his nails into his back. 

“To-Tommy…” Newt whispers, working himself awake. Clawed hands tightly grab onto his waist when Thomas presses himself down against him. Newt curses at the hot friction, and he rolls his hips back against Thomas’s. Thomas’s breath hits his skin as his scolding hands reach up to grab his wrists and bring them to the bed. Newt stretches his back to bring Thomas’s lips with his. His mouth is opened wide, the kiss nothing but tongue and teeth. His lips sting from Thomas’s merciless bites, and he moans in the kiss as Thomas grinds against him. His pants feel smaller as his whole body wakes up. Heat pools in his stomach and spreads throughout his chest. 

His body is on fire, and he doesn’t realize how close he is until he feels the touch of Thomas’s hand against him. The warmth of his hand spread through his shorts, and he sucks in a breath. Thomas kisses along his jaw to his neck, nibbling at the soft skin. Newt’s moans come out weak and stuttered from his lips, and a minute later he comes with a shout of Thomas’s name. 

His mind is hazy with post-orgasm, but he knows he has to help Thomas reach his. He worms a hand free and reaches down to place it on Thomas’s waistline of his shorts. He touches the fevered skin, and he skims his fingers along the band and up the trail of hair that came from under his shorts to his navel. 

He leans up and presses his lips against Thomas’s shoulder, planting a line from there to his neck. Thomas tenses above him as soon as he reaches his neck, but he keeps going. He sees Thomas’s body slack, and his forehead now lays on top of Newt’s shoulder. His moans are fervid and rousing, and it pushes him to bring his fingers under the were’s pants. 

It only takes one brief touch, and a small, brisk bite – barely breaking skin – for Thomas to go rigid above him. His moan comes out boisterous in Newt’s ear, and his teeth sink into the blond’s skin. The bite doesn’t break skin, but it does bring a bolt of electricity down Newt’s spine, and it makes him tremble from his toes to his fingers. It’s pleasurable among anything he’s ever felt, and he sinks into the bed under Thomas’s weight. He brings both of his hands up to run through Thomas’s hair. He feels Thomas’s lips presses against his hypersensitive neck, and he nearly whimpers at the touch. Thomas laughs against him. 

“I’m sorry, I really did try to wait for you to wake up,” Thomas tells him. Newt snorts. He twirls a strand of Thomas’s hair with two of his fingers. He tugs slightly at it. Thomas relaxes into him, working his arms under Newt.   
“I did, I swear,” Thomas laughs with a worn out tone of voice. Newt doesn’t respond, fatigue spreading through him. The sweet scent of Thomas almost lures him to sleep, but then a round of knocks come from the door. Thomas doesn’t move, he actually tightens his hold around him, so Newt doesn’t say anything. 

“Thomas! You guys need to come out before Jorge starts wondering where you are,” Harriet calls out. “Today’s the last day you want Jorge to find out about your transition.” 

“Come on Newt!” Sonya shouts afterwards. “We’re going to have movie day, babe. Better hurry, Aris will start a movie without you.” 

Newt laughs with a shake of his head. “I swear that kid would die if movies were to disappear.” Thomas lets out a short laugh before going quiet again. He hears Harriet and Sonya leave. 

He goes back to playing with Thomas’s hair. “Can we go? I still haven’t gotten used to them being here yet,” Newt asks in murmurs. Thomas doesn’t say a word, rather works his face more into Newt’s neck. Newt rolls his eyes. “Come on, Tommy. We’ll be together all day watching movies.” 

Thomas still says nothing, and Newt mindlessly plays with his hair. He brings one of his hands down to run his fingertips over Thomas’s shirtless back.

“Spend the day with me.” 

“I will be with you,” Newt reminds him, the corners of his lips rising into a smile. He shivers when Thomas sighs into his neck. 

“I really don’t want to be with anyone but you right now,” Thomas says, his voice raspy and deep. Newt turns his head to press his lips against Thomas’s forehead.

“I know that, but I want to be with my friends,” Newt says with minimum plead. “Let me watch two movies with them, and then you can drag me back here…” he continues, his voice slipping into a whisper. Thomas stiffens around him.

“And we’ll have sex right here, right in this spot.” 

Thomas is on all fours above him in seconds. His eyes are wide with curiosity and shock, and his lips are parted as if he wanted to say something but nothing was coming out. Newt bites his lip to keep his laugh hidden. 

“Are you sure? I’m not pushing you, am I? Cause if I am-“

“Tommy, no, you’re not pushing me. No one pushes me to do anything,” Newt retorts easily. Thomas falters. 

“Yeah-you’re right, no one can, but I just need to know I’m not pressuring you in any way-“ Thomas corrects, but is interrupted by Newt pressing his lips to his. 

Newt pulls away. “I’m pretty sure I can make my own choices. You may be my mate, but you can’t pressure me into doing anything,” Newt tells him surely with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Babe, I know, but just please amuse me then. Okay? Please,” Thomas argues with pleading in his voice. It has Newt speechless, not knowing what to say. It was scary by how serious Thomas truly was. His eyes pierce into Newt, and it’s intimidating in a way. 

“Fine, you’re not pressuring me or pushing me. It’s my decision, okay? It’s 100 percent my decision, I promise,” Newt gives in, sincerity filling his voice. Thomas nods right before removing himself from the bed and heading for the closet. Newt sits up, wincing at the feeling of his underwear. 

“Is there a reason for that?” Newt asks, not able to forget about the way Thomas had been. Thomas stalls, and looks over his shoulder at Newt. Newt could honestly describe him as insecure or maybe even scared. It alarms him. 

“I just…I’m just not used to my new status. I don’t know whether it’s me, or it’s my…” 

“Wolf,” Newt finishes. Thomas gives a curt nod before looking back at his clothes. Not liking the worry drafting off Thomas in waves, Newt gets off the bed. He scrunches his nose at his gross underwear, but urges himself to ignore it. He goes over and wraps his arms around Thomas. 

“I’m not made out of glass, nor am I a wolf. You can’t force me to do anything. I thought you’d think I’m the most stubborn person you know by now,” Newt tries to lighten the mood. Thomas laughs lightly, returning the hug. Seeing that Thomas relaxed, he leans up to kiss the brunet on the cheek. He smiles against his cheek. 

“You’re going to love the movie Due Date.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Thomas says grinning. Newt walks over to the drawers to get new clothes. He picks clothes and heads into the bathroom to change clothes. He freezes when he looks in the mirror.

“THOMAS!” 

***

“Aw, Newt, I love your necklace.” 

“ _Shut up,_ Sonya,” Newt growls as he nudges past the blonde. He looks back when he hears laughing and glares at Thomas, who’s grinning like a cat. 

_“Are you a bloody leech or something!” Newt yells at a smirking Thomas. He points angrily at his bruised neck, not believing that they’re actually there. Hickeys. Hickeys are splattered all over his neck, and they couldn’t be more noticeable._

_“They came out perfect,” Thomas snickers, biting his lip but his grin is still there. Newt glares harder and crosses his arms when Thomas makes his way over. Newt works hard to keep his face angry. He slaps Thomas’s arms away when he reaches for him._

_“You are an arse,” Newt hisses before turning around and escaping into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Thomas’s laughs echo in the room._

“Hey, Newt!” Aris welcomes him when he sees Newt. Newt sees Aris’s eyes glimpse at his neck, and he glares at him, daring him to say a word about it. Humor glimmers in the younger male’s eyes, but he turns away nonetheless. 

“Well you two were busy this morning.”

Newt rolls his eyes at Harriet, who walks up to them with movies in her hands. Her eyes fall to his neck and a small smile lays on her face, though she says nothing else. She holds up the movies for display. Newt takes a step forward to see them better, but is stopped by a tug on his shirt. He peers down to find Thomas’s hand clutching the end of his shirt. Harriet gives him an amused expression. Newt reddens. 

He couldn’t even walk out the door without Thomas practically plastered to his back. Thomas’s hand clutches Newt’s shirt, and he can feel the brunet’s breath on his upper back and neck. He curses at the full moon. 

“Definitely Forrest Gump,” Newt answers with a small voice. Sonya and Harriet cheer at the answer. Aris sighs from his seat on the couch. 

“I wanted Zombieland, but whatever. I just want to watch movies,” Aris comments with a huff. Harriet shakes her head fondly. She goes to put the DVD in.

“You’ve been watching movies nonstop for the past fifteen hours,” she laughs. She pushes play, and then goes over to sit next to him. She kisses him on the cheek. Sonya soon finds her way over as well, and she sits halfway on Harriet’s lap. Harriet reacts by wrapping her arms around her waist and lay her head on her shoulder. 

Aris shrugs beside her. “It’s the only thing that made me happy for awhile,” he confesses. Sonya takes his hand with a comforting smile. 

Thomas leads Newt to the other couch by his hand and sits down, taking Newt down with him. Newt goes to sit on the other pillow, but Thomas immediately pulls him close to his side with both arms around him. Thomas sneaks a hand over and puts a small pillow in place and lays his head down. Newt snorts when Thomas pulls him down with him. Arms lock securely around his lower abdomen, and he’s forced to make himself comfortable. Newt gives Thomas a look, and the brunet only shrugs in response.

Newt doesn’t watch a second of the movie. His attention and nerves on edge and focused on the body behind his. Hot breath hits his neck, and Newt knows the little hairs there have to be standing erect. His shoulders tense every time Thomas’s hot breath touches his neck, and he pinches Thomas’s hand. He hears Thomas laugh into his hair. 

He also gets distracted by the scorching heat that Thomas gives off around him. None of the blankets in the world can compare to the comfort he gets from Thomas’s chest against his back, their feet intertwined, and his toasty arms wrapped around his sides. He figures Thomas knows by the way the brunet always seems to bring him as close as he can get. 

Plus, every time he comes close to getting into the movie, Thomas moves just enough to gain his attention again. He’ll either run his fingertip along Newt’s shirt, move his foot against his, or move his face in his neck. The movements slight but noticeable. 

It’s when they’re an hour in, when Newt feels a pair of lips lightly press against his neck. The kiss is so light and soft, that has Newt on edge automatically. An electric sensation ripples down his spine, and he bites his lip to keep from releasing any noise. 

He takes one of Thomas’s hands with both of his, and brings it to his lips. He kisses each of his fingertips, the tip of his tongue skimming on the skin. 

The arm left around his waist suddenly stiffens and pulls his lower body back. Newt flinches when he feels something hard against his thigh. Thomas keeps him steady, and he puts his face into the crook of Newt’s neck. He scrapes his teeth on Newt’s skin, and he brings his body upwards. 

Newt experimentally moves his hips back, and instantly Thomas lets out low moans that makes him shiver. He hears Harriet and Sonya talking in the couch beside them, and he doesn’t believe they didn’t hear anything. 

Thomas’s name slips through his lips when Thomas presses into him again. Teeth nibble at his skin, and a hot hand slips under his shirt. Newt brings Thomas’s other hand to his mouth. He sucks on his wrist, intoxicated by Thomas’s aroma. 

Thomas slips his right leg between Newt’s, bringing him closer. Newt slowly moves back against Thomas, feeling himself harden at the sensation. With a huff, he moves to lay on his back, and he pulls Thomas up to combine their lips. 

The kiss is insatiable with tongue and teeth biting at his lips. Hands touch him all over from his arms to his thighs.

“Stop! Please! I do not need or want to see you like this, dude.” 

Thomas goes cold on top of him, and Newt’s stomach twists at how quickly he tenses. He opens his eyes and sees Thomas’s eyes red, a furious red that could represent fire. Thomas was looking above him, surely at Aris. Newt cups Thomas’s face, effectively getting his eyes to land on him. He kisses Thomas before sitting up and getting off the couch. Thomas nearly falls from racing to chase after him. His hands shake on Newt’s waist. His eyes are still red, though they don’t carry anger.

He looks back at Aris when he hears laughing, and he sees Sonya laughing with a hand on her mouth. Harriet sits beside her with a reddened face, not meeting his eyes. He can see laughter in her eyes though. Aris looks incredibly uncomfortable and shocked, and he doesn’t look at Newt either. He keeps on watching the movie. 

“Sorry…” Newt mumbles, feeling his face go beet red, but he hiccups from holding in laughter. Thomas is silent behind him, but the hands on his sides are strong. 

“The smell is suffocating. Please go,” Harriet begs with a scrunched up face in disgust with a mix of amusement. Sonya giggles beside her. 

“Go have fun,” Sonya laughs. She gets up to take a spot between Aris and Harriet. She takes each of their hands with a wink. “I have two mates I want to do the exact same thing to.” 

“Oh my god, let’s go,” Newt mutters, taking one of Thomas’s hand and ushering them out of the room. 

Newt barely gets a step in before Thomas pushes him up against the closest object. It takes them five times as long as any other time to get to their room, Newt having lost track on how many times they had to stop. 

As soon as they close the door, Thomas has him against the door, kissing and biting his skin. Newt registers what they’re planning to do, and his head spins and his hands shake. Before he knows it, he’s pushing Thomas full force away from him. 

“Wait!”

Thomas stumbles back, raising his hands up with a pained, worried expression. His eyes slip into their normal light brown hue. “Did I hurt you? Am I going too far? I am, aren’t I? Fuck, I’m sorry-“

Realizing that’s how it seems, Newt shakes his head. “No, no, no. That isn’t it.”

“Do you not want to? Because we don’t need to-“

“You don’t know me!” Newt outbursts, catching Thomas off-guard. The brunet stills, tilting his head in confusion and curiosity. 

“What?” 

Newt feels his cheeks pink in what he guesses is embarrassment as he tries to explain himself. “I-I I’ve been thinking about how you know so little about me. Don’t you want to know me? Before we go this far?”

“I always want to know more about you,” Thomas tells him. His hands twitch at wanting to reach out, but he doesn’t. He furrows his eyebrows. “What brought this on, Newt?”

Newt has to look away. “The other day when Teresa was mad at me, Minho pulled me aside and told me how he doesn’t know how you’re dealing with not knowing me, that it’s probably angering you. And now I’m realizing how much it pains to think of you being in love with someone, that’s only half of me.” 

“Did you kill someone?” Thomas questions with a small humorous smile. He walks back to the bed and sits down, watching Newt the whole time. Newt forces out a dull laugh. 

“I almost did,” Newt responds, his voice going bland and dark. He looks back at Thomas, who had gone tense. “But I failed.” 

“I’m guessing this was someone, who wasn’t trying to kill you,” Thomas comments carefully. Newt shakes his head, looking away again. Thomas is silent for awhile, before he speaks again. 

“Who was it?” 

“Someone awful. Someone who had no reason to live,” Newt says with a cold, dark tone. Anger, sadness, and disappointment all come busting inside him, and he makes his way to the bed to sit down. Thomas angles his body to face him, but his face is hard and guarded. Newt doesn’t blame him. 

He wishes he could back out, run away from this conversation, but he knows they have to have it. It was a necessity, and it’ll only drive him up the wall if he doesn’t confess his past. 

“When I was human, Janson was in charge of all the forces. He went crazy with defensive mechanisms. He even had this big wall built around our home to keep us safe. It felt like a prison more than anything,” Newt starts, not knowing where else to begin this story. Thomas is watching him, and he urges himself to continue.

“When things got tough, he sent soldiers to the war, and sent women and children to somewhere safe, a place the war hasn’t made it to yet. My mother included. One day, my father and I went into Janson’s study, and we found his plans in one of his open drawers. My father was in charge, so he wanted to make sure things were going the way Janson said they were,” Newt explains. He chuckles with false humor, and his hands form into fists.

“Imagine our surprise when we found out that Janson was sending the women and children the same place as our soldiers,” Newt whispers out coldly. Rage fills his chest as he struggles to get the words out. He peers up at Thomas to find him looking at him with horror in his face. Questions have to be swarming his head, but Thomas stays quiet. Newt appreciates that.

“My father was going to have him killed, but he disappeared. We couldn’t find him anywhere, so we assumed he ran away. I thought things were going to get better, as good as things can be without my mum,” Newt continues, voice going sour. 

“My father became a drunk. He became someone I never would’ve thought he’d be. The council voted him off, so he no longer was in charge. I was forced to get a job to support us. We didn’t have to pay for much, just little things like water and food. 

"Then months later, I came home and found him drunk on the couch. As soon as he saw, he got up and punched me,” Newt says with choked breath. His eyes water, and he tells himself not to cry. “He punched and punched until I went unconscious. He did that to me every day until I couldn’t take it anymore. He would tell me that my mum’s death was my fault. He told me he hated the sight of me, and that I was worthless beyond hope. 

"One time he pulled a gun on me. He told me he’d do anything for me and her to switch places, for me to have been the one who died…” Newt inhales deeply, voice barely coherent. He takes a peek up at Thomas again, and he honestly hasn’t seen a person who displayed such sadness and despair. It makes him feel slightly better, but it also pulls the tears streaming down his cheeks.

“That night I snuck out. I didn’t know where I was going, but when I saw the walls, I knew what I had to do,” Newt forces out with a clearing of his voice. He looks up again at Thomas, and the brunet has his eyes closed. His eyelashes are wet, Newt sees. 

“I climbed the tallest tree and got on one of the roofs. The roof was barely high enough for me to pull myself on top of the wall. I went up there knowing this was going to be the end for me. I was going to get away from my dad, the constant thoughts of being the reason for my mum’s death, and the pain of knowing that I was worthless. I hated that place, Tommy. It was all my fault. I wanted out so bad.”

“Newt…” 

“But I didn’t,” Newt says firmly, remembering the anger he had felt for years for failing at such a simple attempt of suicide. “I failed. I woke hours later to a boy my age yelling at me to wake up. He told me that he saw what I did. He wanted to make me happy. He wanted me to go with him, to change-“

“Alby,” Thomas interrupts. Newt nods. 

“He said he’d make sure I was happy, that I’d feel joy again. I only had to go with him, leave my family. I was going to, but then I stood up and saw what I did to myself,” Newt angrily hisses under his breath. He looks down at his leg in spite. “I gave myself a _limp_. A bloody limp that only made me feel worse, more worthless. A limp that would make me weaker.

“Alby told me it’d go away if he were to change me. One bite, and I’d be fast, strong, and without a limp. I couldn’t bloody say yes fast enough when he offered.” 

Newt jumps when the bed suddenly moves. He looks up to see Thomas slowly pacing in a straight with his hands on his face. 

Newt closes his eyes, realizing how stupid he was for saying all this. Now Thomas knows how truly weak he is. He’ll look at him differently now, no longer seeing the wall Newt has built around him, the mask. Thomas now knows it all, and Newt wants to run away. He folds himself into a ball, déjà vu flooding in. The first person he has ever loved, knows everything now. He can’t take it back. 

He wipes his tears and stands up, no longer standing to be in the room. He gets four steps to the door before arms wrap around his middle chest. Low whispers ranting ‘no, no, no’ hit the back of his neck, and he stumbles to stay on his feet. He almost starts to cry again. 

“You can’t go, Newt. Please don’t go. I love you, you’ve gotta know that. Stay with me. I only love you more after learning all that. It just took a minute to sink in. I love you so much, Newt, please don’t leave me,” Thomas rambles.

Newt’s eyes water uncontrollably as he hears such words. He closes his eyes when he’s turned around and pushed back against the door. Thomas grabs his hands and intertwine their fingers. He brings his forehead down against Newt’s, and Newt opens his eyes to see how teary Thomas’s own eyes are. 

“You’re so strong Newt,” Thomas tells him with sincerity so intense, and the tears fog up Newt’s sight. 

“I’ve never met someone so strong. You’re so dauntless and loyal, I strive to be more like you. You’re stubborn, but only at the right time and reasoning. You’re so perfect in my eyes, it kills me to hear you say those things about yourself. You couldn't do anything wrong. None of that was your fault.

“You’re so precious to me, I just want to hold and protect you, even though I know you can protect yourself. Do you know that? Do you know how special you are to me?” Thomas tells him with yearning in his tone. His eyes are wide and hard, as if he didn’t want anything else but for Newt to hear and believe him. 

To Newt it’s intimidating, and his stomach turns, and a cool sensation fills his chest and rolls down his back. It strikes Newt how Thomas feels about him, and he tightens his hold around Thomas’s fingers. His chest is full with pressure, and the only thing running in his mind is how much he loves Thomas. 

“Make love to me, Thomas,” Newt tells him, feeling silly for saying it like that, but any other way sounds too vulgar in this particular situation. It’s the only way that fits. 

Thomas’s releases his hands in order to reach up and cup Newt’s face, bringing their lips together. Rather than the opposite, it’s as if he’s able to breathe again. Thomas was air to him, and he wraps his arms around Thomas’s neck to pull him closer to him. 

Newt tilts their head for a better angle as Thomas brings his hands down to grasp the end of his shirt. They’re forced apart for Thomas to remove his shirt, and Newt quickly pulls off Thomas’s. He digs his fingers in Thomas’s side, moaning at the familiar heat that wafts off his skin. 

He parts his lips when he feels a tongue slide along his bottom lip. The kiss deepens as their hands wander. Thomas pulls him back and leads them to the bed. He gasps in the kiss when Thomas suddenly picks him up long enough to drop him on the bed. Thomas crawls on top of him soon after, kissing and nibbling from his navel to his collarbones. 'I love yous' slip out of Thomas's lips as he kisses up Newt's chest.

Thomas takes hold of his legs and brings his body in between them. Newt wraps them around Thomas, securing the were in place above him. 

Thomas holds Newt’s wrists pinned to the bed as he nips and kisses the blond’s neck. Newt moans deep when Thomas brings his waist down into him. He raises his own body up against Thomas, and he’s met with delicious friction. He pulls his arms free from Thomas’s grip, and he forces Thomas’s face to combine their lips. The kiss is commanding and explosive, and it seems neither of them can get enough. 

Newt has to pull away for a breath at a hard thrust, and he whispers Thomas’s name like a mantra. As soon as he does, Thomas rises onto all fours. He places a kiss to Newt’s lips, and then he goes down to kiss Newt’s waistline of his pants. Newt holds Thomas’s shoulders, having no other place to put them, and he craves the were’s touch. 

He'll never love anyone more than he loves Thomas.

He bites his lip and turns his head to the side when Thomas unzips his pants. He digs his nails in Thomas’s skin when his pants are pulled down with his boxers. Thomas keeps his lips on Newt’s skin, planting a string of kisses and bites from Newt’s hipbone to his lower thigh. Thomas puts his hands on Newt’s stomach to keep him laying down. Newt curses at the teasing. 

He looks down to see Thomas grinning against his waist. He parts his lips to tell Thomas off, but a gasp escapes him when he feels a tongue on him. A warm mouth surrounds him, taking him by surprise. Thomas’s hands stop him from moving too much as the heat overwhelms him. 

The pleasure is gone as fast as it came, and Thomas comes up to eagerly kiss his lips as he wraps a hand around Newt. Newt moans into the kiss, and he runs his fingertips in Thomas’s tousled hair. 

He’s dizzy with pleasure, poisoned by Thomas’s rousing scent. With hardly any coordination, he reaches down to Thomas’s pants and unzips them with shaky fingers. He only gets to sliding them down an inch when fingers prod at his lips. He lets them in, wetting them with his lips and tongue. Thomas watches with glassy eyes, and his lips wet and parted. 

Newt’s face reddens at the on looking eyes. He glances down with a tiny grin, and Thomas removes his pants and underwear fully with a wink. The humor disappears immediately when their bodies touch from head to toe. Newt’s natural cold skin shivers at the sensational feel of Thomas’s hot skin. 

Lips kiss gently on his shoulders, and Newt runs the tip of his tongue along Thomas’s pointer finger. He rubs at Thomas’s tensed shoulders. 

Thomas takes back his fingers, and he leans on one hand while bringing the other down between their bodies.  
Having no experience makes the invading fingers cause him to tense. He’s suddenly thankful for the little light in the room, embarrassed with how red his cheeks are. He lets out a small whine when the first finger slides into him.

Thomas works him open gently, but it still burns. Newt grabs Thomas’s free hand for stability and comfort. Thomas soothingly runs his thumb along his knuckles, and he kisses Newt’s parted lips. Declarations of love are shared between them.

A finger joins in with the first, and Newt moans at the burn growing and sparking up his spine. The fingers scissor inside him, causing him to wince at the pain. Thomas kisses his jaw, cheeks, nose, brows, and eyelids delicately. Words of encouragement are said to him, and Newt curses as another finger is added. 

“T-Tommy, I-“

“Sh…just a few more seconds, okay? I don’t want to hurt you. You’re so strong. I know you can do it,” Thomas soothes with a calming, sweet voice that makes Newt physically relax. He moans as the fingers spread him open one last time before leaving his body. 

Thomas kisses his nose, and then lays on his back, bringing Newt on top of him with steady hands. Newt sits on Thomas’s lower abdomen in confusion. 

“What? Wouldn’t you not like this position?” Newt asks, wondering why Thomas would be okay with him on top. Thomas shushes him and places his hands on Newt’s hipbones. He sits up against the wall behind him. 

“This is the best for your first time,” Thomas explains, his hands wandering all over Newt’s thighs and stomach. It makes Newt squirm. 

“But your wolf-“ 

“My wolf wants you to be as comfortable as possible, and if being on top for a short while, then that’s how it’s going to go. It’s okay,” Thomas eases, leaning forward to kiss Newt on the cheek tenderly. Newt breaks out in a smile, kissing him back on the forehead. 

Keeping eye contact, Newt licks his palm slowly. He continues until he’s sure it’s enough, and then he reaches down and wraps his hand around Thomas. He pumps his hand up and down, and Thomas hardens in seconds. He looks up when he hears his name, and he smiles at the look of ecstasy on Thomas’s face. 

Thomas’s hands slide to the back of his legs, helping him up high enough to situate himself. Newt places his hands on Thomas’s shoulders before he’s guided down. He hisses at the burn, saliva not nearly enough to help much. 

He has to stop from the pain close to being unbearable, and every time he does, Thomas’s nail shift to claws and eyes glow red for a split second. He sighs as lips touch his jugular and lick up to his jaw. His own nails dig cuts into Thomas’s shoulder blades, and he’s not sure he can take anymore. The only thing that has him going is the sweet sound of Thomas’s moans and grunts in his ear.

He bites his lip when he brings himself up and back down, and the spark of hot bliss he feels has him rising again. Thomas’s name slips through his lips as he fastens his pace. The pain more of an ache now, the promised pleasure coming through and taking over. Wanting Thomas as close as he can make him, he pulls the were to his chest. Thomas curses into his chest, and his red eyes stay put. 

“I don’t know how much I can take this.” 

“Give me a minute,” Newt says in one shaky breath. He rocks his hips, and heat forms a pool in his stomach as he feels only pleasure. His own skin is boiling, and he wants Thomas’s lips on him again. 

He loses his energy quicker than he’d like to admit, and he can no longer raise himself up. He feels so full and suffocated, as if he was high on drugs. Thomas’s touch and smell are too much to handle, and he can feel himself slip away. Thomas is back to kissing his neck, and Newt leans his head on top of his. 

“Alpha…” Newt rasps out. Thomas’s reaction is exactly what he wants. He’s pushed onto his back, Thomas’s growl sends shivers all over his body, and he moans high into the air. 

Thomas is everywhere, all around him as if he was the air. His thrusts go from fast to deep, and Newt doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He settles on Thomas’s back, craving his touch. He moves his body to meet Thomas, and he curls his toes at the astounding sensation he feels all over his body. The room is filled with their moans, Newt’s erratic ones, and Thomas’s low ones. 

He flinches when his hair is grabbed, forcing his head to tilt to the right. He closes his eyes when two sharp teeth sink into his neck. The bite is beyond painful but combined with the continuous hits to the spot deep inside him, the pain has him close to the edge. 

It’s when Thomas’s canines slip out of him, a jolt of electricity spark all throughout his body. He comes with a shout. His fingers tingle, and he leans up to sink his extracted fangs into Thomas’s neck. 

He hears Thomas hiss and curse at the unexpected bite, and Thomas’s body stills completely as he orgasms.

Newt removes his sharp teeth from Thomas’s neck, and he runs his tongue along the bleeding wound and dabs it with a kiss. He hears Thomas sigh. 

“Now I’m dizzy.” 

“Not my fault you smell amazing,” Newt responds honestly. Thomas laughs and with a face, he pulls out to lay next to Newt. Still drugged by Thomas’s smell, Newt mindlessly digs himself into his chest, sighing at the sweet smell. A cool hand runs along his back.

It’s silent for awhile, and Newt almost falls asleep before Thomas clears his throat. 

“I have to talk to Jorge tomorrow.” 

Newt huffs in disapproval, wrapping his arms tighter around Thomas’s middle. He doesn’t want to think about that. All he wants is to cuddle and go to sleep. 

“I think it’ll be cool though,” Thomas argues lightly. Newt hears the smile. “Start our own family. Us, Teresa, Minho, Gally, and your friends. Make our own pack.” 

“You’re drugged. Now go to sleep,” Newt deadpans groggily. Thomas laughs heartily. 

“It’s a good thought though.” 

Newt smiles. “Yes it is.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter seriously made me cry. I can't believe I'm done with this fic... well at least for now. It was so much fun writing, and I absolutely loved every second of it. It was so much fun doing supernatural au for newtmas. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everyone for reading this. All of your comments will be cherished. I'm honestly speechless right now, so that's all I got right now :'(
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is filled to the brim with stuff. I sure hope it makes sense, and I hope it explains stuff you were wondering in past chapters. I got to like 10k words cause I wanted to explain stuff, and I didn't want to finish this fic XD  
> and yeah I know the ending was rushed. I'll fix it if you guys want me too. 
> 
> I really hope you like the ending. Please comment your thoughts. I am going to concentrate on my other fic 'Looking Through the Mirror'. After that fic, I'll hopefully get back to this one and write a sequel :)  
> BUT FOR NOW: I will happily write one shots. One shots whether it's newtmas smut, newtmas moments, a more detailed scene, sonya x harriet x aris, teresa x minho, etc. Just comment here or message me on tumblr (ilikeyougreenie).
> 
> Love you x

“You smell more werewolf than I do.” 

“Oh my god,” Newt groans irritably, wanting to go below the table and out of sight. Minho snickers from his seat. “I took a bloody shower.” 

“With Thomas?” Teresa asks.

Silence. 

“How did you think that was going to work?” Minho laughs, nearly coughing by the food he tries to chew. Newt puts his face in his hands in shame, losing all of his appetite. He curses, causing Teresa and Minho to howl in laughter. Newt blindly kicks their feet. 

_“Tommy, I’m trying to get your stench off me. You coming in here takes away the purpose,” Newt scolds when Thomas opens the bathroom door. By the shadows he sees through the bathroom curtain, Newt knows Thomas wasn’t listening to him. He doesn’t know why he even tries. Stupid wolf._

_When the curtain opens, Newt pushes Thomas to keep from coming in, but the brunet is relentless. He grabs Newt’s wrists – the blond whines at Thomas’s habit of doing that – and ties them behind his back. He’s shoved against the shower wall, with not even an inch between their now soaked bodies. Thomas’s scent hits him hard, and he works to remember what he was saying no to._

_“I like it when you smell like me,” Thomas purrs into his ear. Waves of desire washes over Newt like the water from the showerhead, but he’s externally and internally hot and bothered. It’s almost too hot in here, and it takes his breath away. He tries to break his hands free from Thomas’s hold, but in this state he’s too weak to succeed. Instead, he stretches his neck to reach Thomas’s neck, to kiss delicately at the two holes from his bite there._

_Thomas maneuvers to hold both of Newt’s in one hand in favor of pulling Newt’s chin up for a fevered kiss. Thomas’s lips are wet and moist, and Newt sinks his teeth in the flesh, wanting to savor in his sweet taste. Thomas slips his tongue in, and Newt doesn’t fight the dominancy, actually taking it happily._

_With a twist of his body, he feels Thomas hard-on against his thigh, and he presses his body closer. He moans at the feel of Thomas’s slick body against his own hard cock, and Thomas pulls away from the kiss to take his earlobe between his teeth._

_“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be seeing stars.”_

_Newt nods mindlessly, perfectly happy with the promise. A moan is forced out of him when Thomas wraps his hand around him and make him fully erect. He rolls his hips into Thomas’s hand. “P-Please…”_

_Thomas hums. “Not today. I won’t tell you when,” he says with teasing grin on his lips. He stills his hand, and Newt whines at the loss. Thomas releases his hands, and Newt immediately brings them up to drag Thomas’s lips to his, craving his kiss. He whines when Thomas brings his face far away enough to irritate him._

_“T-Tommy...fuck me,” Newt pleads desperately, not caring exactly how needy he sounds. He doesn’t know what happened when they fell asleep in each other’s arms. The sex had been incredible, sweet, and innocent even, the kind of sex a virginal one usually has with their lover. Now it was turning hot, messy, exhilarating, with dirty talk included._

_And he wants all of it._

_He could cry when Thomas shakes his head at the plead. The pleasure so remarkable, it was getting to be painful, and Thomas was still not moving his hand._

_Next thing he knows though, he’s facing the wall with Thomas’s front glued to his back. He quickly puts his palms on the slippery wall. He barely registers Thomas’s chin in the crook of his neck, a finger prodding at his hole and Thomas’s hand slowly starting up again takes his full attention._

_“Get yourself off. You have everything you need,” Thomas whispers hotly onto his neck._

_The sound of the flowing water does little to hide Newt’s moans._

“Newt! I-Woah. You smell like a dog. More dog than usual actually,” Sonya calls out, taking Newt out of his thoughts. He presses his thighs together when he feels what the memory did to him, and he wills it to go away. He peers up to find amusement and disgust on the other vampire’s face. 

“He did take a shower,” Teresa pipes up with mockery laced in her voice, slanting her eyes at Newt. Newt gives her a quick glare before looking back at Sonya. He looks around and furrows his brows in confusion. 

“Where’s Harriet and Aris?” They’re never apart. It was strange to see just one. 

“They’re with Brenda and Jorge talking over construction plans. We lost quite a few houses and booby traps when WCKD attacked. Aris is doing his thing, and everyone is amazed. They’re quite impressed with his thinking process. Harriet is totally in love,” Sonya says proudly, obviously happy her mate is in love with her boyfriend. Newt tries not to think too hard on that matter. 

“Where’s Thomas? Jorge wants to see him – well, actually he wants to see both of you. He’s worried about Alby,” Sonya adds, and Newt can tell she’s nervous. Newt nods. 

“Alright, let’s go. I can’t stand being around these two anyway,” Newt taunts with a wink to Sonya. 

“Rude,” Teresa and Minho snides together. Sonya giggles, and then turns around to make her way back to Jorge and the others. Newt follows after her. 

“How was your night?” Sonya teases with a wide grin. Newt rolls his eyes. 

“I am _not_ having this conversation with you,” Newt hisses. Sonya laughs heartily. She nudges his side. 

“Well, Aris, Harriet, and I had an amazing night,” Sonya gushes with pink cheeks. Newt groans, shaking his head to wash the comment out of his mind. He lightly hits her arm. Sonya laughs as Newt walks faster ahead of her. Newt practically runs inside Jorge’s office with Sonya on his heels. 

Aris, Brenda, Harriet, and Jorge all look when they walk into the room. They’re all sitting around a round table with multiple sheets of paper cluttering the surface. They spot them before going right back into their conversation. Aris points at the top right corner of a map. 

“I think we should put a tree stand in the far north of the perimeter. There should be one in all corners of the area. Brenda, or whoever, can sit there on watch. The second line of forces can be two people continuously running circles along the perimeter. Brenda, you definitely need to make more scent blockers.” Brenda nods at his side. 

“Marcus told me he can send me some guns,” Jorge informs anxiously. Aris nods in approval. 

“Good. Everyone on a shift needs a gun. It’s a necessity now,” Aris tells him. 

Aris continues on, explaining his ideas and suggestions. His tone is harsh, but true, and he speaks with authority. It reminds Newt of Alby. It reminds him of when Aris lead strategy meetings, Alby watching on with full concentration and trust. It has his stomach rolling with the feeling of déjà vu waving through his body. He focuses on the good memories, trying not to think about the way things are with Alby now. He wishes he could have Alby here with him; he wishes Alby didn’t do what he did.

“What’s Alby going to do?” 

Newt pulls himself out of his thoughts when he hears Jorge. Jorge looks between him, Aris, and Sonya with wide, speculating eyes. 

Aris clears his throat, uncomfortable talking about his old friend. “I, for one, don’t think he’ll do anything. He’s irrational sometimes, but he knows when he’s at a loss. Newt made it clear to him that he doesn’t want to live there anymore.” 

“Yes, but he shot you with dead man’s blood, Newt,” Sonya reminds him with somber eyes. “He’s probably capable to do anything.” 

“That has me worried. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt,” Jorge says gruffly, his eyes darken along with his voice. “I want to be able to know that my pack is safe.” 

“What if we went and talked with him? Tell him personally that we don’t want to hurt anyone, that we’re the good guys,” Harriet suggests, catching Jorge’s attention. 

“Yes, but what if he becomes violent? I’m not putting any of my pack members’ lives on the line,” Jorge rejects sternly. Newt shakes his head.

“No, I agree with Harriet. When it’s just me, he can easily argue. If it’s a group of us, he’ll be forced to listen. Believe me or not, but the guy is a good leader. He knows when to take action and when to not,” Newt tells him with an equal amount of stern to his voice. Jorge studies him, as if trying to find the honesty in his words. Newt waits for the argument, but it never comes. Jorge must have found something reliant, because then he gives a curt nod. He looks back at Aris. 

“What do you think?” Jorge asks the younger male. Aris glances at Newt with a look of egotistical victory, and a barely visible grin. Newt smiles back at him, showing his own proudness of winning the alpha over with his skills. Aris turns somber in a wink, growing serious as his eyes fly over the maps. 

“I say we go at nighttime. Alby will think it’s a fight if we go when our kind is so weak in sunlight. Either that, or we go when it’s cloudy, or if it’s raining. He’ll feel less cornered,” Aris suggests in ramble. Newt grins. Aris was always one to think faster than he can talk. So fast that his voice would sometimes be inaudible. 

“Who should go?” Sonya asks, her voice silently claiming her spot in this arrangement. Aris is silent as he thinks. 

“Jorge, Sonya, Harriet, Ben, Newt, Thomas, and Gally,” Aris devises surely. Brenda huffs, causing everyone to look at her. 

She crosses her arms with comedic, yet provoked eyes. “If you think I’m not going, then you’re one stupid shank.” 

Aris squares his shoulders with a cocked grin, obviously have gotten to know the girl and her own skills. “That’s why I want you to be positioned half a mile away on lookout. Does that sound good to you?” 

The way Brenda’s face breaks out into a grin answers that question. She pats his shoulder approvingly with a wink. “If you didn’t already have two mates, you’d sure have my heart.” 

“Too bad he does,” Harriet teases, hugging Aris from behind and kissing his cheek. Sonya makes her way around the table, clearly unhappy with being out of the loop. She hugs Aris’s front, sandwiching him with herself and Harriet. Aris’s face is beet red; nonetheless though, he kisses both of their cheeks. 

Jorge points at something on the map in front of him. “Is that-“ He stops suddenly, as if every muscle in his body froze. It takes only a second for Newt to figure out what happened. 

The stairs squeak behind him, telling them that someone is near. Newt turns around with wide, horror-filled eyes to find Thomas standing there in the doorway. He’s looking behind Newt, surely at Jorge. 

The room is dead quiet, no one knowing what to say. Jorge is also silent, but it wasn’t at all comforting. Newt moves to the side and looks at Jorge. His lips are parted, and his eyes are wider than he’s ever seen them be. Newt’s shoulders tense when Jorge flashes his red eyes. Newt looks back at Thomas in time to see him flash his own. 

The next thing Newt knows, Jorge is in front of him, and Thomas is pushed out of the room and down the stairs. Jorge’s claws and canines are out, and his red eyes reveal just how deadly the man can be. 

He slips past Jorge after Thomas, who had made his way outside. His face displays his worry and shock of what is to come, and Newt hurries over to him. When he reaches him, he’s shoved to the side by Thomas. He parts his lips to yell at him, but his jaw drops when he sees Jorge standing over Thomas with his foot on the brunet’s chest. 

“You hid this from me. I should kill you where you lay!” 

“No!” Newt is back on his feet fast, and he sprints to Jorge, pushing him with all his might. He manages to push him back a few meters, but Jorge is back in his face seconds later. A grunt is punched out of him when he takes a blow to his chest, and he flies back. 

A chilling, animalistic growl, that can make one’s blood go cold, sounds. Newt opens his eyes to see Thomas claw deep in Jorge’s chest, and then drive a punch into the center of his face. Jorge swings his left foot hard into Thomas’s stomach, forcing the younger male down. Standing, Jorge stalks over and kicks again, harder than the last, into Thomas’s left side. 

Thomas groans in pain, and his eyes are heavily red. Newt is surprised neither of them has shifted them yet. They stay in human form as they quarrel. Newt feels frozen in his spot, his mind yelling at him to get up and protect Thomas, but his body doesn’t listen. 

It’s when Jorge has Thomas on his stomach that his body finally wakes up. Jorge’s clawed hands hold Thomas’s neck and chin, and Newt sees what he’s about to do. 

He’s up in a flash, and he has Jorge on the ground quick as a wink. He pulls Thomas up, inspecting his body for injuries. Thomas waves him off, turning around to face Jorge. He stands directly in front of Newt, keeping him out of Jorge’s sight. Newt wants to yell at him, tell him he can take care of himself. He doesn’t though, knowing this is not the time to proclaim his independence. 

Jorge charges over, and he punches Thomas to the ground. Newt retaliates by knocking him down with full force. He begs for Jorge to stop, but he doesn’t. He continues to get his hands on Thomas, Thomas more than willing to fight back. 

He calls out Thomas’s name instead, and the brunet stops and looks at him with confusion and annoyance. Newt storms his way between the two, and puts his hands on both of their chests with a growl. 

“Stop! What is going on?” Newt shouts in reasoning. The two don’t seem to be listening, but they keep still, their red eyes glaring heavily towards each other. Newt shouts in surprise when he’s suddenly pulled back behind Thomas. He tries to push himself back in front, or even at Thomas’s side, but Thomas is reluctant. Newt stops when Thomas turns to him, red eyes warning him to stay back. Newt complies, but he doesn’t stop from his interrogation. 

“What is going on? Why are you attacking him?” Newt barks at Jorge, who looks like he could throw a punch any second now. His claws are still out, fingers twitching, and his eyes are an explosive red, but he keeps his two feet distance. 

He puffs out his chest, straightening his back, and Newt gets ready for another fight. 

Instead though, Jorge points an accusing finger at Thomas, speaking gravelly. “You killed an alpha. You killed one and didn’t tell me. Why did you do that? What’s your plan?” Jorge rasps out, his voice dark and intimidating. He takes a step closer to Thomas, causing the two to tense. His breath nearly hitting Thomas’s face with their closeness. Newt aches to pull Thomas back. 

“You planning to take over and lead my pack, Thomas? Are you planning on starting your own pack? What else are you hiding from me?” Jorge growls, his voice growing angrier with each question. It alarms Newt speechless, and he works to put words together. Thomas is quiet in front of him. Every muscle in his body is stiff, so he was clearly not going to say anything. He brings the explaining into his own hands. 

“At WCKD, I found Thomas’s father,” Newt speaks up, and his breath hitches when Jorge’s eyes land on him. It almost scares him back into silence. Thomas side-eyes him, and he thinks he’s going to stop him from explaining, but he only gives a slight nod. The consent drives him to keep talking. 

“I had to leave him there to save Thomas and the others. When we got away, the building exploded with Thomas’s father inside. Thomas changed a few minutes later,” he clarifies. The way Jorge is looking at Thomas has his voice strained, watching the man’s every move. 

Everything is quiet around him, so quiet he could he hear the wind waving through leaves and branches. Newt peers around to find everyone formed in a circle around them, watching with wide, scared eyes. He wishes they were somewhere more secluded. Everyone is watching Jorge, waiting for a response of some sort. Newt bites his lip in anxiety, not knowing what to do with his hands. He settles on hooking a finger on Thomas’s shirt. 

“Is this true?” Jorge suddenly asks. Anger has deflated within him, Newt can tell, and he sighs in relief. Thomas nods. 

“Yes,” Thomas confirms with a stoic tone. “I heard the explosion, and then I felt weird all over. I was overwhelmed with power. Trust me, this is not what I want.” 

Jorge’s anger physically melts away, and he takes a step back with a deep exhale. His eyes – no longer red – are slant and his brows are furrowed in thought. “I see,” Jorge comments. His eyes glance at Newt, and then back to Thomas. “I guess an apology is in order, though you can’t blame me for assuming. I also apologize for your loss. I know how much that must’ve hurt you.” 

Newt can feel Thomas’s anger deep inside him, threatening to show. Not wanting Thomas to say anything that would anger Jorge farther, he rubs circles at the bottom center of his back. The touch is light, and it causes Thomas to shiver. 

“It’s…It’s okay. I should’ve told you.” Newt can hear the irritation in Thomas’s voice. He wonders if it’s the alpha in him that is making him act this way. 

Jorge clears his throat, looking around at the crowd. He looks back at Thomas. “I’m also sorry to tell you that you can’t stay here. I’m sure you have already realized that.” 

Thomas nods, and Newt slips his hand in his. “I know that. Newt will be coming with me, along with whoever wants to.” Newt lets out a breath he doesn’t know he’s been holding when Jorge nods. 

“I assume Sonya, Ben, Aris, and Harriet will be joining you,” Jorge comments, no expression on his face to display a particular emotion. 

“Yeah.” 

Newt turns around to find Aris, Sonya, and Harriet walking over to them. Sonya throws a wink at Newt with an encouraging smile. Newt smiles back at her. 

“We’ll be going too.” 

All three turn around to see Minho and Teresa walk up with adjoined hands. Minho makes his way over to Jorge, an apologetic expression on his face. Jorge sighs, taking his hand firmly. 

“I’ll miss you. You’re one hell of a soldier,” Jorge tells him. His eyes are glum as he shakes Minho’s hand, but he doesn’t say anything else. The corner of Minho’s lips twitch. He pats Jorge on the shoulder. 

“I’ll miss you too, man. I appreciate everything.” 

“ _We_ appreciate everything,” Teresa corrects, coming towards them with a saddened smile and pair of eyes. Jorge brings her into a hug. He kisses her forehead before letting go. It reminds Newt of how Jorge took the both of them in when they needed help most. He feels selfish for not telling them that they can stay if they want to. He doesn’t though, and neither does Thomas. He knows Thomas feels the same way. 

Teresa and Minho walk over to Thomas’s side. Ben and Gally come forward last. Gally and Jorge have their own exchange of words, before Gally and Ben go stand behind Newt and Thomas. 

Brenda walks forward, and Jorge chokes out a laugh. “You’re not allowed to go.” 

Brenda smirks, walking over to stand next to him. “I wouldn’t leave you, you know that.” 

Jorge sighs, closing his eyes in relief. He wraps his arm around Brenda’s shoulders. “You better not.” 

“How long am I allowed to stay?” Thomas asks, and Newt can hear how nervous and uncomfortable he is. Newt runs a finger along his knuckles soothingly. 

Jorge looks down at Brenda, and Newt can tell they’re having a conversation no one else can dream of understanding. After several minutes, Jorge looks up at them again.  
“You can stay for a week, or however long it’ll take me to find you land to live on. We also have the Alby issue to deal with,” Jorge declares sharply. Newt sinks when he looks at him before turning around and leaving. No one says anything, but Newt isn’t listening. His full attention is on Thomas, who is silent. He feels Thomas’s discomfort, and he can practically hear his swarming thoughts. 

Thomas walks forward, and Newt trails behind him. Thomas turns around to face the small group around them, and his hands clenches into fists as he thinks of something say. Sonya raises an eyebrow at Newt, and he shrugs. 

Thomas runs his fingers through his hair. “I… I don’t know what to say. I expected the exile, but I definitely didn’t expect all you guys to offer coming with me.” 

“You should’ve known me and Minho were going to go,” Teresa scolds with a tsk. 

“Don’t let your ego fool you. We’re following Newt,” Sonya teases, referring to herself, Aris, and Ben. Newt can’t help but laugh at that, and Thomas even chuckles. 

“Still, I appreciate it,” Thomas thanks gratefully. 

Newt makes the connection easily. Harriet was going for Sonya and Aris. With how close Gally is standing next to Ben, he guesses his motive. Gally must’ve noticed his realization, because he downcast his eyes to look at the ground. Newt decides to not say anything. 

Teresa comes forward. Her eyes hold worry, and she wraps her arms around Thomas's shoulders. Newt moves a few inches away, and he tries to choose between feeling grateful and feeling jealousy. He feels silly for getting jealous over a much needed hug, but it doesn’t go away. He decides to ignore it as best he can. 

Teresa gives Newt a small smile over Thomas’s shoulder, and Newt copies the smile. Teresa turns her head to talk in Thomas’s ear, and Newt only catches a few words, fighting to keep from prying. He vows to only acknowledge his jealousy if Minho shows a hint of it as well. The male doesn’t seem bothered by their interaction, he never does. 

Newt sees Teresa nodding before their hug is over. The lean girl looks back at Aris. “Do you have an idea of where we can stay?” 

“I’ll have to talk to Jorge,” he says with a shrug. “Do you want to go look at the maps?” 

Teresa’s face automatically lights up like a Christmas tree. She brings her hands together with a small hop. “Yes! It’s like picking out a new house. Minho, let’s go!” 

Minho goes willingly, letting Teresa drag him by his hand to Jorge’s office. Minho goes with a very fond expression on his face. Sonya and Harriet chooses to go too, also excited about finding a new place to call home. It makes the weight of this difficult situation lighter. 

The only ones left are Ben and Gally, and Newt can see Ben dying to ask a question. “What is it?” 

Ben looks away for a second, seeming to gather confidence. With a deep inhale, he lets the question out. “What do you think Alby is doing?” 

Newt goes cold at the mention of his former friend. He doesn’t think hard on his answer. “I don’t know. I only hope he doesn’t try to get any of us back forcefully like he did me.” Gally coughs out a laugh. 

“I won’t let that happen. Alby isn’t coming near this place, or wherever we end up living at.” His voice is laced with anger and rage, and the muscles in his arms flex as his hands form into fists. 

“Me neither,” Thomas grunts out just as intense. Gally nods. He looks behind him where two houses are half-built. He nudges Ben’s side. 

“You want to finish that with me?” 

“Sure,” Ben agrees. He waves Newt goodbye, and then heads off with Gally. 

“Has Ben been oblivious all his life?” Thomas jokes when they're out of hearing range, catching Newt by surprise with his humor. Newt laughs partly for the reason of the atmosphere changing from somber to joyful. Newt shrugs. 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to do anything until things calm down a bit,” Newt guesses. He watches as Ben shamelessly lets Gally show him how to efficiently use a handsaw.  
Arms wrap around his waist as Thomas appears in front of him, impossibly close. Newt wraps his own arms around Thomas’s mid-chest, and he lays his forehead on Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas kisses the top of his head. 

“I can’t believe we’re leaving. It feels so crazy,” Newt mutters into Thomas’s shirt. Thomas hums. 

“I guess we’re both moving away from our homes,” he responds with a tone that has Newt looking up at him. He sees disappointment on Thomas’s face, and he realizes how truly upsetting this is. A strange wave of homesickness waves through his body, and he doesn’t know why it happened. He hadn’t lived here for more than three months. He still is homesick though, maybe because he’ll be leaving some good friends he had made. Friends who included Brenda, Frypan, Winston, and Jeff. It was a shame to leave them. He can only be happy that the ones coming mean the most to him. 

“Thomas! Newt!” 

Shouts of their names call for their attention, and they both look up to see a group of kids running towards them. Thomas breaks out into a smile. He pulls away from Newt to hug a little girl who clutches to his legs. Chatters rises amongst the kids, and Newt tries to keep up. Thomas has a much better time at doing so, and he watches Thomas as he interacts with them. It was a cute sight. 

He looks down when his shirt is tugged. He looks down to see a little boy, he remembers to be Charlie. 

“You don’t smell like Newt,” he comments, his nose scrunched up. Newt furrows his eyebrows. 

“What do I smell like?” 

“Thomas.” 

Newt breaks out into a cough, face heating up at the statement. He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. He peers up and sees Thomas expressing pure amusement on his face. Newt rolls his eyes when Thomas winks at him. 

“Want to play tag?” Newt asks, wanting more than anything to change the topic. It does the trick, Charlie automatically lighting up with joy. With a gleeful shout, he slaps Newt’s forearm before running away. The other kids notice, and they start running too, all giggling and laughing. He hears Thomas laugh when he groans at being the tagger. 

“Come on, Newt! Don’t be a downer,” Thomas taunts with humor. Newt flips him off, and he starts running to the closest kid. 

“I’m faster than everyone here,” Newt shouts smugly, and he tags a little girl, and then he runs off with a humph. 

***

“So, we’d be ten miles away from here?” Teresa asks, relief sparkling in her eyes. Aris nods, pointing at the area on the map.

“It’s the only area that hasn’t been occupied in five months. I assumed you guys didn’t want to live in an area that smelled like another pack,” Aris tells the group with a lazy shrug. “I also assumed you guys wouldn’t want to be that far from here.” 

“You assumed right,” Minho approves with a chuckle. “Lived here for so many years. Wouldn’t want to leave permanently.” He glances at Thomas. “If Thomas lets me, I’m going to come back and visit from time to time. 

“If I _let_ you?” Thomas drawls, clearly confused. Minho walks over and pats him on the back. 

“You’re an alpha, shank. You’re the boss now,” Minho snickers. Thomas huffs. 

“Yeah, but you don’t need my permission for everything. Just make sure to tell me,” Thomas orders pathetically, obviously taken back by the amount of authority he gained. Newt tries not to laugh. 

Newt listens as everyone makes their plans with their new land. Sleeping arrangements, where the kitchen will be, what necessities they need to take care of when they get there, how they’re going to gain allies around them, etc. Aris and Thomas do most of the talking, and Newt can see the excitement in everyone’s eyes. 

Looking around, he sees how different things have come. From being trapped in a cage to sharing leadership roles with Thomas, his alpha mate. He remembers how much he hated all the weres in the room, hating the sight of them. They had kept him here against his will, and now he’s making a pack with them. 

Deep inside, he can still feel the remaining grudge he has for how they treated him. He wishes they had listened to him, let him go home. They left him in a cage, most of the time without food. The only good he saw in them was when Minho and Teresa would entertain him when he was in the cell. Brenda had been standardly nice to him also. 

He peeks up when he hears Thomas’s voice. 

He studies the brunet for a second. He remembers the first time he saw him. He had been fighting Jorge at the time, and Thomas had put him in his room and locked him in there. He had almost been killed in front of everyone, and Thomas had stepped in and saved him. Thomas saved his life around three times, no matter how bad he treated the were.  
He wishes Thomas had been more open. He wishes Thomas had told him about him being his mate, but he also knows that wouldn’t have ended well at all. He would’ve called Thomas a bloody psycho. 

All in all, he wishes they hadn’t kept him here against his will. Though, he probably wouldn’t be with Thomas if he had been let go. He wouldn’t have met his soulmate, the love of his life. A lot of things wouldn't have happened. 

“Sonya? Aris? Could you guys leave the room so we can talk to Newt?”

Newt’s blood goes cold, and he looks up at Teresa who had said the request. Sonya looks at him, silently asking for his thoughts, and he nods stiffly. She looks as if she wasn’t going to comply, but she takes Aris’s hand and they both leave the room. Now it was just him, Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Harriet, and Brenda. He watches as Thomas makes his way around the table to stand next to the others. Newt crosses his arms, the dreaded feeling of being cornered dwells at him as he tries not to freak out. 

He looks at Thomas for an explanation, but the brunet was looking at Teresa. He can tell he was working hard to not look at him. “What is it?” 

“We wanted to thank you,” Teresa speaks out, slightly gesturing around. “We want to thank you and Thomas for letting us be part of your pack.” 

Newt raises his eyebrows in surprise. Thomas is still not looking at him. “I… I don’t understand. First, it’s not my pack. Second, I don’t know why we wouldn’t.” 

Teresa bites her lip, and she peeks over at Minho. Minho talks next. “When I first met you, I thought you were a real slinthead. You didn’t give us a chance, and you acted like a total shank. Then Thomas told me about you being his mate. I wanted to play nice afterward of course. My best friend found his mate, I was happy for him.

“Then you yelled at him, and he did a lot for you. I couldn’t control myself, and I punched you. I punched you, and I apologize. I should’ve thought about how you were feeling, about being stuck here, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did.” 

“Minho…” Newt whispers, not knowing what to say. “You apologized right after.” 

“Still, I feel bad. It was a shitty thing to do, and I should’ve just walked away,” Minho argues. Newt smiles. 

“Well I appreciate your apology. I want to thank you though. You kept me sane down there,” Newt tells him with humor showing on his lips. Minho chuckles, but is forced to stop by Teresa elbowing him in the side. 

“You shouldn’t have been kept down there,” she tells him with a low hiss. “You had a perfectly good reason for not playing nice with us. Back then you were a captive, to Jorge anyway.” 

“I’m surprised he didn’t kill you,” Harriet adds. Newt sees the corner of her lip raise a tiny bit, very visible. He doesn’t know what the smile is for. Minho scoffs. 

“Jorge didn’t kill him because he knew what he was to Thomas.” That comment makes Thomas’s face redden. Newt wants to kiss him. 

“He still almost did though,” Teresa retorts, but then she shakes her head. “I’m losing my point. My point is, I want to apologize.” 

Newt is quiet for a moment, unable to string words together. He didn’t expect this. He didn’t expect to have them apologize for their actions, and he was suddenly so thankful to have them. “I’m grateful for you guys apologizing. To be honest though, I don’t know if I’ll fully forgive so early like now.” 

Teresa huffs out a laugh. “We don’t expect you too.” 

Newt smiles at her, and then nods at Minho. “Thank you for apologizing.” Both of them smile back, and he looks over at Harriet who smirks at him. 

“I don’t remember doing anything but for the sake of your good graces for me, Sonya, and Aris, then yes I’m sorry,” she says with a shrug, smile still on her face. A laugh escapes Newt’s lips. 

“Thanks,” he laughs. A face settles in his mind, and he goes quiet. 

“Was Jorge going to actually kill me?” Newt asks in a mumble, afraid of the answer. Harriet is the one who goes silent as her smile disappears. 

“We didn’t know much about vampires, and we didn’t know why you were so weak. I got Brenda to ask him with me on why you weren’t healing as fast. He didn’t know, and he said he didn’t care. He said how he didn’t care if you died,” she admits, her voice stuttering as if they hurting her to say. She glances at Thomas, and Newt sees him staring at the wall. 

“One day, Thomas went into his office and yelled at him,” she explains, her smile coming back. “He practically shouted at him until Jorge finally called Marcus to ask him about what was going on with you. That’s when we realized you weren’t getting… blood, so Jorge sent Gally to get some from one of our allies.” 

Newt was speechless. His mouth is agape as he looks at Thomas. He didn’t realize how much Thomas cared for him, even when he treated him like crap. He forgets about Jorge and everything he did, and about how he was going to let him die. Thomas did more for him than he had originally thought. 

He finds himself walking over to the were, craving touch. He takes Thomas’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb along his knuckles gently. Thomas finally looks at him, and Newt smiles at him. Thomas copies the smile, but his eyes don’t match it. 

“I think we should go before the room’s rating turns R,” Minho teases, taking Teresa’s hand and heading for the door. Harriet follows them, laughing as she goes. Newt keeps his eyes on Thomas as they go. 

“Why did you do all that for me when I treated you like crap?” Newt asks, bewildered with Thomas’s kindness. Not once in his life has he met someone so tolerant and kindhearted. “Why me?” 

“You’re my mate, I told you. I would’ve done anything for you,” Thomas reminds him. Newt is taken back by how completely serious Thomas is looking at him. 

He turns away, hating that he can’t ever feel how Thomas feels about him. How Teresa talks about Minho with such love, loyalty, and infatuation was overwhelming. That was how Thomas felt about him, and he wants nothing more than to feel the same way. It was a werewolf thing. He sure will try though. 

“I shouldn’t have let Jorge keep you here.” 

Newt spins around at the shocking words. “What?” Thomas isn’t looking at him anymore. 

“I feel terrible for you being forced to stay here, for you to be a captive here. I shouldn’t have let that happen. It killed me to see you so miserable. I felt your anger and sadness, and it ate me alive,” Thomas explains, voice cracking. Newt’s jaw drops, no words coming out. He’s never seen someone look so sad before. 

“And I wanted you here. I was selfish. I wanted you here, but I also wanted you to be happy. If going back home meant for you to be happy again, I was going to get that to happen. I’m so sorry you were forced to be here. It wasn’t at all what I wanted. I bit you to save you, not to imprison you.” 

Before he can think it over, Newt spits out the words. “I forgive you. You did so much for me, Tommy. Back then, I blamed you for everything, and I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you bit me to save me. You saved my life many times, regardless of how I treated you. I am forever grateful for that.” 

“I just-“

“Shh,” Newt interrupts him, going over and taking Thomas’s hands. “Yes, I didn’t want to be here. I wanted to go home more than anything, but it worked out for the best. I never wouldn’t have found out about Alby’s true self, and I wouldn’t have ever met you, my _mate_. I’m happier than I would’ve been there,” Newt swears. He knows some of the blame was on Thomas, but he can’t bring himself to blame him. It tasted like acid just thinking about admitting it. He physically can’t do it. 

He sees doubt on Thomas’s face, and he reaches up to cup his cheeks. He wants to force those thoughts out of Thomas’s head. “I love you.” 

Thomas looks back at him then, his features slightly losing sharpness. He wraps his arms around Newt’s lower back loosely. “I can’t help but think about it.” 

Newt shushes once more before leaning in to captures Thomas’s lips. It was light, feathery kiss, completely opposite of the ones they’ve shared recently. It held nothing except emotion and both of their needs to touch only enough to know the other is there. 

The blunt edge of the table hits the back of Newt’s legs, and he hops onto the hard surface. Thomas follows him, using his body to push Newt down onto his back. Newt hums in the kiss before pulling back to look in Thomas’s eyes. 

“Are we really going to have sex in Jorge’s office on all of his maps?” Newt asks with an amused grin. Thomas scrunches up his nose, and Newt sits up when Thomas pulls away.  
“It smells like too many people in here,” Thomas complains, fully removing himself from Newt. Newt laughs, his feet dangle above the floor. He smells the scents too, but it wasn’t at all as offensive as it is to Thomas.

“You can’t handle smelling anything else?” Newt taunts, jumping off the table. Thomas raises an eyebrow challengingly. 

“I am mentally connected with my pack. If that isn’t bad enough, I have to smell them too. I’d much rather not, thanks,” Thomas tells him with disgust in his tone. 

“Mentally connected?” Newt asks. 

“Yeah. We can’t talk or anything, but I feel their presence as if they were standing right next to me,” Thomas explains. Newt waves his hand. 

“Please stop, I don’t need to know this. That’s bloody weird,” Newt comments disgustingly. He grabs Thomas’s hand and walks hurriedly out the door with Thomas trailing behind him laughing. 

“If it helps, know that I couldn’t concentrate on anything but you when we were having sex!” 

Newt groans when he sees a handful of eyes stare at them as he storms to their room. 

***

“Now that you’ve killed the mood, what do you want to do?” Newt asks irritably once they reach their room. He sits down on the bed and works his shoes off. Thomas shrugs before sitting down right beside him, not leaving an inch of space. Newt barks out a fake laugh. 

“You murdered the mood. Don’t think you can easily get me back into it,” Newt retorts. When Thomas leans in and places his chin on Newt’s shoulder, Newt stands up and heads over to his set of drawers. He takes out his rectangular ipod and plugs it into the ancient speaker, that Teresa had found months ago. He can feel Thomas’s eyes on the back of his head, and he urges himself not to turn around. His hands are clammy as he plugs in the ipod, and he wonders if Thomas could tell that he was halfway lying. 

He skims over the songs, looking for anything that catches his eye. His stomach twists and turns when he hears Thomas walking to him. He clicks on the song Brighter Than Sunshine by Aqualung. 

 

_I never understood before_

_I never knew what love was for_

_My heart was broke, my head was sore_

_What a feeling_

 

Hands grasp his waist, and a back is pressed against his back. His fingers tingle, and he shivers when hot breath hits the crook of his neck. 

“I like this song.” 

Newt lets out a nervous chuckle, and he drums his fingers on the furniture. Teeth and lips mark his skin from his shoulder to his neck. He turns around with a short, high gasp when he feels the tip of a tongue. It doesn’t halt Thomas’s actions. His left hand cups Newt’s face as he continues to nip at Newt’s neck. 

 

_Let the rain fall, I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_And it's brighter than sunshine_

 

Newt places his hands on the edge of the drawers when Thomas’s hands wander downwards to the back of his thighs. He’s lifted up to sit on the edge of the wooden surface.  
“Do you not like this song?” Newt sighs out in multiple breaths. He reaches down to play with the hem of Thomas’s shirt. Thomas hums against his collarbone, and Newt sucks in a breath. 

“Not really,” Thomas mutters hotly, and he brings his hands under Newt’s shirt. 

“I can change it,” Newt says quietly. He doesn’t know why he was talking still. “You need to hear Sonya and I’s favorite album. It-It’s pretty good.” 

“Not that interested,” Thomas deadpans, and he slides Newt’s shirt off. Newt fakes a frown.

“You’ll like it, I swear,” Newt drawls, though he goes quiet when Thomas grinds up into him. He gives up on the façade, and he removes Thomas’s shirt hurriedly. He hooks an ankle around Thomas’s right leg, bringing him close to him. He leans forward to kiss Thomas, but this time it escalates quick. It’s gentle first, but then it grows hot, Thomas sliding his tongue between his lips. 

He brings his hands down to unzip Thomas’s pants and pulls them down. Within seconds after that, Thomas pulls him off the drawers and takes him over to the bed and drops him. He pulls Newt’s pants and boxers off him, and goes down to bite and kiss from Newt’s knee to his hipbone. 

Newt whines, pulling Thomas up to him by his arms. The kiss is dirty and wet, and Newt is hard and his mind is cloudy. He’s hot all over, and he pulls Thomas closer to him. Thomas moves his hips, grinding down against him to create wonderful friction. 

Newt’s head spins as Thomas lowers down his body, peppering kisses and bites along his body. Words of admiration and affection hit his skin, and Newt’s toes curl. He hisses when he wraps his hand around him, slowly pumping as he sucks a spot on his waist. Newt claws at Thomas’s hair, tugging slightly, and a cool sensation waves down his spine when he feels a finger press against his hole. 

“Fuck! Thomas…” Newt moans when Thomas takes him in his mouth, pressing his tongue to the head. He squirms in his spot, arching his back at the breathtaking touches. Thomas’s fingers work him open slow and deep, eliciting moans from the blond. Newt bucks his hips, unable to control his movements, craving the pleasure. 

Newt whines when Thomas pulls his lips away, and he hovers over his body. He feels Thomas watching him from above, and he closes his eyes as the fingers work him faster and harder. 

Thomas leans down so his lips are to Newt’s ear. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“T-Tommy,” Newt moans deeply, and he takes in a deep breath when Thomas removes his fingers. He turns his head to kiss Thomas’s jaw to his neck, making sure to leave bruises that will stay for days. He can only imagine how rough his own neck looks. 

He opens his eyes to see Thomas bringing his hand down from his mouth to down between their bodies. He gasps a moment later when he feels the head of Thomas’s cock enter him, and he curses under his breath. He digs his nails in Thomas’s shoulders, trying not to tense up. Thomas’s voice soothes him, and he relaxes as Thomas rubs swirls into his side. 

He gasps when Thomas hits the sensitive nerve deep inside him once he adjusts. He moves his hips with Thomas, blinded with ecstasy. Thomas thrusts get deep, and Newt moans his name breathlessly. Pleasure shoots up his body, and the room fills with their combined sounds of bliss. 

Thomas’s scent engulfs him, and he is drenched with everything Thomas. He meets Thomas’s thrusts, moaning as he moves faster. Thomas continues to praise him, his breath stuttering with every word. 

Thomas takes his hands, pining them to the bed. Newt whimpers at the sensation of being so close to orgasm, and he wants more of Thomas’s touch. Thomas’s hot breath hitting his neck drives him to grasp hard on Thomas’s hands. He’s on the brink of climax, and he shakes with need. 

“B-Bite me,” Newt begs in one broken breath. “Please, Tommy.” 

His body lights up and overheats as if he was set on fire when he Thomas sinks his canine teeth into the sensitive skin of his neck. He arches his back with a loud, powerful moan as he reaches the edge. He gasps for breath as he meets Thomas’s grinds, working the brunet over. He clenches around him, and Thomas comes with a cracked shout of his name. 

The room is quiet except for their deep inhales. Thomas lays his cheek on Newt’s chest, and the blond runs his fingers through the were’s sweaty hair. Newt still clings onto Thomas’s hand as they both work to stay awake, though the stress from the day takes over. Newt’s eyes shut, his fingers still in Thomas’s hair. He lures to sleep with the sweet smell of his mate laced in the air. 

“I love you, Tommy,” Newt whispers. He thinks Thomas had fallen asleep, but then he responds minutes later.

“I love you too.”

***

“I wish we didn’t have to see Alby so soon.” 

Newt places his hand on Aris’s shoulder in comfort, knowing how the younger male must feel. He doesn’t know how long Aris has known Alby, but he does know they knew each other before he met them. 

He speculates Aris’s hoodie, almost laughing at how big it looked on him. Harriet had loaned it to him, to keep him shielded from the sun. It was nighttime now, but he was still wearing it. He has a tiny frame, and Harriet was taller than him by a few inches. 

He looks around, everyone nearly ready to leave. He sees Thomas standing with Jorge, Brenda, Teresa, and Minho. Jorge is standing opposite of Thomas, and he was cautiously glancing at him every few seconds. Jorge hasn’t said a word about Thomas’s new status or the fact that they leaving, and Newt can’t decide whether that’s a good or bad thing.  
He just hopes they can make it to the end of the week without anyone getting severely hurt. 

Their small group disperse, and Newt straightens up when Jorge catches his eye. He hears the silent question, and he nods. He pats Aris’s back. 

“Everything will be fine, don’t you worry,” Newt tells him, hoping he can keep his promise. Aris must see through him, but he doesn’t call him out. He instead takes a deep breath before going over to Sonya and Harriet.

Jorge stalks over to him. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Newt agrees, and he goes over to Thomas. He waves at Teresa and Minho as he starts his trip to his old home. Thomas takes his hand before jogging to the front where Jorge was. The walk is long and quiet. No one says a word as they trudge. Looks of uncertainty are exchanged between them all, and they try to hide their anxiety. Newt doesn’t know what’s going to happen, but he hopes for the best. 

When they’re near, Newt looks back to find Brenda a mile away up and sitting in a tree with a shotgun in her hand. For it was a weapon, it was also to be a sign to the others that there was trouble. 

They walk through the trees, and the first thing Newt sees is Alby. A crowd of his former friends stand behind him, and a guy he knows as James is holding a gun at them.  
Newt walks forward with Jorge and Thomas. Alby is glaring at them – if looks could kill, they’d be ten feet under. Newt keeps eye contact, and his chest aches at how Alby is looking at him. Alby clearly desired to keep no friendship between them. 

Jorge is the first to speak. “We don’t mean any harm. We come to speak about our terms.” 

Alby’s jaw clenches. “I don’t want anything to do with any of you.” His eyes meet Newt, who sulks at the statement. “I thought I had made that clear.” 

Jorge fumes with anger, but his voice remains steady. “How about we leave each other be then?” 

Newt goes tense when Alby laughs coldly. Alby looks in the back at Sonya and Aris.

“You take three of my loyal friends and then ask for peace?” he laughs with false humor. “You fool them into siding with you. You dogs.” 

“Alby,” Newt warns. 

“You didn’t give us any choice,” Sonya retorts, taking a few steps closer confidently. Harriet stops her with a hand on her forearm. Alby’s hard eyes land on her. 

“You three disgust me,” Alby hisses in pure anger. He looks back at Newt. “You get with a dog, who forced you to stay there, who put you in a cage. Have you gone insane?” 

“That’s over, Alby. We made amends. There’s nothing wrong with me,” Newt defends. He sees Jorge look at him from the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t look back. “Why can’t you understand that weres aren’t near as bad as you think-“ 

He jumps in fright when a gun goes off. The crowd around Alby separate, and he looks down in the grass where a hole is formed. The shot barely missed James, who had dropped his gun in shock. Newt looks behind him, and he sees Brenda aiming her weapon at James. 

“Peace, huh?” Alby growls out. 

Not knowing the reasoning, Newt doesn’t comment on it. “Why can’t you just let us live in peace? We’re not coming back. Why can’t you just accept it and move on? We’ve done nothing to you.” 

“Hermano,” Jorge interrupts him with a stiff hand out. He looks at Alby and says, “Can we at least promise not to attack each other? It shouldn’t be supernatural vs supernatural.”

Alby’s jaw clenches, and he looks around at the ones behind him. No one says anything, and they all stand emotionless. Alby turns back, and Newt sees something in his face that makes his stomach uneasy. Alby almost looks calm now, like the calm before the storm. He was hiding something, some plan that Newt fears. Jorge has to have caught it too.  
“Fine,” Alby says in a grunt. “We won’t attack. That’s all I promise. Now leave my territory.” 

Newt doesn’t hear anything else, just keeps looking at Alby. He wants to talk to him. He wants to have a one-on-one conversation with him, and maybe he can get Alby to understand. He wants more than anything to have Alby on his side. 

By the threat in Alby’s eyes, he knew the other male didn’t feel the same way. 

He only moves when Thomas kisses his cheek and starts to pull on his hand. He only looks away when Alby mouths two words. 

Good luck. 

***

“This is crazy.” 

“Newt?” 

Newt looks to his left at Thomas. “This is crazy. I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Newt mumbles. He glances around to find everyone with a bag in their hand. He shakes his head. “Why are we doing this? Let’s call the whole thing off-“

“Babe,” Thomas shushes, taking Newt’s gently in his and putting his forehead against his. “We’re doing this so we can have our own pack. We can’t stay here anymore.” 

“And that’s my fault! I’m keeping you from staying with all of your pack-“ 

“Newt, babe, calm down. Nothing is your fault,” Thomas soothes, face squinting with seriousness. “You’re not making me do anything. I’m excited to have my own pack with my close friends, with you.” 

Newt bites his lip, peering around at the others once more. He only gets to look for a second before a finger forces him to look back at Thomas again. Thomas cups his cheek, and Newt leans into the touch.

“This is going to be great, Newt. We’ll have our own home. Won’t have to answer to anyone,” Thomas tells him, excitement glowing on his features. Newt smiles unsurely, but smiles fully when Thomas kisses him. “Everyone is eager to go, Newt. Nobody is mad or sad.” 

“Stop being such a Debbie downer.” 

Newt pulls away from Thomas, smacking Brenda on her arm. “I’m sorry, I just can’t help but feel bad. I feel like I’m the one to blame for so much change around here.” 

Brenda shrugs with a smirk. “You are to blame, but it’s all good changes. You need to stop worrying.” She gives Thomas a wide, fake grin before pulling Newt away from him. She pulls him far enough where nobody can hear them. She backs up a few feet, and Newt is about to ask why she pulled him here, but then she speaks.

“Isn’t this when we say our goodbyes?” Brenda asks with a raised brow, her grin still stitched to her lips. Newt huffs out a laugh. He wraps his arms around her in a hug.

“I’ll miss you,” Newt tells her. He’s confused with Brenda scowls and pulls away from his embrace. “What?”

“You won’t be missing me because you’ll be visiting me so much, that really we’re still living together,” Brenda retorts, crossing her arms sternly. Newt chuckles and rolls his eyes.

He hears footsteps coming their way, and he peers up to find Jorge. He gives Brenda a worried look. Brenda gives him a sympathetic look before walking over to Thomas. Newt curses her for leaving him alone with Jorge, but he turns to face the male. He sees grief in the man’s face, and he wonders how sad he is about losing Thomas and the others. 

“I tried being a good leader, but I suppose I wasn’t, huh?” Jorge converses, not meeting Newt’s eye, rather staring forward at nothing in particular.

Newt shrugs. “You’re a fine one, you just don’t like vampires.” He bites his lip when Jorge gives him a confused expression. “Teresa told me about you willing to starve me.” 

Recognition flashes in Jorge’s eye, and he clicks his tongue. “Yes… I haven’t had very good experiences with your kind in my past. I do apologize though.” 

“Are you able to talk about it?” Newt asks doubtfully. Jorge shakes his head.

“A past that you have not yet earned to hear,” he responds expectantly. Newt nods in understanding, his cheeks redden. He feels silly for asking that, he was lucky to have gotten an apology. It was going to take a long time for him to fully forgive the alpha male, but it was a start. 

“Well, you weren’t the devil or anything. You listened to my suggestions, and you let my friends stay here,” Newt states with half humor and half gratefulness. A grin makes its way on Jorge’s lips. 

“If you say so, hermano. Know that if you need anything, I’m here.”

“Thanks.” 

“Newt?” 

Newt turns around to find Thomas walking over to him. The brunet’s eyes are on Jorge cautiously, not keen on seeing them talking alone. He pecks Newt’s cheek. “You ready?” 

Newt’s stomach flips at the words, and he peeks behind Thomas to see Teresa, Minho, Gally, Ben, Aris, Sonya, and Harriet standing together, bags in their hands. They all look genuinely happy and enthusiastic, which gives Newt confidence to step forward. He had already said his goodbyes to the ones staying here, so he looks at Aris.

“Aris, you want to lead us there?” Thomas asks from behind Newt. Aris nods eagerly, jogging over to where the trees are with Harriet and Sonya. The others follow them, and Newt hears them planning their lives at their new home. 

His hand is grasped, and he smiles at Thomas. 

“Time to start a new chapter in our life?” Thomas asks with enthusiasm swimming in his eyes. Newt reaches forward and kisses his cheek. 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

***

 

“When do I get what I came here for?” 

Alby rolls his eyes in frustration, and he turns around to look at the human male. “As soon as Mary does her job, the plan begins.” 

The human sighs, coming out of the shadows and revealing himself. The gray in his hair shines from the fire, and his infamous smirk plays on the ends of his lips. “You really hate werewolves don’t you? Enough to hurt a friend?”

Alby dryly laughs. “Says the one who is obsessed with them.” 

The man tsks. “Uh uh, I’m fascinated, you’re disgusted. Huge difference.” 

“This could kill Newt, you know,” Alby reminds with an eye roll. The man shrugs with a lazy wave. 

“Who cares. I get what you want, and you get what you want. Hell of a plan, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah,” Alby admits. “Hell of a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is merrydylmas for Christmas! But my regular url is ilikeyougreenie :)  
> Please comment your thoughts!


End file.
